Star Wars: The Je'daii Chronicles Special Edition
by Tenkai Nankobo 101
Summary: Take the ultimate journey into the world of legend that Arden Lyn knew when she was a child as she tells her daughter of the stories she grew up with. Relish the travel across the time to cover both the early days of the Je'daii and the wars they waged to become the Order that inspired Luke Skywalker's philanthropic efforts for the galaxy!
1. SW:DW:G&W: Prologue & Title

Star Wars

The Despot War

The Goddess And The Warrior

By

Christopher Cleveland

**Prologue**

"Hey Mama?" Cassandra asked. "Yes sweetie?" Arden replied. "Could you tell me a story from your time?" Cassandra said. "What story would you like me to tell?" Arden inquired.

"How about something from history that isn't exactly remembered well. Like what's the first war ever recorded in the history of our universe?" Cassandra replied. "Well, that one would have to go to the Despot War of which our ancestor Daegen Lok was a veteran," Arden said. "Tell me about our ancestor Daegen, tell me about how he must have been such a great hero!" Cassandra pleaded.

"Well he was deemed a hero because of his actions in that war for a little while. But then, he started becoming fascinated in the Dark Side. This fascination grew so obsessive that he was actually banished to the Tythan moon of Bogan to contemplate the Light, also known as Ashla," Arden said. "Oh don't tell me about when he was a bad guy, tell me about when he was a good guy!" Cassandra begged. "Well sweetie, if you want to know how he was when he was a good guy, you have to first know what he did after the war," Arden explained.

"All right, tell me about that then tell me about how he was a hero!" Cassandra whined. Giggling, Arden decided it was best to tell her daughter about Daegen's misdeeds just in terms of a short summary. "Well sweetheart, even before the war, Daegen always had a problem with being extremely reckless and in some ways, the war brought out the worst of that. In others, it was his ultimate evidence to being one of the most powerful warriors of the Je'daii Order.

"However, his fate wasn't really sealed until he sided with a Rakatan Force Hound named Xesh who had also been banished to Bogan by the Masters' Council. They escaped together but eventually, Daegen was caught by the Je'daii and Xesh was taken back to his masters for execution. A little resistance was all it took for Daegen to be subjugated to a temporary wipe of all his memory of Xesh. They even went as far as to wipe out his fascination with the Dark Side until they felt they could secure his loyalty with the Order even with the knowledge that it had occurred," Arden said.

"So he continued to serve the Je'daii after that?" Cassandra asked. "Yes he did and for many years too, until he was killed in the Force Wars by Minos Rath. Minos was the leader of the Followers of Bogan who helped shatter the aspired balance of the Je'daii Order but that's another story. Another story for another time," Arden said, pinching her daughter's nose as she said it.

"Hey, don't do that!" Cassandra begged. "No worries and speaking of the story, I have something for you," Arden said. Then she pulled from a small box a golden amulet that she put around Cassandra's neck. "There you go: recordings of all that I know, preserved for you to enjoy in later years; just in case I'm not around to teach you myself," she added.

"Don't worry about that, mommy! Palpatine will never catch us!" Cassandra exclaimed proudly. "I hope you're right sweetie," Arden said, kissing her forehead. "Now do we get to hear about when our ancestor Daegen was a hero or not?" Cassandra demanded.

"All right, all right, I'll tell the story. But first, we have to start from the Rakata side of things because they were the ones who helped started the War," Arden said. Thus began her great story, the tale of how the long ago deeds of Daegen Lok came to afflict his descendants now. The story of how a man who became a hero one moment turned into a villain within yet another instant.


	2. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Predor Skal'nas was troubled by the development of Tul'kar's conquest of Tatooine, a planet that had been free before the arrival of the Rakata. Lately, Tul'kar and his Force Hound Xesh had been conquering more and more systems with just as many eyes turning towards them. Skal'nas still had one problem even so: how to reach the planet full of Force-sensitives that Trill had spotted. Would he ask Tul'kar for his Force Hound or would he go about the deed himself with Trill, somehow?

He wasn't entirely sure of how he was to approach this but he did know that he needed to tread carefully in the future. Any move on his part could mean that another Predor could challenge him for his place at the top of the Infinite Empire. But luckily, he had already selected a candidate that would be more subordinate and obedient to him than Tul'kar ever was. Now, to deal with those warriors on Tython, how on earth would I go about it? Skal'nas asked himself silently.

If what Trill and Xesh had both said about them was true, they would be a great source of energy for the Rakatan technology including (quite possibly) the Star Forge. If he could just get a hold of Tython and the Force-sensitives there, he could secure his reign indefinitely. But how? How could he find a means by which to get into the Tython system and get those filthy Je'daii scumbags?

Even Tatooine had been easier to find than an entry to Tython had ever been, something Tul'kar would have agreed with right away. "But the Je'daii want a truce to prevent us from attacking them. Hm, looks like there's no alternative but to simply destroy them in order to secure that they don't rise up as a threat to us. But how, how, how, how do I go about making sure of that!?" Skal'nas demanded.

"Sir, might I make a suggestion?" one of his slaves asked. Well, what's the harm? Better a slave than not at all Skal'nas thought to himself. "Speak," he said.

"You could see about making a truce with a great military power there and having them go in and destroy these Je'daii for you," the slave said. Skal'nas had never thought about that before, in fact it completely slipped his mind that there just might be those who resented the Je'daii and their power. "Excellent work slave, are you a Force Hound?" Skal'nas asked. "No master but I've heard that becoming one is the best thing for someone like me," the slave, a Human, admitted.

"Yes it is but I sense that you do not have the gift of the Force so I'll make you an adviser to me. You'll help me in these sorts of matters and you shall also be my body servant," Skal'nas said. "Thank you, Master," the slave said with a bow. "You are dismissed for now, your new jobs will begin tomorrow," Skal'nas said.

_In the meantime, I need to get my new co-leader down to brass tacks and see about getting him going on what he shall be involved in. If only I had a backup prepared just like Tul'kar suggested... his paranoia sure does come useful sometimes_ Skal'nas admitted silently. As he marched down the halls of the Rakatan stronghold on Lehon, he couldn't help but notice something. Even when everyone bowed down before him on his way through, a couple of the subordinates looked like they wanted to turn on him.

Whether this was a sign of the usual vicious nature of the Rakata manifesting in these younger individuals or just signs of trouble, Skal'nas couldn't quite tell. But he did hope that they knew their place and what it would take for them to rise up to a higher one. After all, he himself had risen from being the son of a homeless beggar to the ruler of the Infinite Empire itself. And that was not exactly a picnic or a walk in the park (as some might have called it) either.

**For as long as** he could remember, Daegen Lok had been criticized for recklessness by his Je'daii Master. Even so, he had gotten past most of the challenges of being a Padawan of the Order and was almost ready to become a Journeyer. However, he and his Master would be assigned on more mission before they could allow him to become a Journeyer and explore the Temples. "The Baron of the Clan Ryo wants the guarantee that even if he dies, the Je'daii will protect his family.

"Queen Hadiya is ambitious but she's a little too headstrong for her own good and the Baron fears for his life and the life of his sons," explained Quan-Jang. "With due respect, master, Shikaakwa is becoming a hotspot for aggression against the Je'daii. As Hadiya consolidates her power, so too will she bend the will of the people to turn them against us," Daegen said. "The Nine Houses would never allow themselves to be subject to the will of young Queen Hadiya.

"They'd sooner turn to us than allow her to bend them over to her thrusting or the thrusting of her advisers," Quan said. "Maybe that's what she's counting on, Master. Hadiya's family has hated the Je'daii for generations and always looked for a chance to strike back at us," Daegen suggested. "If she is counting on that then she is even more arrogant than previous members of her family.

"Because even if they didn't appreciate some of the things we did, at least they were content to let us rule on Tython," Quan-Jang countered. But change has always been brought on by just a pint of malcontent with current standards. _Whether now and by her hand, or in a hundred years by someone else, I sense that the Order might not last much longer_ Daegen thought silently. "Very well, Master," he said aloud.

"Good, we're on our way to the house of the Baron and we'll be visiting the other eight afterwards. I trust that you are up for the travel?" Quan-Jang asked. "As ever, Master," Daegen answered. "Excellent, if there's anything you've always been good at then it's being prepared for anything and traveling," Quan stated.

_That makes very little sense to me but I'll take it as a compliment like you probably meant it to b_e Daegen thought. "Thank you, Master," he said aloud. But before they began traveling, a carriage arrived and an emissary of the Clan Ryo stepped out to greet them.

"Perhaps, we won't need to travel anywhere by ourselves, today," Daegen joked. "Silence," Quan-Jang ordered. "Je'daii Master Quan-Jang and Padawan Daegon Lok, I have orders to escort the two of you before the Baron of my Clan himself. You shall not be traveling on foot but rest assured that there may yet be need for you to defend yourselves.

"Raiders from Hadiya's ranks often come and plunder careless passersby in carriages not unlike this one," the emissary warned. "We are Je'daii, we are prepared to fight and die in the name of protecting our allies and our ideals," Quan-Jang. _Speak for yourself, my only real ally has always been Rose_ Daegen thought quietly. His thoughts returned to the sight of that beautiful young woman who had been fortunately arranged to be his wife when he reached the rank of Je'daii Ranger.

How he wished to be with her as opposed to running these stupid errands with his Master, errands that would mean nothing once war truly broke out. "Sorry if this inconvenienced any of your original plans. But so far, the carriage is our safest and fastest means of transportation aside from our ships that are aimed at offworld travel only," the emissary stated after a bit. "It is quite alright, emissary, we didn't have very much in the way of travel plans anyway," Quan-Jang said.

As they continued to talk, Daegen allowed his thoughts to wander off first to Rose then to the hopes that they'd be married soon then finally to watching the forests. He knew that his Master tended to get very engaged in the conversations he had and as such, his senses to danger tended to dull. Daegen, on the other hand, was edgy and always expecting an attack where they might not even have been one. Many times, he had been criticized for being paranoid but on many occasions this paranoia had helped save his life, Quan-Jang's life, and those of several other Je'daii.

_C'mon Hadiya, I know you want to send your bandits to try and raid this carriage_ Daegen thought but didn't say. He itched for a fight, mentally starved for it, but always kept one foot firm on his sanity so that his Master didn't criticize his ways again. "My Master, Baron Ryo, wants to ensure that the Je'daii will help him and the other Nine Houses in the event that Hadiya should become Kral. The big worry about that is if she tries to subjugate the Nine Houses to her rule which is unacceptable.

"Can my Master trust you?" the emissary asked. "Shall we go over the terms of the alliance and make sure we're all up to speed on what may need amendment and what can stay?" Quan-Jang asked. The emissary nodded and began reading over the terms of an alliance with the Je'daii Order and the Nine Houses of Shikaakwa. Daegen had to admit that of all the stupid moves that his Master and the people of Shikaakwa had made so far, this wasn't among them.

Actually, he would have done the very same thing had he been in his Master's place though he would've known that talking to Hadiya about calming down her storm was like talking to a brick wall. She would not budge from her course even if her very life depended on it so instead, Daegen would seek to weaken her influences from within and without instead of diplomacy. It was the least that the Je'daii could do in order to ensure that Tython wasn't attacked by her forces.

Faintly, he heard his Master ask about the status of Garto's House and Volke House in terms of accepting this truce with the Je'daii. "They'd be more than happy to oblige after you speak with Clan Ryo's Baron but be warned. Volke is under attack and it's only a matter of time before it and three more Houses fall," the emissary said. _That'll be five of the Nine Houses conquered by the end of this year; Hadiya's conquest is expanding faster than we could control_ Daegen thought silently.

As he continued to stare into the forest, he faintly saw signs of Hadiya's hired bandits getting ready for a raid on the carriage. _Come on, you little bastards! I'm waiting_ Daegen goaded quietly. He kept his sword close in case he needed it, all the while his Master and the emissary continued to endlessly talk.

**"All the men are** in position, milady. Shall I give the signal to attack?" asked Viggo, leader of a group of hired bandits, into his portable communication device. "Are there Je'daii with them?" the voice of Queen Hadiya replied. "Yes two and not just any: it looks like Master Quan-Jang and his impatient Padawan Daegon Lok," Viggo said.

"Wait until they reach the Pass of the Hunter then strike. They'll be almost cornered there and Je'daii like nice wide spaces for their combat," Hadiya ordered. "But madame, Daegon's been known to operate very well in tight spaces. Better than his Master does already, if I don't say so myself," Viggo warned.

"Precisely why I want you to wait until you reach the pass. His Master won't operate as well and when he falls, Daegon will be surrounded. Besides, I want him alive for my own personal pleasure," Hadiya countered. "As you wish," Viggo replied.

_Why does she always insist on having us wait until they reach a certain point and then fighting when we're ready to fight right now?_ Viggo asked himself silently. Even with his impatience, he was content to obey Hadiya and make sure that the Je'daii never made it to Clan Ryo. "How long before they reach the Pass of the Hunter?" Viggo asked his foremost scouts. "At this rate, not more than two hours sir!" one of them answered.

"Good, have the archery team ready to take out the escorts on my command. Wait until they come in range of the Snake Bridge then shoot. We'll trap the emissary and the Je'daii right at the edge of the bridge with our main force and throw them over the cliffs into the river below," Viggo ordered. "Yes sir!" the scout replied. My first Je'daii kill, I hope I can get the Master more than I hope to get the Padawan Viggo told himself enthusiastically.

"Also men, remember this: Queen Hadiya wants the Padawan but we can do what we wish with the Master," he said aloud. "Yes sir!" his men said in near-unison. Then he resumed his vigil on the escorted carriage, waiting for the perfect chance to strike at the enemies of Queen Hadiya. Soon, the Je'daii would pay for their stubborn ways and their abuse of the power they had, that was certain!

"Sir, the Padawan keeps looking in our direction like he wants to cut a path through the entire forest and kill us all. Should we dope him now and capture him when we're at the pass?" a soldier asked. "No, we'll wait until the opportunity suits us to capture him and bring him and/or his Master before the Queen," Viggo answered. "But he may be prepared for our arrival, with all due respect intended, it may be easier to dope him now and wait until they come at the Pass," the soldier said.

"And who said we liked easy in this merry band of raiders?" Viggo inquired. "Good point," the soldier replied, shrugging in admission of his defeat. _They're so eager to please the Queen and have their first real victory over the Je'daii. It's making their blood boil and I can barely control it; good on them, if you ask me_ Viggo said silently.

**Daegen continued to look** on at the road leading to the Baron of Clan Ryo, probably the most powerful ally that the Je'daii Order could expect to have before much longer. Even so, however, something bothered him and he knew Quan-Jang would not stop his conversation to find out what. Watching the forest, he observed movements that were unnatural even of wind currents blowing at them and knew that they were being stalked by something or someone. _If only the Master didn't have a thumb up his ass, discussing formalities with the emissary right about now_ he thought angrily.

"Young master Daegen, is something wrong?" asked an escort soldier. "I'm not sure but I think we're being followed. Have your men watch the forests and make sure we don't come up on any hostiles before the Pass," Daegen answered. "I will, immediately, sir: what you've described is usually the prelude to a bandit attack," the soldier said.

"That makes me feel better," Daegen replied sarcastically. "Sorry sir but I'm glad you reported this as soon as you did," the soldier said. Then he turned around and ordered his fellow cavaliers, in addition to the infantry, to be on standby for signs of attack. "Daegen, what in the name of the Force are you having the escort do out there!?" Quan-Jang demanded.

"Thank the Force something got your attention, I think we might be attacked by bandits at the Pass," Daegen replied. "The most likely place where they would do that is along the Snake Bridge," the emissary added. "Which means only one thing: if we can, see about going somewhere a little further down and away from the Bridge," Daegen said. "By the Force, Daegen, relax!" Quan-Jang exclaimed.

"I've had feelings like these before and I've been right, again and again. Even when you said I was crazy, so don't act so proud in front of the emissary!" Daegen hissed. "Those were mere coincidences, Daegen and you know that," Quan-Jang told him. "Spare me the scientific routine shit, Master, Je'daii aren't allowed to believe in coincidences only in the Force," Daegen snapped.

"I think I'll ask the carriage driver if we can go around the Snake Pass and into the Boar Plateau. If you're right then it'll be safer there," the emissary told him. "Good idea," Daegen agreed. When the emissary asked about getting to the Boar Plateau, the driver told him that they had just barely passed the only good road that would take them to the Boar Plateau.

"With no room here to turn around, we've got no choice but to go to the Snake Bridge at the Pass of the Hunter. Unless you want to take the road to Hunter's Cavern, just a few kilometers ahead," the driver added. "Is Hunter's Cavern generally considered safe?" the emissary asked before Daegen could. "Well, bandits don't usually like to go there if that's how we're defining safe," the driver replied.

"Good enough for me, we'll take the route to Hunter's Cavern and cross Quarry River at the bottom of the Pass. The bandits will have to backtrack and go to the Boar Plateau if they want to attack us," the emissary stated. "And why on all this planet would they not want to follow us into the Hunter's Cavern?" Quan-Jang asked.

"Because they consider it dishonorable to go through the Hunter's Cavern for their fighting. They would rather fight at the Snake Bridge or at the Boar Plateau then in the Cavern," the emissary answered after ordering the driver to take it there and relay the news to the escort. "That's definitely something we can use to our advantage and other than bad luck, there's a good reason for no fighting. The area in front of the Cavern is not exactly good terrain for the bandits to raid a carriage and their escort, if I'm not mistaken," Daegen agreed.

"You are correct, young man. Master Jang, your Padawan's done more research about this planet than you have so far! Why isn't he in charge?" the emissary asked. "He's just letting his luck get to his head, that happens to the best of us, at least once," Quan-Jang answered. _Right and when Hadiya's soldiers chop off your head after my warning, don't complain to me_ Daegen thought.

"Going through the cavern will mean two or three additional days on the road but it'll be safer than taking our chances at the Snake Bridge. Your Padawan's made a good call, acknowledge the wisdom he shows beyond his years," the emissary said after a little time passed. "Don't worry emissary, I'm just doing what my instincts drive me to do," Daegen said reassuringly. "You have good instincts, even if your Master doesn't say so," the emissary told him.

"Thank you, will the bandits know if we decide to go into Hunter's Cavern by the way we move?" Daegen asked. "Yes, they'll know when we're getting close. After that, they'll immediately sprint for the Boar Plateau but they'll be a day behind at most unless they hit sonic," the emissary stated. "Perfect, if I were one to boast then I would've recommended having the escort mock the bandits for their failure," Daegen joked.

"We already do that quite a bit when we're lucky to avoid them," the emissary told him, smiling at his comment. "Shall we do it this time so that they know we spotted them?" Daegen asked. "You gentlemen will do no such thing! If we're going into the Cavern, I want as much surprise as possible for them," Quan-Jang said. Both Daegen and the emissary shrugged, deciding it might have been best to let Quan-Jang have his way on this if nowhere else.

**Viggo kept his eyes** on the carriage and the escort with it, hoping to bag it at the Snake Bridge. However, twenty minutes of waiting saw the target turn towards Hunter's Cavern rather than keep on the trail to the Bridge. _What the hell!?_ he asked himself quietly. "Sir, that Padawan must have spotted us and snitched before they reached the path to the Cavern!" a nearby soldier said.

"I realize that, make for the Boar Plateau! If we're fast enough then we'll intercept them before they get too far!" he ordered. The bandits immediately began racing through the trees and bushes that they used for camouflage and even Viggo himself began putting on kilometers. He doubted that they would reach the carriage in time for some real action but he would get the Je'daii at another time.

Queen Hadiya had given him orders to cut off the carriage and the escort before they reached the Baron or else after the formalities were discussed. Anything it took to prevent the Je'daii from returning to Tython and delivering the terms of an alliance to their Masters worked for her. But if he failed, he was finished for certain as was the rest of his merry band of raiders.

He had to get that carriage and deliver her orders out upon the enemy that he had followed for two weeks._ If I fail, my band and I are executed for disgracing the crown_ he remind himself grimly. It was fate he hated admitting to but it was one that could occur at any time nonetheless.


	3. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

For years, Queen Hadiya had wondered what it would be like to actually kill a member of the Je'daii Order. Today, her opportunity to kill not one but two members came up and she couldn't help feeling giddy about it. However, she wasn't so giddy with Viggo's latest report about the carriage that transported Master Quan-Jang and his Padawan Daegen Lok. "The Padawan somehow saw our movements and persuaded the caravan to go into Hunter's Cavern.

"We're going to have to speed our way to Boar Plateau in order to be able to stand a chance of intercepting them before they reach the Baron. Otherwise, we'll have to wait until after the formalities are done to stand even a chance of reaching them," he said. "I don't care how you do the job, just do it!" she commanded. "Yes milady," he calmly replied.

_Is it so hard to find good bandits to hunt down Je'daii, all I want is for them to kill one and then to bring his Padawan to me for my own execution!_ she thought angrily. "Do not worry, my Queen. Viggo and his bandits will get the job done, you'll have your Padawan to execute or use for your pleasure soon!" Bakko promised her. "But how soon will he be able to do that?" Hadiya asked.

"When he gets the boy, Daegen, he will bring him to you in chains and when he does," Bakko began. "I will have my way with him and then I will execute him so that everyone can see that the Je'daii are not as powerful as they would like us to think!" Hadiya promised. "Yes my Queen, that's what this conquest has been all about, has it not?" Bakko asked. "That and to rub dirt into those who enslaved me when I was a child," Hadiya admitted, shuddering at the memories.

But even as she tried to purge the thought of those days from her mind, they came back shortly after Bakko's dismissal. She remembered how she would be endlessly lashed by the whip of those who "owned" her whenever she disagreed or was outright disrespectful. The days when her owners then decided that she was of age to be sold as a whore in the whorehouses of Shikaakwa. She remembered her promise to beat it all, kill her Masters, and overthrow all who opposed her true might.

Delight pulled the sides of her mouth into a grin when she remembered the trail of blood that she had started when she finally escaped one of her more dreadful clients. She remembered how she had begun with the parents who betrayed her and hanged them both before leaving them to die. Then she remembered lying in wait for their Master and then hanging him when he arrived as well. She remembered how much she had enjoyed watching them all slowly suffocate for three standard hours.

After their deaths were certain, she went back to find the very first Master who she ever served and sliced out his jugular in front of his family. Then she disposed of them nearly as quickly and easily as she had disposed of him. But when she reached her last true Master, the then-current Kral of the land, she vowed to make his death an especially invigorating one. First, she disposed of the caravan that escorted him to his luncheons by means of killing one at a time.

She let him run a little ways when he was alone, his carriage abandoned since the driver panicked and turned it over by going to fast. Then, like the hunter, she continued to give pursuit to him until he wore down from exhaustion and nailed his arms and legs to a tree. Slowly, painfully, she vivisected him and took a bite out of his heart whilst tearing everything else out and throwing it away. This included his liver, kidneys, and even his bones except for his skull, hands, and feet, until there was nothing left for her to tear out.

She knew that killing a Kral meant her freedom from slavery and the ability to rule over the people of Shikaakwa, if she chose to expand that far. Over the course of the next ten years, after avenging her childhood enslavement, she began accumulating power as Kral. First, she eliminated those crime lords of the Nine Houses that were closest to finding out about her past murders. Then her thirst for blood had demanded that she expand outward from there to destroy the rest.

Ever since those first days of intrigue and murder, she had been securing her hold on Shikaakwa and it was only a matter of time before it was all hers to command. From there, conquering the rest of the Tythan system should be relatively easy. _My only concern is if my most powerful enemies make an alliance with the Je'daii against me_ she told herself quietly. She knew that unless she gathered enough power under her grasp, an alliance between these factions would doom her.

Hence, the reason why she hired Viggo and his bandits to eliminate the Je'daii Master and the rest of the carriage and its escort. I want that boy, Daegen Lok, and I need to know about the true extent of his ability to foretell certain events. _What I need to know is if my future is to be the ruler of the entire Tython system or if the whole galaxy is to be mine_ she thought quietly. She had heard about the Padawan and his gift for predicting a fight when it was about to be fought.

Better yet, it was also said that he had the ability to calculate how best to dissipate the energies surrounding a violent event before it can occur. If this was the case, perhaps she could anticipate which of the cultures outside of Shikaakwa would be most likely to attack her when she unified her land. Would she have to worry about them or would the Rakata Infinite Empire be too great a threat for them to be fighting each other as opposed to uniting to the defeat of the Rakatan enemy? She needed to know if Daegen could predict those things as well as the longevity of her own reign.

What she most needed to know was whether or not her line would live on even after her death. The last thing she needed was for her children to go back into slavery after her death as opposed to being future Krals of Shikaakwa. "That damned boy and his gift of seeing things before they happen! How does he do it!?" she asked herself aloud, banging a clenched fist against her chair arm powerfully.

**"Taking the Hunter's Cavern** route, we haven't been attacked or setup for an attack since Daegen sensed those bandits along the way to Snake Bridge. You should be glad that he predicted their impending attack before it happened, Master Quan-Jang," the emissary said. "It will take longer to reach your Baron now, it is my hope Hadiya doesn't kill him by the time we arrive," Quan-Jang said. "Doubt it, she's on the other side of the planet as are half her forces since that's where most of the Nine House are," Daegen countered.

"The lad makes an excellent point: she would much rather conduct a snowball of power than go for the most powerful of her enemies first. It's a brilliant strategy though it helps only those who would seek to take power from her when she is dead or control a weak Kral," the emissary agreed. "If they're fast enough, they'll be waiting for us at the Boar Plateau as we cross Quarry River," Quan warned. "Then we hope that they aren't; for all your scientific brilliance, you sure are easy to panic when it comes to fighting, Master," Daegen replied.

Quan said nothing after that, wondering if maybe he was better off back on Tython where he at least knew everything around him. He hated being in foreign elements like this and it wasn't normal of Je'daii Masters to take their Padawans offworld anyway. However, Daegen seemed right at home here though whether or not this was because his instincts were always on high alert remained to be seen. But even so, Quan-Jang had his suspicions as to why Daegen behaved the way he did around him.

When Daegen was only three years old, a Rakatan raiding party had terrorized his homeworld and destroyed many villages, killing innocent men, women, and children along the way. Unfortunately, Daegen's village had been one of the last ones to oppose the will of the Rakata before the planet fell. When the Rakata attacked, Daegen was hidden with his mother underground and they waited for hours before any signs of trouble faded out of the picture. However, though they were safe immediately after coming out, the scouting party returned to pick up any who had survived the initial attack.

Sensing Force-attunement in the toddler, they had charged into the ruined village in search of his mother but found her empty-handed. Three hours of torture went by when they tried to extract Daegen's location out of her but her heart stopped before she could say anything. They gave up after that and left Daegen to starve and die amidst the ruins of the village. Had Quan-Jang not arrived on the planet to salvage survivors, three hours after the attack, Daegen just might have perished right there.

However, Quan-Jang found the child, nourished him back to health, and took him as his Je'daii Padawan with the approval of the Masters' Council. Ever since then, Quan-Jang had taught Daegen what he knew, raised him like he might have raised a son, and watched as Daegen evolved. Instead of specializing in the scientific arts like he hoped, Quan-Jang saw signs of a warrior. "Emissary, I think I need to explain a little something: Daegen isn't a Padawan but a Journeyer.

"Je'daii Journeyers usually undergo training at the Temples to specialize in certain arts for the Order. However, Daegen was a quick learner and discovered that his specialty lied with the sword and instincts related to it. Nonetheless, the Council has demanded that in exchange for no more journeys to the Temples, that we do offworld missions for half a year," Quan-Jang explained. "We've already completed four months as it is and I am looking forward to being a Ranger," Daegen added.

"You still have one thing left to learn Daegen and whether you get the rank of Ranger or not, it is an essential aspect of Je'daii life: patience. Strong and excellent with the sword as you are, you lack patience and that lack may yet be your undoing," Quan-Jang warned. "If being around you hasn't made me patient, nothing will," Daegen snapped. The emissary chuckled but both Master and Apprentice kept their mouths closed in case further conversation antagonized their mood.

**After losing several men** to exhaustion and being himself on the verge of exhaustion, Viggo arrived to the Boar Plateau with half a day to spare before he would have been on schedule. Now, all he had to do was wait for the carriage and its escort to cross Quarry River then strike them down. He reminded his remaining compatriots that they needed Daegen alive but the Master could be killed. "She's obsessed with the apprentice but not the Master?

"What could she hope to learn from the apprentice and not the Master?" one of his men asked. "The future: Daegen Lok has a rare and most uncanny ability to predict events of the near-future and how they can be avoided. So the legends go, anyway but I'm inclined to believe them after what I saw on the way to Snake Bridge," Viggo answered. "It was just his lucky guess, how could anyone know about us before we strike?" the soldier inquired.

"The Je'daii don't believe in luck, they believe in the will of the Force. For Daegen, that will has served him well in postponing the attack," Viggo replied. "Postponing but not stopping it altogether," the soldier countered. "Maybe so Tiger but if he's postponed the attack thus far, he'll likely anticipate when and where we'll strike just as well as he anticipated us in the forest," Viggo said.

"What has you so sure that he'll pick us up here?" Tiger demanded. "When amplified to the greatest possible, the human senses are incredible at what they can pick up. But Daegen is a Je'daii who has the advantage of heightened hearing, sight, smell, touch, and taste. If that's not good enough then his Je'daii training meanings that he's got an incredibly good sixth sense that allows him to detect us.

"Need I say more as to why we should be careful about when and where we strike so long as the boy is with them?" Viggo countered. "All right, I'll get the men in the positions that you have requested," Tiger replied. "That's more like it, thank you soldier!" Viggo happily proclaimed. _How I want to punch that man in the face, sometimes_ he thought quietly.

**After putting down his** Master's dulled battle senses, Daegen continued to stare into open space again. He rather enjoyed the views that came both with entering the cave and with the terrain that they sawe afterward. But ahead, he sensed the bandits forming again for a second attack and this time, there would be no ability to repel them except by engaging them. "Emissary, sorry to barge in on the formalities again but could you order your troops to renew their vigilance until we cross the River?

"I'm sensing the bandits managed to catch up with us at the Boar Plateau and may try to strike at us as we cross the river," Daegen asked. "The fact that they managed that at all does surprise me but I'm glad to have you around to sense it," the emissary answered with a nod. Then he peeked his head out of his right-side window to ask the escort to remain on high alert. "Especially on the right flank but keep an open eye everywhere," he added after asking Daegen where to start searching.

"They'll be exhausted, several members of their party dead from the effort of running here. If they strike, I think the namesakes of the plateau would be more difficult to kill," Daegen joked. "You think that funny?" Quan-Jang demanded. "Why not, if they attack they make the grave mistake of doing it now rather than waiting until they're in peak fighting condition again," Daegen replied.

"They're fanatic loyalists of the Queen, they'll be too impatient to wait until they're at their peak again," Quan-Jang warned. "I think that's precisely what your apprentice is counting on," the emissary interjected. Daegen winked and asked if it was possible for the carriage to be stopped so that he could get on its roof and be ready for the impending battle with the bandits. The emissary nodded, ordered the driver to stop the steed-driven vehicle, and told Daegen he was safe to climb up.

Opening the door, sliding through the opening, closing the door, and climbing on the rail, Daegen showed the subtlety of a cat on the hunt. He tapped the roof to signal that he was ready to continue and the emissary ordered the driver to do so. _Come on bandit scum, I know you want to make a move on this caravan_ Daegen silently demanded. Itching for a fight, he kept one hand on his sword hilt and another on the scabbard so that he was ready to unsheathe the blade at any moment.

**"Mommy, this is** getting rather exciting! I can't wait to see what happens when Viggo and his men pounce on our ancestor Daegen!" Cassandra squealed. "Yes it does get exciting doesn't it?" Arden asked. "Please keep going with the story, why are you stopping now?" Cassandra demanded.

"Because you need some beauty-sleep before we start traveling again in the morning," Arden replied. Cassandra tried to voice opposition but yawned so loudly and massively that her face was engulfed by her mouth. "See? Even you need your rest at some point," Arden said, pinching her nose when she finished yawning.

Cassandra giggled at that and demanded that she be allowed to stay up longer. "Now, now you've already been up longer than you should be. Off to sleep with you now," Arden replied, smiling playfully at her daughter. "Alright, good night mommy," Cassandra said.

"Hm, are we forgetting something?" Arden asked. "Oh yeah, brushing my teeth. Okay," Cassandra answered, complaining with the last comment. "And you better do a good job this time," Arden warned.

Cassandra went off to brush her teeth and at that time, Arden decided to sit by the window until Cassandra was ready to be tucked in bed. Down below the hotel room in which they stayed, Arden could see a sight that she was more than familiar with: parents with their own children. She watched as the mothers and fathers collaborated to make the night a wonderful night for their children. A sharp turn of her eyes from those people revealed the presence of couples without children who loved each other.

_Is this to be the life that Cassandra and I must live: no father for her to call her own, no man that I can love again?_ she asked herself quietly. When Cassandra called to her, she was quick about putting her in bed and tucking her in before humming a lullaby until she was asleep. Kissing her on the forehead, Arden returned to the window to watch how the normal people lived out their lives.

_You worry too much for the life she will live_ a familiar voice said. _What mother wouldn't, father?_ she asked._ Your mother for one but that was because she already knew you were extraordinary_he answered. _Being that is a lonely life, I don't want it for Cassandra_ she said.

_Then maybe you should continue recalling Daegen Lok's story and you will find your answers_ he said. Shrugging, Arden decided that there was no harm in trying that, it was just a story. But was it really a story or was it a reality that her family had remembered through the centuries? She didn't know which one and wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know which it was.


	4. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As Viggo kept his vigil and prepared for the attack, the sharp break of a twig gave away what happened next. From his left, Tiger was beginning the attack without even being given the order to do so which would surely ruin the strategy. "No Tiger, stay hidden until I command otherwise!" Viggo shouted. But it was too late, the bandits under his brother were desperate and Tiger knew that Viggo had promised a Je'daii attack same as the rest did.

**Daegen heard the first signs** of an impending attack before he even saw the bandits leap from the bushes and trees that they used for their cover. "Master, ready your sword! The bandits are attacking! Archers, ready your bows and fire at will, they'll be too weak to not give you time," he ordered immediately. "What's wrong, Daegen?" the emissary asked.

"Stay in the carriage, the bandits have decided to send us an early surprise," Daegen answered. "I'm coming with you!" Quan-Jang said, readying his sword for combat. The first arrows came in and Daegen was able to deflect them with ease, a feat Quan had not seen in anyone else. But Daegen surprised his Master the most by joining the infantry for a round of close combat with the enemy.

"Daegen, stop! Wait for me!" Quan-Jang said agitatedly. But Daegen didn't wait: instead, he kept with the infantry and even helped them in eliminating several of the bandits while archers prepared. Slicing off heads when he could or bisecting the nearest thugs, Daegen cut a swath through the ranks of the enemy that would attack Baron Ryo's emissary.

However, Quan-Jang's intervention prevented a thug from succeeding in knocking Daegen out from behind or slashing him in the back. "This is why I always demand that you wait for me," Quan-Jang said. "Then be ready to fight from the start and we wouldn't have that issue," Daegen replied. Just then, a bandit with the stripings of a leader charged out with two sword and Daegen shrugged in yielding to the decision to challenge him.

Having absorbed his scabbard earlier, he conjured it again and transformed it into a duplicate of his sword to meet the swordsman on his own terms. The bandit initially had a strong defense but was caught off guard by the full ferocity of Dagen's offense of combined jabs, slashes, and twirls. However, the finesse of it all was traded for bludgeoning slashes that disarmed his opponent of each of his swords. Quan-Jang tried to stop Daegen from doing what he knew he would do but it was too late: Daegen struck deep, fatal blows to the man's chest and abdomen thus killing him instantly.

The warrior was dead before he even landed on his back but Daegen had long since continued to fight the other members of the bandits. It was only when the archers brought in the cavalry and slew twenty-six of them that the rest finally retreated. Judging by the movement of the trees, there would have been eighteen more but those men retreated after seeing thirty-four of their brothers slaughtered. _I sense that the true leader isn't dead though, not yet_ Daegen observed silently.

The reason he suspected this was because the man of rank that he killed, didn't have the bandanas that signified being an actual leader of the troupe. Nonetheless, the one he had killed was likely a relative or else a close companion of the true leader. I don't think we've seen the last of them Daegen thought quietly. "You're worried about whether or not they'll attack again, aren't you?" Quan-Jang asked.

"Not worried but I do see it coming, they'll be back with more men for certain. We must be careful, I've killed someone close to the leader. I don't know if it's a relative or just a close friend but I know that the real leader will be coming back for revenge and with more men," Daegen said. "This is why I tried to warn you not to kill that man: you may have set your undoing in motion," Quan-Jang said.

"Not likely, Queen Hadiya has most likely heard the legends of my premonition abilities and will most likely want me alive until she finds out the extent of them. Only when she knows whether or not I can predict what she wants me to predict for her will she let me die," Daegen said. "How do you know that for certain?" Quan-Jang asked. "I don't but it's what I choose to believe as a result of the way people gossip about our deeds here and elsewhere," Daegen answered.

"The gossip of the ordinary folk is about as accurate as a woman's lipstick. In other words, not to be trusted," Quan-Jang warned. "I'm not worried about accuracy so long as I can get a grasp of the overall picture. Sometimes, that's more effective than using scientific method or any amount of accurate tracking to investigate this," Daegen countered. "And this is why I only agreed to be your Master because I already wanted to raise you as my own," Quan-Jang stated.

"Because you're not good at viewing people other than as guinea pigs for one of your experiments?" Daegen asked. Quan-Jang sneered, not quite sure how to respond to that in any other way but Daegen didn't think much of it. He had gotten quite used to having Quan-Jang have no idea as to the true etiquette of socialization with even the Je'daii Order. A lot of his fellow scientists were like that: put them in their domain and they were brilliant minds but put them outside and they seemed stupid.

For as long as Daegen could remember, Quan-Jang had treated the act of raising him much like another one of his experiments. His frustration, under those circumstances, was surprisingly simple to explain: he felt like he was missing some vital ingredient or something was just going wrong. Daegen knew he was intelligent and wished there was some other way to help him out of his shell. However, coaxing one of the most brilliant scientists of the Order out of his lab had not proven to be very easy.

**Skal'nas was pondering what** he could have the future replacement of Tul'kar do for him when the man of his hatred finally arrived after receiving his summons on Tatooine. "You summoned me, Master Predor?" Tul'kar asked. "Did you bring your Force Hound with you? I will not explain why I brought you here without him here," Skal'nas replied.

"He is just outside the chamber if you wish me to order him in," Tul'kar said. "Yes, bring him in. Guard, allow Trill to enter as well. We shall need both Force Hounds for what I have in mind," Skal'nas ordered. When both Xesh and Trill arrived in the chambers, Skal'nas decided to just get to the point with what he needed of them both.

"As all three of you may have been sure to sense, whether you know it or not, there is a world that has evaded our reach so far. A world filled with Force-sensitive warriors, philosophers, scientists, and other such people that has not come into our detection. As of right now, we don't have even a name to give this world let alone means by which we could reach it. However, a slave of mine has suggested that we make a truce with an official nearby to test its military might," Skal'nas explained.

"Every time I turn my thoughts to that planet, I see only hurricanes and barriers of lightning. It's like the planet was meant to be impregnable to us," Trill admitted. "That's because you are not strong enough to see a way in as I am," Xesh stated. Trill sneered but Skal'nas had to admit that he found it funny that Xesh would say that about Skal'nas' own Force Hound.

"So what would you have me and Xesh do?" Tul'kar asked. "Firstly, arrange to meet with a power great enough to perhaps challenge this world of Force-sensitives in pure might. Then wait until they either succeed or fail in destroying these beings and act accordingly. If they succeed, steal the spoils from them but if they do not then finish the job as much as is needed," Skal'nas answered.

I already see flaws with that thinking but I shall remedy those flaws, soon enough Tul'kar promised silently. "Is there anything else you wish of me and Xesh?" he asked aloud. "Only that you be quick about finding someone who may be powerful enough to destroy these Force-sensitives. The sooner we begin testing the power of these warriors, the sooner we know if they are a threat to us.

"A little bit of an insurance policy against being overthrown by members of the Slave Species," Skal'nas answered. "You fear the slaves? That's not like you," Xesh mocked. "Watch how you speak to me, boy," Skal'nas warned.

"No he's right, Skal'nas. It's uncanny that you should fear anything, least of all the slaves," Tul'kar agreed. "I don't fear the slaves, I just want to minimize as much of their ability to resist our rule as possible. In time, they might rise against us unless we do something now," Skal'nas countered.

The desire to minimize the risk associated with controlling the Slaves is the tactic of a coward and is a sign of fear. In time, you will be made to pay for having that fear. Be sure of that Tul'kar thought quietly. "Is there anything else you or your Force Hound would like to say to me before you're dismissed?" Skal'nas asked.

"No sir, not at all," Tul'kar said and he made sure of that from Xesh. "Very well then, off the two of you go to help fulfill the design of the Empire," Skal'nas said. When Tul'kar and Xesh had left, Trill was quick to speak her mind on the matter once she got permission. "Are you going to let Xesh get away with doing that to you!?" she demanded.

"No but for now, he has his use just like you do. It would be wise for you both to remember that," Skal'nas answered. Trill made to speak about something else but when she saw the look that said that the conversation was over, she made no further argument. Even if Trill had some of Xesh's rebellious streak, even she knew better than to question the will of Predor Skal'nas.

**Landing a solid punch** to a nearby tree, Viggo bruised three of his knuckles but that didn't matter. Tiger was dead because of his impulsive action and worst of all, it had been Daegen Look who had killed him and not the Je'daii Master Quan-Jang. Now, by custom of his people, he was sworn to avenge him in the field of combat against the very adversary that had killed him or be himself destroyed. The Queen wants me to bring him in alive, what do I do? Viggo asked himself quietly.

For years, he had loyally served the Queen and had even led some of her campaigns on her behalf. Once, not too long ago, the two had even been lovers though they had to call quits after Hadiya realized the dangers of falling in love in a place like Shikaakwa. "When this war is over, perhaps I will reconsider our relationship but until then we must separate," she had said. He had understood and ever since, he did what he could to aid her aims in the hopes of once again lying in bed with her.

But his clan's honor code meant that that would be more difficult now on the account of Daegen Look killing Tiger and leaving his wife a widow. Would he obey the woman he loved? Would he decide to avenge the wife of his fallen brother and kill Daegen? What did he do and why would he do if he decided to do it?

It would seem as though I will have to consult the Wise Ones on this matter. Perhaps, they would know what to do about this predicament better than I do he thought quietly. Shrugging, he made his way past his brother's tent where Tiger's wife grieved alone. Much as he wanted to comfort her, he needed to speak with the Wise Ones as soon as he could and without delay.

**"Good thing we've finally** arrived, I was just beginning to get bored again," Daegen said upon seeing the city gates of Baron Ryo's homeland. The emissary chuckled and Quan-Jang did not visibly react to Daegen's comment about boredom. Little do you realize that you may yet have set the stages for your demise in motion.

There are things now in motion that cannot be undone except, most likely, with blood the old Master thought silently. "The Baron will see Master Quan-Jang in the morning, he wishes Padawan Daegen Lok to be put on security detail if he doesn't mind," the emissary said. "Not a problem, it'd be better than hearing my Master blab anymore than he has already," Daegen replied. "My blabbing is meant to keep kids like you safe from people like Queen Hadiya!" Quan-Jang countered.

"Yeah true but while you're in there, kids like me are vulnerable to being stolen and spanked by the Queen herself. Actually, I wonder what it might be like to have her hand slapping that general area of my backside," Daegen said, joking with the last comment. The emissary barely contained his laughter and Daegen shrugged, deciding to continue. "But then, she can lick my veggies and suck on my meat.

"I hear she has quite a voracious appetite for both her meat and her veggies," he said. The emissary exploded into laughter with that one and Quan-Jang ordered them both to leave. As they left, Quan-Jang could distinctly hear Dagen say, "Fucked by Hadiya, must feel nice!" The emissary's laughter accompanied that joke and Quan-Jang shook his head in disgust.

"You need not worry about those two, they are young boys with fantasies of sleeping with a beautiful woman. Even if that woman just so happens to be the head of our enemy forces," the Baron said, intruding. "I never had those fantasies: I was off doing scientific projects before I even kissed a girl," Quan-Jang admitted. "Some men are better off without women in their lives, I have a feeling that you would be one of them," the Baron agreed.

"Shall we get to brass tacks or are you just shooting the breeze until the morning?" Quan-Jang asked. "Oh neither, I was just coming out to watch the stars twinkle and shine while smoking. Doctors said that just the smell is bad for the health of my children, never mind inhalation. So I come out to keep them safe from what I admit is a disgusting habit," the Baron replied.

"I see, I know alternatives that could help you with that problem if you want it remedied," Quan-Jang offered. "Do me the kind favor of sending me packages of your most addicting alternative as soon as you can," the Baron said with a smile. Both men chuckled, finding that amusing between themselves and the Baron took a seat at a chair behind him. Quan asked for one of his own and asked if the Baron minded him sitting next to him.

"By all means, I could use an experienced ear when it comes to interstellar travel," the Baron replied. "I don't have all that much experience but unlike my Padawan, I think it's wonderful. Daegen just looks at it as prime-time barf-time," Quan confessed. "The young will always have weaker stomachs than the elder when it comes to higher elevations," the Baron agreed.

"However, I assure you that the way his works will never cease to astonish me," Quan said. "Maybe in time, with more offworld missions like this, he'll get the stomach. I'm surprised you're not nauseated yourself," the Baron admitted. "I was, I just did a better job of not showing it," Quan replied, earning another chuckle from the old Baron.

**Hadiya made no reservation at stating** her disappointment in Viggo's failure but nevertheless sent him the reinforcements that he requested. _And this time, he had better get the deed done or else I'm hanging him for all to see! Whether or not I love him still, he must not be allowed to fail me more than once_ she vowed to herself quietly. Smashing a fist on the arm of her chair, she had to admit that she was already questioning whether or not she would actually go through with it.

With her heart still set on marrying Viggo and sharing her bed with him (more than she already had), she needed to know that she'd be capable of doing what was necessary. But would it be what her heart told her was right or would her own heart force her to yield and let him slide again? Would people sense their connection and think her love had already rigged his trial in his favor? Could it be possible that the people she intended to rule would think he had bent her over to his will, already?

_No, I can't let the people I intend to rule think that I spared him because he gave my ass a good fucking the previous night! Even for Viggo, I can spare no one who fails me in missions like this_she told herself quietly. But even as she promised that, even after all that she had just told herself, she couldn't help but feel like Viggo's love for her still had a powerful hold on her. Whatever were she to do if he failed to bring in the boy yet again?

To keep her mind off it, she decided to ask her Generals how the rest of her conquests were going. "We're doing just fine, in fact, we're ahead of schedule. Four houses have fallen to your rule and another will fall in two days if not tomorrow," said Bakko, upon her arrival. "It will only be a matter of a month or two before we subject the rest of the houses to our will," Left-Fist Shri-Lan told her. "Galactic conquest is inevitable at this pace," Right-Fist Gav Vannar added.

"And how are we on the supplies to fulfill this design? I don't want us running out of food and drink upon the successful conquest of Shikaakwa," Hadiya asked. "We've been better but we have more than enough to expand into one or two systems in each direction, safely," Shri-Lan interjected. "Galactic conquest can't be achieved on empty bellies and we don't know how we can fuel our campaign further," Gav admitted.

"Then I have an idea: send our remaining troops of bandits across the Tython system to raid and plunder as much as they can. After that, use what they accumulate to expand, stealing the rest of our rightful supplies in the process. In addition, we'll place strict rations that will force the soldiers we conquer to fight for us in exchange for food to feed their families. They will have to fight to give their wives and children something better than morsel scraps in the streets," Hadiya told them.

"You always did know how to be cruel, my Queen. And no doubt, these soldiers will be the vanguard of our expansion into the rest of the Tython system and even to the Je'daii doorstep? If so, I very much approve this idea in every sense of the word," Bakko said. "Yes, they'll be used for that and I'm glad that you do," Hadiya answered.

After that, Hadiya excused herself so that they could continue to make her proud by their own means. Indeed, they serve the ideal of a united galaxy quite nicely._ I wonder if I should keep them alive or else dispose of them when I take rule of the galaxy._ _Let's see which ones perish by then and which ones don't, I'll consider that afterwards_ she thought to herself quietly.

Shrugging, she sat back down on her throne room chair and decided it best to ponder other things besides Viggo and who she would dispose of for absolute power over the galaxy. _Hopefully, the Rakata won't mind me stealing what they're not using in the first place. Our empires can coexist under those circumstances even if mine isn't as big as theirs_ she reminded herself quietly. And indeed, shaking hands with the Rakata would be a genuine honor and the completion of all her life.

Especially considering that she intended to betray and usurp their lands when she was through with them, later on. "Oh Hadiya, you and your schemes! If only mother and father had not sold you into slavery when you were a little girl," she said, thinking to herself aloud. "You were a slave once, milady?" asked one of her butlers who overheard.

"If one word about my former life leaves this room, I'll have your tongue cut and cooked for you to eat!" she promised. "Forgive me, milady. I meant no harm, I was just scrubbing and polishing the floors for your next march out of these chambers," he replied.

"Under those circumstances, I suppose I could pardon your intrusion for now. But do not forget what I've said and know that I mean every last word," she hissed. "No doubt about it, milady: you have never once flown astray in setting an example," he said. She waved her hand to gesture his pardon and decided to march to her headquarters; the least she could do was rest her mind from her troubles.

_There really is power in sparing the lives of those you control when they deserve death. No wonder Daegen advised me on sparing the weak and not destroying them_ she thought quietly.


	5. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

For the days since arriving to the Palace of the Baron, Daegen had somewhat dulled his edge though he didn't let it go out completely. It had saved him time and again, making its maintenance essential if he and his Master were ever to leave this planet and head back home. "Why so tense?" a maiden asked. "I'm not so sure, I helped repel a bandit attack by lending my sword to the escort party but I can still sense a portion of them in pursuit of us," Daegen answered.

"Is it possible that you're just not relaxed enough from the heat of battle?" she inquired. "Maybe but I tell you, I definitely don't feel like getting down and dirty," he replied. "Why not?" she demanded. "Because it's your job to indulge my earthly desire yet you don't enjoy it yourself... if I do make love to a woman, I want her to enjoy it as much as I do," he explained.

"But I will enjoy it just as much as you would, maybe more!" she begged. "Doubtful, you only think you would because you are still pure. The purest women never think seldom ever think about the consequences of making love to a man until it's already too late," he replied. "Then is there anything I can do to please you, sir?" she asked.

"For now, nothing but I think I'll put in a request for a bottle of wine to be delivered to my room in two and a half hours," he answered. "You've already had half of one since you arrived in terms of grails!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I know but that taste is too sweet and exotic for me not to have as much as I can and maybe even take some back to my fiance," he said, smiling widely. Shrugging, she put in the order and left him alone to resume his meditations for the next two hours.

Meditation for that long a period of time always allowed him the ability to revive his senses and expand them yet again to encompass vast distance. In this manner, he would be able to detect the bandits if they were anywhere nearby even when he was distracted by something else. "Sir, your wine has arrived," the maiden said in a rather disappointed voice. "Thank you, just leave the grail and the bottle on the nightstand and I'll get to it later," Daegen replied.

He thought for a moment then decided to voice his observation of her tone when she announced his wine's arrival. "By the way, you sounded disappointed when you said that. Is it because I refused you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me saying so, milord, yes," she answered.

"Of course I don't mind, that's why I asked. And why is it that you are disappointed that I did?" he inquired. "My Master used to tell me that there were three reasons why a man would refuse a woman like me: he's eunuch, has a good wife, or is a sodomite," she explained. "Those are not the only reasons a man might refuse a beautiful woman such as yourself.

"Perhaps, beautiful as you are, he refuses you because you do not meet the standards that he places upon himself and upon the women to whom he might make love. However, I refuse you because I have a beautiful woman I love waiting for me back on Tython," he said. "And does she return your love?" she asked. "Yes," he answered.

Then she left him alone to gaze upon the stars and wonder if he would ever see his beloved Rose again, something he was familiar with doing already. Normally, the Je'daii would forbid such attachments but Daegen was granted leniency because of her status on Tython. For years, the Je'daii had been making efforts to bring peaceful relations with non Force-sensitives on Tython. Marrying younger Order members to the sons and daughters of nobles proved the most successful so far.

Daegen was one of the first to get signed up for a marriage on the part of the Je'daii and Rose was one of the first to be signed up on the part of the Nobles. Thus, when all others were taken, Daegen and Rose were signed off to marry one another which they utterly loved. They had met when they were children, during Daegen's days of sneaking off from the Temple, and loved each other since. Even now, Daegen made it a regular habit to meditate while looking out at the stars and ask himself when he'd return to Rose.

**For sometime now, Skal'nas** had been pondering a way by which Tul'kar could go about exploring Tython and had to admit it was difficult. The flaws of the hyperdrive system they used, despite presenting themselves almost immediately, were the lease of his concerns on this subject. But it seemed as though the best approach would be to find a disgruntled official in the Tython system. From there, it would only be a matter of finding out if they have a grudge against the Je'daii and exploiting it if they did.

Perhaps this disgruntled official, if coaxed just right, could even wage war on the Je'daii and eliminate the problem from the hands of the Rakata. For days now, he had assigned slaves to investigate the possibilities and most of them pointed to only one: Shikaakwa's Queen Hadiya. "Send a messenger to speak with her and tell her that I have a task that just might be up her alley," Skal'nas ordered. He knew she would most likely already desire to destroy these Je'daii even before seeing him.

However, he would persuade her to actually push for it in exchange for him sending some resources and supplies to help her with Shikaakwa. It was the least he could do to ensure that the Je'daii would never rise up as a threat to destroy the Rakata Infinite Empire. As if that wasn't good enough, Tul'kar's curiosity for the unknown would compel him to search for the Je'daii. If Skal'nas made him aware of his intent to destroy them, it could trigger his desire to warn them in advance.

Along the way, a whole variety of things could happen from Tul'kar's pod blowing up in space along the way to the Je'daii killing him on sight. Nonetheless, his elimination would mean the end of the threat of him using Xesh to overthrow him and take his place as commander of the Empire. If the Force Hound and his Master were eliminated and the Je'daii destroyed, all that'd remain would be Trill. Since he could easily deal with her by himself, he would be able to deal with three birds in one hit.

However, he wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to destroy Trill when he probably would have been just fine with settling for Xesh and his master Tul'kar. Besides, despite her occasional mental instability, Trill was a loyal servant and hated both Xesh and Tul'kar with a fiery passion. Like Skal'nas she desired only to see them destroyed and thus permanently erased from the Empire forever. Then it occurred to him as to why he would need to eliminate her when he was finished with his other enemies.

If Xesh and Tul'kar actually did die during an expedition to contact the Je'daii, where would Trill's fits of unstable rage be channeled? Would she turn on him and try to kill him much as Tul'kar or Xesh would? By killing them off, would he have created the very threat he was trying to destroy or would she be a simple annoyance. These questions meant that it was too dangerous to keep her alive after Xesh was executed for treason (if he could be caught with it) and Tul'kar was killed.

In fact, he would need to keep a hitman handy in her presence until such time as she could confirm the death of Tul'kar and/or that of Xesh. Graceless as it was, he could not risk staining his hands with the blood of Trill where all could see. It would indicate the kind of weakness that he was fighting against and others would surely rise to challenge him. From there, it would only be a matter of time before someone defeated him and took over the Infinite Empire from him.

"Emissary, send a message to Queen Hadiya. I wish to speak with her at her earliest convenience and negotiate terms for an alliance," Skal'nas ordered. "Yes sir!" the emissary exclaimed. "And do tell her who I am as well as the fact that I wish to speak with her on the account of an alliance. If she asks me what the reason is then I'm seeing to your execution before a standard week has ended," Skal'nas said.

"Understood Master, I shall see to the arrangements at once," the emissary replied. _You do that, it'll give you something to do that keeps you away from me. A fat Rakata is a Rakata asking to be killed at some time_ Skal'nas thought silently. Chuckling he had to admit that it would make for an interesting feast if this emissary were cooked and processed for food.

**As the sun rose** from beneath the darkness of the night, Arden's recount of Daegen Lok's story left her surprised that it went into the dawn. _We'll have to be going soon, much as I hate the notion of leaving, it's the only way to keep the Emperor off our tail_ Arden thought. Walking over to where Cassandra lied in bed, Arden gently slithered her arms under the girl and pulled her up. Cradling her gently, Arden brought her up so that her head pillowed itself on Arden's shoulder and carried her.

"Mommy?" Cassandra whispered sleepily. "Hush, baby. We're just leaving is all, you can go back to sleep," Arden replied. That was precisely what Cassandra did while Arden continued to carry her out of the hotel room and out of the facility itself.

"Checking out, miss?" the innkeeper asked. "Yes ma'am, keep the extra that's left in the deposit," Arden answered. "Aren't you two going to stay and eat something for breakfast?" the innkeeper inquired. "No but we will take something to go if you don't mind us doing so," Arden replied.

"Not at all, take whatever food you want," the innkeeper told her. "Thank you, you are too kind," Arden said. "You sure you don't want to stay a while? Both you and your daughter look like you could use a stop to eat for a little bit," the innkeeper suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll be fine," Arden said. Then she used the Force to pack up some scrambled gundark eggs, strips of bantha meat, and some Mon Calamari sushi. "Now you're just showing off!" the innkeeper teased. Arden giggled and levitated the box into her right hand while she carried Cassandra on her left.

"You run as though you have a price on your head, is there something wrong?" the innkeeper asked her just before she left. "Just some things on my conscience I hope to have cleared before I die," Arden said. It wasn't entirely dishonest but it wasn't the truth either but she didn't want the innkeeper to know she was being pursued by Emperor Palpatine himself. She didn't want to let a stranger know that Arden ran to protect Cassandra from the wrath of the Sith Lord, that it was all she could do.

"Miss?" the innkeeper asked just as Arden was going to leave. Arden turned, having wrapped the box of food in a bag by this time and placed her arm through the loops to carry Cassandra. "Yes?" Arden replied. "Whatever is on your slate, I hope you clean it off soon for your daughter's sake more than anything else," the elderly woman stated.

"Thank you," Arden said. Then she turned around and walked out of the hotel for good, her travel destined for another world as Cassandra slept. _I think it's about time I got us to Ossus which was what Kadann's ticket said I was destined to go to_ Arden reminded himself. Though the stop on Onderon was convenient, she knew she couldn't stay here for much longer than she had already.

Boarding the next transport to Ossus, Arden continued to cradle Cassandra who slept like a baby on her shoulder. _Barely even four years old and she's already acting much like someone much older. Except on occasions like this where she fancies sleeping on my shoulder over walking to the transport_ Arden thought to herself with a smirk. Using the Force to unwrap the bag that contained her box of food, Arden did what she could to feed herself in spite of Cassandra.

She ate the meat and some of the sushi, leaving what remained and the eggs for Cassandra to eat when she didn't feel like sleeping. As if the smell of food was compelling, Cassandra did indeed wake up and ask for what Arden left for her. While Cassandra ate her fill and the transport began to move, Arden let her thoughts wander back to the story of Daegen Lok. The story that Cassandra had begged her to tell last night and asked for the continuation now.

Arden laughed when Cassandra begged her to continue the story and after throwing away their trash, she decided there was nothing wrong with that. "And I think I'll continue at the next interesting point in the story, how Queen Hadiya tried to capture Daegen," Arden said, maternally. "Oh I'm excited for that, let's see what he does about that!" Cassandra exclaimed. When Arden made sure that no one else was paying attention, she continued with the story.

**Negotiations were concluded and** soon, the Je'daii ambassadors would be headed back to Tython with intent to report their success to the Council. Indeed, Daegen had enjoyed his time here on Shikaakwa and hoped to come again after Queen Hadiya was good and deceased. Aside from her, it was truly a nice place to be but he had to get back to his beloved Rose now and check up on her. _It's been too long since I've felt her warmth anyway_ he added silently.

"I wish I could offer you faster transportation out of here but carriages are the best way to get around the land of Shikaakwa. Aerial transports are off limits to all but the military who go about expanding Hadiya's hold on this system," the Baron told them. "I assure you that you've already done plenty for us and this is just fine," replied Quan-Jang. _Yeah, if you don't mind enduring me for another few weeks or so_ Daegen thought but didn't say.

However, Quan-Jang had had some degree of telepathy and made sure to use it to assure Daegen that he heard that thought. _All right, I'll walk a little ways away. I'll move over here_ Daegen thought, increasing the distance between him and his Master until there were meters between. _Blow me!_

_By any chance, did you hear that one?_ Daegen replied telepathically. Quan-Jang shook his head, which was more than enough indication that he had indeed heard that and was disgusted with it. Smiling, it was all Daegen needed from his old Master to know that indeed he had felt the insult and would be lecturing Daegen Lok on his manners when they left again. Another lecture, another bit of wasted breath in the life of Je'daii Master Quan-Jang or so Daegen wanted to believe.

**For the past two weeks,** Viggo had made a stakeout near the Palace and knew that the Je'daii would soon be leaving when he saw the Baron and the Je'daii Master shake hands at the gates. "Not a sound until they're passed the bridge then tip the carriage over. Grab the younger one and take him to Queen Hadiya before anyone even knows what hit them," he ordered. "Roger," said a nearby lieutenant.

Setting up positions, Viggo was not about to lose the boy now and risk being beheaded by the Queen when he came back. Besides, she wouldn't even want me to come back without him he reminded himself silently. As the carriage continued to slowly drive on by, Viggo signed for them to hold by lifting up his thumb, index and middle fingers. "Don't move too soon or all is lost," he added.

However, he did have the archers move into position to shoot down the driver and take off the left wheels of the carriage simultaneously. This way even the Je'daii would have no idea as to what hit them when Viggo's men finally arrived. "Use the grenade heads for the wheels but take out the driver with any heads you like so long as it's stealthy," Viggo ordered. The men nodded and an archer prepared to move into position for killing the driver and destroying the carriage.  
Then, when the carriage had just passed over the bridge, Viggo gave the signal and the explosive heads were fired first.

After that, another archer shot an arrow into the driver's neck just before he could do anything. Finally, the main assault came and overwhelmed the doors of the overturned carriage. Viggo himself used the pommel of his sword to knock the head of the bald Je'daii Master in Daegen's company before his men began pulling the boy out.

A tranquilizing dart in the leg meant that Daegen would also not be struggling anytime soon as well. The men were out before the Je'daii Master could do anything and long before the soldiers of the Baron could arrive to check out what happened. But when they did, Viggo saw to it that they were far too distracted saving Quan-Jang's life from fire to rescue Daegen. When the Je'daii Master came to, he was most displeased with the report of the rescue conducted on him.

**Uncertain of whether or** not to respond to the newly obtained summons from the head of the Rakata Infinite Empire, Hadiya was glad to have some good news. Viggo had just reported capturing the Je'daii Journeyer named Daegen Lok and was on his way to return with him in chains. "Perfect, you know where to place him when you arrive. I'll be waiting for you and him there," she replied.

"Milady, is the Je'daii caught?" asked one of the maidens. "Yes, he's been caught and I think I know just what to do. I've heard that he's still hasn't taken a woman before and if that's true, I think I'll give him a proper introduction," the Queen answered, smiling. "Is that wise, milady?" the maiden inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Hadiya replied. "Because if you do it and he likes it, you'll need to find some other way to torture him," the maiden said. "You have a point but most men who are doing it for the first time tend to experience more pain, same with the women," Hadiya countered. Both of the girls giggled and the maiden admitted that her lady was wise in her train of thought as well as cruel.

"Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be wise though anyone can assure you that they don't necessarily go hand and hand," Hadiya said. "Shall I entertain him when you are not around, milady?" the maiden asked. "Why not? You haven't seen a man since your days with Viggo's men; you've earned the right to sleep with one again," Hadiya answered.

"Thank you so much, ladyship. I will not let you down if I can help it," the maiden promised. "Don't be surprised if you don't get that many results though. Rumor has it that he's engaged to one of the most beautiful women in the Tython system. What better distraction for a man as lucky as him as thoughts of placing his manhood between her legs rather than yours?" Hadiya asked rhetorically.

**Everything had happened so** fast and then Daegen's vision went dark as his mind. He was unconscious for the first time in months and it discomforted him. Not because he wasn't accustomed to it but because he knew how vulnerable he was at such a point. However, when he did finally come to, he found his hands chained behind his back and his legs firmly tied together. He also found that he was hooked up on a stick much as a kill from a hunt would be.

_Okay, what the hell is going on here!?_ he asked. Initially that was his first reaction to the situation until he recognized the banner of Queen Hadiya on the shoulder plate of one of the soldiers._Damn, she's been interested in me ever since the first time she saw me during the early years of her reign. Is it because of my looks or because of my reputation as having the ability of premonition?_ Daegen asked himself quietly.

"Hello Master Daegen, my name is Viggo and I am the Captain of Queen Hadiya's Guard. You are the Queen's hostage until such time as she is finished with you and your foresight skills," a man said. Viggo, _I've heard of someone named Viggo_ Daegen thought to himself. "Not by any chance, the warrior named Viggo that once was the lover of the Queen?" he asked.

"One and the same, boy," the warrior answered. "Why is she so interested in my ability to see the future? Does she want to know if she'll be immortal or something like that?" Daegen inquired. "I don't know Daegen... I haven't known that woman since she became a monarch," Viggo replied. And with that, any further attempt at conversation ended and a dark aura fell upon the caravan of warriors.


	6. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Even though Skal'nas knew the deficiencies of even the fastest communication systems in the galaxy, he was still impatient with it. It took days before a messenger could expect to have an audience with the subject and another few days before they came back. However, when the messenger came back, Skal'nas was glad to hear some good news when it came to the Queen of Shikaakwa. She had decided to accept the invitation though she apologized that she would not be able to meet him on time.

The fact that she agreed to meet him was gratuitous enough but he was a little disappointed he would have to wait three days more than he wished to see her in. _If ever there is a system of travel invented make such things as this move along faster, I think my heart'd stop right on the spot. And I think I'd die from convulsions if a more convenient way of communication is discovered than letters and audio recordings in little devices!_ Skal'nas thought with a disgusted sneer. "Maids, ready my bath!" Skal'nas ordered.

Thinking about these things stressed him and he relaxed through bathing, an activity that normally served just to keep him from stinking of piss and rotten flesh. However, in his case, bathing was so frequent and so often that it often outlived that purpose. It became something with which he could actually experience blistering in his skin. Hyperventilation as a result of overheating was sometimes, though not absolutely so, a danger considering his partly cold-blood metabolism.

But today, he wanted to run the risk of hyperventilation in case he didn't get a chance to heat up like that for a long while. It wasn't uncommon, once business started, for Skal'nas to go for days without bathing and reeking of the according odors. Even the exotic, amphibian-based perfumes served only to mask the smell though they themselves were atrocious to a human nose. But then, a human's five senses were always much more acute than the Rakatans.

Even before the rightful enslavement of many of most of their kind, humans had always been more capable of color vision, smell, and hearing than Rakatan were. Of course they had their prices for this as well: they had little if any night vision and no ability to detect an enemy from miles away unaided. They also had no ability to simply get over the death of those around them, always lighting up a big show every time one of their own died when a Rakatan was not grieved for but simply, coldly, saluted. That was all anyone who had done anything worthy of recognition needed and deserved yet humans gave more than was needed to even their dullest members.

_Dullards are hailed just as greatly as their philosophers and yet they say they detest stupidity even amongst their own. They say they cherish wisdom, yet they help the idiots of their society live long and prosper. Humans have to be the most illogical of all the species we have encountered, so far_ Skal'nas thought as he got into his bath. Even defective members had a chance in human societies when a Rakatan defective would have been long discarded.

And such was the ferocity and passion behind this discardment that genetic uniformity amongst Rakata was soon achieved. Not only was it achieved but it was provided on so massive a scale, it would be difficult for even a Rakata to find a fellow specimen with even a slightly different DNA strand. Granted, there were drawbacks with that setup but the drawbacks were few and far between in comparison to the benefits that the Infinite Empire had reaped in the process. The weakling Kwa were no match for the might of the Rakata when this power of genetic uniformity was unlocked.

Nor were the species of over five-hundred systems in the entirety of the galaxy, for that matter. Skal'nas, above all others, ruled it with an iron hand and he wondered: was he the perfection of what had begun with the genetic uniformity of all Rakatan citizens? Could he be the prophesied Emperor who would bring the full rebirth of the galaxy under the Rakatan image? Was he destined to wield the Star Forge for either enlightenment of the dull or destruction of the defiant?

He didn't know and the anxiety that plunged its ugly blade into his heart, twisted and notched it with a pain beyond anything else that Skal'nas had ever known even while in poverty as a child. The days of torture and beating by guards who arrested him in thievery dulled under this great mental pain. He needed to know the answers to the questions he was asking before someone rose up to challenge him and take his place as ruler of the Infinite Empire. Before someone else proved to be that prophesied messiah who would liberate the galaxy of filth and make permanent the Rakatan way of life.

**When Daegen finally arrived** to the Queen's Palace, he had to admit that he hadn't expected to be thrown into the dungeon, arms chained and stretched as far as they could go, first and foremost. _Either Hadiya really hates Je'daii or this is just her way of greeting handsome human men like me_ Daegen thought quietly, trying to humor himself. "The Queen will be along with you shortly, if she doesn't decide to send one of her handmaidens instead," a guard told him. "Great, like I got a damned choice either way," Daegen retorted thoughtlessly.

"You got spirit for one of the Je'daii but we'll soon be given permission to amend that right out of you," the guard promised. "Yeah, if I don't kill you with that knife and my feet first," Daegen warned. "Nice one and I cut off your manhood sack before you were even close," the guard snapped, laughing after he finished that sentiment. You have no idea what you're up against, are you? Daegen asked himself silently.

"Stay here, the ladyship might like to meet with you before anyone else does," the guard told him. Um, hello moron, I don't really have a choice but to do just that Daegen said quietly. It was then that Daegen was actually left alone, the bridge leading to his platform folding into the other side. Now, between him and freedom, was a gap that was several hundred feet deep by nearly five hundred feet wide in every angle.

The bridge was on that could slide in several segments and fold into the wall in front of him. That meant that the Queen could let him starve and no one could ever reach him with food. _Okay, first step towards escape: kill that imbecilic guard who thought I wasn't serious. Second step towards escape: play the Queen's game until she drops her guard._

_Master Quan-Jang is going to need her to be as distracted as possible in order to get into her fortress and rescue me_ Daegen thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't be powerful enough to escape on his own, Quan-Jang had his sword in his possession for starters. For another problem, several of these guards looked like they could counter or beat his martial arts skills. Then there's the Force: whenever Daegen used powers other than Force Valor or Battlemind, he became exhausted.

This was especially when he used such powers as Lightning, Choke, and other such dark-natured powers. However, Quan-Jang didn't have the problem of being exhausted due to his years of experience with using Force powers and taking down men like these in his youth. Combining his skills with Quan-Jang, something they both hated since they were soloists, was the only way out. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait until Quan-Jang actually hauled his ass here and saved Daegen from Hadiya's grasp.

**Absorbing Daegen's sword into** his being, Quan-Jang continued to travel on foot to where he heard Queen Hadiya's castle lied for several days on end. Finally, nearly exhausted he sat down under a nearby tree only to be greeted by a rider who was on his way to the Queen's hometown. "If you're thinking about actually going into her castle to rescue someone, you'll need to forget it. No one has ever escaped from her prisons before and lived to tell the tale," he warned.

"Well, I'm a Je'daii so I'm different," Quan-Jang assured him. "Suit yourself, hop aboard but I promise you the Queen won't take too kindly to Je'daii poking their noses in her castle," the rider said. "She's got my apprentice captured in her prison, she brought my entry to her realm upon herself," Quan-Jang replied. "Very well, very well," the rider said before gesturing for Quan-Jang to hop aboard.

**"He threatened to use naught** but his feet and your knife to kill you?" Queen Hadiya asked. "Yes and of course, I scoffed at the threat and countered with a good one of my own," her Captain answered. "I think I need to be the first woman he meets, might be wise for me to see if he delivers on this threat," she stated. "You mean to tell me you're going to have me goad him into trying to kill me?" the Captain asked.

"Have a problem with that?" she replied. Pausing, he bit his tongue down real hard and only shook his head as a response. "Good then let's go see him again, shall we?" she inquired. _A Je'daii Journeyer capable of killing my strongest guard even with his arms chained? Now that would be a sight to see indeed_ she thought to herself quietly.

"Mistress?" asked the familiar voice of her handmaiden. "Make sure arrangements are ready: if Daegen kills the Captain, bring him to my chambers and entitle him to all my privileges. If he fails, give him only bread to eat and water to drink for six months," Hadiya ordered. "Yes Mistress," the maiden replied.

_That's a good girl_ Hadiya said silently. And indeed her handmaiden was such a good girl, it was such a shame that her usefulness was already reaching its end. Soon, she would have to remove her in favor of a new handmaiden to attend the daily duties demanded by a Queen. But perhaps, this time, she wouldn't ask for a handmaiden: perhaps, Daegen could become her body-servant instead.

**"Guess who's back, you** little scumbag?" asked the familiar voice of the guard who brought him here. "You aren't exactly a basket of fruit yourself, if you catch my drift," Daegen answered with a smile. "Nice attitude, how about we change that?" the guard inquired. Reaching for the the groin portion of his pants, the guard ripped the cloth off and proceed to point the knife at that area.

"How about we remove the bag on this and call it even?" he mocked. Daegen chuckled slightly, tilting his head to the right so as to throw the guard off his vigil. It worked and just before the cut could be made, Daegen caught the knife with his knee. After that, he kicked the guard with his feet though he made sure to use the Force to push the knife into the air with his knees.

Pushing the guard with both feet to his chest, Daegen grabbed his chains in such a manner as to support his weight for a few seconds. Then he timed it so that he could place the bottom of his foot on the pommel of the knife and apply speed to its flight. So powerful was the momentum of the knife's flight that it proved capable of plunging itself into the skin of the guard's throat, slicing the jugular. It took only seconds for his victim to choke to death on his own blood and he fell off the bridge and into the pit.

"Oh hey your Majesty, if you were watching that then I want you to know that that was my first time actually doing that. I've just done it against training dummies before today," Daegen said, snappily. _Hope that gets her attention and thus, to better living circumstances despite being her hostage_ Daegen thought. Then he noticed that his manhood was hanging out and he shook his head, disappointed that even with the Force, he couldn't do something about that.

However, he didn't fail to notice the women in the chamber making that same observation and he had to admit that it could be useful in his escape. After all, no escape trick has worked on a man-loving woman better than seducing her then dumping her at the last moment. Or so Daegen had been told since he had never actually performed that before he came to Shikaakwa. His greatest hope though was that he only had to do it to Queen Hadiya if he had to do it, at all.

**Hadiya watched everything and** had to admit that she was surprised that Daegen was actually able to succeed in killing the Captain with only his legs. She also had to admit that his hanging manhood was definitely a sight to behold whenever he wasn't conducting his killing move. I'll need a new Captain of the Guard but I hate to say that it won't be Daegen. Much as I'd love to add him to my army, I don't think he'd join Hadiya thought grimly.

"Milady, shall we move him to the guest suite and get him some new clothes?" her maiden asked. "Yes, have the guards unchain him and get him bathed. Also, inform him that I want him shaved and his hair trimmed before he sees me. In return, he'll be oiled and cleaned as needed to restore a healthy appearance," Hadiya answered.

"Yes milady, I'll have the arrangements made immediately! I look forward to helping such fine-looking specimen get to be looking nice and sexy!" the maiden exclaimed. "Patience my sweet, patience!" Hadiya retorted immediately. Both of them giggled as women would at the thought of entertaining a man such as Daegen Lok.

**Daegen was surprised by** the fact that it was only a short matter of time before someone decided to do something about what he did to the guard. "Milady wishes you to be oiled, bathed, shaved, and your hair trimmed. After that, she wishes to have an audience with you and will provide you with fresh clothes," another guard stated as he undid Daegen's chains. "Okay so I can just walk butt-naked to the bath?" Daegen snapped.

"Well, around these women, I wouldn't recommend disposing of your pants just yet but considering how terribly damaged it is then you might as well," the guard admitted. Daegen shrugged and decided to dispose of the now-useless pants, exposing his skin to the cold prison air. However, it wasn't long before he was in a steaming hot bath house with many women waiting for him. Immediately, one began to work on trimming his hair and shaving his face while another began washing his body.

Another woman began scrubbing his groin, including the pubic hair and he requested that he be allowed to keep his mustache and goatee though sideburns and the stubble could go. Finally, another woman oiled his body from head to toe, even covering the armpits, and applying colognes to him. The woman who had washed his body earlier brought a white robe with golden rims and some sandals. Meanwhile, the woman who had shaved him rubbed the entire length of his body with a towel at least until he was decently dried.

By the time he was out, his hair barely reached past the tips of his ears (it was twice as long before), the sideburns were removed up to the topline of the ears, and he looked like another man. That was, except for his distinct mustache and goatee which would be Quan-Jang's way of recognizing him. This was an insurance policy that Quan-Jang might be able to rescue Daegen from his captor even now. _Let's just hope we can find a way of this rock once he's performed the deed of getting me the hell out of her_e Daegen thought quietly.

"You're looking charming, Mr. Daegen Lok. The Queen will be most pleased to see you as you are," one of the maidens (the groin-washer as he called her) stated. "Thanks, I think I'll look forward to meeting her as well," he replied as he strapped on the sandals and walked out of the bath house. "Greetings Master Je'daii, I look forward to having you as my guest in my own personal fortress on Shikaakwa," said a new voice.

Following the source to see a female Twi'lek in monarch apparel, Daegen deduced that the woman was Hadiya. "I'm not a Je'daii Master yet, I'm only Journeyer," Daegen replied. "Ah yes, I keep forgetting that about you: I am usually very avid about my info when it comes to you," she said. "Why?" he asked.  
"Ever since I first heard the rumors of it, I had to know whether or not you can see things before they happen," she answered. "It is true but I have no control over when I see these visions and when I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't mind taking a look into the future of all my friends and family as well as all my enemies," he admitted. It wasn't the most truthful statement he had ever made but indeed, he would love to know the future of his friends and family if he could.

He could really have cared less about his enemies since they were eventually doomed to fail and die anyway, usually at least. But with Hadiya it was different: he sensed that not only would she fail and die, he also sensed that he himself would be laying the killing blow when the time came. _How is that possible?_ he asked himself quietly. He gave no visible discomfort when he admitted his talent to Hadiya nor any about what he had already foreseen between the two of them.

"No control, eh? Such a shame that the current of your so-called Force can allow you to command powers that transcend my ability of performance yet doesn't let you command that one. How amusing for a layman woman like me," Hadiya stated. "But how can you control that which is written only by what you do now and what has been done in the past?

"This is why the power of premonition is so uncontrollable: because every choice we make now produces a unique consequence. You chose to take me captive and here I am in your Palace, as a consequence I then killed one of your guards and was cleaned up from my trip here. If you choose to let me go now, I can attempt to lighten the consequences the Je'daii would have you endure. But if you choose to hold on to me then I'm afraid I couldn't defend you even if I wanted to," he countered.

"Then how is it possible for you to obtain the visions that you have had and as such, obtain victory in your missions?" she inquired. "They are but brief flashes of a preventable possibility in my mind, my actions then dictate whether or not they come to pass. If a madman is coming at me with a blade, for instance, there is the possibility that he could kill or injure me. However, the actions I take when I foresee his intent make sure that he is unable to fulfill that intent," he explained.

"So everything is a matter of possibilities and versions of events that may or may not occur with you," she said. It wasn't a question but Daegen chose to answer it in one way that a question could be answered. "The gift I have comes with burdens that few can bear to even imagine having on their conscience. It is no wonder that it has been reserved only for those who manage to sharpen their mental edges enough to deal with the consequences of every foreseeable choice they make," he said.

"So tell me, what would happen if I had you make love to me tonight?" she asked, teasing him. A brief flash of the consequences came across Daegen's mind and he had to admit that the first bit looked pleasant. However, the bits that concerned his beloved Rose, including her reaction to his confession of having done it, was not very pleasant. But he found solace in knowing that the consequences of his confession to Rose were far less than no words being said.

Besides that, he needed a good distraction that would buy Quan-Jang even more time to arrive to the castle and prepare his rescue operation. "I don't know, visions are spontaneous and come of their own free will. Besides, this ability has usually been a battle instinct more than a predictor of bed life outcomes," he said. It was another half-truth in the long list of half-truths that he would have to make: everything he had said except for his lack of knowledge had been true that time.

"Then why don't you come to my bed and find out?" she suggested before pulling him along on the silken strap at his waist. "I'm your hostage, do I really have much choice?" he asked rhetorically.


	7. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Barely arriving at the Palace, Quan-Jang had to admit that he was surprised that it wasn't bigger than he imagined it being. It wasn't that he wanted it bigger, it's just that he figured Hadiya for someone that would go for all the glamour she could get. _Guess that's one more place where the Je'daii are going to have to fix their records on the people in the Tython system_ he thought grimly. It was a disappointment to him for the reason that he was the head of the Anil Kesh's Information Department.

As such, it looked bad on him whenever one of his detectives or inspectors failed to bring him correct and accurate information on the individuals living on Tython at any one time. Shrugging, he searched for a way in and found it in a most convenient fashion: guards marching through the front door. Sneaking around them, Quan-Jang launched for the opening and took the opportunity while the taking was still good. _Now to find Daegen and get him out of here... there's no telling what the Queen will do when she finds me here_ Quan-Jang thought quietly.

However, he was shocked to see Daegen with his hair trimmed, most of his beard shaved, and his Je'daii clothes replaced by fancy bathrobes. _What the blazes is he doing? Why is he associating himself with Queen Hadiya when he should be looking for a way to escape?_ he asked mentally. But then it occurred to him: Daegen was distracting her from noticing his entrance into her palace.

He was stalling her so that Quan-Jang could get past the castle defenses undetected and rescue him from the outside. _Clever boy, dangerous move you're making considering your engagement to Rose but clever_ Quan-Jang thought but didn't say. Making sure to dodge guards when he could and kill those that he didn't evade, he crept and crawled his way under the nose of the palace defenses. Finally, he entered the Main Chambers and was only detected by a few maids who he seduced to silence with the threat of killing them too if they said anything.

It was a bluff but a very good one since they walked off without a word to the guards that were near their chambers. Finally, he arrived just in time to see the Queen about to make love to Daegen, who undoubtedly sensed Quan-Jang's approach by now and was likely attempting to distract her. Delving into his telekinetic skills, Quan-Jang passed Daegen's sword back to him and the boy replied with a mouthed "thank you" before putting the sword aside to prepare for his escape. "Daegen, why don't you show me the strength of the thrust of a Je'daii's manhood into my flower?" Hadiya asked.

"Cause it's already time for me to go and I haven't even dropped a pump chump of my seed, Majesty," he answered. Then he threw her off him and withdrew the blade of his sword from its scabbard at which point, Quan-Jang leapt from the shadows to accompany him. "Sorry milady but I'm going to be needing my apprentice back before the Council decides to expel me," Quan-Jang said. Daegen grabbed the robe he had been given and used the Force to put it on before running with his master out and over the window that served as part of their escape route.

Levitating themselves over the length of the Queen's capital, they managed to land themselves just outside of her gates and make a mad dash for the forest where they would lose any pursuers. From there, their strategy was simply to find their way back to the shuttle that was awaiting them several hundred kilometers away from their current position. _This is going to be excruciating: now that I'm free, I'm gonna have to hear Quan-Jang complain about being lost. Forests have never failed to stump his navigational skills, many times over_ Daegen thought to himself worriedly.

**"How dare you, Daegen** Lok! How dare you use me to help yourself escape! You and your precious order will pay dearly for what you have done today!" Hadiya vowed aloud. "Milady, with due respect, you took your own feelings too far and allowed him to control them," her maiden said.

Deep down, she knew she was right but Queen Hadiya couldn't allow her honor to be so heavily insulted without having the man who insulted her pay the price. First, she vowed to pay a visit to the Baron and then to the Rakatan Predor Skal'nas. Perhaps the latter would help her avenge her insult at the hands of Daegen Lok and restore her honor as a result. "Prepare a carriage for my visitation of the Baron of Clan Ryo: he was the last one to speak with the Je'daii," she ordered.

"Yes milday," the maiden replied and the order was relayed to her guards who prepared a carriage and an escort for her trip to the Baron. He will pay and then the Je'daii will follow in his place. _The path of vengenace, so I'm told, is destructive and pricy but I will traverse it even if it kills me_ the Queen vowed to herself silently. Her lust for Daegen would not go unsatisfied unless she was meant to die by his hand.

**Arden Lyn's reflection on** what she knew of her ancestor's story, and her telling it to Cassandra, caused quite a stir on board the ship they used for travel. In fact, so much so that they were asked to either stop the story or get off the ship at the next stop that the ship made. It seemed that talk of the days of the Je'daii upset the people who worshipped the present-day Jedi Order._Why should it?_

_The Order was never as clean cut and goodie two-shoes as it pretends to be. Why should the idea of a new Order be any different even with that boy Skywalker creating it? Guess I should expect the naive to be so defensive of what they love_ Arden thought to herself silently. Arriving at Ossus, several hours after being told to silence her story, Arden picked up Cassandra and carried out of the ship before debating where to bunker down for the night.

Though Cassandra piggybacked on Arden's shoulders, it didn't take a genius to know she was soon becoming tired from the long trip. "You're sleepier than anyone I've ever known but I guess that's to be expected. Sleep is more entertaining than being awake for trips like this when I can't even occupy you with your favorite stories," Arden stated, thinking aloud. "Mommy, I'm also hungry," Cassandra retorted.

"Ah yes, we need to get you some fuel for that incredible brain of yours," Arden replied with a giggle. "Yeah and make it the most sugary, sweet-tasting stuff in the galaxy or make it the biggest slabs of steak you can find here!" Cassandra joked. Arden laughed, loving her daughter's parody on her own appetite but she had to admit she herself was getting hungry for that kind of food. It was funny to think about considering that had been one of her biggest cravings while pregnant with her daughter.

Compelled by her daughter's gluttonous greed as well as her own desires, Arden purchases four slabs of Tauntaun steak with a big garden salad for them both to share. Then they purchased the room they would be staying at until they could secure a more permanent home and gorged themselves. By the time mother and daughter had finished with the food of their indulgence, Cassandra had eaten the greater portion of the salad in addition to her two steaks while Arden had mellowed out a little. "I have never seen a four-year-old eat as much as you have in my life!" Arden exclaimed happily.

"But mama, you have me on a diet of nutrient sticks and Jawa juice for two months, how could I help myself with something this good?" Cassandra asked. "Has it really been two months since the last time we had anything this good?" Arden inquired. When Cassandra nodded yes, Arden rolled her eyes and shook her head in surprise. "Well when we finally find a place on this planet to call our own, I promise we won't be eating many more nutrient sticks and drinking much more Jawa juice.

"I've come to hate both items anyway," Arden said with a wink to her daughter. "Oh hey mommy, we're not on the transport. You can continue telling me the story!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Oh yes but first you brush your teeth, little miss," Arden countered.

"Seriously? All right," Cassandra grumbled. "And do a good job too or I'll whip your butt good, little miss," Arden said, smiling as she watched her daughter go to the bathroom. Arden waited for her daughter to complete the nightly ritual of brushing her teeth and walk over to the bed. Then she sat on her mother's lap to hear her ask where she had left off in the story of Daegen Lok.

"Queen Hadiya just vowed vengeance against Daegen and the Je'daii and is going to have an audience with the Baron of Clan Ryo," Cassandra said. "Oh yes, always my favorite part of the story," Arden replied. "Why?" Cassandra asked. "You'll find out, real soon," Arden answered assuringly.

**The Baron was most** surprised to see a non-military party arriving from Queen Hadiya's fortress but he was not entirely disappointed. In fact, if anything, he was a little amused that she would come after the Je'daii had left his fortress and gone back to Tython or so he thought had happened. "Queen Hadiya, it is a most unexpected pleasure to have you here," the Baron told her. However, he didn't mean it: he loathed Hadiya and what she did to Shikaakwa with a fiery passion inside.

"Dispence with the formalities Baron, you made a truce with the Je'daii before I captured Daegen Lok only to lose him to his Master, didn't you?" Hadiya asked. The Baron had not expected her to be so direct that he forgot to offer refreshments for her to use for recovery from the journey. Nonetheless, even if he had, she looked like she could really have cared less if she had traveled from the other side of the galaxy to see him. "Yes, I did make a pact with the Je'daii and it was a pact meant to ensure that you did not grow in strength beyond your ability to control," the Baron admitted.

"So you are still one of the traditionalist scumbags who fail to see that what I am doing is for the benefit of Shikaakwa and all the Tython system, eh? Very well, answer me this question: what have the Je'daii ever done for you besides win your admiration to encourage your alliance?" she demanded.

The Baron had to admit that he was stuck at a loss for words since what she said was indeed true. The Je'daii had done almost nothing for him other than win his admiration of their power and their ability to protect the entirety of the Tython system by themselves. And until Quan-Jang and his apprentice arrived, he had never even met a Je'daii for business or for pleasure. But he didn't let her have her victory in stumping him for words though he wouldn't be dishonest either.

"I'll admit that the Je'daii have never done much for me but I have never needed them to do much for me either. They do the difficult tasks that are required to keep this system safe so that I can do my job and do it well. That is all the reason I need to admire their strength and power besides the fact that their code of honor has always enthralled and fascinated me," the Baron said. There was no deception in that: every word was sincere as to be more powerful than any of the Queen's comebacks.

However, she seemed to have a different approach that she demonstrated by looking around to see the living conditions of his people and ask him to do the same. "Have the Je'daii done anything to improve their livlihood, have they done anything to keep them from starving? Or have you been the one who's made sure that as few people as possible died of starvation or poverty?" she taunted. "It is my job to protect my people anyway and as I told you, the Je'daii make that job easier than it could be.

"What reason do I need to admire them and their passionate work beyond that?" the Baron countered. "The Je'daii say, 'There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.' But they are ignorant of your lives, your struggles, and their superiority blinds them. They say, 'There is no fear; there is power.'  
"Yet in their power they are smug. And I will make them fear me. Before I die, I swear to make them know that there are those who do not tolerate their use of their power over the rest of us! And you, dear Baron, admire them because you fear their power, not because of their code!" she shouted.

"You wish to make them fear you yet they will not for the simple reason that they know that the price of your ambition is higher than any they pay to deny you that ambition. I think you wish to make them fear you so that you do not have to fear them. You wish to hide the rancid scent of your cowardice but you will tremble and fall before the might of the Je'daii before you die! I never joined you for that reason and if you're here to persuade me to renounce my ties to the Je'daii, I won't!" he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that so I could make you the very first victim of my next conquest. Shikaakwa will fall to me within a matter of days and now it is time to think about expanding beyond it," she told him. Before he could ask her what the blazes she was talking about, she produced a knife and plunged it into kidney area, sending him into shock almost instantly. "What have you done!?" shouted the Baron's firstborn son.

"What your father won't," Hadiya replied before throwing the same knife into the boy's throat. "None of you will be able to stop me now! Bow before me or the full might of my army destroys you! Kill me and they destroy you anyway," Hadiya replied.

The people knew better than to rebel against her when she had them set to lose either way and bowed before her. _Good, now to set my sights on destroying the Je'daii and have control of the entire Tython system. But first, I think Predor Skal'nas is owed a visit_ she thought to herself silently. "Guards, prepare my ship to meet the Predor Skal'nas of the Rakatan Empire at the coordinates he provided me," she ordered.

Some of the people gasped at the mention of the Predor since they had heard about the things the Rakatan Empire did to those it conquered but Hadiya paid no heed. She only wanted to know if Skal'nas could help her in her path to vengeance or if he too was an enemy to crush. Power would be hers without regard to the cost to life and limb on her part or the part of any of her servants. And Daegen Lok would be made to bow before her and serve her for the rest of his days before she died.

**"Glad to be out of** that hellhole!" Daegen shouted after they boarded the ship that would take them back to Tython. "So am I apprentice, so am I. But that detour did present its advantages: you have only a couple weeks of time left before you're promoted to Je'daii Ranger. When we arrive, we'll be two days short of that mark so I suggest you rest and brush up while you can," Quan-Jang said.

"Yes Master, I shall indeed clean up and rest while waiting for the inevitable promotion," Daegen replied. "Are you excited, apprentice?" Quan-Jang asked. "To be finally out from under you? Absolutely!" Daegen teased.

Quan laughed and admitted that he could be a handful even to his own students sometimes. "But I've learned more about people from being with you than I ever did before. Wherever you go from the promotion, Daegen, always know that you have an amazing gift you shouldn't waste," he added. "And what is that?" Daegen asked.

"You have the gift of a leader, the qualities of charisma, courage, and strategy come to you naturally even more than it does to the Council. Ingenuity is your specialty and intuition is a miraculous talent of yours, never waste any part of your gift for any reason," Quan answered. The words cut deep into Daegen's soul since he had never heard such things from Quan before. He had heard compliments about his strategy before and had even heard insulting comments about what he did wrong.

But to be told that he had the natural abilities of a great leader from the man who trained and raised him was more than Daegen had ever imagined. And with the victory of both escaping Queen Hadiya and hearing that, an equally powerful emptiness came over Daegen. For the first time in his life, he sincerely wanted to not leave his Master's side, to not be conducting his journeys alone. Rose and Quan-Jang were one of only five people who had gained Daegen's trust, respect, and even love.

To think that he would forever be bereft of the life he had with Quan-Jang unless the Council said otherwise was hardly something Daegen was prepared for. Indeed, Quan-Jang had taught him the skills that he'd need to be function independently in every aspect of his life and even a little more. It just didn't feel right that he was soon to close the only chapter of his life that he had known so far._ And to think that the Council would order this of me..._ Daegen thought, the thought trailing off to be lost.

When they arrived in the depths of space, Daegen almost considered voicing his concerns but decided against it. He figured that if Quan-Jang was just as concerned with it as he was, he would bring up the issue himself. Besides, the Je'daii were not supposed to worry about the sort of attachments that Daegen was concerned with except for when it benefited the Je'daii or even the Force. It certainly did explain why he was allowed to have his interest for Rose, the woman he looked forward to seeing.

And after what happened with Queen Hadiya, who wouldn't have been eager to see their future wives again? Sighing heavily in disappointment at having come so close to having an affair, he really couldn't say for certain whether or not he should tell her about it. Should he include it in his final report in which case she'd know anyway or should he tell her off the record? "Something wrong, Daegen?" Quan asked.

"Just the fact that I nearly made love to the Queen just to distract her long enough for you to arrive. I guess my love for Rose is powerful, otherwise I wouldn't mind this so much," Daegen admitted. "Despite what the Order will tell you, love can be great thing for a warrior to have in their life. You will learn someday that your love for Rose makes you stronger than us all, not weaker," Quan said.

"But what about the dangers that the Je'daii preach will happen if we fall in love?" Daegen asked. "Those dangers come not from love but from lust for the subject of your feelings. True, undying love such as you feel for Rose allows one to gain greater power but lust weakens you. Lust eats at your sanity, eats your strength and deteriorates your ability to do what is right.

"Someday, you will understand the difference between the strength of love and the weakness brought by lust," Quan answered. In that moment, Daegen received the vision of his blade being the one to end Hadiya's life again and it bothered him. Was this when he would understand what Quan meant about the difference between the strength of love and the weakness of lust? Would this be the final trial before he became a true warrior of the Je'daii warrior or would he transcend even that?

Unknowns always bothered him and the Je'daii code of conduct did nothing to help him calm from the fact that he couldn't know this for certain. At times, he wished he didn't have the gift of premonition or his love for Rose. He knew his life would not be as unique as it was without either of those things but even so, he felt lonely because of those things. There were times when he felt like this life was not worth living for the simple reason that he was the only man who lived it.

He even went as far as to wish that the village of his birth had never been attacked so he could live a more peaceful life. But he mentally slapped himself in the face and told himself that the life he lived was the one he lived because he could deal with the burdens of it. He just didn't know for certain when he would be able to use the strength that he had for overcoming the burdens of his present life. But then, yet again, perhaps the Force would find him an opportunity to do so when the time was right.

"How do you know so much about the differences between love and lust?" Daegen asked. Quan-Jang wheeled back around to look at him and hesitated before speaking but when he did, it cleared up any doubts Daegen had about his wisdom. "Because I was once married and had two children, one of whom became a victim of lust and the other a murder victim. My wife's suicide afterward is the reason why I was holed up in my labs and experiments until I found you," he said.

"And when you found me, what made you change?" Daegen inquired. "I was raising a child, how could be holed up when your life could be on the line?" Quan replied, ending the conversation.


	8. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Arriving at Tatooine, the requested rendezvous for Predor Skal'nas' negotiations of an alliance with the armies of Shikaakwa, was hardly anything besides discreet for Hadiya. After eliminating Baron Ryo for all his people to see Hadiya didn't want any more attention called to her just yet. The publicity she would get if she made news her intent to ally with the Infinite Empire she'd never know quiet again. Nonetheless, when she arrived at the rendezvous, she was initially surprised to be greeted by Skal'nas' Force Hound Trill before being taken to Skal'nas himself.

"Why you insist on having your Force Hound manhandle me, I'll never know," she stated when she finally had a chance to introduce herself. "It's a safety precaution, whispers of conspiracy against me have been on the rise lately," the Predor replied. "On second thought, now I know: you want to make sure I don't have anything that could kill you, if I'm not mistaken?" she asked.

He nodded and apologized if Trill was rough in her thorough yet somewhat forceful frisk of the Queen. "It wasn't too bad though I did have to wonder if she was indeed being too rough," Hadiya admitted. "Excellent and now that that formality is dispensed with, to business. You have expressed a disgruntled viewpoint against this Je'daii Order that you fight, please explain more about them," he said.

"The Je'daii are already a fairly old establishment of philosophy, technological advancement, and other such important civil services. Their secret to their so-called wisdom lies in their ability to wield a power that they have named 'the Force', giving it a coin shape with just as many sides. You see, the aim of the Order is to remain balanced and focus, never straying to far too one side. And in return, they believe that this power they use give them godlike powers over the rest of the system.

"My intent is to prove that while they indeed have an amazing gift, it gives them no jurisdiction to control the rest of us who have done well without them for years already," she explained. "You say their power has bolstered their claim to control the masses of Tython. What if I told you that the same power that gives them that jurisdiction is the same power most of the Infinite Empire has at its disposal? The Force is the fuel of our technology and its more destructive powers are ours to command," he replied.

Hadiya was stunned beyond words for many moments, unbelieving that the very same power that the Je'daii used in their attempts to control her people was also in the hands of the Rakata. But, with a smile, she was back with what she thought was a vengeance and she asked him for one thing. "Prove it," she said. Skal'nas chuckled, a reaction that surprised her, and snapped his fingers to call for a brave volunteer amongst his slaves in the appeasement of the Queen's wish.

After the volunteered arrived, a human male who looked so old as to look as though he should've dropped dead before today, Skal'nas began his demonstration. Positioning his hand in a clenched fist that was risen with arm bent, Skal'nas grabbed the old man's neck without touching it. At that point, he proceeded to strangulate the man as though he had put a rope noose around his neck. Hadiya watched, delighted yet scared at the same time, was he twisted and bent the old man's neck until she heard it snap and break before the might of the applied invisible pressure.

As he fell with a hard thud into the sand below his feet, Hadiya knew just by looking at the arching of his back that he was dead. _Interesting, most interesting_ she thought quietly. "The same power that allows me to do that is the same power the Je'daii use for their own feats," Skal'nas said. "You sound like you have heard of the Je'daii before I met up with you today," she observed aloud.

"Rumors and gossip brought wind of a planet of Force-sensitive beings that wielded great power though none produced a name. When I sent my summons, I was not only looking for someone who could potentially destroy these Force-sensitives but would also know what they called themselves. I had to confirm for myself, from someone who lived in their system, if they existed and what they called themselves if they did. You have served that purpose well and I am grateful to say that I have met you, your Majesty," Skal'nas confessed.

"Thank you, Master Predor and now I'd like to be discussing the terms of the alliance. Specifically, I'd like to establish a truce where you do not harm the Tython system in exchange for something you want," she insisted. "Of course and since that was a term I had wished you'd utter, I'll name mine: you must destroy this world of Je'daii. I will give you whatever supplies will help you muster an army great enough to do that but that will be the extent of my aid except for one item," he replied.

Before Hadiya could ask what item that would be, Skal'nas rose up his first two fingers and waved them for a slave to come forth with what he wanted to give her. "When the time comes and you launch your attack against the Je'daii, I want you to have this sword. Within it is the power of the Spirit of Destruction, the greatest servant of dark-Force known to the Je'daii and us as Bogan," he stated. Hadiya took the sheathed sword in one hand and examined it after Skal'nas let his hand off it, observed details that made it more effective in combat.

The hilt was abnormal (about three feet long) considering that the blade was only approximately four and a half feet by the look of it. Unsheathing the sword, she was initially puzzled when a pale red-pink glowed simmered on the blade and then disappeared. However, this puzzlement was overwhelmed by the power she felt coursing through her veins as she held it at the ready for combat. "What is it about this sword that makes me feel so strong, as though I could destroy the Je'daii by myself?" she asked.

"It gives the power to wield the Bogan to those who would normally not be Force-sensitive. Combined with the Ring of Bogan that my subordinate Predor gave to his Force Hound, anyone who wields that sword is said to be invincible," Skal'nas told her. "Then the Je'daii will rightly pray that this sword and the ring remain separated for all time," Hadiya replied with a smile. "We Rakata already feared what would happen if that were the case and took according precautions," he admitted.

She understood why: anyone who could wield that much power would be a threat to even the Rakata Infinite Empire and not to be trifled with. The Ring remained with Xesh and the sword was now in Hadiya's possession where it would likely remain several hundred miles away from the Ring. _Its power will be better used with me than it would be with the Empire anyhow_ she thought quietly. "I'm a telepath, meaning I can read your thoughts without you knowing; yes the sword will be more useful with you than here but be careful not to think that around Tul'kar.

"He is also a telepath and he doesn't take as kindly to the thought of a Rakatan proving more useful in your hands than in his, to use an example," he warned. "Thank you for the notification, my apologies," she replied. "If you have nothing further to discuss with me then I think our discussions are done for now, at least," he stated. "Indeed, thank you very much and it was a pleasure to work with you," she said, nodding.

With the sheathed sword in hand, she had to admit that she was rather excited to begin her assault upon the Je'daii Order right at their home base. "Oh and just one more thing," Skal'nas shouted. Hadiya turned around, listening to whatever it was that he had to say whether it'd range from loving her suit to something interesting. "Does the Black Firestone ring a bell?" he asked.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a powerful artifact hidden in the depths of the Je'daii Order's Anil Kesh or Temple of Balance," she answered. "If you feel the need to take trophies when you win in combat against the Je'daii, take that. You'll find out why I suggest that when you emerge victorious," he explained. "Thank you," Hadiya replied and that was all she said as she marched on back to her ship and home from there.

**Daegen was bittersweet about** returning to Tython: on the one hand, he was glad that he had a chance to see his beloved Rose again. But on the other hand, he knew that the Je'daii Council would soon be separating him from the only father figure he had ever had in his life. "Daegen, go to your fiance. You will need a night with her to recover from the trauma of what happened back at Shikaakwa," Quan-Jang said upon their arrival.

"And what about you?" Daegen asked. "I'll be there for your induction ceremony into the ranks of the Je'daii Rangers. The Council has even asked me to take part in some of the ritualistic formalities that go along with receiving the rank," Quan-Jang answered. "Then it's settled: I'll go back home and make sweet love to my fiance," Daegen said with a smile.

Quan-Jang chuckled at that remark and retorted that he had better hope for a good time or else the induction would be boring. Daegen guffawed at that remark before making his way back to his house, a small one-floor complex that could easily support Daegen, Rose, and two children or guests. _How long has it been since the last time I actually saw her?_ Daegen thought to himself silently. He shook his head, uncaring of that and shouted his proclamation of having returned home.

At first, nothing happened and he began to worry that she was not home at this time. However, he felt a slap and then a grabbing sensation on his buttocks that he knew only to belong to her. "Hey handsome, where have you been all my life?" she asked teasingly. "Shikaakwa and wondering when the hell I'd get to love you senseless again," he answered in the same tone she used.

"Some wine before you do that?" she inquired. "Please," he replied, nodding. When she walked around to the front of him, he snatched a quick kiss on her cheek which made her giggle. "So what took you long enough as to break your promise that you'd be back in less than four months?" she asked.

"The Queen was interested in my ability to see things before they happened and wanted to know her future as though I was some fortune teller. Apparently, she also lusted after me when I arrived but rest assured that she didn't get anything out of that," he explained. "What did she think she'd know by using your gift of premonition?" she inquired. "Eternity, she wanted to know if her conquest would make her immortal," he admitted.

It was a good summary of what she had wanted out of him though it didn't cover every detail of his mission to Shikaakwa, which included his seduction of Hadiya that blinded her to Quan-Jang. Just thinking about how he had to pretend to like her made him want to vomit. His spine tingled at the notion of lying in bed with someone other than Rose, a deep fear of Hadiya's vengeance being part of it. Does her lust for me extend greatly enough to desire my death should she be unable to have me?

_Where does her desire for power, her crave of the flesh, and her joy for bloodshed end? Will it ever end so long as she is alive?_ he asked himself silently. Such was the nature of the Chaos described by the Je'daii that he wondered if she was going to be its agent in this time? Would she be the one to bring terrible destruction to Tython or would someone else rise after her death that was worse?

"So she's one of those rulers, eh? The ones that want an eternal reign even when they know, at least a little, that they can't get it?" Rose asked rhetorically. "For a woman, you ask too many questions," Daegen joked. "For a man, you ask too few," she retorted.

"Good point but the few that I do ask are powerful ones that even Quan-Jang hasn't answered. Like the question of who I am, where I came from, why I'm a Je'daii, things like that," he countered. "So does that mean that the questions I ask don't have any significance?" she asked. "No, not entirely: it just means you're not as picky about the ones you ask.

"As such, you're a little more courageous than most women I've had the fortune of meeting," he answered. "Astute as always, Daegen. It's a good thing I'm getting married to a Je'daii rather than a man like my father, who wouldn't tolerate these questions for anything in the universe," she stated. "Observing people who do that is such a sad thing to do," he agreed.

"The focus on the few and far between that are like you, chat with them, and value your thoughts in their company. It makes life all the better for the both of us," she said. "But how does one begin to find such a person as myself?" he asked. "Look within yourself and ask yourself the question of what you see.

"Then radiate those insights outward and those who share your insights, at least remotely, will be compelled to you. Isn't that what Quan-Jang has said you should be doing?" she replied. "He's spoken with you about me, before?" he inquired. "Yes and though he has every bit of faith that you have what it takes to be a Ranger, he's not sure if you do," she confessed.

_Does he mean that I lack confidence in myself? Wonder where he got that notion_ Daegen thought to himself. "What do you mean?" he asked aloud, wanting to confirm this thought. "He said that though you have the power to lead the Rangers, you don't have the pride to take the chance," she said.

That statement confirmed his line of thought and he had to wonder what had Quan-Jang and Rose so certain of that. "Daegen, we know your heart better than you know it yourself. You think that your traumatizing past makes you unfit to join the ranks of the Rangers. The Council even makes it clear that your past makes liable to holding a councilship position.

"But let me tell you something that Quan-Jang wanted me to say to you when the time came. Your past, your love for me, and all that you have accomplished since enduring your trauma at the hands of the Rakata all make you stronger than the other Je'daii and not weaker. They will one day give you the power to look beyond the limits of the Je'daii Code and do what needs to be done to save us. My prayer is that I can help you understand that and help you accept that reality," Rose told him.

"That's why I love you, Rose: you try your best to help me overcome the problems that make me unique from other Je'daii even if in the end, you couldn't. I hope I never lose you for any reason; I'd die before I saw you walk out on me or be killed by my enemies," he told her. "Then come and make love to me before I lose my desire, please?" she begged, grabbing his groin briefly.

"Babe, with pleasure!" he exclaimed as he briefly swept his hand across the center of her posterior, encouraging a giggle to emit from her throat. As she wrapped her arms around him and slowly pulled him down to their bed in a fashion where he was on top, he telekinetically stripped her nude. But as he did that, she unclipped his belt and his pants slipped off before he took off his shirt as well. The night of lovemaking that followed was one for both to remember.

**As Quan-Jang observed the** small dots of light that was emitted by the torches of the people outside Anil Kesh, he was troubled. Ever since he first met Daegen on that world, whose name escaped his memory, Quan-Jang had cared for the young man as much as he would his own son. Now, he was going to have to watch Daegen leave and live a life almost completely devoid of Quan-Jang. How did the scientist handle that, a factor of his existence that was so ironically illogical as to make his head spin?

Ironic because he thought that caring for Daegen would be a quick thing, illogical because the Council asked him to watch over Daegen yet now were demanding they separate. _What do I do now that I don't need to worry about caring for Daegen? Do I go back to holing up in my lab, conducting experiments in the name of the Je'daii or do I continue keeping my eye on Daegen? Just what the kriffin hell do I do?_ Quan-Jang asked himself silently.

"What's wrong, Quan-Jang?" asked the familiar voice of Shae Koda. "It's just... Daegen is about to become a Ranger and he'll most likely receive his first mission within a month or so. From there, chances are I may yet be here when he gets himself killed in combat. Do I go back to my lab experiments or do I keep an eye on the child I raised from three years of age for twenty years?" he said.

"Do not worry for Daegen Lok, too much: if Rose is the kind of woman I hear she is, she'll keep him from losing too much confidence in himself and well out of harm's way," Shae told him. "You really think so?" Quan asked her. "Hey, her father was one of the finest non Force-sensitive warriors to ever exist in Tython: she's tough as nails for a woman," Shae answered with a wink. "You have a very good point but I wonder if that will be enough when you consider his... issues," Quan replied.

"Ah yes, the trauma of what happened to him when he was a baby combined with the fact that he has the ability of premonition. Those factors will hinder him on any mission, regardless of how much they hinder him during that mission. My biggest fear is what will happen if it dispels Balance in him and tips him over to the darkness within us all," she explained. Quan-Jang nodded his agreement, that concern having been one that chafed him for at least ten years or so.

Powerful in battle as Daegen proved to be, and gentle as he was to Rose, there was still the possibility that his inner balance could tip over at any time. If it tipped over in favor of Ashla, there was still the chance that he could be brought back without much conflict. But it was tipped over in favor of Bogan... he didn't want to think about Daegen being exiled to either moon rotating around Tython. He had seen Daegen unbalanced (and sensed it during their separations) and it was not a pretty sight.

Whenever Daegen gave himself into his inner darkness, it seemed to almost transform him into a demonic creature depleted of all ability to care about any form of life except his own. He only wanted wanton death and destruction to surround him and it was what he usually got. But when he tipped over to the Light, he was so protective of Life that even his inner demon was under threat from it. With those extremes, Quan-Jang couldn't bear to think of his foster son being banished by the will of the Council.

However, there was one time when Daegen was able to combine both extremes into an entity so powerful that it couldn't be stopped by anything. Once, long before Daegen became a Journeyer, there was an underground monster that fed off the power of the Je'daii. However, its favorite treat was those who were Ashla extremists and radiated with Light-Side energy. The beast was defeated when Daegen used his inner darkness as a camouflage and the Light as a heat wave to burn the creature.

He even channeled the power of the Light through his sword and filled half the tunnels that the beast had dug across the entirety of the planet, making sure it was reduced to ash in seconds. Relying on the strength of his inner darkness, Daegen survived by carving his way out of the crumbling tunnel. However, it had come at the price of being in a coma for two years and it was during that time that Rose's test of faithfulness was not only taken but also passed since she visited him every day. She made sure he was being provided proper food and even kissed him whenever she was about to leave.

Though Daegen believed that he had recovered because of his quick regeneration, Quan-Jang was certain that that had happened because of the strength of Daegen's love for Rose and vice versa. Only that, combined with the omnipotent will of the Force, could have counted as a reason for him to finally come to. _How else, even with his healing abilities, could he have recovered anywhere near as quickly as he did when the healers anticipated a longer time still?_ Quan asked silently. "Quan, you spacing out again?" Shae asked.

"Oh yes, sorry. I was just thinking about Daegen again, about how he'll make for a good Ranger," Quan answered. It was partly true and it seemed as though Shae saw that since she admitted that his thoughts of Daegen were true but the part about how he'd be a good Ranger wasn't. "I was just recalling when he was in the coma as well as my other sightings of his inner darkness and light.

"Either power is dangerous but if combined... I think Daegen is the only one who actually has the capacity to bear such a weight," Quan admitted. "Not even the Council would have the power to bear such a weight with their combined mental strength. Could it be that Daegen is the strongest of us all in the Force as well as in his sword skills?" Shae inquired.

"I'd be more surprised if he wasn't, that kind of power is not given to a weakling nor is it given easily to even the strongest of us. If he has it then it is because he is strong enough to bear it, even with some help, and still live a life worth living," he confessed. "We should be careful about how we speak about Daegen's power and where we do it. The Council has eyes in many places and they haven't exactly been fond of Daegen's insights for as long as we've both known him," she warned.

"Of course, they might be persuaded to accept our comments as signs of conspiracy against their will. They're desperate to try to maintain their perceptions of the Balance of the Force, Daegen's power defying them at almost every turn," he agreed. "It's been good to see you again, you are a good friend Quan-Jang. My regards to Daegen whenever you see him again, I will be out on a mission when he's inducted," she said, ending their conversation on that note, both Je'daii respectfully bowing.


	9. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"On this day, Daegen Lok has successfully completed the Trials of a Je'daii Journeyer and is now ready to become a Je'daii Ranger. He will service the Tython system as is deemed best by the Je'daii Council until such time as he is considered ready to become a Master," declared the Council. With formalities completed, Daegen prepared for the news as to his first assignment as a Je'daii Ranger in service to the Order. "We have nothing for you at this time but if anything does come up, we shall let you know," the Council told him.

_Great and I don't even get to use the benefits of my rank just yet_ Daegen thought quietly. "Do not be so disappointed Daegen, it took me five months to even get my first mission as a Ranger. The Council was slow as a slug even in my day and by the way, Shae Koda sends her regards to you," Quan-Jang said. "Your ability to transition to different subjects in a matter of seconds has always amazed me," Daegen replied.

"Hey, it's how I've kept you mentally on your toes for most of your life," Quan-Jang countered with a smile. "True but it still really bugs the hell out of me when you do that," Daegen told him. "Meh, can't really do anything about that now that you've been inducted, can I?" Quan asked. Daegen shook his head no and he had to admit that he was glad that was the case.

"There is still the matter of Queen Hadiya and her army on Shikaakwa to take care of. How does the Council intend to handle the situation with her gathering strength?" he asked. "I don't know Daegen, the most the Council has done is give her a slap on the wrist as far as that's concerned. However, I bet you know Hadiya won't take too kindly to slaps on the wrist after what you did to her on Shikaakwa," Quan answered.

"You're just lucky Rose wasn't here, I don't want her to know about that unless it becomes a necessity for her to," Daegen said. "Wise but you and I both know that you will have to tell her at some point," Quan warned. "Yes but not now, not when I need her," Daegen said. "Very well," Quan said.

"At any rate, I think Hadiya will try and make a move against us again. I've been sensing strong tremors in the Dark Side lately and some of them have revolved around her. Actually, I've even been able to make out visions of her chatting with the Rakata Empire's leader," Daegen replied. "How can that be?" Quan asked.

"He probably gave her something that would give her power to challenge us. Power that could potentially be turned around to destroy the Infinite Empire as well," Daegen answered. "Like the Sword of the Spirit of Destruction, for instance?" Quan inquired. "You know about the Sword?

"I thought it was just an old legend used by the Council to scare Younglings," Daegen admitted. "No, the Sword is much more than that: it's a Rakatan weapon that emboldens any normal person with not only a connection to the Force but a connection to all of its Dark Side energies. Combined with the Ring of Bogan, a person wielding that sword would become a force of nature, the force of destruction! If Hadiya has the Sword, it means that the Rakata recovered it during one of their excavations and decided to use it as a bargaining tool for Hadiya's alliance with them," Quan told him.

"And now that she has it, it could mean that she is emboldened enough as to challenge the Je'daii right at our doorstep," Daegen added. Quan nodded and suggested that Daegen gather every shred of Ranger power that he could find. "Gathering the Rangers means gathering the most quantitatively powerful unit in the entirety of the Je'daii Order. There are more Rangers in our ranks than there are Padawans, Journeyers, Initiates, and Masters combined," Quan stated.

"Good idea, I'll see what I can do about getting as many Rangers as I can. We'll use the stealth protocol and approach Hadiya's armies (when she attacks) from the western end of Anil Kesh. If all goes well, she won't know what hit her especially if we timed our attack just right," Daegen agreed. "If they attack soon enough, we could time it with the Migrations," Quan suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing! The Horranth herds that cut across the plain from the east always gave us pest problems with their feces, assuming they actually ate anything. If we were close enough to the yearly Migrations, and stalled her long enough, they would attack her soldiers. Not only that but even if the herd wasn't wiped out, they would be significantly reduced as would the army.

"We'll be even more blessed if the pestilent herds are wiped out by the army and the army itself is so significantly damaged as to make my arrival the coup de grace," Daegen said. "No, the Horranths wouldn't do that much damage but if combined with the flight of the Hook hawks..." Quan began. "Now that would truly drive them crazy: so far as I gathered, Queen Hadiya doesn't know a thing about Tython flora which would give us the advantage if we timed her attack and their arrivals just right. After both migrations came, my Rangers would finish her off, if combined with the main force!" Daegen said.

"But the timing would have to be really spot-on for both to do their damage to her armies. If we miss it by even a day then even the power of one migration wouldn't be enough to stop her," Quan said. "In that case, why don't you get down to studying the astrological patterns and let me know what you come up with while I search for the Rangers since I'm not on orders from the Council," Daegen replied. "Take this: it's a forged memo from the Council, requesting all Rangers to come to arms on Tython," Quan offered.

"And why would you forge a memo from the Council?" Daegen asked. "On their own, the official prints never get around fast enough and sometimes, these forgeries come in really handy. Plus I figured that with Hadiya's ambition, a slap on the wrist would only aggravate her desire to come here. So in the event that negotiations with her failed, which they did, I forged the notice that the Council wouldn't have printed which would be a request to be on military standby.

"When they notice that Hadiya is moving against us, they'll take necessary precautions and I can just tell them I already sent you to go gather the Rangers in advance. A half-truth for a false Queen, you know? Anyway, another benefit of it is that that's one less matter for the Council to worry about if it did come down to an evacuation and any relief counts," Quan answered. "You always were the one to think outside the box, Quan.

"You should have been put on the Council," Daegen said. "Nah, too formal and regal for the likes of me. Besides, half the Council has made it clear that they hate my guts because of my ability to deduce likely outcomes rather than ask the Force for help," Quan said. "Didn't you always say that the Force will not do for us what we will not do for ourselves?" Daegen asked.

"Unless there was a good reason like using telekinesis and other such related or unrelated spells, yes I always said that," Quan replied. "Excellent work, should I get going soon? I don't know about you but if I have to stand around and hear my deeds being talked about, I'm going to have a case of the shits, I hate that kinda talk so much," Daegen said. "Go ahead and slip out, I'll cover your tracks if anyone sees you about to leave," Quan snapped with a smile.

Daegen slipped out into the night and decided to go back home and begin packing his supplies for what would be undoubtedly a long trip. Rose already knew of his intentions to leave as soon as he could so when she saw him packing up, she didn't make petty demands and start arguing. Instead, she just simply admitted her discomfort for him going into these types of situation and let it be. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, I promise," Daegen said, kissing her lips after he spoke.

"You better if you want to see the baby," Rose said. Daegen turned his face so that he was directly looking at her and let his surprise show as he attempted to ask what she meant. "Found out last week that I'm with your child, I'm so nervous yet so excited!" she exclaimed. "That's great news!" he shouted.

Then he lunged for her and heaved her into the air, holding onto her tight as he did so and enjoying the sound of her enthused scream. "Be gentle with me, Daegen! You'll never know what you might be doing to the child when you aren't gentle!" she begged teasingly. "Oh of course, sorry little one!" he replied.

She giggled and smoothly changed the subject to the question of when he'd be leaving. "I think I'll head out at first light and see how many I can gather. Rumor has it that there's a total of about fifty-five and half thousand Rangers in our Order. That leaves five hundred Historians as well as forty-five thousand other members who fill in the rest of the Ranks," he said.

"Does Quan have a reliable source of information to be gathering evidence as to the Queen moving against us?" she asked. "Probably the latest reports coming from the Nox system, it looks like they're supporting Hadiya's uprising and giving it a fourth of the momentum it's growing with. Two days ago, we issued them their warning and it'll be another three days before we get a response," he replied. "And if they say that they won't stop helping her?" she inquired.

"I'd hate to think about what'd happen to the people if they refused. Many of the dromes that were caught being sent contained people, armed and unarmed people alike, within them," he explained. And indeed, he did hate thinking about what would happen if they refused: Quan would release the power of the Black Firestone and destroy them in an instant. But it wasn't without its risks: to wield the power of the stone safely was to be in perfect Balance between the Light and Dark.

To stray too much towards one or another would mean the instant shatter of one's mind as well as the melting of their face until their deformities left them unrecognizable. The stone's powers would also leave that same person paralyzed from the waist down for life, an agonizing existence for them. However, to this day, Quan had used the stone only three times and each had been successful as well as safe on his part. _Let's hope these Nox people know what's good for them and stand down before he has to use it on them_ he thought quietly.

"Enough talk of business, I feel like another round of loving now that I know that one successfully planted a child in you," he demanded aloud with a smile. "Oh please do, I await plantation of thy seed into my being! Your baby could use a playmate, you know," she teased him. It was another night of loving that they would would treasure for all their days alive.

**"Mommy, what's loving?"** Cassandra asked. "You'll find out when you're a little older and more mature, I promise," Arden Lyn answered. "But why don't you tell me now? I'll probably be more than mature enough to get it before I'm a teenager anyway," Cassandra begged.

"All you are is a little genius, you have about the same maturity development as the rest of your peers though. It's not an insult, it's not a way for me to patronize, it just is," Arden explained. "All right, all right, do you want me to get my teeth brush?" Cassandra asked. "Interesting transition, gee, let me think: yes!" Arden joked with a giggle.

Cassandra marched off to brush her teeth while Arden looked off to the distance beyond the window of her temporary apartment in Ossus. Kadann had used some of his funding to cover her and Cassandra for a whole year while Arden got a job and created additional funding for food and clothes. Deciding to dial the frequency for information on Ossus, she immediately asked for martial arts schools on the planet. She was shocked to be informed that there were no martial arts schools and as such, she would have no competitors if she were to start one.

"Who is someone I can ask for funding if I wanted to start a school?" Arden asked. "We have a few governors whose kids are fat and lazy. They'd need a martial arts school to even keep up their diets without killing themselves," the informant answered. "So can I get a list of names, specifically the top ten wealthiest governors and officials on Ossus?" Arden inquired.

"Give me your datapad's reception code and I'll be able to send you the names you want," the informant said. Arden delivered the code and the informant sent her a list within seconds, a list she knew she would be able to use for her funding. "Thank you, I'll look into who would be the most interested from the top of the list, tomorrow," she said when it was done. "It's been a pleasure helping you out, ma'am, good luck with getting a martial arts school started," the informant said with a smile.

"Thank you," Arden said before disconnecting with the woman. Arden had finished her communication just in time to see Cassandra come out of the bathroom. "Mom, the water's clean but the toilet smells like ass and I can't see why," the little girl said. Arden laughed, surprised at her daughter's language but promised she'd have someone look at it in the morning.

Good nose, Cassandra, I think you got your grandfather's keen senses. I only have keen sight and hearing but that's about it Arden thought to herself. "Tuck into bed, Cassandra. I'll join you in a little bit darling," she said aloud.

"Yes mommy, good night," Cassandra replied. Arden bade her good night and kissed her forehead before throwing the blankets over her. Then she walked to the balcony outside and peered out into the nightlights of Ossus for the first time since her training. It was a beautiful view that reminded her much of what it had been when she came to the Temple before the First Schism. Only, there were more lights and they were more beautiful than what she had seen; it was strong enough to help her think more.

**Queen Hadiya's armies were** nearly finished mobilizing into the ships that she had built almost from the start of her conquest. Now they were complete and the Nine Houses of Shikaakwa had to submit to her will if they wanted to survive. Though she suspected that they were already plotting her downfall, she could hardly have cared less. Even with all their plotting and scheming, they would never have had the capacity to fight her when her army was now a million strong and they had fifty troops.

Hadiya smiled at the sight before her and she admitted that though it would be a while before they destroyed the Je'daii, she was confident that it would be easy to do. Even Volnos Ryo of the Clan Ryo was powerless to stop her with all his ability to persuade. "Listen Hadiya, the price for fighting the Je'daii will be too high for even you to pay with all your strength and might," Volnos said. "Return to the heavyweight rings, Volnos: it's where you belong or did I forget that I killed your brother?" she asked.

Her advisors laughed, knowing that she asked that with intent to mock Volnos and the incompetence of his ways. "Doesn't matter what I did to reap money for the family, it matters what you're doing to satisfy your own indulgences! A true crime lord never reaps more pleasure than they can pay for," he told her. "Then be glad I am future Empress of the galaxy and not some pathetic crime lord, get out of my sight before I ordered my soldiers to shoot you down like your father," she snapped.

The veins of Volnos' brow popped out in anger but that was all he did before he marched out, flexing his muscles. Then Hadiya focused her attention back on the preparations for her expedition to Tython, either she would claim the Je'daii as trophies or they would claim her dead body. So long as a Je'daii lived, there would be no middle ground nor compromise of any kind between them. She would be the one that the initiates would whisper ghost stories of if she died and enslaved if she lived.

Laughing, she couldn't believe that she was finally on her way to destroy the people that she had idolized as a child only to be abandoned by them in her moment of need. The Rakatans had provided her with all the powers of darkness tied to the sword of the spirit of destruction. Examining it, she was surprised to see that it remained sharpened enough to cut through an anvil even after months of no use. Plenty sharp to cut down Je'daii scum with when she was finally on the plains of Tython, doing battle with them on their home ground.

**"You have given Hadiya** the sword of our people's most powerful deity?! How dare you give her that artifact!" Tul'kar shouted. "I knew you wouldn't take kindly to her having it which is why I waited until after she left to inform you, so you wouldn't kill her yourself," Skal'nas replied. "Damned right I would have killed her if I had seen her walking off with that sword!" Tul'kar exclaimed.

"Why because your ancestry makes you feel entitled to have the sword when it is time for you to become the grandest Predor of all the Infinite Empire?" Skal'nas asked. "My ancestry does make me entitled to have it when I am unanswerable to even you!" Tul'kar answered. "Then challenge me now and see if I can compensate you for your ancestral loss," Skal'nas requested. Tul'kar looked like he was going to make a formal challenge but he looked around before he did, observing no one present.

Then he backed down from what he was meaning to say and Skal'nas smiled. "Clever man, a challenge is meaningless without a witness present. You're not a coward or an idiot but you're not very brave or bright either. However, if your hesitation has shown me anything it's that you have the power to choose between fear of being insignificant or fear of appearing brainless before the Empire.

"Don't you understand? You rose to power almost around the same time I did because we're very much alike. Without our greatest strength, which is our imagination, we'd be no better than the poor dullards we rule. Think about that the next time you decide you want to get combative with me," he added.

"How about a duel of our Force Hounds, settle the score that way?" Tul'kar asked, just as Skal'nas was about to march away. "There we go about not being so bright but not being an idiot either. Even that challenge wouldn't hold water if you asked about a witness to your proclamation," Skal'nas said. "You're using that rule to slip by because you're a coward!" Tul'kar hissed.

"No, I use the rule because it suits my powers of mind over matter. It gets you in a riot and one day, you'll go so far as to actually fight me. Then I would destroy you and that would be the end of that since they'd take my word over yours or Xesh's. I didn't get to where I am by brute strength alone, like you did," Skal'nas replied. _It will be most delightful to see who takes his place when he finally does decide to seal his fate in a foolish act of self-righteousnes_s he thought to himself quietly.

"If she fails, who goes to retrieve the sword?" Tul'kar inquired. "You will, it's your ancestral sword," Skal'nas retorted. "Excellent, I think I'll take Xesh and a bodyguard escort when the report of the Queen's failure arrives as it inevitably will," Tul'kar stated. Skal'nas chuckled and told him that there was always the chance of success even with the odds against her.

"The future does work in mysterious ways: not long ago, it wasn't certain if we would even take Tatooine under our grasp. When we finally did, it was a month of celebration that sure was worth it. Would you not agree?" Tul'kar asked. "Indeed it was and when we destroy Tython, as we eventually will, it will be worth a year of celebration on Lehon," Skal'nas answered.

"But what if, against all the odds, the Je'daii Order does succeed somehow?" Tul'kar asked. "Then we do what we can to insure that they don't regain any of their strength. If they succeed even against that, the Empire is through but at least it will go down in flames as it was meant to be. Better for a glorious superpower like this to burn out in an instant than to fade with the turning of the years," Skal'nas answered.

"You sure did know how to put words together in ways even I can't understand," Tul'kar joked. "Tul'kar, you are far from the epitome of Rakatan intelligence as far as I'm concerned," Skal'nas retorted. "True but that's hardly common knowledge now is it?" Tul'kar asked. "Good point," Skal'nas replied.

Then, just like that, Skal'nas marched out and left Tul'kar hanging before he could speak anymore. It was indeed fun to plot the downfall of your most powerful enemies and then watch it all come to play by itself. Indeed, he did need to dirty his hands with the blood of his enemies but it was all a matter of how much that accounted to. A combatant who could keep his hands clean and still fight was the most powerful one of all.

Chuckling, the reminder of that old saying brought back distant memories of his childhood including how he defeated his foes. How he had touched all their buttons and readied himself for their natural reaction to that, the reactions being the very thing that undid their existences. He remembered the body bags he had filled up and he hoped the same would be said of the Je'daii Order, this time. They were, after all, a threat that were not controlled by the Empire nor as solvable as one that was.


	10. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Quan had to admit that sneaking out a forged letter with Daegen was the most difficult part. But once he managed to do it, he wiped his hands clean of any sin as a result of the affair. It was the least he could do to entertain the notion that Daegen was playing the part of the hero and saving all Tython. Now, all he needed to do was reacquire the attention lost to that and channel it back into dealing with the Nox crisis that was on his hands.

For the second time in a row, he was writing a formal letter on behalf of the Council that ordered the people to stand down. Already, in his heart, Quan-Jang knew that they would refuse to follow the orders of the Je'daii Council; Hadiya had aroused them beyond that reasonable request. Jealousy, resentment, and self-disgrace guided their every move and a desire to redeem themselves was promised in return for service. It was something that Quan-Jang could not deny was powerful even amongst the common rabble of the galaxy who were perhaps the greatest stock of people there was.

Who better to sway to your cause than a crowd of thousands (if not millions) who all had not much to lose, were all resentful of the Je'daii, and all admired Hadiya's bravado? This was a question Quan-Jang raised to the Council, only to hear dead silence from the men and women in its body. However, they later told him to make sure that he was prepared to use the Black Firestone once more in the event that they should fail to heed the Council's warnings enough times. Sadly, "enough times" was defined as only two and Quan-Jang felt like he was writing a death-sentence to these people.

The moment they told him to go to hell again only for him to report it to the Council again was the moment he knew was going to seal their fate. _Come on people, the least you can do is call it rain when you're pissing on me_ Quan told himself silently. Returning from another day of cataloguing history scrolls, shelving old books, and other such activities, Quan-Jang received the reply. Opening up the scroll, it was exactly as he had expected: they told him to go to hell again.

Sighing, he knew now that he had no choice but to show this to the Council and await their verdict as to what was to be done now. It was just his hope that he was not asked to use the stone again and sweep Nox's cities clean off the face of the galaxy with its power. "Counselors, I have their response: they have refused to cooperate and stand down," he said, right after arriving to their chamber. A long pause ensued as the Council members just looked at each other and mentally discussed what to do next.

Then on behalf of the rest, the head of the Council spoke and her words were precisely what Quan-Jang expected. "Go to Anil Kesh and draw on the power of the Black Firestone, destroying them in the process. They cannot be lead to believe that all they'll get from us is a slap on the wrist, that we follow through with our promises. Go and make sure that our promise is delivered to them in the form of the Firestone's black comet!" she ordered.

"With due respect sir, do we really need the power of the Firestone in order to teach them an example?" Quan asked. "Nothing else will see to the end of their supplies and their ability to meet Hadiya's demand for weaponry," the Counselor said. "But what if she's counting on that? What if she's counting us destroying them with the stone to make a martyr out of them?" Quan asked.

"Regardless, they should have known better than to follow her lead and defy us. They should have adhered to even our first warning, never mind our second," the Counselor answered. "Don't you guys get it? Hadiya's playing us for fools: she wants us to look like tyrants so that her cause seems more virtuous!" Quan exclaimed.

"That's a risk we'll all have to take," the Counselor told him. Quan thought carefully about what to say next, he knew that any word he said now would be ignored by the Council. "Very well, I'll use it but on two conditions," he said. The Council told him to name them and he thought carefully about how he would word it.

"First, I want it known that once the Firestone is used, it will never again be used for all time. Second, once it is used then I'd like a formal request to resign from the Je'daii Order. I will not be a part of any organization that reduces itself to the level of its enemies in order to win," Quan said. "Tell me, Quan-Jang: you have been loyal to the Je'daii Order for years, why stop now?" the Council asked.

"The whole basis for my departure is that Hadiya's cause is to prove that we Je'daii abuse our abilities with the Force. She wishes to call us out as tyrannical due to her jealousy for our power and by the Force, we are about to prove her right if we go through with this! Are we becoming the tyrants she accuses us of being or are we to be true Je'daii?" Quan-Jang demanded. "Quan-Jang, now is not the time for diplomacy: we have given them two chances and we never give more than that.

"Surely you must realize that we have thought about diplomatic courses before," the head of the Council began. "Yeah and you came with this because it gave you the best means to quickly obtain an excuse for preventable war! That's how you've operated for years!" Quan-Jang shouted. The Council went silent at that remark and some began to even ponder whether or not Quan-Jang was right.

But when one of them spoke again, it was one of Quan-Jang's old friends with whom he had gone separate ways after the older man obtain Council membership. "Quan-Jang, I have always admired your passion for the sciences and for diplomacy, of that make no mistake. And while I hope that you and I will be friends until we are both in the grave, but please understand this is a concern. Whether or not we approach this diplomatically, Hadiya will not let her ambition to destroy us be denied.

"Even if we proved her wrong and her allies abandoned her, she would not stop. The threat of death to her and her soldiers will not deter her, the promise of a thrashing doesn't scare her. Only the act of killing her will stop her from her ambition and her vow to defeat us all. Your passion has always been the subject of my admiration but in this instance, we cannot rely on it.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I would love to have a peaceful conclusion to this conflict nonetheless, war is on the horizon and all we can do is postpone it. I'm sorry old friend but you may yet be forced to comply with our wish and use the Firestone's power again. Somehow, it always seems that you are the only one who can," he said. "Then if that is the will of the Council, it shall be done.

"Just allow me to drop by my room and pick up some flimiplast and a pen. In case I die this time around, I want to leave Daegen with a confession or two. I'd also like to request permission to leave my sword with him in the event that that is the case," Quan-Jang said. "Granted, Master Je'daii; may the Force be with you," the Council told him.

"And if there are no other matters to attend to, I think it's safe to call this meeting adjourned," Quan's friend suggested. All the heads of the Council nodded and the official meeting was adjourned by order of the head of the Council. Outside though, Quan was pulled over by his old friend and interrogated as to why he put in his requests. "Because the price of my ability to use the stone has always meant costing me someone's life, be it my children or my wife.

"They didn't just die of disease or of hunger: the stone claimed them through those means and I was both powerless and blind until the third time I used the stone. Ever since then, I've been reluctant to ever do it again but now... Now I think I'll offer my life so that it does not claim Daegen as it claimed my wife and two children before I met him," Quan answered. "I intend no disrespect or selfishness when I ask this but why do you care about that young boy, so much?" his friend asked.

Quan-Jang confessed that it wasn't inappropriate to ask that question of him, after all, he had come to care about Daegen more than he had anticipated when he took responsibility for him. But something within him-was it fatherly love for Daegen?-brought clarity to the answer he was to give. "Because I see much of what I once was and could have been in Daegen: I see that the trauma of having survived a Rakatan attack at as young an age as he did made him stronger than most of us. Though he himself doesn't believe this to be true, I have faith that he may yet prove to be our greatest hero.

"He did that for me in our time together, bringing me to the point where I now consider him a son and Rose a daughter-in-law," Quan replied. "And why do you have so much faith in him?" his friend inquired. "Because he still believes in the principles that our Order was founded upon, he still believes in seeing the good as well as the bad in every sentient being in the galaxy and measuring them equally. What greater reason do I need to believe in him than that?" Quan explained.

No more questions were channeled Quan-Jang's way though there were probably lots of questions left unanswered. It didn't matter to him anymore nor did it matter that very soon, he could possibly die in place of someone he deeply cared about. Just then, his first apprentice named Shae Koda appeared and she asked him where he was headed. "Quite possibly to my death, the Council has asked me to use the Black Firestone to destroy the people of the Nox system," Quan told her.

"What!? But don't they know that the stone is the reason all of your family is gone?" she asked. "They do, they just care more about making sure that the Nox people don't give their support to Hadiya anymore than they already have," he answered. "Hypocrites, all of them: we're taught to resist the temptation of such powerful items as that in favor of the common good!" she shouted.

"True but remember what I taught you: that sometimes, one must give into temptation in order to find the answer that is hidden with the beckoning of the tempter or temptress," Quan said. "That's one of the few mottos of yours I still haven't managed to place meaning on yet," Shae admitted. "Perhaps, that's because the time has not yet come for you to do so: even Daegen hasn't done it yet," he said. "So are you going to do as they ask and use it?" she asked.

He nodded and added that he was just going to get material to write a letter to Daegen with. A letter that Rose would, hopefully, hold on to until he got back and then have him read it. "Then in that case, may the Force be with you as you prepare yourself for the final price that may need payment. Knowing the nature of the stone, it isn't going to start demanding lightly now," she told him.

He bowed, thank her and then was finally allowed to have the honor of walking alone to ponder what he had to do. For years, he did what he could to make the galaxy as safer place, heeding the words of the Je'daii Council even as he became part of it. But now, he was being asked to use the weapon he was most reluctant to use and was always the most costly on him. Would he do it or would he hesitate at the moment of truth; that was the question he asked himself every day.

**"Let me ask you** this then, would you rather show up and be wrong about the threat of Hadiya arriving or would you rather stay here and be right about it if you were in my place? Remember that choosing the second means failing the Je'daii cause and disgracing yourself and your family. You don't wish to do that, don't you?" Daegen asked to the one Ranger that had refused to go with him so far. "I don't have much in the way of a family or even much pride to disgrace," the Ranger told him.

"Then treasure what you _do_ have and fight for that rather than ponder what you don't have or wish to have. Isn't that worth fighting for?" Daegen asked. "But is it worth killing for? Fighting for something doesn't always mean destroying everything in your path.

"It can be as simple as saying, 'no, you will not take what I love from me' or as intricate as a series of mass-riots throughout the entirety of a system," the Ranger, called Brutus, answered. "But in this instance, perhaps it is worth killing for. Once Hadiya is finished with your Tythan comrades, do you think she's going to overlook that people like yourself still exist?

"She intends to kill every single Je'daii she can find and make sure that our memory fades into oblivion in favor of her tyranny," Daegen told the Je'daii. "Perhaps, you're right but it will take more than the threat of a system-wide war to persuade me to join you. I made a solemn vow to only use my blade in the protection of those I love which means remaining here to do so," Brutus countered. "But what if you could better protect them by coming with me, would you?" Daegen asked.

"You forget that Hadiya is not the only peril that my planet faces. There are pirates, bandits, brigands, the scum of the universe like to come by and raid this place. If I simply waltz out for even a day-trip they will ruin everything I've strode to create. Besides, what use would I be to the Order at this point in my life?" Brutus answered.

"You are a great swordsman, one of the finest in the whole Order. Your skill would be more than rewarded if you offered it to helping the Order repel Hadiya," Daegen said. "Exactly why I left the Order: my skills were rewarded but I myself did not feel rewarded. I did not feel as though the Je'daii treated me any better than an expendable hitman and as such, I used my privileges to my advantage.

"When the Council assigned me my last mission, I had my servants declare me dead after being out for a month and all my assets equally willed to my three children. I vowed to start again with naught but my sword and the clothes on my back and look what I've done here," Brutus explained. "So I guess you won't be coming out of hiding now, you'll continue to deceive the Order?" Daegen asked. "I am sorry my dear boy but my time for fighting anything other than brigands has long past.

"As it is, I can barely keep my edge against those scumbags anyway," Brutus answered grimly. "Very well then, it was a pleasure to meet you and speak with you, Master Brutus," Daegen said. "Likewise, Quan-Jang always spoke very highly of you whenever we crossed paths as Rangers," Brutus replied. "You knew Quan-Jang?" Daegen inquired.

"Of course, we grew up together and even fought together for a time. When it turned out he would be a scientist and I would be a warrior, I was naturally disappointed but soon overlooked it. However, I can honestly say I understand why Quan-Jang always spoke as highly of you as he did," Brutus replied. "And why is that?" Daegen asked.

"Because you have the strength of a hero where the Council had only the strength and weight of their title. Where they were lacking, you are a beacon and a powerful one that may yet sway the minds of the Order in a new and brighter future. But do not lose faith nor lose sight of who you truly are or else you may never see that destiny," Brutus answered. _You too, eh?_ Daegen thought silently.

"Thank you sir," he said aloud. "My pleasure, dear lad. But do not be disappointed in your failure with me, you have a natural ability to persuade that may yet entice thousands others. Seek them out and you may yet have the army you need to save Tython from Hadiya's schemes," Brutus replied.

Daegen nodded and promised that he would do that as he couldn't get an army by giving up on the first try. "Clever boy, may the Force be with you on your travels," Brutus told him. "Likewise," Daegen replied. Then the younger Je'daii Ranger stepped out of the bar where he and the old man had been talking for five hours, the former attempting to persuade the latter to join him in fighting Hadiya.

**As Arden finished with** her daily chores at a restaurant known for obtaining planetary officials as its primary customers, she spied one of the young ones eyeing her, following her every movement. When it was time for the young man to collect on his payment for his food, she did the best she could to ignore his desires but when he reached out to grab her, she swatted his hand away. "How dare you cast me aside, do you know who I am?" he demanded, booze infecting his breath as he spoke. "The man who's going to pay up and go before I throw you out; I have a daughter, you moron!" she snapped.

"Nobody calls me moron and gets away with it missie, even if they do have a child at home!" he shouted. "Well I'm different," Arden replied. To prove it, she called upon the Force for the first time in a long while and threw him against the wall, crushing him after he made contact. "Now are you going to pay up and go or am I going to have to get nasty?" she asked.

"Here's the balance, just put me down," he answered when he wasn't gurgling from the surge of power she placed atop his lungs and neck. She let him go and took the balance from him, allowing him to limp and swerve his way out, his drunken stupor sated by his fright of her. "That took guts, little miss. No one's stood up to him in my restaurant and actually followed through on it like that," her boss said.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just wanted to set an example that I wasn't going to be seeing anyone while my daughter still needs me," she told him. "Very admirable and very selfless, miss Lyn. There may yet be a place for you here on Ossus after all, just not here in this restaurant," he said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I once caught you practicing martial arts out in the back during your break. Perhaps I could contact someone I know and see if she can oversee the expenses to build you a school to teach in. That was what you were saving up to do in case you failed to contact anyone, right?" he replied. "Would this person help?" she demanded.

"Of course, she's got a son who's so fat and lazy that anything that gets him moving is a miracle in its own right. I'll see about having her help you since you weren't able to get help from any of those snobs you spoke with before you came here," he replied. "Thank you so much, mister. I don't know how to repay you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Now, now, you've already done more than enough to where I should be repaying you. This restaurant looks four times better than it did before you came, after all. It's the least that I can do to help you get started on your dream career. Just phase out when you're done and go home to your daughter while I settle things with my friend," he assured her.

She gladly did just that and thanked him for everything before running back home to get to her speeder and in turn, pick up Cassandra from her first real day of school. But during that time, she was surprised to see that she had been led astray from her thoughts about her ancestor, Daegen. She continued recalling the story in her head just as much as she continued telling it to Cassandra. _The story of our ancestors intrigues my little girl more than any kid I've met so far._

_I highly doubt I could get such attention out of even the children of the planetary officials here on Ossus_ Arden thought to herself silently. Running by her apartment and getting into her speeder, Arden was surprised at how quickly her speeder, which she bought from her waitress money, sped up. By the time Arden gained any real control over it, she had already covered four of the seven standard miles of the drive needed to be made in order to pick up Cassandra. "Mommy!" was the first thing Arden heard when Cassandra arrived.

"Oh how's my baby doing after her first day at school?" Arden asked right after embracing her daughter tightly. "Miss Lyn, may I speak with you?" interjected an elder man. "And you would be?" Arden asked. "I'm the dean of this school, employer of Cassandra's teachers, my name's Edward," the man answered.

"Call me Arden, 'Miss Lyn' sounds like I'm old. And I'd love to speak with you but as it is, I'm already running late for a couple appointments. Could you just call me on my comm frequency at your earliest convenience?" she said. "But Arden!" the man exclaimed.

"Not now, seriously! We are almost late for three appointments, including Cassandra's first dental checkup!" she snapped. Then they both plopped down into their speeder and took off before Edward could get another word out of her. "Mom, are we really running late for a couple appointments?" Cassandra asked after enough distance was established from the school.

"No, I just had a long day at work and didn't want to have the headache of hearing a principle talk about you in patronizing terms," Arden admitted. "But he wanted to talk about my school performance, he said I was excelling," Cassandra stated. "Really? In that case, I'll need to get with him and learn the details but for now, how about some more about Daegen Lok?" Arden offered.

"Oh yes please Mom, you left off at him persuading Rangers to join him and Quan-Jang about to use the Black Firestone!" Cassandra exclaimed. "I did? Well of course, you'd remember that better than I would... let's see, what happens next?" Arden teased.

It took a second for Arden to recollect but when she did, she continued the story as best she could without crashing them into another speeder. Difficult as it occasionally was, she pulled it off.


	11. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Making his peace with the demons of his past, Quan-Jang prepared himself to use the Black Firestone again and offer his own life as the final price for its power. _But Quan-Jang, I haven't even finished having fun with you!_ it begged. _I don't give a rat's ass if you're just beginning to have your fun, I'm offering the final price of my life in exchange for your power and that's that!_

_Now ready yourself to do my bidding, one last time before you go back to the Kaleth where you belong!_ Quan-Jang snapped, speaking to it telepathically. _That is no way to treat the only artifact that has been known to destroy entire cities while in the use of a Je'daii, so far. Just because I took your family away doesn't mean you need to get snippy_ it told him._ Just shut up and prepare to produce the comet_ Quan countered.

_Yes sir_ it told him. Meditating, Quan-Jang prepared himself by constantly reminding himself that he was in the center of the storm that was the clash of Light and Darkness. He would not step over the edge of the Abyss but he would not ascend to the Elysian state of being either. Instead, he would wield both powers in unison and represent Father Balance, the warden of the imprisoned Mother Chaos. "Father of the Balance, Daughter of the Light, Son of Darkness, I call upon your powers to summon forth the wrath of the Black Firestone.

"I offer my mortal life as the price to be paid for its black-grey comet to be summoned upon the people of Nox! Usher forth the wrath of the stone's power and lay ruin to their lands so that they may never again supply the Despot Queen Hadiya of Shikaakwa with military arms!" Quan-Jang called. Lifting his head to the sky so that he might see the Triam of Mortis for a final time, the Father looked down on him and accepted his offering, the Son vowing to take his soul to oblivion. However, the Daughter assured him that her brother's hand would be stayed on the account of Quan-Jang's soul.

"Bring the stone forth," Father commanded. The Son wrenched the stone from Quan-Jang's frail hands and the daughter saw to the beginning of his eternal rest, pulling his soul from his heart. Then, as Quan-Jang watched, his soul fluttered with Daughter to the netherworld where he'd stay forever. In the meantime, the Son summoned forth all the powers of destruction in the stone into his being.

Then from the flesh on his breast, the Son produced the very comet that Quan-Jang had asked to be summoned and cast it towards the Nox people. "It is done," said the Father. After that, he and his children returned to the immortal land of Mortis where by order of the Chronicler they made their home. In the meantime, Quan-Jang's lifeless body was gathered by those colleagues of his that stood at his side and taken to a place of cremation where it would be known that he would rest in peace.

But before they did so, they sensed the damaged of the comet, felt the screaming of women and children as they were obliterated by the fires ushered in by the comet. They watched through the vision granted by the Force as entire buildings were reduced to dust by the millions. Not even bones nor a shred of cloth remained of those caught right in the epicenter or on half the planet. Another fourth of the planet saw several buildings either partly destroyed or completely toppled.

If the people in that area were not dead, they were severely burned and their skin was stained grey with the ash of the destruction. An ash cloud hung over the entirety of the planet, sheltering the fact that all of the military dromes used in supporting Hadiya were vaporized and the people were hopeless. Such wanton death and destruction was dealt that day that the Je'daii Council members spent a month fasting and praying to the Triam of Mortis in repentance for their actions. But because the Triam had already seen to Quan-Jang's reward for his selflessness in life, they ignored the Council's pleas.

Nonetheless, they did leave signs as to how the Council could repay the blood on their hands in the form of overseeing Daegen's search for Rangers to join the Order in fighting the Queen. They helped by giving him the weight his words needed to persuade all but the few old and weak ones. Since they themselves were only within the dozen mark, Daegen was not too concerned. However, it was a good thing that he sent them when he did for Hadiya had already begun her march.

**"Upon our arrival, send** all legions forth to the Kaleth. Declare to the Je'daii that they will have to fight us there and meet their doom. When you arrive, do not stop the attack until the Temple has fallen and the Black Firestone is ours; slay them all!" Hadiya ordered. "And what of your old nemesis, Daegen Lok?" Volnos Ryo asked. Though reluctantly, he had joined the battle because the Queen had ordered him to and there was no way Volnos could sleaze or wrestle his way out of it.

"If he does not come crawling back to me the moment he sees that my armies will overwhelm his precious Order, I will break him!" she exclaimed. Volnos looked like he had hatched an idea out of that but the Queen didn't notice the way his eyebrows raised, thus missing the signs of his gears turning. "And just how do you intend to break him?" Volnos inquired. "By making him watch my armies march upon my Temple, persuading him to realize the futility of fighting for them!

"Then, when every last hope of his escape from my clutches has been dashed, I will have my way with him until I tire or wish Viggo to retake his place in my bed," she explained. Volnos paused before speaking, thinking about how he could formulate a response to this then smiled when he did. "You know Hadiya, there might be another, less direct and less sloppy way of persuading him to join us," he suggested. "And how do you propose to do that?" she asked.

"My brother Hawk quickly formed a close friendship with him when he came to visit my father's estate. Perhaps, I could set my brother with the errand of persuading Daegen to join you by making him realize the foolishness of fighting for the Je'daii. Of course, he would not be doing so by traumatizing in very much the fashion you intend to do if you get your hands on him," he answered. "Your brother Hawk is friends with Daegen, eh?" she asked rhetorically, the wheels of her mind turning at this.

"Very well, I grant you leave to find your brother and order him to persuade Daegen to join us without such an eye-opening example as I offer. I may even endorse Daegen to a place as General of my armies if you succeed in your task and reward you with the return of all your lands," she added. "Thank you excellency, my brother shall not fail you," Volnos replied with a bow. Then he marched out, enthusiastic and ecstatic about running the errand of finding his brother.

"Permission to speak, milady?" General Bakko interjected. "Granted," she answered. "I saw the way Volnos looked when you said you intended to break Daegen. And I noticed that perhaps, the underlying signs of treason are forming in his mind," he explained.

"And what reason do you think a political weakling like Volnos Ryo has to use Daegen to betray me?" she inquired suspiciously. "For one reason in particular: it is common knowledge that you lusted after Daegen Lok and his power of premonition. It is also common knowledge that that same lust fuels your vengeance against him. Imagine what a man like Volnos could do if he wanted to use that information to undo you from the inside out," Bakko explained.

"Are you suggesting that Volnos could actually be cunning enough to use my feelings for Daegen to plot my death?" she asked. "That is one possibility milady and why not consider it?" he replied. Hadiya thought about this carefully, knowing full well that Volnos' vengeance for the death of his father and older brother granted him cause to do such a thing to her even in his state of defeat. "Very well, send your spies to follow Hawk make sure he persuades Daegen to join us and that alone," she said.

"As my lady wishes. You will not regret such a move as what you have ordered me to make," he replied. _Or will I? Even the finest spies can fail before the most cunning of deceivers_ she thought quietly.

"You are dismissed for now, General. Help our forces continue our skirmishes against rogue Je'daii as well as their final march upon Tython itself," she ordered. "As you command," he said with a bow. When he was gone, Hadiya was glad to finally be alone again with naught but the sword that Skal'nas had given her hanging from her belt.

Lately, she had been turning to the spirit trapped within its very molecules for guidance as to what could be expected and its insights had been most useful. However, now that she concerned herself with the possibility of treason within her inner circle, it remained silent. Did the gods above plan for her to be murdered by a knife wielded within her own ranks or on the field of battle against Je'daii? Much as the blade continued to glow, its voice did not fill her head as she was used to it doing.

She wanted what it could offer as to information about her future but it seemed like only Daegen could do that. Always, her desire to know the future (as of recently) seemed to revolve around that boy amongst Je'daii men. No matter where she turned, phantoms of him filled her line of vision and she had to admit that she found it very discomforting. Even though she longed to be up and down his manhood shaft before she died, she was frightened by him as well.

_How is it possible that I could desire his naked body yet fear him as well?_ she asked. Did it have something to do with the way he mentally functioned? Could it be that she was afraid of his potential intellect and his potential for savagery in combat? Only wifeing him would solve the answers for certain but even knowing that, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

**Running as fast as** he could so that Bakko's spies would have difficulty keeping up with him, Volnos approached his brother's headquarters on the massive ship meant for nobes and knocked. When Hawk bade him to enter, he did so and was both direct and immediate in telling Hawk that he had a special mission. "Go find Daegen Lok and tell him that I would like him to infiltrate our ranks and kill Hadiya," he said. "You realize how dangerous that is, brother!?" Hawk demanded.

"Yes but think about the payoff: father's death will be atoned for and Hadiya's blind ambition will be halted by the only one who can get close enough to delivering a death blow to her. Will you or will you not go seek him out under the pretence of talking him into complete defection?" Volnos asked. Hawk thought about that for a moment and then smiled before vowing that he would go find his old friend under that disguise. "Then waste no time: get to a shuttle and get out of here while her Majesty will still let you," Volnos demanded.

Quickly Hawk began packing up clothes and supplies for at least a couple weeks before ordering for a shuttle to take him to Daegen's last known coordinates. Good luck brother, the future of the galaxy counts on the swiftness of both your ship and your feet. _Daegen will not stay in one place for very long and neither should you until you find him_ Volnos thought silently. "Is he gone?" asked a spy of Bakko to which Volnos nodded his answer.

**Riding on the victory of** having persuaded almost all the Rangers of the Je'daii Order to return home for a fight against Hadiya, Daegen was glad to see it was almost in time too. Hadiya was but a few hundred miles away from arriving and evacuations had already begun to take place. However, the efforts had not yet reached his dear Rose for which he guessed he was very glad. "Oh Daegen, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come back!" she exclaimed.

"I thought that too but I'm glad to see that my efforts haven't been in vain," he replied. Admittedly, the last four months had been exhausting and a great disturbance of the Force had even thrown him off-edge for a whole week. Wondering what it was, Daegen was surprised to see that Rose had a letter to give him from Quan-Jang himself. Opening it, the first thing he noticed was a greeting that Quan had never used before.

"_Dearest Daegen,_" it began. "_Ever since I found you on that steppe-dominated world where your parents had perished, I have come to realize something. That even though the Black Firestone had claimed my wife and children to satisfy its appetites, it gave you to me. After all, if it were not for the then-recent death of my family, I may never have taken you into my care._

"_It would have been such a shame to have not done that and training you to become the Je'daii that you are now has been the greatest pleasure, through all our ills, that of my life. If you are reading this, then it means I protected you from the Firestone by giving my own life instead. Use my sacrifice and my sword to the best advantage that I know you can, look within yourself, have faith in who you are, and you will become invincible against all your enemies. Do not let the agenda of the Council lead you astray for any reason and never lose faith in the Code._

"_Though you may think it a weakness, that faith has the power to command armies and subdue even the wildest of tempests if you use it for that purpose. There will be those on the Council who fear what you can do but do not let them beat you down. Let your conflict with them, instead, act as pavement for your path to the ultimate salvation you can find in the Force. Do what needs to be done, even if it isn't always what is right, and the Triam of Mortis shall reward you greatly; you will know the difference someday, I promise,_" it continued.

It closed off with, "_Sincerely, the man I hope you will call 'father' unto your dying hours: Quan-Jang._" At that moment, it was no wonder Daegen had felt the disturbance that set him off for a whole week: it was the death of the one man who had truly cared about him that he sensed. "What's wrong, my darling?" she asked.

"Quan-Jang is dead, he let the Black Firestone sacrifice his life-force in exchange for its power and he wrote this beforehand," he answered, handing the letter to her. Scanning it quick, Rose put it down on the table and extended her arms to embrace Daegen's head, clinging it to her breasts. "He said I will know when to do what is necessary and what is right. How will I know?" he asked.

"You already have a pretty good ability to understand right from wrong, right? Maybe there will come a time when you will have a similar understanding of necessity as you do to righteousness. Doing what is right and what is necessary, are not always the same and only you will determine the difference. That's just my guess as to what he meant about that," she answered.

"Your guesses have been spot-on far more times than I care to recollect off the top of my head. I have a feeling that this may yet be no exception to that," he admitted. She laughed, surprised that he found her philosophies so agreeable and kissed his burning forehead. "Should I get some provisions ready for the evacuation?" she asked. "Help me gather the essential provisions, you can go ahead and sit on the carriage seat once we get going," he answered, nodding before he spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do all that work by yourself? My father can hire laborers to do it for us and you can expend your strength in more important matters," she suggested. "If your father wouldn't mind sending some of his help over, I don't want to intrude on him in any way," he replied. "Of course, you wouldn't be: you just might be the hero of Tython, after all.

"You can't do it while pulling a handcart with your pregnant wife and a couple hundred kilos of possessions on board," she teased. "I guess you're right and oh, he said he left his sword with me. Did you keep it somewhere?" he asked. "Yes, it's in your empty treasure chest in our bedroom," she answered.

"Goodie, goodie. My own sword was destroyed when a Ranger asked me to beat him in combat in order to persuade him to join the cause of fighting Hadiya," he admitted. "Aye Daegen, that's the third sword in this year!" she exclaimed, slapping his buttocks when he went to get it. He smiled in a fashion she knew meant there would be a playful retaliation of some kind later on.

"True but those were all swords I forged and had the materials to forge. This one is special since it used to belong to my Master and former caretaker," he countered. "Excuse me, is this the residence of Mr. Daegen Lok?" asked a foreign voice. The source, to Daegen's surprise, was Hawk Ryo of the Shikaakwan Clan Ryo and a reluctant subordinate of Hadiya.

"Hawk, what are you doing here?" Daegen demanded. "I've come with an offer for you, one that might help end the war before too much Je'daii blood is shed on Tython. All right if we speak alone about it?" Hawk asked. "One way or the other, my wife is going to find out whatever it is you've offered me so spit it out while she's here," Daegen answered.

"Volnos Ryo was talking with Hadiya and she vowed to break you if you didn't come crawling to her in acceptance that the Je'daii (and I quote) 'are doomed'. However, my real agenda is to use Hadiya's allowance for me to leave in order to persuade to assassinate her from within," he explained. "You know that assassinations are against the Je'daii Code, I emphasized as much when we first discussed it together on Shikaakwa," Daegen told him. "True but now is not the time to abide by ancient morals, we are talking about the threat of galactic annihilation here," Hawk begged.

Daegen hesitated, realizing that this may be what Quan-Jang and his wife pointed out about him finding out how to know when to do what was necessary and what was right. According to the Je'daii Code, assassinations were not wrong yet one could save millions of innocents from being killed. Did he choose what he knew was right according to the Code or did he choose what was necessary? And just like that, the answer came to him in unveiled glory like the light of a sun shining upon his eyes.

"I'll do it and the pretence is that I am defecting because I realize the futility in protecting the Je'daii, correct?" he said. Hawk nodded and thanked him passionately for agreeing to do it. "My shuttle is not far from here if you wish to go to her now," he added. "Just a moment, please, I need to help my wife pack our provisions for evacuation," Daegen replied.

It took them the better portion of three standard hours to pack everything they needed but when that was done, Daegen strapped on his old Master's sword and prepared to leave. However, he felt it wasn't right to leave his wife without informing her that there may be some dirty things he'd have to do. But when he made to notify her of this, she stopped him and told him to only keep in mind that he should do what was necessary when forced to do it and nothing else. "Necessity might not make say, adulterating with Hadiya, righteous but this is war and any advantage we get must be taken," she said.

"Spoken like both a true lover and a true General," he replied with a wide smile. He kissed her and waited said goodbye when her father's masons arrived to carry their luggage for them. "Daegen!" she shouted as he walked away. Turning, he heard her shout her wishes of good luck and the Force being with him while he stayed with Hadiya.

"And may the Force be with you and your patience for waiting on me to return," he replied. Then he joined Hawk Ryo unto the shuttle that would bear him away from Tython yet again, placing himself at risk for being consumed by the jaws of Hadiya's furious lust when he did so. "Do I need hand chains when I arrive in her presence or does it matter?" he asked when they were underway. "You're supposed to be defecting, not surrendering to capture!" Hawk snapped.

"So I should take that as a 'no'. Okay, thanks for informing me old friend," Daegen said. "Just do whatever it is she asks of you and our plot won't be discovered," Hawk said. "Here I was hoping never to live under her shadow nor risk any hell she may have in store for me," Daegen thought aloud.

"The only hell she's going to throw at you is most likely the hell of her near-unquenchable lust for your penis! Oh yeah and the hell of having to kill some innocent people in order to not blow our cover. Rose knows to tell the Je'daii Order about your infiltration, right?" Hawk said. Daegen was a little taken aback by what he said about Hadiya's sexual preferences but wiped this from his mind.

"Yes and though the Council will be furious at my actions, they will know why I do it. They will know better than to send Je'daii out into the galaxy when they risk running into my blade," Daegen said. "Good then, despite our best intentions, we've got Hadiya where we want her but the Je'daii where we don't want them: clustered together on a single frontier," Hawk retorted. "If all goes well, that won't prove to be a very big weakness in the Order even if many are killed," Daegen replied.

"Here's hoping or else the future of the Order is going to be bleak even when you succeed," Hawk snapped. Daegen nodded, wanting the talk to end already but he had to admit: for all his pretenses that this would work out, Hawk was right that the future of the Je'daii was bleak at this point. Even his power of premonition would be of no use in clearing the sight of what would become of them.


	12. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"But mommy, shouldn't Hadiya be able to see through Daegen's lies?" Cassandra asked. Having spared Cassandra's four-year-old mind of the naughtier details, she did what she could to send the same point across. Since she succeeded at that, she saw no reason to hold her daughter back on the reason why Hadiya wouldn't. "It's not that easy, Cassandra: when a person lusts after another person badly enough, they will believe almost anything that person says.

"If that person says that they come to help them when their true intent may be to kill them, the luster is oftentimes too blinded by their feelings to care. That's the difference between love and lust: when you're in love, you're aware of a person's good or ills yet you choose to be with them anyway. Lust is just when you choose to see what's good about their body and not anything else," Arden explained. "That's just wrong," Cassandra stated.

"Maybe so but that's the way it is, sweetie pie," Arden said, not entirely denying accuracy in Cassandra's statement but not accepting that there was either. "I think I'll go do my homework from school now, mama. It won't take long or at least, it shouldn't," Cassandra said. "You do that while I go get out of this uniform from the restaurant," Arden replied.

Still recovering from the shock of what her boss had been willing to do for her, Arden decided it was best to turn back to the solace of remembering Daegen's story. For some reason, it seemed to provide a strange sense of comfort and as she changed out of her dirtied clothes, she continued it. Carefully, she formulated the details she knew from her first telling of the story whilst calculating which ones she needed to be vague on for Cassandra's sake. It was actually a very interesting task and one that, to her surprise, she loved performing.

**Skal'nas sensed the power** of the sword he had given Hadiya growing stronger and stronger with each day that passed. But unfortunately, he was also aware of another presence growing in strength and this one might yet have the capacity to ruin the path the sword intended to take. He sensed the growing power of the human who would see his path of destruction stopped. But did he care?

Did he want this man to live long enough to make his stand and then perish before the end or did he want him to win? Could it be possible that Skal'nas was becoming increasingly remorseful in his relatively old age (though not ancient like some of his ancestors) or was he just depressed? Had life at the top become so boring that he suddenly wanted attention from the bottom end of the heap? He started there and rose to the top, why should he care about anything beneath him?

_When did I come to care for the trash-eating maggots I was born from so much that I wonder how I can improve their living? It is Rakatan way that the weak eat the trash of the strong and serve the will of the mighty. Why should they be deserving of the good graces of those who live at the top?_ he asked himself angrily. But that was the thing, he couldn't answer those questions with the same fortified certitude that he once could when he began his rule.

Or maybe he was just tired of seeing them around and wanted to either harvest the strong or just wipe out all the rabble in a single stroke. But the only thing that could do that for certain was a disease of some kind, a virus that would catch on and annihilate them all. Having called for a meeting for the head of his department of scientific advancement, he was glad that he could bring up this concern. "Doctor, have we ever used biological warfare of plaguing degree or have we just done bits and pieces that our enemies quickly became immune and vaccinated to?" Skal'nas asked.

"At great cost to ourselves, we did produce a virus that deteriorated brain cells within the Kwa. Even though many have survived, they have done so at the price of their sentience and their evolutionary progress, regressing back into what they had been before they learned of the Force. At present, their evolution is at a standstill whenever it isn't degenerating," the doctor answered. "And what was the price to our kind?" Skal'nas inquired.

"Though mainly fetal, the price included (but wasn't limited to) brain tumors so large as to require the surgical removal of half a normal Rakatan brain, including one important chamber. We also saw signs of autoimmune deficiencies and vital organs tended to shutdown and reboot again and again. It was very costly to us all and we only managed to contain it through means of spraying the vaccine on ourselves and on the facility we used to contain it," the doctor explained. "Is it be possible to replicate it or something like it, maybe even find a property that allows us to contain it better?" Skal'nas continued.

"That hasn't been tested yet but it might be," the doctor admitted. "I want you to see if you can do that and either replicate that original virus or else create one similar to it," Skal'nas replied. "With due respect sir, why are you interested with that somewhat disgraceful thing?" the doctor asked. "Because I may have an idea for how we can improve the Empire that involves a little biological warfare on the weaker members of our populace," Skal'nas answered.

"But sir, that's two-fifths of the entire population of the Empire!" the doctor exclaimed. "If that's what it takes to help our people reach the highest state of being, then so be it," Skal'nas said. "You would really revive that nightmarish plague to suit your own vision of power?" the doctor inquired. "And why not... the rabble have almost always held us back on what needs to be done," Skal'nas replied.

"No disrespect intended on your experience with them but they've been right on some of the things that they held us back on. It turned out for the better that we allowed them to have their say than it would have been to just exterminate them," the doctor countered. "True but a piece of trash is still a piece of trash and thus, will never have the same value as a hunk of credit chips," Skal'nas snapped. "Wealth and power are the true slayers of Empires, they are but the fleeting pleasures that bring down their victims to savagery and primitivity all from advancement and civilization," the doctor said.

"Spoken like a true believer of the old ways," Skal'nas said. "Spoken like someone who witnessed the fall of Kwa Holdings to our people. Though humbler in philosophy than us, even the Kwa were not without vulnerability to wealth and power. When they gave that power and wealth was given to us, we used it to destroy them," the doctor replied.

_How very interesting but unfortunately useless now_ Skal'nas thought silently. "Get to that virus like I asked you to or else be replaced with someone more compliant!" he hissed aloud. "Yes sir," the doctor replied with a bow. Then he left Skal'nas to his thoughts, a common thing for Skal'nas' subordinates to do whenever he was through with them.

**Arriving to Hadiya's encampments,** not more than about a hundred kilometers out from Tython, Daegen had to admit that he was impressed by the magnitude of it. Though most of the soldiers were inside ships, rather than on a planetary surface, he had to admit her surface setup was massive too. What a sight to behold, no wonder she is so confident that she can destroy the Je'daii Order Daegen thought silently. Arriving with Hawk Ryo beside him, Daegen was glad to see that Volnos had joined Hadiya's company in addition her Generals for consultative reasons.

"Daegen Lok, what a surprise to see you. Have you come to beg my allowance for you to fight beside me?" Hadiya asked. Daegen knelt down, submitting himself to her will, and speaking only when his head was facing the ground. "I shall serve beside you and obey your commands but on one condition: that you stay here for three days.

"It is all that is needed to allow those who couldn't fight you, even if they wished to, time to clear out of your way and destroy only Je'daii. What honor is there in claiming the lives of those who cannot give you a proper fight? Honor this condition and I shall serve you as best I can, perhaps even better than those who serve you now," he answered. Hadiya seemed to ponder that, displeased that Daegen had come to her with demands even if he was on his knees before her.

Her Generals shared her reservations and it took Volnos' promises of losing Daegen if they didn't honor his condition. "Very well Daegen, I shall comply with your condition though it may do you best to never make similar demands of me again," Hadiya finally said. "I only wanted the one, nothing more," Daegen replied. "Indeed, I shall accept into our fold and obey your condition: your service will be needed until I say otherwise," Hadiya said.

"Thank you milady," Daegen replied. "And for your first order of business, I would like you to hone in your skills for tomorrow night, we will determine your place in our ranks. We will be having you face down some of our tougher warriors, including my lieutenant Viggo," Hadiya said. If Daegen was surprised by that, he hid it miraculously well.

Nonetheless, he bowed and thanked the lady for the forewarning before going to do just that. "Don't fret kid, if you kill Viggo within what we'd consider a reasonable amount of time, you'll receive his rank. If you kill him in what we'd consider a ridiculously fast amount of time, then you will receive better. It's all about how long it takes for you to either beat him or be beaten yourself," Volnos told him in a spare moment of privacy that the two could have for conversation.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better. How many will I need to face if I beat him in the reasonable time slot?" Daegen asked. "At least two or three but if you beat him in a ridiculously fast amount of time, then you may need only face one more just for assurance that eyes weren't deceived. You'll do just fine, you have the training of a Je'daii!" Volnos answered.

_Yeah and if I successfully complete the challenge, it won't even be three days before the Queen is already demanding to sleep with me! I'm engaged to another person, you moron!_ Daegen thought silently. But outwardly, Daegen thanked him and dismissed him from his tent so that he could begin honing his skills. It was the least he could to keep his rage from surging forth to the surface and exploding right there and then.

The more he thought about it, the more this mission was beginning to feel like a bad idea to him. He was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have even bargained for the three days to allow his wife and people like her to evacuate to Tython's caves so that the Queen didn't have to kill them. True that he needed to do something to save his wife but why did the Queen listen to his request? Did her lust for him outweigh her brains whenever he was in her presence or was she using both combined together?

Was she planning something special for those he loved, including his wife, while abiding by his condition that the army be halted for three days? Already, he was beginning to wonder if he would have any hope of escaping Hadiya now that he had been taken into her fold. Not one day into his stay and he was already beginning to wonder if he had been broken into accepting her. Only time would tell whether or not that was the case with absolute certainty.

**After inducting Daegen Lok** into her fold, at long last, Hadiya went back to her tent to settle down for the night. Or at least, that's how it would have been if Viggo was not already waiting for her there. "How dare you ask me to challenge Daegen!" Viggo exclaimed, slapping her cheek as he did so. "Shut up and obey, I only listed you amongst his challengers because I knew that you would not hesitate to exploit an opportunity to test your strength against him," she replied, rubbing her marked skin.

"And what makes you think I would?" Viggo demanded. "He killed Tiger, didn't he? You've wanted revenge ever since he struck him down, did you not?" she replied. Then the memory of what Daegen had done before his eyes flashed again as though he had just witnessed it.

He remembered seeing Daegen cut down his brother-in-arms, reminded himself of the vow he had made Tiger's wife to destroy Daegen or die trying. Now, he realized that Hadiya had given him an opportunity to attempt the fulfillment of this vow to Tiger's lonely widow. "I would have preferred to challenge him, myself," Viggo said aloud. But in his heart, he knew that Hadiya had set him up with the best opportunity that he could have possibly imagined or afforded.

"And when would that have been were it not for his offer to join us? On the field of battle, where the chances of you both already being wounded were much higher? There's no honor in running that risk when it isn't necessary to do so," Hadiya snapped. Viggo made to counter but he bit his tongue before he did so, quickly learning that she was right about that.

Normally, that risk would have been perfectly acceptable, especially if the only way a collision with Daegen's blade could have occurred was on the battlefield. However, part of being an honorable warrior was recognizing when it was necessary to take a risk and when not to. If a risk is not needed to be taken, then it is best for the warrior to retreat and wait for another opportunity. As Hadiya had reminded Viggo, he must break his opponent or come close to that before he engaged him.

"Only then will ensure that victory is yours and have the trophy of his head for bragging rights. Undoubtedly, he will attempt to do the same thing to you which is why part of a warrior's battle with another warrior must take place in the mind as well as on an exterior field. Matter alone and intellect alone are useless in battle but if combined, then you will be invincible," she'd frequently add. "Invincibility is such an elusive concept, even he who perfects the combination of mind and matter is still vulnerable to someone who has done it better," Viggo replied in this instance.

"Then you have to hope that your opponent either focuses on one element individually or has a weaker prowess in the combination than you do," she told him. "So you will be having me pit my combined mind and matter against Daegen's unknown skills in the morning?" he asked. "Yes and be ready or be dead," she told him. "I will not disappoint you milady," he promised before leaving her tent.

Hadiya shook her head, disgusted with the way Viggo's temper tended to flare up and somewhat embarrassed at the marks showing on her cheek as a result of his strike. Rubbing a painless balm on her cheek, she watched as the bruised skin was hidden away to soon fade into history. Though she had endured much worse, there was something about Viggo slapping her that upset her. Did she still have some affection for him despite her lust for Daegen or was she just remembering when she did?

The outcome of his duel with Daegen Lok, tomorrow, will determine that for certain. _In the meantime, I should not worry about it as much as I am_ she told herself silently. Lying down on top of her bed, hands clasping each other by the fingers across her belly, she relaxed herself slowly. As she kept reminding herself, it was the least she could do after that rough encounter with Viggo.

**Evacuations were almost finished** and Rose had to admit that the Je'daii had done a good job in getting as many people out as they could. But there were still those who refused to leave or couldn't leave without assistance by someone younger and more bulky. Getting those people out was going to be tedious but if the clear sky was any indication, Daegen had given just that amount of time they'd need. Hadiya's armies were likely being stalled a few hundred miles out and she prayed that he would still be alive to return to her embrace.

The Tythan non-Je'daii culture embraced the dominance of the men and the obedience of the women to their husbands and fathers, making them little more than slaves. But if she was to have anyone be her Master, than it would be Daegen. He was a wise and even-handed man who didn't need to hit her in order to send the same point across that her father would try making with his leather strap. Though her father had criticized some of the freedom that Daegen had given Rose, all three of them did admit that Rose behaved far better around Daegen than her mother had done around her father.

As if that wasn't good enough, there were those younger women who fawned over the young couple for joy of their happiness and the elder women who envied them for that same reason. The younger women made no hesitation to tell Daegen he was the kind of husband that they'd want. Even when they didn't know the more intimate details, they demanded to have someone like him in their lives. The elder women either shunned and ignored them, saying they were doing everything wrong whenever asked why or go into feigned nostalgia, attempting to one-up the happy couple.

But for these women, their attempts to patronize and insult fell on deaf ears whenever Rose and Daegen strode by them. Once, however, it had even been said that the reason that she was so calm and happy around Daegen yet so rampant and defiant to her father was because Daegen taught her that. This claim led some people to the belief that Daegen had learned how to harness Rose's wilder tendencies long before her father even had the first clue what they were. Instead of insulting, as it was meant to, it flattered and the Tythan people loved the couple even more for that.

"That is a rare gift, to be able to see what makes people angry or happy after spending some time with them and taking according action to help them control that. It's my guess that Daegen can sympathize since he's three years older than Rose," one elder said when the remark became public. Thinking about all that gave Rose the inspiration she needed to not only remain faithful to Daegen but to act as the leader he would have been in her place. Whenever she wasn't helping with the evacuation, she was tending to the children who had gone wild and nearly beyond their parents' sight.

It was three days before as many as could or would come were gathered into the vast cave network of Tython, their safety ensured by the darkness of the network which could swallow them. When that failed, the Tythans knew the network well enough to know how they could make a last stand against any of Hadiya's troops who dared to enter. _May the Triam of Mortis protect my fiance and the Gods of Tython protect us in this dark hour. Daegen, come back to me safely please_ she said to herself constantly.

"Don't waste your tears, girl. If he's alive, he'll be back to you soon but if he's not then he's not," her father said from behind her. "Why are you so nonchalant when my husband has gone off to save your sorry ass from Hadiya!?" she demanded. "The boy's not doing anything for me, I could very easily have gone over to the other side myself and asked for more profits in exchange for loyalty.

"Going over and defecting to her, infiltrating her isn't hard," he replied. "Then go do it," she snapped. "Why are you so quick to loosen venom on me? I did what every other father would when I was raising you," he asked.

"You were a pig on top of that, spending more time eating food and sleeping with your mistresses than you did caring for me and my mother! Whenever you turned your eye towards one of us, it was either to throttle my mother for using some of your money to feed us! If it wasn't that, then it was to whip me for 'being rampant' when in truth, I had earned the right to have some fun. I worked away like a slave while you grew big and fat, your manhood shriveling with each woman you had!

"You smelled like vomit and wine after every night you spent with them and I had to heave you by your shoulders to the toilet so you could actually shit without doing it in your pants! Mother should have left you and sought a man who at least would treat her right when she had the chance! No wonder she killed herself after you murdered her brother for wanting you to divorce her," Rose replied. Her father made to hit her but when he saw the people that were watching, he stopped.

"You are your husband's property, you don't mean anything to him. He just treats you like you do because you're more complicit with him than you ever were with me!" he added. "That is a load of bullshit and you know it! We've known each other since childhood and he never treated me like property in all that time, he treated me like a friend would," she replied before slapping him.

"Now get out of my face before you do anymore damage to my pride with your presence," she added. He shrugged and waddled as best he could with all the weight he had added on as a result of the wealth that she had mentioned. Later, when her duties to the evacuation were finished, she retreated to her private tent and began sobbing. She needed Daegen Lok to come back to her now more than ever, lest her father drive her crazy during this stage of her life.

"Please, in the name of all that is dear, come back to me!" she begged in her solemn prayer. She loved him now as she did even when they were children and as she promised to do for the rest of her natural life. He was what she needed most in even her moments of great fear: a comforting friend to lean on.


	13. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The day of Hadiya's issued challenge had arrived and Daegen was prepared as he could hope to be. What he wondered though, judging by his look of surprise, was if Viggo was as ready as he could be. He looked like he sincerely had not expected to be fighting Dagen so soon after the Je'daii Ranger's defection to Hadiya's fold. However, when Daegen saw the look on his face this morning, that surprise was vaporized cleanly off his face and Daegen had to admit he was impressed.

Hadiya came toward the east corner of the arena that Viggo and Daegen were to use for their duel, which was rather sizable. When Hadiya announced the beginning of the countdown towards the inevitable, both warriors slowly unsheathed their swords and maneuvered into a battle position. Initially, upon Hadiya's signal to begin, neither of them moved from their battle stance, they only stared hard. Then Viggo rose his sword high above his head and charged, hoping to ignite a reaction from Daegen when he uttered a battle cry.

However, Daegen didn't even budge until Viggo was about halfway across the arena and coming towards him. Then Daegen positioned his blade with the tip facing behind him, ready to slice from under the left flank. After Viggo came a little closer, Daegen also charged towards him, aiming not straight at him but aiming a little ways past him and towards where Hadiya had placed herself. Swinging the blade back slightly as he ran, he dodged Viggo's approaching blow and then landed one of his own.

He cut into the older warrior's abdomen when he yanked to free his sword from the contact it made with Viggo's clothes and eventually his skin. After that, he turned around and continued with a diagonal slash from the left shoulder to the right hip and concluded with a horizontal hip-slash. When this was finished, Daegen took up a more defensive stance in case Viggo still wanted to fight. Hadiya raised an eyebrow, impressed by what he had done, but gave no other reaction as she watched.

It was then that Viggo let out a groan of pain and surprise at how fast Daegen had so deeply wounded him. When he turned around to attempt a decapitating slash, Daegen deflected this with ease and followed with a spin of his blade and hacking at his left thigh. Viggo cried out at that blow and tried to hack at his throat only to have the blow deflected and see the tip of the enemy blade poised at him. If Daegen applied even a little pressure, the metal shaft would plunge into the soft area between his neck and chest, killing him within seconds.

"Do you surrender to me, Viggo of Shikaakwa?" Daegen asked. Everyone stood in silence, prepared to hear whatever it was that Viggo had to say, including Hadiya. But Viggo simply shook his head and told Daegen that he would see him in hell if he went through with killing him. Daegen turned, looking for approval to kill him from the Queen, who first raised a fist then extended a thumb.

But before Daegen did anything, he waited until the Queen's thumb pointed down which was a signal to end Viggo's life. And with a firm push, Daegen plunged his blade into the soft flesh and out between Viggo's shoulder blades before then keeping it there for several seconds. Then he yanked it out and watched as blood spewed from both ends and Viggo fell, face first, into the soft sand below. He never rose up again, the blow having killed him within seconds of the blade being pulled away from in his body.

"Congratulations Daegen Lok, in this moment of strength, you have earned your title in this army. Like Viggo before you, you are now a General of my armies and a trusted adviser," Hadiya announced, marching forth and placing a hand on Daegen's shoulder. Then she leaned in next to his ear and made sure that no one else heard what she said to him secretly. "Come to my quarters tonight, I will allow you to claim some of your spoils there and then but for now enjoy these other gifts," she said.

She ordered the coronation feasts to be prepared and Daegen's fellow Generals began calling troops together to make the preparations. In the meantime, Daegen watched as Viggo's body was dragged to a nearby fire as though he meant nothing to Hadiya. It was probably a consequence of his failure to kill a younger, fresher warrior than himself and prove his worth. He had no appetite for the feast but he stood at its center anyway just so they knew who they were paying homage to.

How could he have an appetite after seeing how Viggo was disposed of, knowing full well that if someone stronger than him came along, he would be rid of in the same manner? He tried some of the food when he was asked to but it turned to ash in his mouth, a taste he was all too familiar with. Every time he took a life, he had this taste for a long time afterwards, especially when he hadn't wanted to. Viggo had proven that he was an intelligent, talented, capable man who would most definitely have held his own against a lesser warrior than Daegen.

But watching him being thrown in the pits with the common dullards that Hadiya had disposed of before, Daegen had a sick feeling that strength was all that prevailed here. It didn't matter if you were intelligent or at least capable if you weren't strong first, a costly mistake for the Queen. _After all, intelligence is the weapon that has undone entire empires built on the backs of the strong. Hadiya will have to recognize this before she ever hopes to truly be invincible_ Daegen thought silently.

As the feast continued into the night, he remembered that Hadiya had wanted to see him as soon as he was finished. Deciding that his lack of appetite would probably be remedied by going to her for whatever she wanted, he dismissed himself from the table to go to her tent._Even if she asks me to fuck her, it's better than trying to eat food with the ash taste in my mouth_ he thought silently. "You wanted to see me after the feast, milady?" Daegen asked.

"Yes Daegen, I did though I must admit I'm a little surprised that you left the festivities so early. They're in your honor, you know," Hadiya answered. "I know, it's just I had no appetite: I witnessed the way in which you had Viggo's body disposed off before I went off to eat," Daegen said. "Ah, I forgot: you're still new to the ideas of my empire which embody strength more than anything," she said. "Even over intellect?" he asked.

"Intellect alone is useless in a fight, if you can't break rule then don't be expected to break bone," she answered. "And yet it was the might of intellect alone that has allowed the Je'daii to repel any offense sent by the Rakata since the dawn of the Order. True they had physical prowess and Force power but they needed intellect to direct that defensively," he replied. "Which is just what interests me: the Je'daii favor intelligence yet aren't afraid to stoop to violence to achieve their goals.

"Tell me Daegen, is that why you haven't been expelled for some of your actions when I would have seen to your death for a tenth of them? Or was there another factor involved?" she inquired. "It was actually mostly my own recklessness. I didn't have to resort to violence on over half the things I did yet I stooped down to it anyway though in my heart, I felt I did.

"Quan-Jang defended me on many of those accounts, explaining that my actions had acquired either the very results we sought or even better. The reason we seldom stoop to violence is because of the possibility of good results if we did," he explained. "That explains why Nox was bombed by a massive meteor filled with the black energies of the Bogan, not long ago," she stated. "Pardon?" he asked, admittedly confused.

"You don't know about how Nox was bombed by order of the Je'daii Council? A black-grey meteor was summoned with the power of the Force and cast against the planet," she answered. Daegen didn't know how to reply, though he determined it was best to reply in some degree of honesty. "I was away from Tython on a mission then came straight here.

"I hadn't received any news of what happened to Nox between that time and now," he said. He hadn't told her about the Rangers but he was honest when he said he was on a mission. "I see, well now you know what the Je'daii have recently done to ensure that I am not more furtherly armed. Quite a move on their part, don't you think?" she snapped.

_The Black Firestone must have done it and Quan-Jang must have paid the final price for usage of its power. If he did, that would explain the deep darkness I sensed growing in my heart a little while back_ Daegen thought quietly. "Is something troubling you?" she asked. "Just recalling previous incidences of a black-grey meteor flying towards a planet.

"Turns out that their path of destruction match the description that you've given this one," he confessed. "You know what it is, don't you?" she demanded. "I know what it could be," he replied, not entirely the truth but not entirely a lie either. It was a half-truth at the very best but he knew he was going to have to confess what his "suspicions" were.

"Tell me," she ordered. "It's a powerful artifact we keep in the Anil Kesh and is seldom used except in times of extreme strain on the Order's strength. So powerful is its ability to destroy that it's only been used three times in the entirety of the Order's history. It's called the Black Firestone, a creation of Bogan left behind by the Triam of Mortis.

"Said to be a key to the Oracle, its power is extremely lethal when placed in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. Which requires a Balance between Light and Dark Side to be perfected in the person using it for their purpose. Otherwise, their soul is extracted right then and there which would only strengthen the power of the stone," Daegen explained. "The Black Firestone, you say?" she asked, her thoughts wandering from there.

"Yes, the Black Firestone. Are you familiar with it?" he asked. "I've heard of it," she answered. "Then you know why the Je'daii have taken precautions to seal it away," he stated.

"Indeed but I can't understand why the Je'daii still use it with all this said," she replied. "Perhaps they were strained once again as far as their strength was concerned. So worried about you that they couldn't keep their eye on Nox and as such, it was best to just use the stone," he suggested. "That is a possibility worthy of consideration and now, if you don't mind, I'd like us both to rest," she replied.

"Do you have a tent set aside for me, milady?" he asked. "No, you'll be sharing quarters with me tonight and every other night you're here," she answered. "If I may ask, your Highness, why?" he inquired. "Because... because... actually, I really don't know how to explain it," she explained.

"Then make no explanation for now, Highness. I understand," he said. "You do?" she asked. "I have a fiance back on Tython," he confessed.

"You're already betrothed to another!? Why didn't you speak up about it the last time we met!" she screamed. "Because you were too blinded by your lust for me to have listened to me if I did speak up," he replied. She slapped him right at that moment and he did nothing back, preferring it this way.

"But then, being engaged hasn't stopped a man from sleeping with another woman before. Would you mind entertaining me?" she asked, changing her mood and her mind in seconds. "Actually your Highness, much as I am privileged to entertain you, I would mind," he answered. "You really love that bitch you betrothed to on Tython, don't you?" she demanded.

Daegen nodded and vowed that none of Hadiya's wealth and power would ever hope to change that. "I will be the judge of that," Hadiya promised. "No, I will," Daegen countered. "You dare challenge me in my own domain?" she hissed.

"No, I'm not challenging you: I'm promising you. The humble life I choose to lead with the woman I love is not something I'll let you take away from me easily," he replied. "I wasn't expecting it to be easy or painless. But I _will_ succeed," she said.

**"Yikes mommy, she must** really want Daegen as her husband to promise him that," Cassandra said. "Yes she did, Cassandra. But what she didn't realize is that her lust for Daegen would eventually open up the very gates of Hell itself," Arden replied. "I don't understand," Cassandra admitted.

"With more details into the story, you will," Arden promised. "Then tell me more," Cassandra begged. "All right, but not anymore tonight: you need your sleep. You gotta big day of acing tests and making kids jealous tomorrow," Arden teased.

"But mommy, do I really have to go through all those tests? They're so boring!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Maybe so but school will be a good way for you to make some friends and possibly be spotted by those who would use your intelligent mind for good design. You have a gift, Cassandra, don't ever forget it," Arden told her.

"Yes mommy," Cassandra replied. But she truly didn't understand why her mother placed such an emphasis on her gift. As Arden tucked her into bed and then went out to practice her Terras Kasi exercises, she couldn't help but continue to recall Daegen's path. He too had a gift, much like Cassandra's abilities, but he had become corrupted by the weight of a hero being placed on him.

He had never asked for more than a humble existence with Rose and their future children. And yet, the Council had wanted to exploit his extraordinary talents to suit their gains. It was much like what the Jedi Order of Arden's time had been toward her and Xendor. And from what she could gather from her chats with Lord Vader, they had done the same thing to him as well.

They had denied him the privileges he rightfully deserved yet milked out the best of his talents to suit their own ends._ If only he understood that Palpatine was doing the same thing with both of us_ she thought silently. Judging by the circumstances of Vader's death, he had finally learned what the Emperor was doing to him and destroyed him. However, it appeared in vain with this new clone of the Emperor inhabited by his spirit, following Arden to the ends of the galaxy.

Doing what she could to protect herself and Cassandra, Arden had gone to extreme limits to use as little Force power as possible and never settle down for too long. Nonetheless, it looked as though his relentless pursuit had finally come to an end as he dealt with other things on his plate. _Do Cassandra and I finally have some peace from his destructive desires?_ she asked herself silently. Only time and the will of the Force would decide that but Arden hoped with all her heart that she and Cassandra could finally live in peace.

True that she committed the highest treason possible of the Empire and nearly killed the Emperor in single combat but she regretted her actions now. She wanted nothing to do with the conspiracies of those who wanted to kill the Emperor from within. Besides, what was to stop him from coming back again the way he did after Lord Vader had supposedly killed him? Deciding to take her mind off it all, she replayed the details of the story of her ancestor in her head, hoping for comfort.

**The three days** that Hadiya had taken off came to pass and soon, the armies of the Shikaakwa were on the march again. Daegen remained at the Queen's side as did Volnos Ryo and his brother, Hawk._ I just hope that the days I bought were enough for the most innocent Tythans to be spared from Hadiya's wrath_ Daegen thought hopefully. But as the fleet advanced, the spirit of destruction in Hadiya's sword continued to whisper to her.

_Watch Daegen Lok and watch him closely for though you may love him, I sense that he intends to betray you_ the spirit told her. _Maybe so but if he does, I will be ready for it. I have your power to rely upon in order to kill him_ she told it. _Indeed you do my Queen but be warned: he has the power of the head of the Seven Guardians who sealed me here_ it replied.

_The Seven Guardians? Here I was, thinking they were a legend but then I should have accepted their existence when I found out you were real_ she admitted. _Do not give yourself too much hell, the peoples of the galaxy would prefer to forget what happened to me. They don't want to remember how I destroyed half the galaxy before I was stopped_ it told her.

_And you say Daegen has the spirit of the most powerful of them within himself? How do you know this?_ she asked. _Because he carries the same aura of great darkness that the most powerful of the Guardians carried upon his shoulders when he was alive. He channeled that power in service of the galaxy and with the six others, he sealed me away by using it._

_That is how I know that Daegen Lok has the same power that he did the spirit answered. I will watch him and I will make sure he doesn't use his inner power against us she promised. You do that or else your campaign will fall apart and your life will be lost_ it replied. She smiled, glad to know that she would have to keep an eye on the Je'daii Ranger who had promised fealty to her.

Even with her lust for him, she didn't want to fully believe that he had surrendered to her without question. He didn't strike her as the type of man who would surrender even when the odds were stacked against him, not without a proper fight. She even began to wonder if he was waiting for them to reach Tython so that he could challenge her in front of both sides and kill her in the process. Either that or else have the capacity to retreat if he failed to destroy her in fair combat as he'd envision happening.

_Tell me spirit, does he seek to challenge me?_ she asked the sword telepathically. _Yes but I am not exactly sure when. It is always difficult to read the thoughts of fellow beings of darkness such as him_ the spirit told her. _And why is that?_ she asked.

_Because our abilities at telepathy are more designed for shattering the will of servants of the Light or other similar beings who'd challenge us. As such, beings of darkness come naturally equipped with the ability to resist attempts to read each other's thoughts. Only real problem is, most don't know that they can do it until it's being tried on them. For that reason, I believe Daegen's had it happen to him before otherwise, he'd be having trouble with me_ it replied.

_We'll amend that problem, soon enough_ she promised. _Yes we will_ the spirit agreed. After that, their conversation ended and she continued to watch the fleet advance. But with the new information she had been granted, she did so with an eye on Daegen in the meantime.

"Milady, we're coming up on the first line of naval defense for Tython!" a soldier exclaimed. Daegen looked on, a little surprised that they would already be approaching trouble. "Fire upon them when they're in range and don't stop until they've been completely vaporized," she ordered. "Yes milady!" the soldier exclaimed before relaying the order.

Within the hour of the order being relayed, the despot fleet had fired upon the naval defense offered to resist them. It wasn't more than about ten to twenty standard minutes before the fleet was wiped off the face of the galaxy. Daegen couldn't help but wonder if their deaths would be in vain or if victory would belong to the Je'daii after all. With the fleet destroyed, there would be nothing between Hadiya and Tython for the remaining two-hundred or so parsecs of the journey.

Now, nothing except the mountains of Tython would protect Rose from Hadiya's wrath. Would they be enough or would Hadiya destroy them and bury the people of Tython in the caves inside? Either way, Daegen's job as protector of his wife and unborn child had become much more difficult indeed. _Feel the pressure Daegen, it's only going to get worse and worse as we get closer and closer to all that you love_ Hadiya promised.

As she watched him talk with the Ryo brothers, she couldn't help but wonder as to the reasons Volnos had asked Hawk to persuade Daegen to join Hadiya. She began to wonder if the Ryo brothers had acted for reasons of wanting her dead and avenge their father? If so, it was a clever trick to use her feelings for Daegen against her and hopefully kill her in the process. _Will they have him challenge me or will they all join forces to kill me?_ she asked silently.

_Watch the three of them very closely, they may yet have a surprise or two in store for you_ the spirit of the sword confirmed. _I shall, they won't be having any surprises pop up on my watch_ she replied. She watched as the suspicious continued to talk and then Volnos made gestures that indicated violence to a sort. _Careful where and when you make those sorts of gestures, Volnos._

_I could take it the wrong way and demand your head on a pike before you know it_ she hissed silently. When the trio divided again, Hadiya decided to order the guards to take Hawk to the interrogation room. "He'll be the easiest to break and I want to know everything that they've discussed amongst themselves before we reach Tython," she added. "Yes milady!" replied her handpicked guards who would deliver upon her orders.


	14. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Now that the evacuation was complete and the peoples of Tython were settled into the deep mountains, the Je'daii had only a matter of days or so before Hadiya arrived. What they hoped was that Daegen would challenge her and destroy her before her armies could attack Tython. It all depended on him whether or not Tython would be attack and the Je'daii would have to defend Anil Kesh. "Why would the Queen attack Anil Kesh?" Rose Rajivari, the head of the Council.

"The Black Firestone, a power great enough to send comets that destroy worlds and guide any who seek it to the Oracle itself. That kind of power, in Hadiya's hands rather than ours, would make the galaxy rightly tremble. But if she found out about its ability to guide one to the Oracle, it would be over for us," Rajivari stated. "So basically, we have to prevent her from reaching the Firestone even if the Temple should be destroyed?" Rose inquired.

Raj nodded and added that the Temple could be rebuilt if it needed to be but so long as the stone remained down there, they would be fine. _I hope Daegen comes home and aids our defenses after he kills Hadiya, in case her Generals take up the cause in her place_ she thought silently. As her baby continued to grow, she became more and more concerned for its father's welfare. Was he still alive, had she caught onto his game and had him executed?

She would only know for certain if he came back to her and witnessed the birth of his first child. It was only a little over two months before she was due, two months that she knew she couldn't wait for him. "Is the baby hurting any?" Raj asked. "No, just a little startling when he kicks me," Rose said before joining him on a tour of the Temple.

"Our defense will be ready soon. We have harpoons capable of being launched at a great enough velocity to bring down a full-grown Hookhawk. Catapults that can support approximately one-hundred twenty-three metric tons of stone at any given time. Our archers are capable of firing three arrows per minute, our swordsmen are ready at the gate in the event they break through.

"Our spearmen are also ready to keep them stalled until the swordsmen arrive to finish the rest of the deed. With this in mind, our main intent will be to stall the enemy at least until the rest of the women and the children are on the other side of the mountain range. Given their current state of travel, that will take them approximately four days to do," he said. "Are you telling me this because you'd like me to go with them?" she asked.

"No, I tell you this just so I can assure myself and you that you will be safe from Hadiya even if she gets to us and Daegen," he answered. "Then get me to the caverns when you're finished here, the assurance would be complete at that point," she retorted. "My pleasure, Mrs Lok: least I can do for having missed the wedding you two had," he replied, smiling at her gesture. _Indeed, and you failed to check up on us during the honeymoon_ she added mentally.

**Daegen looked upon Tython** and its two moons, for the first time, with a sense of dread. Not because of the wrath of the Je'daii for what he was going to do but for Hadiya's hate destroying it all. Hers was like a burning fire that was only aggravated when one gave it attention and the more aggravated a fire like that became, the more materials it withered or melted to the last syllable of time. Hatred like hers did not die easy nor did they die within the short amount of time that many would hope it would.

Even if Hadiya falls, the hatred she carries on her soul will haunt the galaxy throughout all the rest of years to come. _She_ is _hatred, she_ is _vengeance should either one ever need embodiment in mortal flesh_ Daegen thought grimly. And where she was hatred and vengeance, one would argue that Daegen stood for love and patience in these dark times. Though he had indeed been forced to kill some of his own comrades to fuel his treason's camouflage, he did so with a heavy heart.

Each night, even as the Queen continued to thrust her womanly flower atop his manhood shaft after each victory (something he hated with a near-dark passion), he could not help but lament. For how could he forget the faces of the children he butchered, the women he slaughtered, and the men he killed. In his heart, he began to wonder how Rose would react if she had heard even half the revolting things he was forced to do under Hadiya's ward. Would she still love him or would she betray him in favor of a man less capable of the malice he had committed?

True that they had known each other since childhood but would all those years of growing love hold against what he had done? Or would challenging Hadiya prove to be the only way he could show that he was still a human being? Marching off the bridge before she could start speaking to him, he was stopped by Volnos Ryo. "What are you doing, you know this is a good opportunity, right?" he demanded in a whisper.

"I don't quite get what you mean," Daegen admitted. "You fool, this is a good opportunity to challenge her and kill her!" Volnos exclaimed, whispering as he did so. "Maybe so but an even better opportunity will be when she and I go down to the planet. We'll likely be first amongst all the Despot forces to do so and as such, I can make a quick getaway should I fail.

"I know Tython well enough to run paths all the way to the entrance to the cave systems without being detected by the Queen or her forces. Hookhawks won't venture near them, Horranths hate going there due to their large grouping, and Guids don't even bother to deal with humans. Only manka cats do anything remotely violent to any stray mountaineers in the passes I'd walk through. Even then, mankas will more likely avoid human contact if they can as opposed to attacking.

"They can also be domesticated with relative ease, regardless of their life in the wild, for transportation when necessary," Daegen explained. "Very well then, you do that but I'll be watching and making absolute sure that you do that," Volnos promised. "You have my word that I will do it then," Daegen told him. Then the two of them split up, Daegen to make his peace with the Force in the event that he died and Volnos to distract the Queen.

But Hadiya had not let Daegen's disappearance go unnoticed: she suspected that his treachery, if any was present, would soon be revealed. _Be careful of him, milady. If he escapes, the Je'daii Council would see fit to bestow upon him the powers of the other six Guardians_ the spirit warned. _That would be bad for us, I must agree_ she admitted.

_Wait for him to challenge you and in the meantime, I should imprint you with my power and my knowledge of swordplay. You will need it when he challenges you_ it told her. _So he will challenge me for certain?_ she asked._ Though I cannot tell you the outcome to that, yes_ it answered.

_Very well then, baptise me in the powers of destruction and I shall not fail you_ she commanded. She felt a liquid-like sensation first pierce her skin then slither through her veins and into her bloodstream. For the first time in her life, the Queen was attuned to the Force and could perform feats that gave even the most powerful Je'daii reason for concern. She even proved her newfound power to be existent when she used a burst of telekinesis to blast away several dozen crates.

"Daegen, you will challenge me but you will fall," she whispered, thinking to herself aloud. Smiling, she could not believe the feeling of strength and control that her power gave her. _Use it well, your Majesty. I will only give this power once_ the sword's spirit warned.

**Recalling the story hadn't really** served as comfort but it was a distraction from the worries of the day for Arden Lyn. Cassandra was lying in bed rather peacefully and Arden didn't want to disturb her. So instead of staying by the window of Cassandra's first private bedroom, Arden decided to leave to her own which was next door. "Don't go," she heard her daughter whisper.

"I'll be in the next room, Cassandra. Besides, it's time you tried sleeping without me at your side for a change. That's why you have a private bedroom and I have my own," Arden told her. "Okay," Cassandra grumbled. However, Arden comforted her by kissing her forehead and promising to leave the nightlight on in case that helped any.

Leaving her daughter to go into her own bedroom, Arden had to admit that it was somewhat of an adjustment to leave Cassandra alone in her own bed. But she knew that if she didn't do this, Cassandra wouldn't take the first steps toward becoming truly independent. It was a hard lesson that Arden had to learn when she was raised by her aunt and uncle but she was glad she learned it. _She's becoming more like me every day plus some that Paris must have passed down_ she thought.

Activating a recorder that she would pass onto Cassandra in due time, she began by documenting all the details that she had already recalled of Daegen's story and told Cassandra. Pausing the recorder, she thought carefully as to where to go next with the story but found the next step quickly. With it in mind, she continued the story that she hoped Cassandra would relish for years to come after Arden had died. _Maybe I'll record my own history as well as the history of those who came before me, including Daegen, while I'm at it_ she told herself happily.

**The armies of the Despot** Queen Hadiya were preparing formations fast and it would only be a matter of time before they were ready to march onto Anil Kesh. Daegen was awestruck and horrified by the sight before his eyes but he knew that the only way to stop this now would be to kill Hadiya. He could not wait any longer: he had to challenge her to single combat where she couldn't refute it. This challenge would have to be issued in front of all of her soldiers so that refusal meant cowardice to them.

"Look on Daegen, this is the army that will carry us unto the future. This is the army that will carry us unto eternity by sacrificing their own chance at it. Isn't a magnificent sight to behold?" Hadiya asked after he arrived to a good arena. "Indeed, but now all eyes will be turned towards us and not the Anil Kesh," Daegen answered.

"I don't know what you mean," she admitted. "I, Daegen Lok, formally challenge you to a duel and only the strongest shall emerge victorious," he replied. Indeed, all eyes did turn towards Hadiya and Daegen when he issued this challenge, Volnos' turning with glee. Hadiya looked around, surprised to see that even her Generals were hoping for a response that would embody strength and courage.

"So be it, prepare yourself and your weapon of choice," she said. Daegen nodded, stating that he and his sword were already prepared to face her. "Then killing you shall not take too long," Hadiya snapped as she unsheathed her own sword. The power of the spirit of destruction filled her veins and her heart, Daegen sensing an abysmal darkness as it did so.

"En garde," Hadiya stated. "Get on with it," Daegen retorted, wasting no time with formalities. Positioning his blade in a ready stance, he prepared himself for whatever move Hadiya had to make. Any move, of course, except for conjuring a bladed crescent of red energy from her sword which forced him to counter with a blue one of his own.

"The Spirit of Destruction guides my every blow, Daegen Lok. Here before my men, you will prove no match for its power!" Hadiya exclaimed as she charged toward him. With just one hand holding the sword, Hadiya swung and twirled her blade in the fashion of a Master Je'daii. Daegen was barely able to keep up as far as his defensive capacity was concerned but did so, nonetheless.

He knew she didn't really know much about how to use the Force since she never had its power before she obtained the sword. So preying on that, he countered with moves that would allow him to make an attempt to separate her from her blade in the hopes of tearing away her power. The sword didn't need to be destroyed, it only needed to be out of her hand and unused by anyone. _There must be a way that I can pry it out of her hands_ he thought to himself silently.

_You cannot pry away that which is destined to prove your downfall, my dear boy_ a foreign voice told him. He only knew it to be the spirit within the sword for one reason: the sword was glowing in a fashion that indicated some communication. Nonetheless, he ignored its comment and continued press on, hoping to somehow reflect enough of Hadiya's strength back at her for her to lose the sword. But as the duel continued to progress, it became more a fluctuation of moments where he was defending and other moments where he might be offending with acrobatic flank and rear attacks than anything else.

"I wanted to give you my heart and this is the thanks I get?" she demanded. "If you had accepted my refusal, it might not have come down to this. But even so, this challenge could have been further prevented if you had not set out to destroy this place," he replied. "The Je'daii have to be taught that they are not gods but mere mortals gifted with powers they think place themselves above us!

"I am the will of the people who resent the Je'daii, Daegen Lok! Like it or not, I am Queen of all the lost voices across the galaxy!" she shouted. "You are only what you choose to be and if you are Queen of those who are lost, you have not chosen that. Instead, you have only chosen another form of bondage to accept as your own.

"For truly, the chains of jealousy are seldom ever broken through the wealth and power of those they entangle," he told her. "Jealousy, so you were telling the truth when you said you were married to another!?" she screamed. "Unfortunately, yes. That and I love her too much to have willingly accepted your advances though by accident of birth, I have the right to do so as a man," he said.

"A man who doesn't like to use his freedom to adulterate? How pathetic, how drull!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't be saying that if Viggo were your husband, would you?" he countered. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"Even with my relative inexperience, I recognize the fighting style of an animal in your bladework," Daegen began after a short exchanges of sword blows. "Your maneuvers are unrefined, amateurish, even sloppy if I may say so myself. Sure you could overpower me but in terms of sheer skill, I will always be superior to you, milady," he added when she said nothing. Screaming with the rage of a woman who had suffered for most her life already, Hadiya charged him with intent to finish him.

"Let's see how unskilled I am when your blood is flowing from your cold dead chest and your head lies severed in a puddle!" she shouted. The two of them continued exchanging blows with nothing more to say but eventually, Daegen's fatigue began to show. Unlike Hadiya, who had the spirit's near-infinite replenishment, Daegen was a Force-attuned mortal man with the according weaknesses. Unfortunately, this especially showed when Hadiya conducted an uppercut with her sword that sent him flying and spinning into the air.

No doubt, in a fair fight, Hadiya would have already lost by now but Daegen knew he would have to up his game before he could hope to kill her so long as she had the sword. So instead of rising up to face her again, he first crawled then pulled himself up to begin retreating into the mountains. "Come back here, you coward! You challenge me and then retreat when I prove superior, how dare you!?" Hadiya ordered.

But even so, her other Generals piled upon her and demanded that she stop. "You've won, you've proven your point that the Je'daii are weak. After all, it is said that Daegen was easily amongst the strongest of them and you have just defeated him. For now, let that satisfy you and let his defeat weigh on his heart until it truly comes time to kill him," Bakko suggested.

"No, he must die!" she screamed, half inaudibly. "He will die, he will die, just not today. Besides, we need you to keep a straight head and lead our armies on a much bigger prize. Remember why we are here," he replied.

Calming down at those remarks, Hadiya watched as Daegen disappeared into the mountains, no doubt knowing trails that could get him to Anil Kesh faster than she could send her army there. The Je'daii would not doubt have warnings of impending danger by the time they finally arrived. That is, assuming that they weren't already aware of the Queen's advances towards their planet, of course. "Volnos Ryo, front in center now!" she ordered.

She needed to know for herself whether or not Volnos asked to have Hawk persuade Daegen to join because he wanted her death. To know the true extent of his treason was to secure unity within her armies before they marched on the common enemy that was the Je'daii Order. When Volnos was brought before Hadiya, she wasted no time on petty formalities with the possible traitor. "So now, tell me: what was the nature of your relationship with Daegen and to what depth did it run?" she asked.

**Rose couldn't decide what** could be happening to Daegen and what scenario was worse. Had he challenged Hadiya and successfully killed her despite all he had done with her? Or did he fail and perish before her skills with a blade? Did he fail and survive, only to begin fleeing back to the camps of the Je'daii Order?

It was true that she wanted him to come back alive in time to see the birth of their child but she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted him to do so with Hadiya's severed head in his hand. _The bitch messed with the wrong woman's husband!_ she exclaimed to herself. But did she really wish that ill-will on Hadiya or was she just being overly protective of what was rightfully hers? "It doesn't take knowledge of the Force to see the conflict on your face," Master Rajivari said.

"Master, you startled me! But yes, I'm at a crossroads of morality, so to speak," Rose admitted. "War does that to people. I remember when the Je'daii waged a very brief war with the Rakata to secure our hold on the Tython system once," he said.

"You mean...?" Rose began. "Yes, I was there for one of the few incidents where the Rakata made contact with our legendary Order. It was the incident that would trigger Emperor Skal'nas' obsession with finding us again because of the way in which we defeated their forces," he said. "How was that?" she inquired, utterly fascinated.

"We asked Quan-Jang to unleash the power of the Black Firestone on their fleet and we killed any soldiers who landed here. Though a couple thousand Rakata survived and were still relatively fierce, we managed to destroy them all within hours due to their wounds," he confessed. "What about those sabers that the Rakata allegedly have? Didn't these warriors have that with them?" she asked, confused.

"No, it seemed that we had killed all the soldiers with those sabers in the wave of black-grey energy that Quan-Jang sent against the fleet. These troops had metal blades like us with only a couple dozen exceptions who had blasters. We slaughtered even those ones with ease before the end of the same day that we had decided to use the Firestone to save our hide. I know this not just because of how the skies became dotted with explosions but also because I ordered it to be used," he answered.

"And the Rakata haven't bothered us since?" she added. "That wouldn't have been the case if Firestone had not also cut off any safe paths the Rakata could use to find us. It's power, it seems, also vaporized any possibility of those routes being used within seconds. And ever since, we've been safe from the Rakata even if we haven't been safe from insiders like Hadiya," he replied.

"Do you think it had something to do with how much power Quan-Jang put into it?" she asked. "Since he was twenty-seven years younger back then, perhaps. But talks of the past bore me to tears rather quickly so please, let's just keep to our duties in the present. You have soup-lines to supervise, I take it?" he answered.

"Oh yes, of course. Thank you for your insights, even so, Master. They were most intriguing to me but then, I'm always interested in history," she said. "You're welcome and don't let the little one bother you too much," he snapped jokingly.

Then they separated again to attend to their evacuation duties: Rose keeping stomachs full with food, Rajivari watching the progress of the Despot Army. In three days time, the Je'daii will have to be ready to fight unless we get a lucky break. Will the warriors alive today have the courage to stand up to such an army as Quan-Jang and I once did against the Rakata? he asked himself. There was only one way that his sharpened mind could find the answer to that question, unfortunately.


	15. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Retreating into the mountain passes, Daegen could tell that Hookhawk flocks were approaching just by looking for any unnatural streaks of black across the sky. Ducking behind a boulder (in case they did decide to attack him in the mountains) that'd camouflage him from their sight, he waited until they passed to view their heading. To his delight, he found that they were headed right for Hadiya's army. Recalling the aircraft that she had for surface battles, he knew that the hawks would see them and attack them, thinking them to be food.

_You may have sufficient numbers now but will you have qualifying attack numbers when you arrive to the Anil Kesh?_ he mocked silently. Wandering further into the mountains, his leg suddenly stiffened and he began a limp of sorts. How did this happen? he asked himself quietly. Then he looked down and realized that Hadiya somehow scored a lucky cut on his thigh.

Shaking his head in annoyance, he sat down to take care of it immediately, knowing he probably would have let go infected if he didn't notice it until much later. Using a piece of cloth from the coat that went down to his knees, he wrapped it firmly around the wound and tested it out. He could still walk fine but he would have to renew the bandage with other pieces of his coat, every few days. It was his hope that he got back to his Rose before more than three days were out but he wasn't sure.

From here, it looked like he would take months to get back but in Tython nothing was certain. He had to remember that if he was ever going to hope to get out of these mountains alive. With his thigh addressed, Daegen continued on toward the home of the one he loved. Hoping to beat Hadiya to her, which would most likely happen due to the Migrations, he trudged on as best he could. It was all he could do to ignore the pain in his wounded leg and move on to finding his beloved wife, Rose.

**The first thing that anyone** felt or heard was a light breeze blowing. Next, the soldiers in the aircraft floating above the Queen came to a standstill as did the rest of the army. Unfazed by whatever was stopping them, Hadiya demanded they move on to no avail. But by the time the soldiers on the ground actually obeyed her commands, the aircrafts were swarmed by massive bird-like creatures.

"What in the universe are these!? Kill them, kill them all!" she ordered. "They look like hawks of some kind, milady!" Bakko told her. "Then kill them as you would kill hawks, kill them all!" she exclaimed. Her soldiers shot at the hawks and brought some down after letting loose hundreds of bolts from their blasters.

However, despite killing at least half the flock, all her aircraft (which had contained around two-hundred thousand in total) were all destroyed. "Watch for any other creatures that could pose a threat to us. We don't want to lose too many of our troops before we engage the Je'daii!" she stated. "Yes milady!" shouted many of the troops.

_This planet better not have anymore surprises or I will be furious beyond all measure!_ the Queen said silently. _Do not be so certain the Tython will heed your silent warnings of destructive anger. It has created and nurtured these creatures for centuries already and will continue to do so without regard to you_ the spirit of the sword. _That's what I'm somewhat afraid of, actually_ she replied.

Marching onward, the Queen was pleased to accept that she still outnumbered the Je'daii, seven to one but she wondered how long that difference would last. Had Daegen suggested this time to arrive because of these creatures? Did he know they would be active and waiting for food when she arrived at this time and location on Tython? If so, it was a rather interesting strategy to use creatures native to Tython to overcome Hadiya's army that had formerly been a million strong.

It was certainly a different approach from anything she had dealt with before and she wondered if she was likely to experience it again. True that she had vowed to either succeed here on Tython or die trying but what if the Je'daii let her live? What if Daegen defeated her, destroyed her sword, and was ordered to suddenly let her go by the Council? Would she have a chance to muster an army that could make another attack and experience this hell all over again?

And if she was meant to have that chance, would she want to take it or would she want to wait until these creatures were less active? Or would she, instead, lure the Je'daii out to her and strike them down on her homeland of Shikaakwa? She knew she wouldn't know the answers until the time came and it was certain that she would survive the battle. However, she didn't want to wait until then even if she knew she would have no other choice.

It was simply not in her nature to wait until she was at the threshold of death to find the answer to a question that'd haunt her. Nonetheless, if she did survive, she knew one thing: she would make absolute sure to find out about Daegen's wife, any children he had, and also find means to kill them. She would destroy them and force him with no choice but to come back into her arms. And when he came to take her out of sorrow for his wife, she would send a knife down his spinal cord while he thrusted in.

A perfect way for the great Daegen Lok to meet his end at the hand of a woman who had wanted to be with him but had been rejected in favor of his wife. _You will choose me or fire, Daegen! True that you will die either way but you will make that choice before I'm through with you if I survive this war!_ she vowed silently. The voice of the sword said nothing but she had a strong feeling that it also knew what would happen to her at the end of the war... it just didn't tell her it did.

**Traveling for a couple** weeks with rather minimal supplies, Daegen was surprised to see that he was still ahead of Hadiya's army by about two days or so. He would've thought that he would oversleep and she would catch up and pass him. Nonetheless, he had the delay of the Hookhawks to thank for that one and he knew that the Horranths would interest her as well. It wouldn't be long before he was in the territory that the Horranths liked to cut across during the migrations for more food.

He also knew that Hadiya's armies would actually arrive in time to have their troops mauled by them within the next few hours or so which was even better._ The Queen will be lucky to have half her army by the time the carnivorous creatures of Tython are done with her soldiers. I actually do hope this is the last round though_ he thought silently. After all, where was the fun in having equal numbers to the Je'daii army when Hadiya had boasted about intending to destroy them, right?

She needed to maintain a numerical advantage of some kind if she was able to prove the Je'daii stronger than she had given them credit for. And besides, Hawk would grow bored real quick if Hadiya's armies equalled the Je'daii in number or were inferior. Smiling at remembering his friend's nature, Daegen was a little surprised that it took only about half a day for him to cut across the plain. He was surprised because he had passed this way before and it normally took about a full day to do so.

However, he guessed that his unconscious reflexes (that activated when he was in a hurry) encouraged him to go faster than was normal. But perhaps the best surprise was he was doing so in spite of the wound on his leg. If I keep up this pace, I'll reach the temple within another two days and reach the caves in half of one. Hadiya will likely arrive within another one to arrive to the Temple within another day or two after I do which gives us time to prepare for her assault

_I just hope that I know what I'm doing_ Daegen thought silently. The fear of not knowing what he was doing was driving him mad, mad with fear for the possibility of losing Rose and his child. He wanted to see his child be born, to hold it in his arms and protect it in all the days it remained weak. He wanted to see it grow strong and fierce like him yet compassionate like Rose.

But more importantly, he wanted his child to do so free of the tyranny that Hadiya would usher in, if she succeeded in the battle. _I may have the right to more than one woman as a man, Hadiya, but I will not wittingly choose another over the one I love_ Daegen vowed silently. Marking his current progress when the sun had finally set, he was amazed to see how much distance he'd overcome. Since failing to kill Hadiya, this first time, he had come across a total of more than a couple hundred miles in naught but about nine days (give or take) on a wounded leg that needed repeated bandaging.

True that Rose would be able to find the ultimate cure but he had sustained himself on the remedies he had on hand and even with some of his Force power. He could already see the top of the Temple's power piercing above the tops of the mountains and he just hoped that it was still intact. Because though Hadiya's forces had not yet arrived but silik lizards and angry uxibeasts sometimes attacked. When they did, it wasn't uncommon for a portion of the temple (whether it was the statues or the stairs at the base) to become damaged by charging uxibeasts.

The worst damage was when silik lizards came by and literally defecated heaps on on the stairs and it would take a couple hours to clean. But it was the smell of their feces that wouldn't go away for weeks on end and it was one of the most unpleasant things the Je'daii could experience. Twice, Daegen had seen this and one of those times had seen him on the cleanup crew. _I'll never forgive Quan-Jang for assigning me that task!_ Daegen exclaimed with a smile.

**As Arden continued to record** what she remembered of Daegen's story for Cassandra to later hear. She finally had a chance to look at the time and was impressed that she was still energetic at close to sunrise. No doubt, this wouldn't last very long and she resorted to a glass of caf that would keep her going while she was recording. But then, she decided against continuing to record and instead, looked over her appointments at her Teräs Käsi school.

None of them were any particularly interesting, mostly helping some of the fattest rich kids on Ossus lose weight. _This isn't what my martial arts is meant for. Teräs Käsi was meant as a test for the mind and hardening the body beyond breakage. Not for helping lardasses who are too lazy to lose weight on their own!_ Arden screamed to herself silently.

But then, she reminded herself that if she wanted to put food on the table for herself and her daughter, she was going to have to tolerate this for a while yet. She was going to need the money she was making in order to also pay the ridiculous rent as well as answer to any other bills. _Welcome to being a normal citizen, I guess_ she told herself quietly. _Do not be so harsh on yourself, my daughter._

_Though this galaxy may seem harsh now, I sense that it has fruits of goodness that have yet to be reaped and are yours for the taking if you seek them out_ her father's voice said. "Is that why you placed me in the morichro: because you hoped I would reap these fruits?" she asked aloud. _Partly but I mostly did that so I could give you a second chance at a decent life, far from Tiberius' ability to hurt you_ he replied. "He's almost starting to look better than what I'm facing now," she snapped.

She didn't feel like her life had been saved when she was placed in the morichro except whenever she was with Cassandra. For how could she forget waking up to find out that twenty-five thousand years had passed since her time and all she knew was dust? How could she forget what happened the last time she stood beside Xendor and watched him bleed to death before her? For that matter, how could the galaxy of simply waltzed right over that and say that her father killed Xendor?

Things like this did not sit well with her and she nearly let loose her rage and if everyone had known her story besides Cassandra, who would have blamed her? Nonetheless, she kept it to herself as best she could, not wanting to wake up Cassandra with the sound of smashing through the wall. _Who would have thought that such a gift to me as Cassandra would teach me control?_ she asked silently._ In her is your one hope of finding peace for what you have become_ her father offered.

"I am what the likes of you, Tiberius, and even Palpatine have made me! In Cassandra is nothing but the hope that I can grant her a better future than any of you gave me," she hissed. _And if you allow yourself to do so, you will find salvation in doing just that_ her father replied. "Leave me, you already destroyed my life rather deeply as it is, I don't need you trying to help me rebuild," she said.

_Very well but I'll have you know that it was by no fault of mine that I did what I did_ he said. "Then who's fucking fault was it, Xendor's!? Mine!?" she demanded. _Neither: it was the fault of Master Tiberius and his desire to maintain power on the Republic._

_Make no mistake, you and Xendor were fighting the good fight and I wish I could have joined you. But my age meant that I wouldn't have lasted very long on many of your battles if I did but I did what I could to undermine Tiberius' efforts from within_ he told her. "And why am I supposed to buy this crock of shit?" Arden asked. _Because it is the truth: I understand your reservations however and do not hold them against you_ he answered.

Then he dissipated into the winds of time, never to bother Arden again until it suited him to do so. Luckily for Arden, her room was soundproof which meant that she could yell as much as she wished without Cassandra hearing. However, in a small way, Arden almost wished she did since her daughter had proven to be her finest comforter so far. Sipping her glass until it was finished, Arden prepared a gym suit to being the training again and began walking for the school that she trained students inside.

Along the way, she decided to formulate yet more details to put into the recording for Cassandra besides her Teräs Käsi knowledge. Going back to the tales of Daegen Lok, she continued to formulate the details as well as the words with which to tell them. True that Cassandra would have understood it in any way that Arden had told it but she wanted it to be special. After all, this was a story of one of their powerful ancestors from the days of the Je'daii Order.

**It had been many** months since Skal'nas had heard from Queen Hadiya's messengers and he was beginning to wonder if she had succeed in her vengeance. Had she successfully destroyed this group of Je'daii and taken the Black Firestone for herself? If so, was she on her way to use it for the purposes of unlocking the long-lost Oracle? Doing so could mean that she would have the power to end the Rakatan Infinite Empire even at its full strength being used against her.

After all, what would have stopped Hadiya from mastering the Oracle's mechanics to such a degree that she could use it to destroy the Star Forge? That kind of power was not going to be very easily controlled, least of all, by a woman of Hadiya's liking. _I may have given her the sword, which already has far too much power for her to last long. But if she finds the Oracle, she could be vaporized by the power of it all before she had a chance to use it_ Skal'nas thought.

Suddenly, one of his headaches came on but this was worse than anything he had felt before or would likely feel sense. A strong, nauseating sensation ran across his entire body and he began to experience a premonition more powerfully than anything before. A sword with a glowing-blue color shattered the sword he had given Hadiya according to this vision. Then it skipped to Hadiya herself actually bleeding to death at a young human man's feet after being stabbed with that same blade.

In the young man's eyes were a fire that seemed to be the makings of darkness and death itself but had not yet fully come forth to the surface. Then he saw this same young man be banished by his own people and uniting with Xesh, amongst all possibilities. _Why would Xesh be meeting with this young man? Does it have something to do with the fact that I intend to send him to Tython with his Master if Hadiya failed?_ he asked himself silently.

Then the vision shifted to something far uglier and more frightening than anything he could possibly imagine. Images of slave riots that literally brought down entire worlds, a disease that made the Rakatan skin blister and explode as well as disconnecting them from the Force. He saw the fall of everything that he had created within the short time of this vision and was frightened. Because of how powerful these visions had been, he knew that this would happen in his lifetime.

It seemed that he was meant to be the last great ruler of the Infinite Empire of the Rakata. That he should live long enough to see the last days of his people's glories. It was a frightening thing to behold yet he knew this was true with all the conviction that remained in his heart. True that the people would never believe him if he revealed this but he had to find some way of warning them of this vision. Tighter regulations, maybe even a change in how the Rakatan Empire functioned entirely.

But if he did this, the people would think him weak and he would want to weaken the rest of the populace along with him. There would be those that would rise up to challenge him and prove that they were stronger but how many of those challenges would he be able to repel? As it was, there were already conspiracal whispers being made against his life. Could revealing this vision or trying to prepare for it result in these whispers becoming roars of approval from the crowd?

He didn't know what to do for how could he understand this premonition? How could he stop his own people from being brought down to worse than what they were before the Gree arrived? For the first time in a long time, he was very truly helpless to the unfolding of the years. And he truly did not like what he was experiencing as a result of this utter helplessness.

**"There in the distance!** It's Ranger Lok!" a sentry exclaimed in the caves. Despite her pregnancy, Rose jumped immediately to the idea of being able to at last seeing her husband again. _I have been without him for far too long to not enjoy his warmth again._

_But then, not a time goes by where I don't enjoy him holding me period_ she told herself silently. "Where is he, where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" she screamed aloud. "He's approaching the gates ma'am and it looks like it's a good thing he came when he did," one of the soldiers said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. "He's not in good shape, he'll need medical attention before he can fully return to you," the soldier answered. "How long has he been without attention?" she demanded. "It looks like he kept himself going on the Force and supplies until yesterday," the soldier replied.

_Good then he's still fresh enough for me to slap him across the face for being gone for so long_ she thought quietly. When two soldiers came, slinging Daegen over each of her shoulders, Rose was the first to march forward despite her pregnancy. "You son of a bitch, I'm so happy you're alive!" she screamed. Then she hugged him as best she could and kissed him savagely, pleased to see him reply with equally passionate kisses to her.

"You are the luckiest and most reckless I've ever known but I'm glad you're alive," she said. "My love for you kept me alive all that time that I was with her," he said. "Did you kill her?" she asked. "No, her armies still march towards the Anil Kesh but the Hook hawks and Horranths have done their damage during their annual migrations. She now has about half the original million-strong force that she came here with which means we have a better chance of beating her now," he answered.

"You couldn't kill her?" she inquired. "No, she had a sword that imbued her with powers of darkness and destruction. I'll need to speak to the Council about it after I've gotten a little rest and I'm patched up," he explained. "How far are they from here?" she continued.

"Still another two days or so which gives us time to prepare," he replied. "Take him to the medical bay and have Rajivari seem him about what he knows!" she exclaimed. "Yes ma'am!" replied a nearby soldier. _He might not be able to fight until she arrives but he can still talk_ she reminded herself mentally.

Whatever information he had about their ability to fight would be helpful to the Je'daii Order and their quest to overcome the Despot Army. At long last, the Despot War that begun with the Nox bombing would soon be drawing to a close? Would this be a final chapter for the Je'daii Order or would this be the war that saw Hadiya slain at the hands of her enemy?

Would Rose's children and the children of others live to remember the tale? She could not tell for certain as the future became bleaker and bleaker with more talk of her armies marching. It was as though a pitch-black veil had fallen over the paths ahead. The shroud of the Dark Side had fallen down.


	16. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hadiya's lust for Daegen combined with her desire for vengeance against his betrayal were more than enough to keep her going. It was all she needed to remind herself of how she would enjoy breaking him and making him the slave of all her desires for the rest of his youth. And when he started to age and become impotent, she would dispose of him and allow him death's eternal peace. Not a moment sooner would it occur, lest she lose any chance of squeezing her sadistic pleasures out of him.

"March, march, march!" she screamed nearly at the top of her lungs. "But ma'am, if we keep up this pace, we'll lost a hundred thousand good men! We don't want to lose more than half our arm lest the Je'daii stand a better chance of beating us," Bakko replied. "They have to rest, milady!" agreed Ka'un Damm, Bakko's Iktotchi counterpart.

Hadiya was reluctant to postpone the destruction of all that Daegen loved but she began to see that she'd have no choice if she wanted good results. "Gav, take the east flank and tell them that they may rest. Shri-Lan, send the word down the west. Ka'un, you go up to the very northern edges of our rank and do the same as my 'fists' are doing now," she ordered.

The trio she had selected all nodded and bowed in respect before making their rounds. "What about me, milady?" Bakko asked. "Deliver the news around here, what else?" she replied. Bakko did just that by shouting out at the troops right in front of them while his colleagues stopped other troops.

When all the troops had stopped, at last, the Queen sat back and suddenly she was just as overwhelmed with fatigue as her troops were. She wondered what it was but sensed a certain drainage in her, as though the sword had temporarily taken back its power and left her exhausted. _My hosts are seldom ever able to carry my power for too long after using some of it. You will find that it will be better for your health that you only have my powers during battle_ the voice told her.

_Thank you, I'll be sure to remember that from now on_ she replied telepathically._ Will you?_ it asked before chuckling. _What is that supposed to mean!?_ she demanded. _You will know, soon enough_ it promised ominously.

She didn't like the sound of that but she supposed that she would indeed know soon enough. After that pleasant conversation, she and her soldiers took a couple hours to rest across the open plain so as to more easily spread their numbers. But they were awakened to yet another surprise, this time the first sensation being like an earth tremor. However, a soldier spotted creatures rapidly approaching in the distance and they didn't look very friendly.

Horns running across the back of each creature, grey pigmentation staining their skin and eyes black as ink were the predominant features of these animals. However, Hadiya immediately ordered her men to assemble but it was too late: these herds of animals began attacking her men. Already, hundreds were mauled (in total) by this ferocious group of animals and thousands more were being attacked. "What are these things now!?" Hadiya screamed.

"I don't know miladyship but they have mighty big appetites for such relatively small creatures!" Bakko shouted. "Kill them. Kill, kill them all!" she boomed across the field. The fields were stained with the blood of her soldiers as well as that of these vicious creatures that attacked them.

By the day's end, she had lost yet another two-hundred thousand troops but alas the animals had been killed. _Half our original force depleted and for what?_ Bakko thought to himself quietly. "You will do yourself well to not even think these men have died in vain!" Hadiya warned, as if reading his thoughts. "You really think I would doubt-I shan't milady," he said, though he was lying through his teeth.

"Good, you will do even better to keep that up now. You are a General in my army and the soldiers need you in order to keep inspired," the Queen promised. "They need you far more than they will ever need me," he replied. "True but you still play a critical part in keeping their hopes up," she countered.

"And what part is that, milady?" he asked. "The part of a General is to lead our soldiers into battle when and where I cannot. To give them a symbol to rally behind in the event that I cannot join them even for very simple reasons," she answered. "Do my colleagues act as that too?" he retorted.

She didn't answer but he almost wondered if it was for the better that she didn't. Any answer she gave might have erupted into an argument and that was the last thing the army needed now. "If we relent, the Je'daii will be taunting us for generations to come," she stated randomly. Then she marched back up to her place in the ranks and remained there.

Deciding not to even look at her as the army continued to march, though at a slower pace, his mind began to wonder into places that it probably shouldn't have been going. The last thing this army needed was a doubting General for in the doubt of a leader lied the ruin of the followers. He had done well to learn that while training under his father and elder brother. After all, it was how he had managed to kill them and inherit all that they possessed by sheer force and cunning.

**"Master Rajivari, an army** approaches from the west side of the planet. An army of Rangers by the look of it," reported a scout. "How long before they arrive?" Rajivari asked. "Half a day away from here without guidance, sir," the scout answered.

"I'll go, I persuaded them to come here so it is best that I lead them into battle," Daegen volunteered. "Absolutely not! You have already done your part and I will not have you participating in this further than you have already," Rajivari stated. "But Master, Hadiya comes with intent to destroy me: this is an opportunity to divert her to any ambush from me," Daegen replied.

"Elaborate on that," Rajivari demanded. "She thinks I'll be in the Temple when the Je'daii challenge her there. Indeed, you will be there to meet her with the forces you have already but she won't suspect I'm leading the Rangers to attack her from her western flanks. As such, she will be utterly alarmed when she sees me making my move against her when I arrive with the Rangers," Daegen replied.

Rajivari seemed to be thinking about that carefully, wondering if it was indeed advantageous for Daegen to kickstart the arrival of the Rangers as best he could. "And tell me, scout, when does it appear that Hadiya's forces will arrive?" Raj inquired. "I can tell you right now that they should arrive within the next four hours, assuming the Horranths haven't slowed them down too much. I had her stall for three days so that her arrival coincided with the Migrations of Tython's animals," Daegen said.

"And it will take half a day for the Rangers to get here unless they have a reason for going faster, eh? Then one last question for you, Daegen: what will your wife think of this idea?" Raj asked. "You're a man, isn't the opinion of my wife irrelevant to you as opposed to yours?" Daegen answered. "Good answer, I suppose but I actually would like to know what your wife will think," Raj continued.

"She'll probably think I'm a suicide son of a whore but she won't dispute me," he replied. It wasn't entirely true: Rose would not dispute him until he changed his mind. However, if he told her of his idea (and he'd have to) then she'd dispute initially. In the end, she would sigh and demand he understand how much she was against it before kissing him goodbye.

"Very well, then I give you permission to attempt to kickstart the Rangers into action and we shall stall Hadiya when she arrives. By the way, how many are we looking at if the Migrations did their damage?" Raj said. "They'll have destroyed five-hundred thousand at the most, by this point which means you're looking at another five-hundred thousand," Daegen replied. "You mean to tell me they were a million strong before the Migrations!?" Raj asked in shock, Daegen replying by nodding.

"She also has the power of a sword containing the Rakatan Spirit of Destruction on her side," he added. Raj paused all thought except for what to do about that last inserted comment that Daegen made about the sword. It was clear that he knew what it was that Daegen spoke of but he seemed unwilling to believe it though no one would blame him. "Come with me, I have something that will help you when you face her down again," he said, at last.

Marching down the aisles of the Anil Kesh, Daegen had to admit that he was a little impressed as to the pace at which the old man traveled. Though he was indeed a Je'daii Master, many of his age began to wear out and become sorrowfully slow and pitiful. They were the type who would preach on and on about patience even if sometimes, they had none of their own. _Pitiful hypocrites, the lot of the_m Daegen thought to himself quietly.

When they arrived to a chamber that he hadn't seen before (introduced by a door that seemed to blend right into the surrounding wall), he was immediately overwhelmed by the artifacts kept here. "I always thought that last wall was the end of the Temple," Daegen admitted. "We wanted even our most senior members to think that lest knowledge of the Firestone's whereabouts fall into the wrong hands. Though we have other things to call upon, we do indeed keep it here," Raj confessed.

However, what he grabbed for next was a lamp that would light up the room enough for them to see the artifacts aligned here. "And where is the Firestone?" Daegen asked. "It's a little ways underground but not to worry. If everyone knew that this elevator shaft ran the very height of the Temple, the stone would have been found long ago," Raj answered.

"I think I recall: isn't the first floor the elevator usually reaches accompanied by stairs in front of it? It's near the entrance of this place," Daegen asked. "Yes, yes it does and if Hadiya were to reach it then she could potentially have access to all the Temple. The only reason she wouldn't immediately see it is because of the wall that'd block her view on half the floors in Anil Kesh," Raj answered.

A few minutes, he grabbed what appeared to be a rather large orb that was striped with light-blue and snow white all over. "Behold the Orb of the Guardians. Already, you have the spirit of one of the Seven Guardians residing within you and this Orb will provide the other six," Raj said. "How come I've never known this before?" Daegen asked.

"Because the Guardian's power in you only worked to keep you alive through some of your more perilous missions and seldom ever acted in anything else. Besides, it wasn't expected of us that you would indeed know that since you have your own potential to use in addition to the spirit," Raj said. "I have no clue what you mean," Daegen admitted. "Every being meant to be connected to the Force is born with a natural connectivity to the Force that varies in strength.

"However, there is an occasion where the spirit of a Force-sensitive that had died before likens itself to the connectivity of a newborn so much that it inhabits that baby's body. I assure you that this arrangement has never harmed those like you as the spirit merely coexisted with the child's soul. So when you were brought here, we were surprised by the similarities between you and the other one. Now, I see why you even had the spirit of the most powerful of the Seven Guardians to begin with: it would act as a magnet for the others in a situation just like this," Raj explained.

Handing the Orb to Daegen, Raj led them back out of the secret room and into the light of the rest of the Temple. "We will take you before the Council and conduct a ceremony that would allow the Orb to be absorbed into your being. The Orb's shell would then dissolve and release the spirits within your body to be joined with the one already residing in you. As you face Hadiya, the spirits will wait until such point as you call upon them to destroy the Sword of Destruction with their power.

"Once that's done, you will have only the connectivity to the Force that you were born with which is still formidable. Are you willing to accept the duty of carrying seven other spirits until it is time for them to serve their purpose?" Raj asked. Daegen nodded, swearing to uphold the Je'daii Code every step of the way. "Then let us waste no time, the ceremony must be conducted soon if there is to be any hope for us," Raj stated.

"Before we begin this, do you still want me to not intercept the Rangers?" Daegen asked. "Yes because now I have an even better idea. If Hadiya and any troops in her immediate company break into the Temple, someone needs to be here to protect the Firestone when she arrives for it," Raj answered. "Use her desire for the stone as bait to lure her into a trap," Daegen agreed.

Raj nodded and asked if Daegen was ready for this, to which he replied that he was born ready. "By the will of the Force and the rights of the Council, I, Rajivari of the Je'daii Order, hereby ask the Guardians of the Orb of the Guardians to allow their shelter to be absorbed into Daegen Lok. Already the most powerful of you all chooses to call Daegen's body his home and wishes for all of you to join him as well! Go now, first heroes of the Je'daii, and this young warrior of our time in the purpose of destroying the shelter of your old enemy's spirit!" Raj commanded in a commanding tone.

Initially, nothing happened but then the orb began to glow with a fierce bright light and Daegen watched as it literally melted through his skin without actually melting it. It seemed as though the Orb became transparent except in a painful fashion, passing through his being to his discomfort. However, the worst part was yet to come: when the Orb dissolved, the Spirits went straight to his head. _So this is the young hero that you have chosen for your host?_ said one.

_He doesn't seem like much compared to even me!_ exclaimed another. "Stop it, you're all in my head now and I command you stop it," Daegen said aloud. "Good Daegen, claim authority before they feel right to tear you apart," Raj told him. _His mind will not survive beyond this, he'll be trapped in the Sickness forever_ said yet another spirit.

"Stop! All of you!" Daegen shouted at the top of his lungs. So commanding and sincere was he in this shout that the spirit that was already residing in him repeated his order to the others. Sensing that the danger passed, Raj smiled and beckoned Daegen to march to the chamber of the Firestone.

"And Daegen, remember the very first thing your Master ever taught you. It will help you in your struggle against Hadiya," Raj told him before letting him leave. Daegen thanked him and bowed before heading to the Black Firestone. It was during this walk that he recalled what Raj had mentioned to him about Quan-Jang.

"Your life may not have started on the most splendid of foundations but that doesn't make you who you will one day become. It is how you learn and develop from who you once in the present moment that determines what you will one day become in the future," Quan-Jang had said. Daegen thought about that again as he had done many times since he heard about his Master's death. But as he went to protect the very artifact that had cost Quan-Jang his life, it dawned on him what he had meant.

It was true that Daegen had been born rather shortly before the destruction of his village at the hands of the Rakata. It was also true that if Quan-Jang had not found him when he did, he would have starved to death or else undergone training as a Rakatan Force Hound. However, the choice lied in him to decide whether to make efforts to move past that in the present and head for a bright future. It was also his choice to wallow in it and fall into an all-consuming madness but today, he chose the former.

As he arrived, he noticed how many skeletons there were next to the Firestone. Had these been previous wouldbe wielders of the stone who had failed to meet its requirement? Perhaps, thieves who had tried to take its power but proved unworthy of holding onto it for long? He didn't know but he did know that he fell a deep darkness surrounding the stone, the stench of death being the least of it.

**Recalling that there were** already bodies at the chamber of the Firestone by the time Daegen first went into it made Arden a little confused. If that was the case, then why had so many spirits come alive when she tried to take it? Why also had these same spirits allowed themselves to be commanded by the spirit of Hadiya if they were here before her? Then she recalled the power of hatred and how sometimes, it could last for centuries before beginning to wane away.

Most likely, Hadiya had the most powerful hatred of all the spirits there and as such, was able to make the others there into what she wanted them to be. When Arden had managed to persuade her into being at peace, the spirits all faded with her because they were tied to her hate. To Arden's surprise, that explanation actually made sense and as the first of her students came in, she paused. Stopping the recordings after making mention of the bodies already in the Firestone's chamber, she greeted the very first student of her day.

He was a boy so fat that it was a wonder that he wasn't being bedridden to and from the school by butlers who also had to feed him when he was hungry and wipe his ass when he took a shit. "Hello there, young man. Are you ready for your first tasks of the day?" she asked him. "Yes ma'am I am," he answered.

"Very good, then answer me this question first: why are you here?" she inquired. It was a question she had not rehearsed but felt that she should ask of all her students. She had done so when she was training warriors under Emperor Palpatine and had it done when she was first learning. Why not hold on to such a fundamental part of the training as that especially when it was helpful?

"I'm here to lose some of this weight and learn how to beat people up when they call me names!" he answered. Arden smiled, admiring the possibilities of where his reasons came from but she wasn't entirely sure if they were the best. "You'll find, as we progress, that Teräs Käsi is not just about beating people up although that is a big part of it. It's also about building forts in your mind that make you impervious to almost any mental or emotional attack.

"As such, it takes a lot of will to be able to master it and plenty of patience as well. Are you ready to begin?" she explained. "Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. "Good then let's start by making you run around the entire space of this gym thirty times," she replied.

"Ah no, ma'am, do I really have to!?" he whined. "Getting booted out of this place is your only other option and that can be arranged," she warned. Sighing, he said he'd do it and began doing somewhat of a slow jog around the room that they used for training.

"Pick up the pace and don't cut corners or else I'll have you do thirty more runs. Start from this end and do a full loop back," she ordered, indicating the end she wanted him to start at. "This is unethical!" he exclaimed as he obeyed. _Your waistline and your attitude are unethical to so-called commoners like myself_ she thought but didn't say.

"I'll add another thirty if you don't do it without complaining too. Get going," she snapped aloud. _We're going to get as much of that ridiculous girth of you as we possibly can even if we have to beat it out of you_ she promised mentally. "And just so you know, when you're done we will proceed with thirty jumping jacks!" she shouted.

The kid only shook his head which was about as much complaint as she was going to allow him to have. _You're spoiled, unprincipled, and conceited and I'm going to break that out of you real soon_ she added silently. As she watched him make his rounds, barely touching the corners (which would suffice for now), she channeled her focus back on the story of Daegen Lok. With her mind wandering rather sufficiently at that time, she made sure to keep half a mind on the student before her.

_I bet Daegen was subjected to similar training to this when he was this kid's age_ she thought to herself silently. Though the extent of his training was actually rather irrelevant to the telling of his story, she had to admit that it play for some entertaining material. She even remembered when she and Xendor used to joke that he was much like this kid when he started out. Not fat, just conceited and unprincipled in many of his ways though that was obviously before Quan-Jang trained him.

Thinking of Xendor again brought the memories back but she managed to suppress them strongly enough to avoid letting any of her emotions show in front of this kid. The last thing he needed was an excuse to stop and ask her something, allowing him to return to his lazy habits._Besides, Xendor wouldn't have liked my memory of him benefitting the likes of this kid anyway_ she added silently. Allowing herself half a smirk, she kept a watch on the first student of her day whilst at the same time recalling the final bits of details that she was to add in the story of Master Daegen Lok. Finally, the end of Hadiya and the beginning of Daegen Lok's temporary madness were at hand.


	17. SW:DW:G&W: Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alas, Hadiya had arrived to the Je'daii Temple known as Anil Kresh and she liked what she saw. "Prepare the catapults, we'll begin our first attack by distracting them with that and sending in about four legions of infantry in. I myself will take six of our finest and sneak around to the entrance of the Temple itself. My prize waits for me there but you must stall them until then," she said to her Generals.

"We shall do as you command, milady," Bakko said._ Daegen is down there_ the voice of the sword warned her. _Good, then we shall destroy him and possibly pry the Firestone from his dead cold hand. Unless he surrenders, it may prove better that way_ she replied.

Selecting the six that she wished to have joining her campaign to kill Daegen and retrieve the Black Firestone for her use, Hadiya allowed the sword to imprint its knowledge of Tython. After all, the spirit of the original entity of destruction had been trapped to the sword here and was born here. As such, it was best to rely on its knowledge of their surroundings and the Temple, now. _You should have revealed this knowledge of yours sooner, might have spared us a lot of trouble_ she said.

_I wanted there to still be a spark of honor in the demise of the Je'daii. What fun is there in overwhelming them with sheer numbers when they can do better?_ it replied. _Half my army was killed by those creatures alone because of your refusal to share that knowledge!_ she said._A trivial sacrifice by the end of this day, let me assure you_ it told her.

She thought about that for a moment and decided against asking the spirit of the sword what it meant by that. No doubt, she would know its meaning in due time as she always did when it came to its half-truths and shrouded prophecies. But she had a bad feeling that this one would not exactly turn out for the better in her case nor would this matter end painlessly. Even so, she pressed on with a determination to have her vengeance against Daegen and all that he loved before the sun died down.

**"Man the catapults and** the harpoons! Bring down those towers with the catapults! Burn her men with the harpoons!" Raj ordered, barking them left and right as he went. He watched however as his orders were obeyed and the harpoons were released first.

The fact that the harpoon, upon landing, would unleash a small torrent of flammable chemicals that would then be ignited by a flamethrower on the sharp end meant a punishing blow to Hadiya. However, it was the catapults (which launched fireballs and pieces of cement) that did the real damage, especially to the towers Hadiya had that carried at least five thousand men per tower. When no towers could be hit, Rajivari ordered the remaining supplies to be fired upon the bulk of the army. _We'll have spent all our projectiles and we'll have barely brought down a tenth of this army._

_Where are the Rangers when we need them to do the real damage to them?_ Raj demanded silently. However, he recalled that Daegen had mentioned them taking half a day (at the most) before they had gone down to the secret chamber of artifacts a little over four hours ago. Hadiya's forces had only arrived within the last six minutes or so and engagements had already lasted twenty minutes. Now he knew he'd have to hold out for another seven and a half hours if he hoped to see them arrive.

_With the way this battle has been going so far, we'll run out of resources and be overrun in another five hours. I hope my scout makes them pick up the pace and arrive a little sooner_ Raj thought silently. Any acceleration of time was good but Raj had to wonder if he and his fellow Councilmen could figure out a way to make them last longer. "We could use one of our barrier bombs to set up a perimeter that could last an hour!" suggested Thor, a younger Councilman.

"Do it, regardless of the price, do it!" Raj ordered. With an orb already in hand, Thor made it as close to the highest edge of the Temple as he safely could then threw the orb unto the field. Immediately, another tenth of Hadiya's army was trapped in the frontmost side while the rest were only behind it. By his order, the forces of the Temple immediately lunged at the trapped enemy and slew them all within the first few minutes of the hour that the barrier conjured by the bomb would give them.

But as he watched and waited, Rajivari sensed a foreign presence, one that was not Je'daii and was certainly not Shikaakwan by default. He recognized it as the Spirit of Destruction but was not entirely worried by it. His guess was that he was, for once, faithful that Daegen could destroy the Spirit for good with the power of the Seven Guardians now within him. As he thought about his changing levels of confidence in the boy, he was a little surprised when the Temple rumbled but only a little.

No doubt, the spirit still had recollection of how to sense the power of the Black Firestone and was helping Hadiya destroy anything that stood in the path of that goal. _Including the wall between you and the elevator shaft, one might add_ Raj thought gleefully. Nonetheless, the trap was baited and Hadiya was taking a bite at that bait without an air of caution in the slightest. It was a mistake she was going to pay for more dearly than she could possibly imagine herself doing.

**"You know, this place is** quite cozy considering that it houses only one artifact," Hadiya stated upon her arrival into the chamber of the Black Firestone. "Considering whether or not to move down here? Spend the rest of eternity with the corpses at my feet?" Daegen replied. Hadiya laughed, a little surprised that he would be so bold as to challenge her in her hour of greatest strength.

"There's only a choice to be made by you, Daegen. Either choose me and I will prolong your existence just long enough to wear out your youthful vigor before tossing you aside or you die now. What do you choose?" Hadiya told him. "Neither, it is you who chooses to either surrender the sword to me and come quietly or I destroy it and you die," Daegen replied.

"Destroy my sword...You? How priceless! Guards, kill him now and spare me the trouble of staining my hands with his idiotic blood," she said.

Making their way towards their target, the guards pointed their spears forward in excitement for the kill. However, Daegen had a surprise up his sleeve when he suddenly unsheathed his sword and cast a blue crescent of sharp energy, slicing all six guards in half simultaneously. Hadiya replied to this energy by conjuring a ball of black-red fire that met the crescent with enough power for both to dissipate. "Not bad, son of the Je'daii but I still will be winning this battle before very long," she told him.

Then the two of them charged, one motivated by the power of his wife's love for him and his love for both her and the unborn scion of their legacy that laid within her belly. The other charged with a lust fueled by the sight of the husband and hatred fueled by his betrayal against her. Their swords clashed and collided many times, power flashing in several explosive lights across their surface. But when the brief yet intense clash was over, Daegen returned to a defensive position.

Meanwhile, the Queen looked like she was ready to attack again but instead, disappeared in a shroud of her own power before reemerging behind Daegen. But seeing something like this coming, Daegen charged his sword with power for another crescent blade of energy and released it against her. She countered with one of her own and teleported again but Daegen was also prepared for this, relying on his gift of premonition to see where she'd attack next whenever it was a possibility. When he couldn't, he merely trusted his instincts and even if he couldn't catch her off guard, he was ready.

Ready to defend, ready to attack, it truly didn't matter all that much to him so long as he had a chance to show the Despot Queen that she was in his element now. He never did too well with wide open spaces (as had been the setting of their previous duels) but was excellent in tight quarters. Whether using some of his power to attack or conjuring a barrier to deflect energy attack, he held fast. "You will tire Daegen Lok, long before you are anywhere near destroying me.

"Join me again and I can make you immortal with the power I wield in this sword as well as the power I will wield when I take the Firestone. Forget your wife and child, whether by my soldiers' hand or by the linger of time, they will have no ability to evade death's cold grasp," she said at last. Her offer sounded enticing even towards Daegen's feelings for Rose and his love for his unborn child. The lifespan and powers of a god would be his and he would have someone who he could actually share it with.

However, it was here that he realized at long last what his Master had meant about his confidence in himself. He understood now what Quan-Jang and his wife both meant when they said his childhood and his missions made him stronger than other Je'daii, not weaker. The understanding of why he was able to make the choices others couldn't and do the things other Je'daii couldn't came to him. And within that moment, the path before him was clear as the crystal surface of the vast oceans he sometimes visited on Tython.

"I'd rather share one lifetime with my wife and child then face all the ages of this universe alone or beside someone who only wants to fuck me for eternity. Much as it is tempting, I will never accept your offer, Queen Hadiya," he said. "But the Je'daii fear you now, they will your power and outcast you because you can use it to the ends that they cannot," she told him. "I'll find a way to live with that so long as there is a breath of air that can be grasped by my lungs," he replied.

"You're making a mistake, Daegen Lok! A mistake that you will pay for, for all the days of life that you have," she warned. "I'd rather spend the mortal days I have paying for whatever mistake I did make today then run away from it for eternity," he snapped. Spirits of the Guardians, I command thee to channel thyselves into my sword and help me destroy your sworn enemy.

When my sword collides with the Queen's sword, within whose molecules thine enemy is trapped, transfer thy power unto his stronghold and destroy him forever! he said silently. As he charged towards the Queen for a final attack, he sensed the spirits doing as he was asking them to do. They gathered their full potential in his blade and when his blade, indeed, collided with the blade of the Spirit of Destruction, they poured all their essence into the inside of the blade. So strong was this collision of blades that a bright light illuminated the room greatly enough to blind any witnesses.

For those several moments, any onlooker that was there would have been unable to even see an outline of the shapes of Daegen Lok and the Despot Queen Hadiya. But when it finally passed, Daegen's sword was still intact while Hadiya's shattered into three pieces. Two of the pieces dissolved to dust upon contact with the ground but the third included the hilt which meant Hadiya still held it. "Now where is your power, Hadiya?

"You promised me immortality but now, I've stripped you of the very power that would have allowed you to grant it to me," Daegen mocked when it was over. "Impossible, how can this have happened!?" Hadiya demanded. "Within my blood lied the power of the Seven Guardians and they transferred unto my sword just before we crossed blades," he explained. By this time, Hadiya had also been thrown on her feet and she crawled away from him, pointing the remains of her sword at him.

"Don't come any closer to me or I'll kill you!" she screamed. "At the end of the day, only I have the power to be kill or let live. However, I intend to use it to kill this time!" he countered. She rose to try and meet whatever offense he had for her next but she knew she was now no match for him.

Force-pushing her against the wall, Daegen then lunged with his sword's blade pointed backwards as he charged right toward her. Stopping within a few inches of actually reaching her, he spun around and pointed his sword upward where her belly would then descend upon it. He knew that her flesh had made contact with his sharp blade when he heard the familiar cutting of soft flesh. His certitude that he had struck something fatal was also confirmed when blood erupted from her mouth.

Landing a little ways in front of his right shoulder, he was pleased to see that the almighty Hadiya could bleed just as easily as he could. Pulling the blade out of her, he wheeled himself around so that he was behind her and ready for another stab, this time to the beginning of her spinal cord. "I'm sorry that it came to this, Hadiya. I truly am," he replied before striking the blow.

Plunging the blade in the area between her neck, chest, and shoulder blades, he watched as she shook and thrashed wildly in the fashion of a seizure then ceased when he yanked the blade out. No doubt, she'd survive for a little while yet but without help, she would soon perish. Being paralyzed from the neck down was not an easy thing to handle and Daegen began to wonder. Shouldn't he had decapitated her instead of putting her through this miserable death?

However, at that moment, the Black Firestone began to glow with a light that he was familiar with since he had seen it used before and it answered his question. It did this by striking a bolt of grey-black lightning at the wound he had made to Hadiya's back and ripping her soul out. When it was finished, nothing but her clothes and skeleton remained as she screamed in agony over her final death. "It is finished then," Daegen said, thinking aloud.

Seeing no further reason to stay down in the chamber of the Black Firestone, he decided to help with the continued war efforts. But by the time he did arrive to check on them, the Queen's forces had already been routed by the Je'daii Rangers. When news came of the Queen's death, her Generals began to fight for supremacy and those who remained after all that were easily picked off by the Je'daii. "It was a hard-won war but we won thanks to what you did down there," Rajivari told him, later on.

"When we have to fight in wars like this, we have already lost. What victory can we take when we have already lost?" Daegen asked. "The victory that at least we will survive to tell of our loss," Raj suggested. "A small honor when you consider what we have sacrificed to be able to say that," Daegen replied.

"You are wise beyond your years, Daegen Lok. Quan-Jang would have been very proud to hear you say these things if he could be here now," Raj promised. "If you don't mind me doing so, Raj, I'd like to check on my wife," Daegen said. "Yes, go to her," Raj said, nodding and smiling as he did so before Daegen walked away and left him to enjoy the view below.

**Having finished her classes** and coming home, Arden Lyn recorded those last details of Daegen Lok's heroism at the Battle of Anil Kesh. "Sometime later, he would journey to the Chasm in Tython which was said to break the minds of those who entered too far, too quickly. Daegen did just that and because of his power, he broke rather easily when he got further down. However, Daegen didn't break because the Chasm filled his head with insanities as was the legend of the place.

"Daegen broke because the Chasm granted him enlightenment of the truth as to what his destiny was to be. The only problem he faced with the vision was how to interpret it when it came across his mind. True that he had correctly interpreted the first bits as the Je'daii betraying him because of the type of person he was becoming but beyond that, he had been wrong. He believed himself to be the one who would lead the Je'daii against the Rakata Infinite Empire but he would not be such a man.

"In fact, not long after his second imprisonment began, he came to accept that and was allowed back into the Order. Sometime later, he would die at the hands of a man not unlike himself known only as Minos but that is for another story as it concerns another war the Je'daii would fight: the Force Wars. The reason I tell you these details, as opposed to letting you believe what your school might say about Daegen, is because history is always written by those with wealth, power, or something significant. It has been written and rewritten countless times to where only those who bore witness knew the truth.

The story of Daegen Lok is hardly any different from any other period of history in our galaxy as far as that is concerned. Even now, the Emperor likes to make up things about me that you will hear Imperial citizens babbling about. What do you do when you come across some of these rumors, might you ask? Just keep walking on, it'd be better for your health in the long run if you wait until you can actually acquire an audience that is willing to listen to the truth," Arden said.

She ended the recording at that and decided to leave it there for a little bit whilst she practiced the exercises meant to symbolize the end of her day, according to Teräs Käsi. As she did these, she debated whether or not to record the Force Wars story she wanted to tell or if she should let it be. However, as her exercises came to an end (twenty-standard minutes later), she decided it was better just to record all that she knew of the galaxy's history just to be safe. Returning to the recorder, Arden placed it near her and began to talk about the Force Wars, the events after, and even about the Schism.

She told all about the story of the brothers, Rhadamanthus, Aeacus, and Minos as well as the parts they played in the Force Wars. She told of how the Force Hound Xesh had crashed unto Tython, not long after the Despot War and was eventually captured and killed by the Je'daii. Even the details of how the plague that did in the Rakata was created and manufactured were not spared from her records. _Will her passion for the histories be enough to continue this far into it?_ she asked herself silently.

But after she finished, she didn't want to just stop there: she decided to also record what she knew of Teräs Käsi from warmup exercises to the form she was working on. She told of how it was developed as a means to counter the Jedi after the destruction of Palawa. She told of how she was initiated as a Steel Hand because of how she completed her training (killing a 'superior' in combat). Last but not least, she decided to also tell of how she helped the Imperials undo the Followers of Palawa.

"I guess the reason I tell you all that I have told you is because sometimes, the perpetrator of a crime can feel more forgiven inside if they tell their deeds to an unbiased opinion. At times, confession is the salvation of the souls affected by the deeds of the perpetrator. You may not understand why now but someday, you will. I love you, Cassandra, I always have and I always will," Arden said.

With that, she ended the recordings for good and even moved the Teräs Käsi material to the frontmost so that Cassandra had immediate access to the information. _You will need what I can offer in the art of Teräs Käsi should I perish at Palpatine's hand. For in this art, lies the capacity to be something greater than I already know you will be_ she told herself silently. Finishing with the recordings and putting the device on a chain, Arden called for Cassandra to come to her room.

"Here's a little present for you, darling," Arden said when she arrived. "For me? Really!?" Cassandra asked. "In it has all that I know recorded for your use, should we be separated in any way," Arden answered while nodding.

"Thank you, mommy! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Cassandra screamed joyously as she leapt into her mother's arms. "You're very welcome, sweetie. I love you, you know," she said.

"I love you more," Cassandra said. "I love you most," Arden retorted. "Mom, don't do that!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Why, when it gets such a riot out of you?" Arden asked, giggling.

Mother and daughter rolled on the floor there, playing and laughing as a parent and child normally do when they love each other so much that play is the only thing that comes to mind. Wrestling Cassandra into a position where she could lift her into the air, Arden did just that and mimicked flight. Cassandra left until tears rolled down her eyes when her mother did that, something Arden would have loved unconditionally were it not for the tears. "Oh don't cry, baby," she said as she wiped her daughter's tears away.

Nonetheless, the night was a time for mother and daughter to be nothing else but a mother and a daughter towards each other. As the hours rolled by and the two continued to have their fun, a sudden sense of emptiness filled Arden's heart. In it promised a foreboding feeling of premonition, as though the future held something grim for them both. The Emperor of the Galactic Empire had not forgotten what Arden did to him nor had he forgotten that she spared his life when she should've killed him.

And as Cassandra lied asleep on her chest after exhausting herself from the play, Arden continued to wonder if this feeling in her heart was an indication. A warning that he would soon be on their tracks again and would not take long in finding their homestead as his servants had done before. _If he comes anywhere near my daughter, I'll make sure he wishes I killed him! He's not touching a single fucking hair on my little girl if making sure of it is the last thing I do!_ she vowed silently.

Stroking her daughter's head while she rested, Arden continued to ponder the meaning of the feeling in her heart. Was it a premonition trying to surface into view or just a tingle? How'd she know?


	18. SW:DW:G&W: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a year since Arden Lyn sacrificed her life to save her daughter, a year since Cassandra was rescued from the Emperor and taken to live with Leia Organa and her family. However, she never forgave what happened nor did she forget about Leia's brother's part in her mother's death. Relying on the recordings of her mother's Teräs Käsi, Cassandra learned what she could about the form that her mother had been inventing around the time of her death. "She never has moved on past what happened with her mother, can you help her, Ken?" Leia admitted quietly.

"I will do what I can but I have no guarantee that she will even speak to me, nevermind cooperate with me. My gift for empathy with students is limited to that sort of thing: if the subject speaks, I can work it in but if they don't then I can't," Ken replied. "She is a little unorthodox, to be fair but I think you may be able to reach her somehow," Leia said. "I'll do what I can, the trauma of seeing your loved ones killed is not easy to recover from at such a young age," he replied.

Ken made his way up to her room, with Leia as his guide since he didn't know where it was, and slowly opened the door which was already a crack open. Inside, the six-year-old girl that Leia had described was practicing a variation of Teräs Käsi that he had not seen before. He knew it what it was because of some of the movements being also under his employment but the whole form was very new. Beside her was a recording of her mother instructing her in this same form and he didn't doubt that it must have been something unique to their family.

"Hello Cassandra, my name is Ken. May I speak with you?" he said immediately. Wanting privacy, Ken beckoned Leia to shut the door with a nod of his head before facing her again. However, Cassandra had not deviated from her form for a second to even notice his presence or hear his words.

"May I ask what form of Teräs Käsi you're practicing?" he continued. "Why do you care?" she asked. "Because I'm educated in Teräs Käsi myself and I've never seen that form before. Is it something new, something your mother taught you, perhaps?" he replied. "What is it to you?" she snapped.

"I'm simply curious, fascinated actually, by what I'm seeing," he said. That was no lie: the new form put everything he had known about the martial arts on edge and he wanted more. "I'll have you know that I'm still learning it so I can't teach you if that's what you're looking for," she said. "No, not at all: I'd just would like to know if it's something your mother invented," he said.

"Yes she did, from a combination of all the best of the other Variants of Teräs Käsi. She wanted to harness these things in such a manner that the best of one compensated for another's flaw. Something they don't teach you to do with a lightsaber in your Jedi Temple," she replied. "Then tell me if you'd like a chance to learn what we know of the lightsaber then instruct us in your way?" he asked.

"Would you be willing to give me that chance?" she inquired, stopping to make contact with him now. _Perfect, progress has been made. Remember what father used to say about taking it slowly if you can_ Ken thought quietly. "Yes I would but first, you'll have to talk with me about what happened to your mother; tell me about yourself along the way, as well," he said aloud.

Cassandra paused her mother's recording and sat down to rest from the practice of it. What she revealed next would blossom into the start of a beautiful friendship between the two of them.


	19. SW:FW:FiN: Prologue & Title

Star Wars

The Force Wars

The Flame In The Night

By

Christopher Cleveland

**Prologue**

Five years had passed since Cassandra had lost her mother, Arden Lyn, at the hands of a reborn Darth Sidious. Yet the memory of her mother's failed attempt to defend her was still as vivid as the rising sun of the fourth moon of Yavin. "It hasn't been easy for you without your mother, has it?" Leia, the woman who took her in alongside her own children, asked. Cassandra shook her head before looking down at the amulet that her mother had given her the day before the attack.

Her mother had said that if anything bad were to happen, this amulet would contain everything Arden knew of the history of the galaxy as well as her memories of the First Great Schism. "I understand how it feels: the family I had been raised by was vaporized in a beam that destroyed an entire planet. Under orders from the same man who killed your mother, I might add," Leia said. She wanted to add that her real father had been there to hold her captive as she helplessly watched.

However, Leia sensed that this wouldn't help Cassandra feel any better than she already did about her mother's demise. "Leia, if it's not too much to ask, may I have this day to myself? It's five years to the day that my mother was killed," Cassandra asked. "I take it you'll join us for dinner, right?

"You know you're always welcome in our family, so long as you need a home," Leia offered. "Thanks, I'll give it some thought while I figure out how this pendant on my amulet works. Something else my mother mentioned was her knowledge of Terras Kasi residing in this too," Cassandra replied. Leia nodded and hugged her, kissing her on her forehead before allowing her the peace and quiet she sought.

A little playing around with the pendant after Leia left and Cassandra soon found the key. However, upon pressing it, the pendant ripped itself out of her hands and took the chain around her neck with it. After that, a life-sized hologram of her mother rose from the center of the pendant as though it was trying to resurrect some vestige of the galaxy's oldest woman. "Hello my dearest Cassandra, if you're watching this recording then it means that the worst has happened.

"Emperor Palpatine has finally found and killed me but you are safe from his terrible grasp. Anyhow, as I promised during the last night we spent together, I have recorded the history of all I was taught before the First Schism. So listen closely and take what I have to teach you to heart, little one," the hologram stated. "Tell me what you have to tell me, mother," Cassandra said.

"Since you already know quite a bit about the Despot War, I think I'll begin with the Force Wars. The events surrounding that were surprisingly simple in their appearance and occurrence. During the days of the Infinite Empire, a Force Hound named Xesh found the Je'daii on Tython. But before he was exiled to the moon of Bogan and eventually killed after his escape, he left a little present. It was something that his Predor had hoped to reclaim before the fall of the Infinite Empire: a ring.

"A ring worn by Xesh yet so valuable to the Rakata that its loss meant their disconnection from the Force and the eventual fall of the Infinite Empire. Where my story starts is about how the ring was found and how its recovery provoked the Force Wars into occurring," the hologram replied. Cassandra sat, crossed her legs, and looked up in awe as her mother began the lecture she recorded just for her.


	20. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Mining was a valuable activity for those who could not become true members of the Je'daii Order. After all, in exchange for mining the metal used in forging the sword of the Je'daii as well as their armor and the tools of the miners, these people received protection from those that'd destroy them. Gilgamesh was one such miner though he was known for being ruthless on his mining technique as well as on his own application of those techniques. "Hey Gilgamesh, easy with those pickaxes; those don't come cheap, you know!" his friend Draco would sometimes shout.

"You keep mining like that and you're going to swing your arms right off your body if your heart doesn't give out first!" his brother Zen would warn him. "If you two were my size and height, you'd want to make the most of it too especially after failing to become a Je'daii," Gilgamesh replied to both. "No, if I were your size then I'd only exert myself with it through bringing the ore back to the Je'daii as it should be," Zen and Draco would both tell him. "I just hope we don't find anything related to Bogan down here," Draco once added randomly.

"Oh you mean something from the Goddess that the Rakata called Stygia, who they also claim to have been the source of their power, right?" Zen asked. "Yeah, hopefully nothing from her," Draco answered. "The day we find anything related to her or the Dark Side is the day we commit a crime and get our heads chopped off," Gilgamesh assured them. "Oh speaking of committing crimes, Master Seti is coming by today to check on our progress in this wing of the Tythan cave networks," Draco stated.

"Which means we gotta get back to work if we don't want to give him a reason to punish us, right? Whatever the hell are we waiting for?" Gilgamesh demanded. They returned to work within an hour of Seti's arrival and it was good that they did: he was only checking on the ore shipment progress. "Gilgamesh, I don't like that you choose to extract ore by yourself. Does your brother ever swing by to help you?" Seti asked him.

"Yes master he has but I've told him to go back to his section. I need no help with this end of the cave," Gilgamesh answered. "Hmm, maybe not but it is risky procedure to work in these mines alone, strength and power notwithstanding," Seti warned. "I try and avoid anything that so much as smells wrong, sir," Gilgamesh replied.

"Smart lad, maybe that's why you're so confident to work alone and no one else is: they don't quite have your brain. However, I think I'll come back here in a few days and watch you as you dig. No matter how bright, all miners have fallen for the tendency to waltz right over something of value until after they've completed mining for the first half of their day which is fine since the ore is easily obtained. Would you mind an observer watching how you do things?" Seti inquired.

"So long as you don't mind inhaling a little dust and keeping out of the way of some of the bigger shards I leave, not at all," Gilgamesh admitted. "Very well then, I'll be back in two days to watch you and see if there's anything that best be checked in your technique. Whether or not you were rejected by the other Je'daii, I sense an interesting aura about you," Seti told him. "I look forward to it, sir," Gilgamesh said with surprising sincerity.

"Glad you do, boy. I'd hate to be setting aside time to watch you mine to your discomfort," Seti said. Then he left like that to check on the rest of the progress on ore extraction, none of the other sections interesting him nearly as much as Gilgamesh's. After Seti left, the day went on much as it had for most of Gilgamesh's thirty-five years alive: mining until the noon hours then extracting all the ore. Luncheon lasted about an hour between the finish of all the drilling and the extraction of the ore left behind in the wake of the drilling.

Upon the finish of the ore extraction, miners could choose to either continue making their manual drills into the mountains of Tython or go home to their family for the rest of the day. After all, unlike the Rakata Infinite Empire, the miners were in a legitimate partnership with the Je'daii Order. As such, each individual miner was allowed to extract ore at his or her own pace as they were not slaves. Gilgamesh had to admit that under those conditions, he felt sorry for the slaves of the verminous Infinite Empire.

Considering that many were forced to work until they dropped, Gilgamesh was pretty sure that even with his strength he wouldn't like working for the Rakata scum for very long. Nonetheless, he was content to help fulfill the terms of the bargain the miners had struck with the Je'daii, here on Tython. The Je'daii would protect their women and children from predators whilst they mined in the mountains. In return, they were asked to give at least half of the ore to the Je'daii to create armor and swords.

It was a cycle of benefit that didn't infringe on the livelihood of the miners and their families but did ensure that they would have to be called back home during an attack. Thinking about this as he returned home to his pregnant wife, Gilgamesh had to admit he was nervous about having his first child. After all, the Je'daii had struck their bargain on the basis of protecting the woman in addition to the children. Would Gilgamesh still be comfortable with the Je'daii protecting his wife if there was also a child he had to feed with his earning from the mining?

Would his fatherly instincts force him to be constantly wary of the Je'daii despite the fact that they meant no harm to him or his new family? Could Seti, the protector of his family and every family within a block's width of the village, still be trusted once Gilgamesh's fatherhood was established? "Welcome home, love, how was it at the mines today?" his wife, Verinia, asked as greetings. "The same as it always is, darling: the best part shall always be returning home to you and the baby," he answered.

"Trust me when I say that they grow stronger and stronger with each day that passes," she told him when he asked how the boys were. "Maybe one'll be a nice big boy with miner arms like his dad. Or sword arms to become a Je'daii, someday," he said with a smile. "Did Seti pick on you guys again?" she asked.

"No but he did say that he was coming back in two days to observe my mining technique. He described it as an insurance policy, in case I missed anything valuable," he admitted. "So Seti's still obsessing with that ring the Force Hound Xesh lost, two years ago? What's his interest in an Empire that's collapsing whenever it doesn't have the guts to attack us?" she demanded.

"I don't know but the Je'daii have done us no wrong and Seti has meant us no ill-intent so far. I see no reason why I should deny him his desire for accompaniment," he replied. "Just be careful, love: I don't want anything happening to you while he's with you," she requested. "Don't worry love, I will," he said, kissing her and holding her as closely and tightly as her cramped back would allow him.

**Returning from the mines,** Master Seti had to admit that he wondered why Gilgamesh was rejected by his superiors. Did he fail to grasp some message from the Initiation Trial he was undoubtedly asked to do? Was he given a task that most others would fail at with him being no different? _What is it about him that fascinates me so much?_ Seti asked himself.

Perhaps, it was nostalgia from the days when Seti had trained a distant uncle of Gilgamesh as one of his Padawans. Maybe it was the pain of the memories for that favored Padawan had been Sek'nos Rath, who disappeared after his encounter with Force Hound Trill. _Who am I kidding? Even if I somehow proved that Gilgamesh inherited his uncle's abilities, he's already been rejected._

_The poor boy will have no chance at becoming a Je'daii like his uncle had been but perhaps, that's for the better_ Seti told himself. "Still nostalgic for your fallen Padawan, brother?" a familiar voice asked. "Perhaps, Tutankhamun, but then perhaps I believe there is potential in this distant nephew of his that I have not seen in any other member of the family since Sek'nos," Seti answered. "Either that or you're foreseeing what a child born of his seed may be like with Force potential on their side," Tut suggested.

"Perhaps that's it, brother: that can and has happened in the history of the Je'daii Order where one of our kind sensed what they thought was potential in someone only for it to appear in their children. We could indeed be looking at a sign of the same phenomena and I could be experiencing a premonition of what his children may be like," Seti admitted. "I think it'll be safe to say that in six years' time, we need to pay Gilgamesh's family a visit and see if there are any Je'daii among them," Tut said.

**Six years later...**

"Rhadamanthus, get your pickaxe and shovel: we're going to work!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Yes Papa but before we go, may I ask why Minos and Aeacus don't have to work?" Rhadamanthus asked. "Because they're training to become Je'daii, had you had the Force like your brother then I wouldn't be telling you to grab your tools. By the way, grab your tools and I'm not going to ask you a third time," Gilgamesh answered.

Born as triplets and delivered by Seti and his brother Tut, it had amazed everyone when Rhadamanthus was the only one who was not attuned to the Force. Six years later, Minos and Aeacus were initiated as Je'daii and became the Padawans of Seti and Tut respectively. As a result, Aeacus was sometimes gone for long periods of time in succession though he regularly returned home. However, Minos stuck around since Seti was assigned to the Home Defense Force of the Je'daii Order whereas Tut was assigned to expeditions concerning the containment of the Rakata.

Only once were both brothers gone for a mission and that was because Aeacus and Tut had fallen out of communication for two months, forcing Minos and Seti to track them down. "Be thankful you don't have to run the risk of being captured and used for energy by the Rakata. Your brothers put themselves on the line even though they know Rakata technology so we can keep up our lifestyle. Besides, it's hard enough seeing one of them travel to worlds I'll never see let alone both of your brothers.

"Imagine how hard it would be on your mother and I if you also were Force-sensitive and assigned to a Master who traveled a lot," Gilgamesh told Rhadamanthus. "I know father but still, I am the one most yearning for adventure and yet I can't get it," Rhadamanthus complained. "Trust me, that's probably for the better: you have a distant granduncle who had the same yearning and Force-sensitivity. However, his lust for action and his desire to basically schism away from the Order cost him his life after he sided with a Force Hound named Xesh who had been banished to Bogan," Gilgamesh said.

"I'm nothing like Uncle Rath, I am Rhadamanthus Rath!" Rhadamanthus snapped. "And I am Gilgamesh Rath, both of us are completely different from our uncle, yes. However, in each of us and even in your brothers lies the potential to once again fall in the same loop as Rath. Remember that always my son for the potential to be just like him is within us and all we know," Gilgamesh warned.

Rhadamanthus gave up at that point and asked his father where he wanted him to start mining today. "On the wing east of me, I've heard some of the best ore deposits lie in that passage and in mine. The more ore we can bring in, the better off will be as far as food for the winter and wine for the evening meal are concerned," Gilgamesh answered. "It's cold down in that shaft, you sure there's any ore to be found in there?" Rhadamanthus asked.

"Something I've observed is what happens when you melt the rock around the ore and then try to give the messy clump of material after that: it's usually worth very little. So it would seem that the best ore would come from cold, damp environments of which there are plenty in the mountains. Since yours would be one of the coldest areas we've found so far, I think you may have the best extract possible. Only way to be sure though is if you go digging around there and see for yourself," Gilgamesh replied.

Rhadamanthus nodded and promised that he would do his best though he made no promises. "Could you two use a visitor?" they heard the familiar voice of Minos ask. "Minos, a visit from you is always a pleasure. Did Seti release you from training?" Gilgamesh replied.

"No, I just agreed to do them in the morning in exchange for time to see you off to the mines and maybe even observe you working. By the way, the old chap wants to know how you're doing on your health, father," Minos said. "Doing good, the shoulder's healing and the cramps have gone away since he applied that medicine to it," Gilgamesh admitted. Two years ago, Gilgamesh had an accident in the mine that popped out his shoulder bone and twisted his legs enough to cause cramps for a year.

"That's good to hear, let's head up to the mine. I want to see my brother working for the first time ever," Minos stated. "It's not my first time working, you know all miners begin working when they're fourteen years old," Rhadamanthus corrected. "First time for me to see you in action, brother! Not first time for you working, please don't spite me so much," Minos requested.

Heading up to the mines, Gilgamesh asked Minos to supervise his brother in case anything went wrong while he went exploring the new passage. "Not a problem father, I'm more worried about you though. You sure that you're alright to be continuing work?" Minos asked. "I've survived a lot worse than a shoulder ache and leg cramps, broke my back once, remember?" Gilgamesh answered.

Smiling, Minos knew that his father would be fine and turned his attention to his brother Rhadamanthus. "You know Minos, you should really consider settling down and finding yourself a wife since you've remained here on Tython pretty much all your life," Rhadamanthus said during the dig. "Je'daii are forbidden from forming such such attachments unless prior arrangements have been made with the Council at the Heraklion Temple. I have given it thought though and have reminded myself that with my luck, my wife would probably be worse than yours," Minos retorted.

"Hey, my wife's thighs may be a little thick but she isn't bloated or anything like that!" Rhadamanthus replied. Two years ago, Rhadamanthus had been arranged to marry the niece of the village magistrate to enhance good standing with the Je'daii as a result of Minos and Aeacus existing. Whenever Rhadamanthus was not spending his time in bed with her or providing food with his earnings for them both, she was either with her father or her posse of women friends who gossiped about men. "True but she most certainly is not what I'd call the finest example of a wife to the brother of the Padawans of two legendary Je'daii Masters," Minos teased.

"Maybe you would be better off unmarried and a virgin but so what, believe me when I tell that if you do find a woman then you oughta be sure she doesn't want lots of loving," Rhadamanthus said. "Why is that?" Minos asked. "Because by the time she's through with you, you'll lose thirty pounds and be unfit to even wield a sword, nevermind serve the Je'daii Order," Rhadamanthus answered. As Rhadamanthus pounded away at the rock, Minos began to feel a chill up and down his entire spine.

It wasn't the cold, danky, dampness of the mine shaft which he was more than prepared to withstand thanks to his robe but rather, the chill lied within the Force itself. To Minos, it was as though there was some sort of dark power in these shafts that continued to compel him along. It was only when Minos sensed it was noon and was able to tell his brother to take a lunchbreak that he started searching. Digging amongst the rocks with the Force, so as to practice the exercises Seti taught him, he sought out whatever it was that was causing the disturbance and the chill in his blood.

Unfortunately, ten minutes of searching turned up nothing and so he decided it was best just to wait until his brother began extracting ore from the rock. "What's up, Minos?" Rhadamanthus asked when he returned. "I thought I felt something in the Force, something trapped here in this shaft of the mine. But not to worry, I won't have you digging for whatever it was," Minos answered.

"Good, easy as it is, I'm going to have to extract as much ore as I can in a few trips if I ever hope to have any alone time before I return home," Rhadamanthus said. Minos offered to help with the Force and Rhadamanthus gladly allowed him to oblige. The Padawan even pulled a wheelbarrow of ore himself to help his brother and get in some physical exercise as Seti also requested of him. "Thanks brother, I think I can take it from here," Rhadamanthus said after an hour of loading ore-extract.

"You sure you don't need any more help?" Minos asked. "I'm perfectly fine from here, besides that I don't want you wearing yourself before returning to your Master," Rhadamanthus replied jokingly. "Alright, if you'll be fine then I'll go see if Dad's going to need any of my help," Minos said before clasping his brother on the shoulder and leaving. Turning back to his extractions after his brother left, Rhadamanthus busied himself with putting as much in his wheelbarrow as possible.

It was then, as he was reaching for a particularly valuable hunk of ore that something icy burned his finger. When he went to suck it better, he noticed no burn marks on his finger and he wondered what had done that. _Okay, what the hell just did that to me? How can something that burns at the touch not leave burn marks on whoever touches it?_ he asked himself quietly.

Grabbing and tossing ore aside, digging through the loose sediment that remained, Rhadamanthus felt around for anything that might have done that to him. He knew it wasn't a piece of ore or else even his father would have reported it to the authorities by now, if one had. Then, just when he was about to give up on the search after grabbing a handful of sediment, he found something. It was icy cold to the touch much like whatever had burned him earlier and he let much of the sediment slip.

Whatever sediment remained in his hand was blown away to reveal a ink-black ring which he then blew on and wiped with his handkerchief to remove any remaining sediment. Examining the ring, even to the point of closing one eye and bringing it close to the open one, he became fascinated. It was almost as if he was meant to find the ring and then meant to have it since he was the one who found it. A shiver riveting through his spine reminded him of the icy touch it had but he was compelled to wear it.

Slowly, he turned the ring around in his index and thumb fingers on his left hand before bringing the index of his right hand parallel to the hole of the ring. _Wait, should I do this or should I not?_ Rhadamanthus asked himself silently. "Rhadamanthus, are you still alive down there!?" he heard his father shout. "I'm alright, father, just about to pack this last shipment up for tonight!" Rhadamanthus shouted back before putting the ring in a pocket where no one would look and leaving the shaft.

But even as he was bringing the last wheelbarrow of ore to the front of the mine for collection as well as his payment, he still felt the desire to put on the ring. He still felt compelled to bear it on his finger as though it would grant him the strength and power of a god if he did. Joining his father and brother for the evening transport back to the village, Rhadamanthus went off in the distance, thinking about the ring. Could it be that he had found the ring of the Rakatan Force Hound Xesh, the very ring said to have been cut from his hand around the time he was captured for the second time?

Was this the ring that Xesh's Predor had used to control him before his untimely death, here on Tython, at the hands of Xesh? Did this ring somehow develop a life of its own and possess Xesh to do it? Was this ring the reason for Xesh's seeming invincibility and was he being called to wield the powers of the fallen servant of the Rakata as though they were his own? When he was dropped off near his home, he decided that he would examine it again while his wife was still out with her posse of friends.

It was during this that he finally gave into the compulsion to wear it and didn't even savor putting it on. At first, nothing happened but then it painfully singed itself into his finger and caused him to hiss and groan in agony. When it was finally over, he tried to remove it but to no avail and he became frightened for his safety now that it was attached. _What have I done?_ he asked himself quietly.


	21. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Honey, I'm home!" Rhadamanthus heard his wife scream just as he was placing a glove over the hand that bore his new ring. "Glad to see you again, my love. How was the day with your friends, today?" he replied. "Why it was wonderful as ever, I brought you something from the marketplace that I think you'll like!" she exclaimed.

She dug a little bit through her bag before she found what she was looking for which was a dagger with a golden hilt, decorated with rubies and emeralds. The blade itself was not only very shiny in the light but also very beautiful even in the darkness of the night. "Thank you, my darling, it is a wonderful addition to the arsenal I can use to defend the house when I am alone," he said with a smile. Then he kissed her and asked her if she had any plans for cooking dinner for the two of them to have during the night.

"Well, I brought several chilis, peppers, and fruits for sides and condiments. I also managed to buy a couple of the Uxibeasts you like which are outside and some Silik lizard meat," she said. "Yummy, two of my favorite things to eat in the entire universe!" he replied. Both of them laughed and his wife asked for the slabs of the lizard meat to be brought in so she could begin cooking immediately.

In the meantime, Rhadamanthus slipped back into their bedroom to examine the ring a little further as well as speculating on ways to remove it. Was it a magical hold that it had on him or did it have a vice-like effect? How in the world did it work and how was it possible that this ring gave Xesh the power it had given supposedly given him when he was alive? Was it truly even the ring that Xesh had worn in life only to lose when three of his fingers were severed by a Je'daii katana?

If it was the ring that Xesh had worn, how in the world had it been removed from the severed finger when Xesh was killed? Could it sense such things and remove itself from the fingers of the bearers? If it could, then how long had it been in the mining shaft before Rhadamanthus dug it up and discovered it? These questions boggled his head and he wondered if maybe he should stop thinking about it until after he was finished with eating with his wife.

**For all his love** for his father and brother, Minos had to admit that he found it confusing when he saw Rhadamanthus slightly shaken up by something. What was it that was bothering him, what was it that he had found or done in the mines that shook him up so? "Maybe he's just delirious from sniffing fumes on accident, happened to me once," Gilgamesh suggested. "I don't think so father, the signs of a fume-related high are very clear and he displayed none of them," Minos replied, shaking his head.

"Well, it's the best I can do. Maybe your Master can help you decipher the meaning of it if you were to explain it to him," Gilgamesh said. "You're probably right but then it could be just in my head," Minos admitted. "Which is probably why you should ask Seti if he's familiar with anything like it: in case it isn't," Gilgamesh insisted.

"Not to worry father, I'll need to go see him in an hour or so anyway. Might as well make my way back to his place now," Minos agreed. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Gilgamesh asked. "That depends on what Seti has for me then but I will try," Minos answered.

"In that case, see you whenever you return to the mines," Gilgamesh stated. The two embraced and when they let go, Gilgamesh made his way back to his wife. Meanwhile Minos pondered what his brother's behavior could mean and since Aeacus wasn't around, Seti was his only hope. _What got Rhadamanthus so hyped when he replied to my question about him coming with the ore?_

_Did he see or hear something that had his interest and I spooked him out of his search?_ Minos wondered. Arriving to Seti's hut, he described his brother's behavior to the old Je'daii Master and Seti decided to consult the ninth volume of the Book of Knowledge. "This isn't the first time I've heard of this sort of behavior in someone but I don't know what could cause it. The fact that your brother has not had any psychological problems in the past makes this especially difficult," he added.

"And what can be found in the ninth volume?" Minos asked. "A brief history of relatively recent events such as Xesh's arrival to Tython and the truce established with the Infinite Empire. Perhaps something in that could describe what's happening to your brother right now," Seti answered. "Before you go do that though, I'd like to know what the full story of the truce was," Minos said.

"You mean with the Infinite Empire? That won't be a problem to tell you, at all. When Xesh crash-landed on Tython, his Predor and the procession of bodyguards arrived with him. However, the Predor did not become a threat to our existence because Xesh betrayed and violently murdered him.

"He also dealt with the bodyguards with relative ease and ensured his treachery to the Infinite Empire and a bounty was placed on his head when news of the Predor's death went public. So when fear of the Infinite Empire destroying Tython to find him became too great, the Je'daii ratted him out. However, the Je'daii were not without their terms when they delivered Xesh to the Infinite Empire alive: Tython was to be left alone and all the worlds associated with them were also to remain unharmed. Combined with the limitations of Rakatan technology, that wasn't a very hard truce to keep and the Rakata have done good to do so.

"Militarily, they have the power to destroy us on their ground but Tython is filled with many secrets and battlegrounds where we Je'daii would have the edge against any Rakata. Seeing that, the remaining Predors realized that a truce would likely work better than all-out war with us," Seti said. "But wouldn't the Rakata have weapons that could do immense damage to us if they had decided against keeping the truce and were defeated on our ground?" Minos inquired. "Yes, plenty of them and quite a few of them are not fueled by the Force as was the pride of Rakata technology.

"One such was a warbeast that made even the biggest Horanth look like a bug. These creatures were elephantine relatives of the the Pryss-creatures of Verig only much more aggressive. A single one of these mounts could very easily wipe out a couple thousand of our Order before being destroyed. However, ways to bring it down before it could kill such high numbers were created based on the terrain of Tython combined with the relative lack of agility in these beasts themselves," Seti explained.

_Unbelievable, I am nineteen years old and most of the local villagers say that I am supposed to be very wise yet here I am realizing I still have so much to learn from Seti. Well, at least that's a virtue in the Je'daii Order unlike in the village I was raised in_ Minos thought. "When do you think you'll have the information for me?" he asked aloud. "I can go back to the library tomorrow and read through it until I find something but expect me to take a couple days," Seti answered.

"Do you recommend I keep practicing in the meantime or do you have a task needing to be done?" Minos inquired. "Actually, I put a motion in the Council for you to undergo the Trials and become a Knight. Whether you'll be designated as a Ranger or not, I do not know but Tut has mentioned that your brother Aeacus is also reaching readiness for the Trials," Seti replied. At first, Minos had nothing to say for how could he say anything to such a great honor as taking the Trials?

"I don't know what to say, Master," he admitted. "Trust me, not even I had anything to say to my Master when he petitioned for me to be put in the Trials. It is the most exciting time in the life of a Je'daii Padawan raised to the principles of the Order as you and Aeacus were," Seti replied. "So I will be assigned to traveling the Nine Temples to strengthen my spirit?" Minos continued.

"Actually I think you surpass the need for that, I have a special task in mind that will serve as both your Trial of Insight and your Trial of Spirit. If the petition is accepted, I will charge you with tracking down the senile Force Hound Trill and bringing her in. The reason it would serve as your Trial of Insight is because it will take quite some insight to avoid being overcome with pity and being killed. Remember that it is alright to pity anyone under a similar spell to her but it is unwise to let your pity guide your judgment if that senile person becomes a threat," Seti explained.

Minos paled in shock, unsure as to whether or not even he believed Seti to have picked a wise assignment even if it'd serve well for two of his Trials. Could it be possible that Seti was overconfident in Minos' abilities or did Minos really possess what it took? In the end, he admitted that he would have to find out when he finally came face to face with Trill herself in battle. "Will she have her Forcesaber on her?" Minos asked.

"Not likely, when she started to become insane, her Predor removed it and cast her out though I wouldn't be surprised if she was lethal with the Force or had found a new weapon," Seti answered. "Could she be insane because of a broken heart for Xesh? I heard the two of them were once the best of friends and even through her anger at his treachery, could she still have loved him?" Minos inquired. Seti gave him his usual stern look that indicated he was not entirely sure where Minos got such a question into his mind but admitted that he wouldn't be surprised if that was why.

**Across the stars, far** from the beloved homeland of Tython, Aeacus walked across the field of carnage around him. "Is this the price of a Rakata invasion? Why do we have our truce with them if this is so?" he asked. "Because if they fought against us, they would destroy us all and we wouldn't even have time to evacuate the people of Tython from their wrath," his master, Tut, answered.

"Maybe it is good for us to have this truce but protecting people like these dead ones is what we Je'daii are supposed to do!" Aeacus exclaimed. "I agree but we must not do anything to jeopardize the truce until we are absolutely sure that the Rakata can be defeated and not us. Besides, that future is not as far off," Tut replied. "What do you mean?" Aeacus inquired.

"There's a virus that affects only Rakata being spread across the Infinite Empire. Few if any will survive it due to the relatively homogenous layout of Rakata genetics," Tut explained. "Then the Je'daii will swoop in to ensure they don't become a threat again?" Aeacus asked. "Not likely: if the virus doesn't destroy all the Rakata then their infighting and those seeking revenge will," Tut answered.

"So the Je'daii just stand by and wait for the Rakata to slowly devour each other, making sure not to jeopardize the truce in the meantime. Where is the honor and courage in that?" Aeacus demanded. "You will learn someday, whether under my tutelage or not, that there is much more to honor and courage than taking away the lives of those who destroy others. Sometimes, your honor and courage will give way to pity and make you stay your hand in delivering death," Tut replied.

"Speaking of staying hands, isn't that a Rakata Force Hound I see over there?" Aeacus retorted. Tut looked in the direction that Aeacus pointed at and had to admit that he himself was surprised that Aeacus had made the observation. Making their way over to the Force Hound, they were additionally caught off-guard by the fact that this one was dying. Immediately, both Master and Padawan recognized the Aurebesh character that also served as the Hound's name: Cresh.

"Cresh, Cresh, are you awake?" Tut asked, lightly tapping the Force Hound's face in an attempt to revive her. At first, nothing happened and Tut tried pushing on her stomach in case she was having breathing difficulties. Then, just when they were about to give up, Cresh coughed up some blood and looked around with wide and curious eyes. "Who... who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Aeacus, Padawan of the Je'daii Order and this is my Master, called Tut. Can you tell me what happened here and how you ended up like this?" Aeacus replied. "My... my master told me not to trust you Je'daii!" Cresh screamed. "Cresh, look at me: it's obvious that whoever did this to you caused you more harm than we have; we're here to help you if you let us," Aeacus said calmly.

Tut observed Aeacus applying some Force power into his voice though not in the manner of Dun moch as would normally have been the case. _The Inverse version of Dun Moch, I like this. His application is very steady and holds no shred of fear or uncertainty_ Tut observed quietly. "I came with another, her name was Usk and we came here to harvest the Force-sensitives here," Cresh began.

"I'm listening, continue but be steady in going about it," Aeacus persuaded, using the Inverse Dun Moch technique. "When we came to harvest, we thought we saw some very excellent potential Force Hounds. But then we... we were attacked.. by one of our own," Cresh said slowly. Aeacus made to ask her who that was before he saw her write the character 'Trill' in the sand.

At once, both Je'daii understood what must have happened: Trill must have ambushed Cresh and Usk, the latter being nowhere to be seen now. "Do you know if Usk is still alive?" Aeacus asked. "She was when I was attacked but I doubt that she'll remain so for much longer and that's assuming she is alive now. Trill will likely have killed her and taken her Forcesaber for herself," Cresh admitted.

"Was she alone?" Tut asked. Aeacus looked at his Master briefly to acknowledge the validity of the question and then repeated it for Cresh in case she hadn't heard Tut. "No, there was another in tow with her... a Sith Pureblood, I think," Cresh answered. "Did she shout a name to this Sith Pureblood?" Aeacus continued.

"I think... I think... I think she called him Rath or something like that. Do you know him?" Cresh replied. _That's my grandfather, he's been alive all this time?_ Aeacus thought quietly. "Yes, yes, I know him from a while back," he said aloud.

It wasn't entirely true, however: last time any of the three children had seen their Sith Pureblood grandfather had been when they were little pre-teen children and that had been before the Despot War. That had been when they were only fifteen years ago, when they were only two years old so memories of him were very vague. However, Aeacus was somewhat pleased that he had he had taken to the more human side of the family than to the more Sith Pureblood side as had his brothers. Whether that had been because Sek'nos had himself mated with a human and produced Gilgamesh, Aeacus didn't know.

But it was logical considering that Gilgamesh did look half-Sith whereas Aeacus, Minos, and Rhadamanthus were all more human than Sith with their connection to the Force being one trace. "Take my Forcesaber, you may need it to face Trill. Count on her having stolen Usk's Forcesaber if she's killed her and using it as her own weapon," Cresh warned. "That's a good idea, I like that," Aeacus replied, taking the saber she extended to him.

"The red button by your thumb will ignite the blade but other than that, you should be able to handle it if you keep in mind that it's a more advanced version of your sword," Cresh explained. "Perfect, all I need to know in order to be able to use it," Aeacus told her. "If Usk is alive, please save her!" Cresh begged. "Be at peace, know that my Master and I will do what we can to save her," Aeacus promised.

Then Cresh simply lied back and let herself go to rest, veering into the realm of the dead where no one had ever returned before. Sighing, Aeacus looked at the Forcesaber that Cresh had given him and got a feel for it before deciding he was ready to take on Trill. "Now why did you accept her request for you to take her Forcesaber, might I ask?" Tut asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. At first, Aeacus didn't really have anything to say and showed us much in his expression.

But he instantly recalled a story that Gilgamesh used to tell him and his brothers when they were in their early teens. "My father used to tell me and my brothers about a time when Sek'nos encountered Xesh with two other Je'daii Rangers. When they ambushed him, they charged him head-on with their swords only to see those weapons be sliced to pieces by Xesh's Forcesaber. If that's the case, then I think it would be wise to have a Forcesaber on hand to counter Trill's stolen one," Aeacus explained.

"Good call, my young Padawan. I was a witness to the attack where that happened and one of the people who tried to stop Xesh after he escaped Bogan. In fact, I was there with Seti when we finally trapped Xesh in a corner and captured him. Of course, that meant having to comatose Daegon Lok first but we managed with relative ease. You have done well to remember your father's story," Tut replied enthusiastically.

"Then we're ready to go pursue Trill, my Master?" Aeacus inquired. "Yes but first let's see if there's someone else wounded on the field that's alive. If there are no clues, lying around then witnesses to Trill's attack can most definitely aid us," Tut replied. "Then let's start looking, what are we waiting for?" Aeacus asked rhetorically to Tut's smile.

**"Love, are you all** right? You look a little pale and your hand is shaking?" Rhadamanthus' wife Belle asked. Rhadamanthus looked down and noticed that the gloved hand that bore his ring was indeed shaking. "Oh, I'll be damned; must have done something to it in the mines," he answered.

"Maybe you need some rest, it must have been a long day for you in the mines. You really should give up that profession at some point, you have all the money you need thanks to me," she said. "True but then who will look after my father while he remains in the mine, who will be there if he gets hurt?" he asked. "Does he have to stay there, working in the mines as well?" she demanded.

"If your father is willing to help him out, yes but otherwise, perhaps he will," he answered. She shook her head, utterly disappointed that either father or son worked in the mine. "Enough talk of business though, let's get in bed!" he suggested after a little bit of time. He then grabbed Belle by the hand and dragged her into their shared room where he proceeded to strip off his clothes before her.

"What are you doing, my dear?" Belle asked. "You asked me when I'd take you and help you make a couple children. Now is that time!" Rhadamanthus answered enthusiastically. "Oh my lord, I am so excited!" Belle replied passionately.

Then he turned her around, stripped off her skirt and underwear before grabbing her by the hair and bending her over. "Oh my love, this is so exciting!" Belle screamed. Rhadamanthus smiled and began thrusting his manhood into her open flower, a repeated motion that would last the night. The whole time, she enjoyed it and assured him she was glad to have him doing this to her.

But when it was over, Belle fell into the bed and Rhadamanthus fell back into his chair and sat in amazement as to his stamina. It was when it was over that he noticed he had thrown off the glove that he had worn to hide the black ring. Looking over his wife, who laid slung like a weasel over the bed, he noticed the marks where he had spanked her during their intercourse. He noticed that the ring had marked her buttocks and he began to wonder if the ring had provoked him to lust.

Running out after getting some pants on, Rhadamanthus retreated to a private park where he often came to think about something he had done like this. "What's happening to me? Damn it, what is this ring doing to me!?" he demanded aloud. He knew he was alone since people seldom, if ever, ventured into this abandoned section of the village.

Slamming his fist into a section of stone, he watched as cracks formed along it that stretched for sixty meters or more in each direction. Looking at his hand after that, he was surprised to see that despite initially bleeding, it healed within seconds. _Impossible... what am I becoming, by Ashla?_ he asked himself in silent fright. By the time he returned home, it was almost sunrise but Belle was still slung from the loving he had given her for the first time in possibly their entire sexual relationship.


	22. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Following the trail left by a dying soldier, Aeacus and his master pursued the insane Force Hound Trill and the possible companion she had called 'Rath'. _Can my grandfather really be alive after all these years? How did he escape Tython if this is true?_ Aeacus asked himself quietly. "You are troubled by the possibility that your grandfather is alive, aren't you?" Tut asked him verbally.

"How did you guess?" Aeacus admitted. "That look on your face, I recognize it from when Sek'nos was troubled by something. You and your brothers take more after him than you think, even if Rhadamanthus has no connection to the Force," Tut replied. "You'd think that we wouldn't seeing as we're only about a quarter Sith and he was a Pureblood," Aeacus stated with a smile.

"Yes you would think that but the that's what makes the mind a beautiful thing sometimes: you just don't know what to expect in its development. You and your brothers take more after your grandfather than your father and mother but I see them both in you as well," Tut replied, smiling back. "We're not alone," Aeacus said after taking a moment to scan the canyon. "I sense it too: they're here," Tut agreed.

"Master, if she has a companion armed with just swords, allow to take on Trill since I wield the only weapon capable of withstanding her Forcesaber. Whoever is with her is unlikely to have picked up the ability to wield it as I have even if they can wield a sword," Aeacus requested. "You read my mind, I was about to ask that much of you but we need Trill alive if it is at all possible. The Rakata have a reward on her head that may help stabilize relationships with them further," Tut replied.

"Yes Master, I understand," Aeacus said. _I don't see why we're helping the Empire pick up its own scum but I suppose it's the decent thing to do_ the young Padawan thought quietly. Readying the Forcesaber and putting aside his sword, Aeacus was prepared for virtually anything to happen. Then suddenly, a Sith Pureblood lunged from Tut's left flank and attacked him with a dual-bladed sword.

At nearly that same time, Aeacus also heard the tell-tale sound of the ignition of a Forcesaber and knew that Trill was about to launch her own attack on him. Igniting his own, Aeacus surprised Trill with his ability to use it for mostly defensive as well as his survival of her first attack. "Impressive, only one to ever successfully survive that assault was Xesh. Now that he is no more, I was beginning to give up hope that anyone would challenge or defeat me quite like he did," she said.

"It is a pity you so worshipped him despite his betrayal of your friendship to him. You loved him, didn't you?" Aeacus asked, using Inverse Dun Moch against her. "Get out of my head, you little bastard!" Trill answered. She attacked him with a bisecting swipe of her blade but he simply levitated himself over it in a single leap while his master continued clashing with the Pureblood companion.

"Your anger blinds you to the fact that the past is the past and it does not define who you are, nor does your guilt that you refused to admit your feelings for Xesh to him. You define those things, you define who you choose to be without regard to what your Masters would say," Aeacus insisted. "Keep it up Aeacus, if anyone can bring her back from the brink then it is you!" Tut shouted as he kept fighting. "Your feeble skills in persuasion will do you no good with my beloved Trill!" the Pureblood shouted back at Tut.

"Sek'nos Rath, isn't it? You trained under my brother a long time ago, do you not remember?" Tut inquired. "Seti abandoned me like the rest of them when I fell off that cliff!" Sek'nos replied. "No, your grandson and I came looking for you as well as Trill," Tut stated.

"My grandson?" Sek'nos asked, surprised to hear that. "He is one of three, all are the sons of your child Gilgamesh. Do you not recall Gilgamesh, Sek'nos, or the woman who birthed him with your aid?" Tut continued. "Don't listen to him Sek'nos, kill him now!" Trill screamed.

"You do not dictate what I listen or don't listen to, Trill. I did have a son before I met you, to think that he had three of his own is truly a remarkable feat," Sek'nos said. "Let go of any hatred you have for the Je'daii and I will do my best to lessen or remove any punishment to you, if I can," Tut said. "Don't listen to either of them, they'll send you to Bogan and force you to contemplate Ashla like they tried doing to Xesh and Daegon Lok!" Trill begged.

Trill continued her attack on Aeacus and even threatened Tut with his death if he didn't "leave Sek'nos alone". "I'll kill this boy, I swear I'll do it," she hissed. Then she lunged for Aeacus and Tut told him to show her his skills with the Forcesaber. It was in that moment that Aeacus surprised her with the customizations to his fighting technique which revealed incredible fluidity in his fighting style.

"How could you know how to wield a weapon that took me a lifetime to build and master in just one usage of it?" Trill demanded. "I simply customized my grip to suit the elegance of the Forcesaber and made myself even more fluid in my motions than I already did with my sword. From there, things took a more natural turn as I adapted sword technique according to this," Aeacus replied. Tut smiled and watched as Aeacus continued to surprise Trill with the adaptations he made whilst holding Sek'nos' attack at bay.

Then events took a turn for the worst when Sek'nos, despite the hesitation in his attack, accidentally stabbed Tut in the abdomen with one end of his dual-sided sword. Trill laughed as though she had won another bit of glory for herself in seeing Sek'nos turn on the brother of his former master. However, fazed as he was by the unexpected turn of events, Aeacus quickly realized that he needed to reduce Sek'nos' ability to fight as much as possible before continuing to engage Trill alone. So making towards his Pureblood grandfather, he surprised him by dismembering the dual-sided sword.

From there, Aeacus used a burst of Force Push to ram him into the nearby stone wall and proceeded to Crush him for several seconds. It was enough to put off any future attack from the older Sith, who probably only tolerated because of the revelation of his mistake and allowed this to happen. Enraged, Trill tried her best to counter what Aeacus had done with a series of quick but strong hacks and slashes with her Forcesaber and sloppy jabs at his chest, neck, and abdomen. However, Aeacus was able to counter these and even do some damage of his own before delivering the final blows.

First, he lunged at her as though to charge at her though this was only a mock charge with design to intimidate her into her own attack. Then, when she took the bait, he held back a barrage of slashes and twirls of her blade with a strong defense that wore her down and saved him energy. He concluded the plan to capture her with a strong abdominal slash and severing her saber arm. With that one clean blow, Aeacus had ensured victory without having to kill the fallen Rakatan Force Hound.

"Give it up, your beloved is defeated and you have nothing left to throw at me without losing your life in the process," Aeacus warned. "Better to lose my life in freedom than to live the rest of my days in a foreboding exile!" she hissed. "Stop, Trill!" Sek'nos demanded. Initially, Aeacus didn't see why he was making the demand but saw too late that she used her remaining arm to unsheathe a knife.

"Do not even think of using that on anyone here and that includes yourself! I will use the Force to rip it from your hand before you can do anything," Aeacus warned. "Not when it is already so close to my abdomen that it is only a matter of pushing before it plunges into me," Trill replied. "Would you really do that, Trill?

"Consider carefully: if you come with us, you could have the family you have always wanted. My son Gilgamesh and his wife will be needing accompaniment from a familiar face now that his grandsons have become their own men," Sek'nos begged. And besides, Gilgamesh's mother died just after he was born; he would be honored to have a mother in his life to call his own," Sek'nos begged. Trill hesitated at that moment, her dream of a family and Sek'nos' offer sinking into her mind as Aeacus continued to watch whilst bandaging Tut.

"I've never had grandparents before and I'm sure I can persuade my father to accept you two," he agreed playfully. He used the Inverse Dun Moch to encourage her along though more subtly than he had before, this time seeing that it actually worked. "All right, I'll go with you but I better not be put on Bogan to contemplate Ashla for too long if I'm sent there at all," Trill stated. "I can only guarantee that my Master and I will try our best to lessen your sentence if any is to be given," Aeacus replied calmly.

When that was over, he hauled Tut over his shoulders like a sandbag and began carrying him back to the ship with both of their swords at his belt. He handed the Forcesaber over to Trill, who carried both of them at her own belt whilst Sek'nos restored his own weapon. "We better get Tut back to the ship before the poison in my blade begins to sink in. It's amazing he's lasted this long," Sek'nos warned, to which everyone nodded agreement despite Aeacus' surprise at that comment.

**For three days since** his burst of lust with his wife, Rhadamanthus had been wondering how in all Tython he was going to explain the marks given by the ring. "What am I becoming? Am I me or am I Xesh the Force Hound!?" he shouted to himself. He was alone now but even so, he worried that his wife might come in from her usual trip of shopping and gossiping, hearing him yell in the process.

Pacing around his house, he pulled at his hair and started demanding the most random things from an explanation of what was happening to why he had loved his wife all those days ago. "How did I do it!?" he shouted to no one. He continued his pacing and his thoughts raced by just as fast with no solution to the problem in sight. _The Force can do terrible things to the mind and to the body, when left unchecked_ a voice said.

"Someone there?" Rhadamanthus asked. _Follow the sound of my voice, listen and follow to where it is and you will find your answer_ the voice replied. "Is someone at the door?" Rhadamanthus insisted. _You really think I'd use something as blunt and pathetic as a door to enter your house and your mind?_ the voice asked.

"Who are you? What are you?" Rhadamanthus demanded._ Follow my voice and you will see_ the voice replied. Rhadamanthus continued to do so, looking around at his surroundings as he did so to make sure there were no surprises anywhere.

Finally, he came to the bathroom mirror and took a good look though he only saw himself in the reflection. However, a look down showed the ring to be glowing an ominous grey light. Raising his hand for a closer look, the ring seemed to glow brighter and brighter until he couldn't stand it. Then he lowered his hand back down and looked at the mirror to see something totally different from before.

Instead of his own reflection, he saw a faceless phantom cloaked in a massive, flowing black robe with a hood that covered the head. The ring sat, this time, on a metal gloved hand fringed with spikes along the fingers, knuckles, and top portion of his hand. "Who are you?" Rhadamanthus demanded._ I am the Void, I am the shadow that is left in the wake of Bogan's path of destruction and you, young mortal, shall have the honor of being my greatest triumph_ the phantom replied.

"No, I will be no part of whatever scheme you are planning!" Rhadamanthus shouted. Then he tried once again to remove the ring from his finger, this time with a butcher knife. But the blade shattered upon contact with the skin of his finger that was nearest the ring as though it were glass. _Foolish boy, you became a part of my schemes the moment you placed the ring upon your finger._

_Had you left it in the mines where you found it, you may yet have thwarted my schemes for this galaxy_ the phantom told him. "But I am not even Force-sensitive, why are you targeting me?" Rhadamanthus asked._ Because my power transcends attunement to the Force, it calls to any and all darkness within mortal souls. As I would call out to the Dark Side of the Force in your brothers, I now call out to the darkness of your mind to come to plain view_ the phantom replied.

Rhadamanthus felt an ache in his head and he tried his best to rub it out though to no avail. "Get out of my head!" he shouted. _I am afraid I cannot do that, young man. For in order to complete my work, I must take possession of a body and become whole again_ the phantom replied.

Then Rhadamanthus watched helplessly as the phantom extended an arm from the mirror and grabbed his head before then dematerializing and slithering down his eyes and mouth. From there, Rhadamanthus briefly noticed that there was no reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. Darkness crept into him after that and within his mind, he felt the phantom that called itself the Void. "No, get out of my head!" he thought aloud and inside.

_I call to the Darkness within you, I call to the evil that is inside you. You have always been jealous of your brothers, haven't you? How they became Force-sensitive and Padawans to great Je'daii Masters while you worked away in the mines with your father. It should have been you who were gifted with the Force, not them_ Void replied.

"How did you know about my brothers?" Rhadamanthus asked. A jolt of pain shafted its way into his mind and the Void told him that that was to be of no concern to him. In fact, it additionally told him to just answer the question with "yes" or "no" unless otherwise asked.

"Yes I have always been maybe a little jealous of their power," Rhadamanthus admitted. _I can give you the very same power they have now if you'll let me. In fact, I can give you so much of that very same power that you could destroy them both in simultaneity alongside their Masters. What do you say to that?_ the Void explained.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm supposed to center myself between Ashla and Bogan, not fall under one or the other! All good Je'daii and their relatives know that: Balance must be maintained!" Rhadamanthus yelled._ You have no use for the Balance that is hammered into the minds of your brothers already_ the Void replied before casting another jolt of pain into his mind.

"No, I want you out of my head and you're going to leave my head even if it kills me!" Rhadamanthus continued. _Foolish boy, I am a vestige of the great power of Bogan itself. I am all things dark, I am all things cruel, and I prey upon your inherent fear of me. You will not be the one to destroy me all alone as you are, you will just be another one of my victims now_ the Void said. Rhadamanthus pulled and tugged at his hair, even going as far as to begin punching himself in the head and slamming it against the sink and the glass of the mirror.

For hours, Rhadamanthus struggled to remove the Void's presence in his mind and even came to the conclusion that the removal of the ring is what it would take. Once again, he attempted to pull it off his finger and even though it was no help, he nearly tore off the finger with his left hand. Finally, after the long and tiring struggle, Rhadamanthus succumbed to the power of the phantom of the ring. When he awoke again after its possession of him was complete, he was a hideous sight to look upon.

His veins and eyes were black as the ring itself, his teeth rotted away as though time had chosen to accelerate the damage his gluttonous dieting had already done. As if that was not bad enough, one look at the shaft of his manhood indicated that there would be no further sensual contact for him. "We are the demons of Bogan, we will destroy all who challenge its will," Rhadamanthus stated tonelessly. As he stated it, however, it seemed as though thousands of voices like his were speaking at once and there was even an echo after the words were already spoken.

It would be another few hours or so before Belle returned home and in the meantime, the possessed Rhadamanthus prepared for her arrival. Sharpening the dagger he used for home defense mainly, he knew he had to do as he was commanded to do now. He had to shed the blood of someone he loved and allow her mind to be possessed by the darkness within her as well. Only then, could they truly be together in accordance to the will of the great power known as Bogan.

**Cassandra Lyn gulped in** anxiety, utterly fascinated by the story that the hologram of her mother was telling. She was so engrossed that when Leia had offered her dinner, she had forgotten her hunger which came back with a vengeance when her attention was diverted. "Yes Leia, I would like that very much; just give me a sec to pause this," Cassandra replied.

Sensing the mechanisms of the pendant of her amulet, Cassandra used the Force to put the device on a pause and even a temporary hibernate. Lately, Leia had been doing what she could to teach Cassandra at least the basic applications of the Force but Cassandra was always looking for new things. New ways to apply what she was learning to the elements of her daily life had always been an intriguing thing to the little girl, even when she was under her mother's care. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if her curiosity had been encouraged by her mother's curious way of raising her.

Down below, however, she forgot about all that the moment she saw man-sized rancor legs and a breast with additional salads from all over the galaxy. She also spied several bowls of fried calamari and octopus, along with other bits of safe sushi. "Good grief, Mr. Solo, are we honoring another one of your friends from offworld?" Cassandra asked. "C'mon, call me Han and no, we're actually going to be hosting Senator Mon Mothma and Leia's brother Luke Skywalker.

"Then there's the kids and you know they'll probably devour half this stuff altogether," Han answered. "You and me both," Cassandra agreed. Han chuckled and played with Cassandra's hair a little to her discomfort which was voiced by her request for him not to do that. "Why not though, your hair is smooth and clean unlike Jaina's!" Han teased.

"You just say that to make me feel good: I haven't brushed my hair in two days, seven hours, nineteen minutes, and forty-eight seconds. Oh yeah, and counting, I forgot to add," she said. "No, I really to like the feel of your hair but I have to wonder how you keep track of the time on that. I couldn't trust Jaina to remember the last two hours for crap," Han asked.

"Just the way my brain's wired I guess," she admitted with a shrug. Then she helped herself to half a plate of fried calamari and one of the bigger rancor legs. After devouring both items on her plate, to the surprise of even the Solo children, Cassandra took a non-perishable dessert with her. "Just in case I need the extra calories, I got a lot of info in my pendant that needs processing," she said.

"I've never seen a little girl gobble down so much at any one time," Mon Mothma confessed. "Trust me, you needn't worry about the aftermath: everything goes right to that little brain of hers somehow," Han replied. "He's telling the truth, we had Cassandra take the entry exam shortly after her arrival when she was five, she placed high enough to be in the sixth grade easily. She's the first and only ten-year-old high-school junior that her school has had to date," Leia added.

"How is she, socially speaking? The academic area is incredible and and I trust she is doing well socially," Luke asked. "Well, in consideration of the trauma of seeing her mother's death, she's doing very well. But in terms of her overall maturity, it looks like we may have to enroll her in social psychotherapy to enhance her skills," Leia answered glumly.

As Leia said this, Cassandra continued walking back up to her room and remained oblivious to their comments. For her, that would be a blessing considering Mon Mothma's next suggestion: to see about getting Cassandra diagnosed for Asperger Syndrome or a related form of Autism. In the meantime, Cassandra restored her mother's hologram and decided to continue the recording. It was the least she could do for the woman that had conceived and birthed her before her eventual death.


	23. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Master, something dark has happened here," Minos exclaimed to Seti. "Yes Padawan... the ring has been found and someone is using its power as we speak," Seti replied. "You mean... the Black Ring of Xesh has been found?" Minos asked. Seti nodded and Minos demanded to know how he knew that to be the case.

"Because I was part of the team sent to capture Xesh, I felt its power shortly before his fingers were severed and he was immobilized," he added. "There's more to how you recognize that power, isn't there?" Minos inquired. "Yes there is: mine was the sword that cut the ring from Xesh's hand and ensured his capture and return to the Infinite Empire for execution," Seti admitted. "Then why did you not seek out the ring after the conflict was over?" Minos demanded.

"I did, actually. Since I had sensed its departure in the dark caves, I had hoped I would be there when of the miners stumbled upon it so as to contain and control it for study. But now, a miner has found it and is likely corrupted to the point where he may desire its usage more than anything," Seti said. "I think I have an idea as to how we can find out who: my brother's wife always goes to the marketplace I go to in order to buy your favorite fruits," Minos suggested.

"To what end would that serve?" Seti asked. "I can ask her if Rhadamanthus has been acting unusual or has done or said anything unusual lately. He did seem a little shaken when I called for him to bring the last of the ore as if he found something big after my last visit," Minos answered. "Hm, there may be merit in that idea; go ahead and give it a shot then report back to me," Seti requested.

"I will leave at once to both get my sparring practice down and prepare for the next trip, Master. Regardless of the results, I will not fail you," Minos said with a bow. "Minos, I want you to know something: you have shown great skill and insight in the years that we have been together. You're still the only one besides my brother who has ever bested me in a sword duel, thus earning my confidence in your ability to pass the Trial of Skill.

"And when we were faced with a Rakatan invasion due to a misperceived violation of the truce, you showed great courage and spirit when you faced to ascend to a higher level than you are presently. To date, I think you are the most prodigal Padawan that I've ever had the pleasure of training; only your grandfather would equal or surpass you," Seti added. "Thank you, Master and it has been an honor to train under the man who trained my grandfather as well," Minos replied. Then both Master Padawan went their separate ways to conduct their own secret ring-finding tasks.

**With Trill arrested and** immobilized in addition to Sek'nos being placed in handcuffs, Tut was bandaged and Aeacus prepared their flight back to Tython. Yet even now that he knew he had secured this region of the Tython system, he had to wonder what the cost had been. Was he ever going to be able to see his grandfather again and for that matter, would his father have the chance to see him at all? Or would the Council, wise as it was, pompously rule that Sek'nos and Trill be sent to Bogan to contemplate Ashla just so that they didn't threaten the Order

"In the worst case scenario, since I wounded your Master, I would be severed from my connection to the Force as would Trill. Perhaps that is for the better, then I wouldn't have to worry about the whole balance thing which is somewhat stupid anyway," the old Pureblood said. "Wait, have they done that before?" Aeacus asked. "Once or twice but because of its aggressive nature, it's seldom ever used unless absolutely necessary," Sek'nos answered. "Then why would they use it on you?" Aeacus demanded.

"Because I sided with an insane fallen Force Hound and helped her to murder both Rakatan forces and Je'daii peoples alike. Since there are fates worse than death for a Force-sensitive, disconnection is a release to me rather than a punishment," Sek'nos replied. "A little more detail as to why?" Aeacus inquired. "Not too long after Xesh and I had our second encounter, I was found by Trill on a ship that was destined for whatever planet the Je'daii happened to be on.

"I accidentally revealed everything related to the Je'daii Order and very nearly cost the Order its very existence. But with one difference: Xesh had been captured by the time the Empire was ready to invade and was used as a bargaining chip for the truce that you now know of," Sek'nos explained. "So you'd think that the Order would spare you any real punishment considering that occurred," Aeacus said. "Yes you would think so but my revelation of the information, even as a convenience to peace with the Empire, is still an act of treason whether or not it was direct.

"Accordingly, I have to be stripped of Je'daii privileges and that includes the ability to use the Force. Better than an exile to Bogan, I think: contemplating Ashla has always eluded me," Sek'nos said. "And what of Trill? Will she be exiled?" Aeacus demanded.

"If all goes well, her connection to the Force will also be severed under the assumption that she is not returned to the Empire for the reward placed on her head. It's still in existence, you know," Sek'nos replied. "Returned to the Empire? They'll kill her!" Aeacus exclaimed.

"Then that is her fate as mine is to be disconnected from the Force and forced to live my remaining days, quite possibly, alongside Gilgamesh and your brother Rhadamanthus in the mines. The will of the Force isn't always kind or fair, Minos, but it is the will of the Force," Sek'nos replied. "Don't you love her though or feel some sort of attachment to her?" Aeacus asked. "Yes I do but I won't defy the will of the Council, I am far too weak for any of that," Sek'nos answered.

"This is where I am beginning to think that the Je'daii rule on attachment is just a damned handicap for all of us," Aeacus stated. At first, Sek'nos said nothing and even took time to carefully think about that for there was truth to it. Then he replied by telling Aeacus that, in this moment, his heart was in the right place. "But the rule of attachment, the rule that forbids ever truly acting on an attachment aside from friendship, has a time and a place as well.

"Someday, you will understand the difference even if you do not understand it now. But do not let your heart be clouded by your head's compulsion to obey rules: you'll become a robot like that. However, do not let your heart rule your head either: you'll become an animal guided by the most basic desires if you do," Sek'nos added. "I really don't understand," Aeacus admitted.

"In time, you will. You are young and will not need to understand for quite some time yet," Sek'nos replied. Smiling, Aeacus soon received notification from Tut that Tython was within sight and that the Council had been informed of Sek'nos' existence as well as Trill's arrest. "The trial for Sek'nos' sentencing and Trill's fate will begin within the day after we settle in," the old man added.

"I'm not looking forward to the results," Aeacus told him. "Nor am I and Seti won't like knowing that his greatest Padawan is being put on trial for war-crimes. Even if in his particular case, his crimes helped save the lives of countless people," Tut admitted. "But wouldn't the Council see that as we have?" Aeacus asked.

"I don't know, the Council is bound by the very rules that I can either amend or change during wartime but have no power to even consider during peace. Even the most powerful Je'daii bow before their own will for how could there be order without guidelines?" Tut answered. "If not preordained, guidelines can come from within; is that not the way of morality?" Aeacus inquired. "You are most definitely insightful, perhaps having passed the Trial of Insight in that statement," Tut replied, laughing.

Unfortunately, the laughter caused a headache in Tut since he was still suffering some of the side effects of the herbal medicine that had stopped the poison in Sek'nos' weapon. "Hey Tut, do you think I've passed any other Trials as well?" Aeacus asked. "If any, I'd dare say you've also passed the Trial of Spirit since you kept Je'daii intents in mind when you tried to bring Trill back from insanity. All that remains is a Trial of Skill in accordance with Je'daii customs rather than Forcesaber usage," Tut said.

"So would I have to challenge someone like my brother or something in order to pass that?" Aeacus inquired. "Maybe not your brother but you would need to be able to overcome an individual of rivaling power to you. Perhaps one of your old classmates from your earlier training days with whom, you may still have a score to settle," Tut suggested. "I only know of one: he goes by the name of Nero," Aeacus confessed.

"Then challenge him to a duel in the ring, overcome him and prove your skill as a warrior. Even if you're not a match for your brother, you could still have an honorable passing of the Trial," Tut said. "Yes Master, I will," Aeacus replied. The two of them parted ways at that point with Tut going to obtain further treatment and Aeacus bringing Sek'nos and Trill before the Council for their martial trial.

**"Has Rhadamanthus been doing** or saying anything unusual lately?" Minos asked Belle. "Well, he has had days where he'd be healthy as a Hook-hawk then deathly pale soon after. He also experiences a twitching of the hand and even has a glove over one such hand," Belle answered. _Hm, no doubt a sign of some sort of possession though I can't say it's because of the ring yet_ he thought.

"Anything else?" he inquired after a bit. "Well, when I looked in the mirror, I did notice faint marks like metal singing into my skin when I was experiencing pains in my butt. He spanked me during our last loving which is the only reason I mention having those," she admitted. _That settles it, it couldn't have been anything else._

_A dagger never does that even if the wounds are leaving scars_ Minos told himself quietly. "Well, I don't mean to be uncouth or anything like that but did he experience a decrease or increase of arousal that night?" he inquired aloud. "A great enough increase to where I was the one strung up and left to try, not him. Just from him bending me over and thrusting too, I'd hate to imagine what he would have done if we had been lying face to face in bed," she replied bluntly.

_The ring increased his lust for her beyond the abilities of any man. It's awakening everything dark and cruel that he has the potential to be_ Minos said to himself. "Now not to sound insistent but is there anything else? I'll explain why once you reveal everything, if you haven't already," he continued aloud.

"That's it, too my knowledge. I wouldn't even be able to tell you if he's been in the mines lately or if he's been off in the harem," she said. "I'll ask my father that when I see him but anyhow, I asked because my Master and I have reason to believe that the Ring of Xesh has been found. Now I have further reason believe that Rhadamanthus found it and put it on only to begin experiencing this," he said.

"What are you going to do once you have the information to decide?" she asked. Minos thought about that carefully as he had done for some time. Would he kill Rhadamanthus once he confirmed he was in possession of the ring or would he try to save him? Could it be possible, at all, to save Rhadamanthus at this point if he was under the influence of the Rakatan artifact?

Minos knew there was only one way to find out and that was to follow Belle home from a distance and then see what happened next. If he made any unusual moves against her, Minos would spring into action and arrest him. But if he didn't, Minos would slip away though he would still continue to keep an eye on his brother for a few weeks or so. He had to make absolute sure that either his brother was under its influence or he wasn't before doing anything.

"Worried about something, brother?" he heard Aeacus say. "Aeacus! When in the universe did you get back?" Minos asked, gasping and jumping in surprise. "Just today, Tut's in the infirmary as a result of a poisoned weapon but he should be all right; so what's new with you?" Aeacus replied.

"So you haven't sensed the darkness that's been developing here?" Minos inquired. "I am now but I didn't while I was away, do you know what it is?" Aeacus replied. "My Master Seti says it's because the Ring of Xesh has been found.

"I myself have reason to believe that... well... Rhadamanthus has the ring and is being possessed by it now," Minos confessed. "Well, that certainly stands up a bit against the news I got," Aeacus stated. "Which is?" Minos asked. "My Master and I found Grandfather Sek'nos in addition to the insane, falln Force Hound Trill. The Council has decreed he be put on trial for crimes he committed during the Xesh Crisis," Aeacus answered.

Minos paled and initially couldn't say anything, for how could he speak against the magnitude of the grandfather none of the boys had ever known being found at last? "What crimes did he commit for them to do this?" Minos asked at last. "He accidentally revealed information about the Je'daii to the Rakata even though the matter was resolved with Xesh's capture and the truce," Aeacus admitted. "But the Council should see that he's technically a hero under those circumstances!" Minos exclaimed.

"That's what I told them too but they wouldn't have any of it. 'Treason is treason, whether it is direct or indirect and technically heroic or not', they said to me," Aeacus agreed. "What will they do to him and Trill with that said?" Minos asked. "I think they'll disconnect Sek'nos from the Force and give him a lifetime of mine-working with our father then return Trill to the Rakata," Aeacus replied.

"They'll kill her!" Minos demanded. "Exactly what I said too but no one would listen except for Tut and you know how helpless he is against the Council," Aeacus agreed. "Well in that case, let's follow Belle home before she gets too far and see if Rhadamanthus has the ring," Minos suggested. "Sure, I could use a little detective work to cool me down from all this disappointment," Aeacus said, shrugging before joining his brother.

**"Honey, I'm home!" said** the wife of the possessed Rhadamanthus. _Do not trust her: so long as she is not joined with Bogan, she is an enemy. For all you know, she revealed us to your brother Minos!_ the voice of the Ring said in his head. "Good to know, sweetie!" the zombie-like Rhadamanthus lied.

It wasn't good to see her while she was still outside the union with Bogan as the Ring had mentioned her being. "I brought you something really special to eat, tonight! It's an imported fish from one of the nearby moons in the Tython system that has a delicious taste to it," she said. "I love fish," Rhadamanthus said though softly enough to where she barely heard him.

"Exactly why I grabbed this when I saw it on the market today!" she replied enthusiastically. _Now is the time, find out what she has said to Minos_ the Ring commanded._ But how do I know she spoke to him?_ Rhadamanthus asked. _She always crosses paths with him at the marketplace, don't be a fool! _the Ring answered.

Rhadamanthus had to admit that was true for whenever asked, Belle always had something to say that concerned Minos whether it was his well-being or what he had told her. "So tell me, love, did you see Minos in the marketplace today?" he asked. "Yes I did and he's doing great, he and Aeacus are about to become Rangers since they already did the Journeyer's traveling. Isn't it grand to know how powerful they'll soon be?" she answered.

"Just fine, glad to know my brothers will soon be ascending to the next ranks in the Order. So they're skipping the rank of Journeyer just because they already did the travel as Padawans?" he inquired. "Yes, Minos told me about how he and Aeacus both traveled to the Temples as Padawans then Aeacus joined Tut for missions outside of Tython while Minos remained on guard-duty with Seti," she replied. There was no lie there, as far as the Ring could sense nor would there be since Gilgamesh usually boasted about his older sons greatly enough for even Belle and her friends to hear.

Then again, Rhadamanthus wouldn't have been surprised if she got the news from Minos either. Sometimes, Belle was the only means by which Rhadamanthus could get updates on the well-being of his older triplet brothers. "Then you wouldn't, by any chance, have revealed any sensitive information to my brother? You are the type to spoil secrets with anyone who will listen," he continued.

"I've always trusted Minos whenever I was upset about something concerning you, you know that," she said. "That's not what I asked and_ you_ know it," he told her. "Rhadamanthus, what's wrong with you?" she asked, frightened by his tone. "Answer the question and I just might tell you," he answered.

At first, she did nothing except look down at her feet before she reluctantly told him that she had revealed the details of their night of loving including the metal singe marks on her buttocks. "You foolish girl! Now you'll have surely ruined everything, Minos will have followed you back here! You have lead him straight to me!" Rhadamanthus shouted under the Ring's influence.

"But he's your brother, he cares about you," she begged. "If he cared about me, he wouldn't be using you as a messenger to further wrench his victories into my gut! He wouldn't have used you to continue bragging about his achievements to sour me while I work in the mines!" he yelled. "Please, don't do whatever it is you're planning on doing.

"You're sick, the Ring of Xesh has a hold over you and you need to fight it. Come back to the Light, this isn't you!" she begged. "Silence!" he ordered just as he pulled out his dagger and gutted her. Wrenching the blade out of her after several seconds, he watched as she fell and made his way to finish her off.

_Yes Rhadamanthus, finish her and reunite her mind and body with the Bogan. You will be together forever_ the Ring commanded. "Stop right where you are, Rhadamanthus!" Minos shouted. "The path that you take shall only destroy you!" Aeacus exclaimed in agreement. "Je'daii Padawans and where be your Masters?" the possessed Rhadamanthus asked.

"That is not your concern, we're more than capable of taking you down by ourselves," Minos answered. "Oh are you? The Ring has granted me powers beyond what you know, brothers. But no matter, if you wish to doom yourselves in combat against me then so be it!" Rhadamanthus replied.

Then he surprised both Padawans by conjured a pair of swords from magic and prepared to wield them in the fashion they would have expected of Je'daii Master. "Careful Minos, the slightest hesitation and he could kill you," Aeacus warned. "I'm not worried about that, brother," Minos replied. But it was without communicating that they knew only one thing: that the Rhadamanthus they had known and grown up with was no more, killed by the power of the Ring.

Both were on the last Trial of Skill, the only Trial that they needed to complete in order to ascend to the level of Je'daii Ranger. Defeating their brother here would mean passing the Trial of Skill and even a test of courage as a result of the Ring possessing Rhadamanthus. And as was typical of the brothers, Minos attacked first with the intent to flank Rhadamanthus while Aeacus waited on the side. Then he followed Minos by attacking directly in such a manner that the Padawans managed to pin Rhadamanthus between them by crossing their swords with his.

"Give up now, Rhadamanthus. Even under the influence of the Ring, you don't have the skill to defeat one of us never mind both of us," Aeacus warned. "We don't want to hurt you, brother," Minos agreed. "The two of you have both underestimated me for the last time," Rhadamanthus replied, smiling.


	24. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Seti, do you sense what I sense?" Tut asked from in his bed. "Yes, Rhadamanthus is under the influence of the Ring and is even using its power against his brothers now," Seti answered. "Go, do what you can to aid them," Tut said. "I'll save Rhadamanthus' wife, I sense her blood on his hands but this shall be the Trial both our Padawans must pass; I won't interfere to save them," Seti replied.

At first, Tut made to dispute that then it did occur to him that Aeacus still needed the Trial of Skill to be passed as did Minos and agreed. This opportunity would also serve as an additional test of courage for them both. "Is Sek'nos behind bars alongside Trill?" Seti inquired. "Yes, we shouldn't have to fear his intervention or hers," Tut replied.

"Good, then I'm off to see if I can save Belle while Minos and Aeacus distract her husband," Seti said. _I just hope I'm not already too late to do that_ he thought quietly. Even though he was a Je'daii Master, he still feared failing to save the daughter of the Magistrate. After all, it could do horrible things to the alliance between the Je'daii and the people of Tython.

**After Rhadamanthus broke free** of the pin that his brothers established on him, he did what he could in the way of defending and quickly counterattacking with both his blades. Of course, Aeacus and Minos also attempted this same strategy and actually had more success than Rhadamanthus did. So much so that they even managed to combine Force Pushes to throw their brother out of the house. Here in the open outside, they knew that even the Ring did increase their brothers abilities, they would win.

_I have never seen pair-blades before, must be a Rakata tactic that it's showing him. Or a rare instance of a Je'daii Master using a pair of blades instead of one_ Minos observed. _Where in the universe does the Ring find the ability to give him this power?_ Aeacus asked quietly. Both their thoughts were soon interrupted when Rhadamanthus attempted to stab Minos in the chest with a sword.

When Minos dodged by jumping away from the blade and unto a section of stone that led down the hill, Rhadamanthus prepared himself for a counterattack from him. But it was Aeacus who struck next by kicking him in the face and sending him down several flights of stairs. It was here that the Ring surprised them both by granting Rhadamanthus Force-powers and pulling them both with him.

When they landed on the lower half of the stairs, Aeacus was first to strike again though his stroke was deflected by one of the blades. However, just when Rhadamanthus might have stabbed him with the free one, Minos forced him to defend himself by using it to deflect Minos too. Their blades crossed once again for a brief time but Rhadamanthus broke it again by kicking Minos in the chin. Aeacus tried to slice Rhadamanthus in half at the waist from behind, only to be repelled by the Ring-fueled warrior just in time for Minos to make a leap and try his own kick to the face.

Rhadamanthus merely leaned back and Minos flew passed him though he managed to right himself just in time to evade a retaliatory charge from Rhadamanthus. For a brief moment after Rhadamanthus regained his footing, the three of them looked each other in the eye as best they could. Their blades were held out in front of them with Rhadamanthus pointing each of his at Aeacus and Minos. _Brother, I spy a weakness in Rhadamanthus' style of offense and his defensive power_ Aeacus told Minos telepathically.

_I see it, I'll jump around behind him and see if I can force him to open it up for you_ Minos replied. When Rhadamanthus tried to usher them to fight by spinning his hands a little, Minos took the opportunity to jump over him and prepare to attack from under him. Rhadamanthus watched and turned just in time to swat Aeacus' blade out of the way and dodge a punch. Unfortunately for him, that was when Minos was able to inflict the first wound by slashing Rhadamanthus in the back from behind.

In a fit of anger, Rhadamanthus pushed Aeacus back a little bit and then turned both of his blades on Minos. Doing what he could to defend against the assault, Minos ended up giving ground even though he realized this actually did him good. Because when Aeacus recovered, he made a massive leap and landed just right to deliver a slash of his own down Rhadamanthus' back. Rhadamanthus fell into deeper rage at that point and hacked and lashed at both of them with the fury of a rabid Horranth that just wouldn't die.

A little time passed and even though the wounds didn't heal, Rhadamanthus did seem to carry on as though they weren't there. "Aeacus, do you remember what we did to beat that Rakatan magistrate on Alderaan?" Minos asked. "Think it'll work here?" Aeacus replied. "Let's find out," Minos said before they started utilizing their strategy.

**Seeing the house's front** door gone thanks to the Force, Seti didn't doubt that Aeacus and Minos had already engaged Rhadamanthus in single combat. However, he didn't let his fear of either Padawan perish get the better of him as he looked around for Belle. He found her writhing in pain after a couple minutes and he knew she had been stabbed with a poisoned blade. But he soon came to realize that this poison was Bogan itself and would require the Council to cure her.

"Hold on Belle, I'll get you to people who can help you," Seti assured her. "But without Rhadamanthus, what point is there in continuing on? I love him, Seti!" she said despite the pain. "Sh, don't speak just save your strength and we'll discuss that later," he replied.

Before she could defy him, he heaved her over his shoulders and carried her like a sandbag out of the very house she had called home with Rhadamanthus for several years. "Will Aeacus and Minos kill him?" she asked as he carried her down the hillside. "If all goes well, you'll see your husband again after you're healed," he answered. Content with that answer, though probably reluctantly, Belle rested after that and Seti carried her away from the battle.

He watched in the distance as Minos and Aeacus clashed swords with Rhadamanthus, much to the old man's surprise, and hoped they somehow managed to immobilize him. The last thing Belle needed after being healed was to hear that her beloved was killed in combat against his brothers. _Minos, Aeacus, whatever you do we need him alive and with the Ring_ Seti thought. There was no other explanation for Rhadamanthus holding his own against his brothers.

After all, when Xesh had used it against the Je'daii, it had given him formidable power as a warrior. It was only when Seti had cut it off from his hand that Xesh had been capable of being subdued for delivery to the Infinite Empire and the establishment of the truce. _To think that its power was ever to be used again was exactly why I wanted to find it. Maybe that was what it wanted me to do before Rhadamanthus did it_ Seti thought with a chuckle as he carried Belle away.

**Aeacus attacked first with** wide and nearly inhuman strokes against Rhadamanthus then made way for Minos to jump over him and cut and stab at closer quarters. Then Minos also ducked down and allowed Aeacus to jump over him thus, resuming his earlier assault. They would repeat this process several times until it looked like Rhadamanthus was becoming overwhelmed. In addition to what they were already doing, they even switched styles so that Aeacus attacked closely and Minos widely.

"Enough of this, I am the entity of the Dark Side!" Rhadamanthus shouted. The Ring started glowing again and Rhadamanthus' veins also became a visible collection of black lines across the body. It was at this point that the Ring even formed a cocoon of telekinetic energy via the black veins and started growing Rhadamanthus until he was at least three times his normal size. The artifact then finalized its transformative effect on Rhadamanthus in the most grueling way that Minos and Aeacus had seen yet.

Rhadamanthus' skin turned scaly and green like a lizard, claws appeared where there should have been nails, the swords he already wielded added a sawlike edge to them. Then the worst happened when Rhadamanthus' face was changed from the human one they knew. Pureblood tendrils hung off the side, teeth were sharpened until they were like the rancor's, and six horns protruded. Six horns were there, two curved ones protruding from the forehead and four pointed straight from the side.

"Okay, new plan for dealing with a new enemy," Minos said immediately. "C'mon brother, this'll be just like dealing with that Gorog on Ziost!" Aeacus suggested. "Ah yes, good point!" Minos shouted gleefully. They waited until Rhadamanthus made to strike them down with one of his swords before bolting out of the way and setting themselves up for the next plan of action.

After that, Minos shot a bladed projectile of crescent energy from his sword to slash at the demonic Rhadamanthus' back while Aeacus repeated the process at the front. It was while the beast was temporarily immobilized that the brothers made their next move: to stab it from both sides. Once Aeacus pushed his sword into the demon's chest and Minos had done likewise to its back, they paused. It was a few seconds long of a pause and was done so they could accumulate power for a strong Force Push that would send their swords right through the demon version of their younger triplet brother.

The moment the Pushes were done, Aeacus and Minos leaned back to catch each other's swords with Aeacus using Minos' sword and vice versa. Both did several successful slashes of crescent energy at the demon before launching themselves back into the air for the final attack. Launching themselves into the air and ensuring their crescent blades did no damage, they switched swords again. Jumping over the beast to switch positions, Minos gave Aeacus his sword back and received his in return simultaneously.

After that, both brothers laid the coup de grace of all slashes when they each gathered enough energy to slice twenty normal men in two and shot the crescents at the demon before them. But even then, they were not finished for they conjured their scabbards that they had absorbed for this earlier. Slowly they began sheathing their swords for the final spell and when they were both within an inch of completely putting away their blades, they paused. For those several moments that they and the possessed Rhadamanthus paused, it seemed as though time itself had frozen even for them.

Then at the same time, both of them rammed the last inch of their blades into the scabbards until they heard the click. It was in this moment that the damage of the slashes became apparent as the power of the Ring exploded out of the demon of Rhadamanthus where the slashes had happened. The cocoon of energy that had given him power earlier now acted to shrink and restore his human form. "No, the power of the Ring is mine to command and to control!" the possessed Rhadamanthus shouted.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening for much longer, little brother," Aeacus replied. "You are defeated, surrender now and we promise to do what we can to restore your health," Minos agreed. "Restore my health? I've never felt any healthier than when I have the Ring on!" Rhadamanthus snapped.

"Looks like it's time we separated you from the Ring, see if that restores some sense into you," Aeacus said. Rhadamanthus rose up and placed his swords to defend himself and the Ring but overlooked Minos being behind him since he turned to face Aeacus. So desperate was Rhadamanthus to protect his ownership of the Ring that Minos had no trouble stabbing him from behind. "Minos, what did you do that for!?" Aeacus demanded.

"He wouldn't have come to his sense and besides, doesn't the Ring come off when the one who possesses it is defeated or else on the verge of death?" Minos replied. Then Minos wrenched the blade out of Rhadamanthus before Aeacus could stop him and watched a strange thing occur next. Whether by the power of the Ring or something else, Rhadamanthus' wound healed before the Ring slipped off. Both of Rhadamanthus' swords dissipated as a result of the Ring slipping off its wielder in addition to Minos' stab forcing Rhadamanthus to cast them aside.

"See? No problem, just wanted to get the damned thing off him," Minos stated as Aeacus called the Ring over to him with the Force. "Even so, you know that we are Je'daii and we don't kill in cold blood or intend to kill except to save innocent lives," Aeacus reminded him. "Spare me your insights in the Je'daii Code, Seti hammered them into my head enough already," Minos replied.

"Even so, we need to get our brother to a Healer and make sure he doesn't have any other wounds. Then we'll turn this Ring over to Seti and the Je'daii Council and that's that," Aeacus said. Minos looked like he wanted to argue some more but Aeacus didn't give him the chance as he placed Rhadamanthus over his shoulders and took him to a Healer. But both brothers had to agree that the spell of the Ring had been lifted and Tython was safe... for now.

**"Seti, is Rhadamanthus all** right?" Belle asked while she recovered from the poison. The Council had done all it could to remove the Bogan influence and now it was up to Belle to heal. However, Seti remained by her side and even answered her question for her. "I'm sure he's fine, his brothers wouldn't kill him unless they had absolutely no other choice," Seti said.

Despite this proclamation, he just wasn't quite sure if Minos and Aeacus had spared their brother and gotten the Ring off him. Then he sensed the darkness of its power lifting and he knew they had likely succeeded. Since he hadn't felt Rhadamanthus' death, there was good reason to believe that the brothers had managed to spare him after all. "They've done it: they've defeated Rhadamanthus by themselves and gotten the Ring off him," Seti thought aloud as he left Belle alone.

Tut heard him and was pleased to know that Minos and Aeacus had succeeded where he and Seti had failed with Xesh, all those years ago. Smiling, both brothers knew that their Padawans were ready to become Masters now that they had also done the traveling of a Ranger and specialized. Like Seti and Tut before them, Aeacus and Minos would be Warriors of the Je'daii Order upon anointment. "They will make fine additions to the ranks of the Order, just as their grandfather had done before them," Tut stated.

"You're right about that, what's the Council's consideration for Sek'nos while we're mentioning him?" Seti asked. "The most likely verdict will be for him to be disconnected from the Force and sent to the mines with his son, Gilgamesh. As for Trill, I think she'll be sent back to the Infinite Empire where they'll have their own trial for her," Tut answered.

"They'll have her executed for her crimes to them just as they had Xesh executed after we turned him over to them," Seti stated. "Maybe but it will be for the better because perhaps with her death, the Rakata can finalize their own disconnection from the Force. Without the Ring, it's only a matter of time before they lose their attunement altogether," Tut replied. "You think Trill could do that with her dying breath?" Seti inquired.

"There's a slim chance but it isn't impossible when you consider that Xesh's death acted to weaken their connection to the Force. Combine that with the death of at least half of their lesser Force Hounds and desertion from the others as well as the plague, the Empire may yet collapse in our lifetime. Pure speculation but it's worth considering that possibility and the possibility of making Trill into our own Force-bomb, if we wanted to," Tut explained.

"A Force-bomb? You have any idea how dangerous that sounds?" Seti asked him. "Yes, I am fully aware of it but we could make it so that her death finalizes their disconnection from the Force. We could then simply watch from the sidelines as the Empire divides and destroys itself," Tut said.

"Then we would no doubt swoop in and reduce what remains to ensure that they don't emerge again," Seti said. "Perhaps, if the Council were actually willing to do that rather than see how long it takes the Empire to destroy itself completely," Tut admitted. "And in the meantime, what are we to do about the continued existence of the Ring?" Seti begged. "Maybe we could see if we can destroy it, any advantage we can get over the Rakata before we strike legitimizes their downfall," Tut countered.

"Now you're sounding like one of the Rakata warlords, striving for greater power over the rest of the Empire. Remember, our duty is to protect and not to destroy if we can avoid it," Seti warned. "True but sometimes we need to protect by destroying whatever threatens what we protect. Like what we did to Queen Hadiya and her army during the Despot War," Tut snapped.

"I only hope Minos and Aeacus can learn that same lesson during their time as Je'daii Masters. They'll be the youngest to have ever reached that rank and the first to have ever been asked to skip the rank of Ranger in favor of becoming a Master immediately," Seti stated. "With our devoted time and training to them, they will," Tut promised. "That's what I hope for them both," Seti said.

**Rhadamanthus couldn't believe what** was happening to him: the Ring had forsaken him, his wife was possibly dead, and he was under arrest for what he did to her. Worst part of it all was that Minos and Aeacus were the ones bringing him in of all the people who could or would. _Is this truly what the Ring had in store for me or was there something more?_ he asked himself quietly. Arriving at the local dungeon, where Sek'nos and Trill both were, Rhadamanthus had to admit it was painful to see.

All his childhood, he had been taught to fear this place and fear what both the guards and the prisoners were allowed to do a person if given a chance. Arriving at the front door, the Je'daii and their brother were greeted by the massive guards who demanded them to halt whilst crossing their spears. "This one was caught in the act of attempted murder then tried to kill us too, we want to put him in the brig until he's ready for a trial," Minos said immediately. "Isn't that Rhadamanthus and aren't you two his brothers, Aeacus and Minos?" one of the guards asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are but if you wish your question answered, yes we are. Now let us take Rhadamanthus to the brig until we're ready to try him," Minos answered. The guards made way after that and had a boy guide them to the cell Rhadamanthus would be held in until the trial. Once they arrived, Minos pulled Rhadamanthus away from Aeacus then threw Rhadamanthus in forcibly.

After that, he slammed the door behind them and left without even to saying goodbye to his brother. Aeacus watched as Minos stormed out and had to wonder if Minos was already falling under the influence of the Ring. _If that is the case then how come the Ring isn't taking me, I've got it in my pocket?_ Aeacus asked himself silently. "Brother I am so sorry, you and I both know that Minos isn't normally like that," he said aloud.

"It's the Ring combined with my actions angering him that are causing this. He's never liked me since the day I married Belle and started mocking him on his virginity," Rhadamanthus replied. "Ha, you might as well mock me for my lack of a wife too while you're at it. No wonder why he hates you," Aeacus teased.

"Shut up or I will start mocking you on your lack of a wife," Rhadamanthus warned. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of here. Seti and Tut both know you were under the influence of the Ring just by having sensed its revival," Aeacus promised. "Ah, don't be too disappointed if the trial doesn't go our way; the worst they can do is lock me in here for life," Rhadamanthus said.

"And the best thing they can do is kill you. I don't want you to have that happen," Aeacus replied. Then Aeacus himself walked out into the night to rejoin Minos outside, leaving Rhadamanthus.


	25. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Cassandra continued to listen to the hologram of her mother with suspenseful curiosity, unbelieving of the details that she was hearing. It was remarkable to see that the details of such things had been preserved so well in her time yet not so much now. _How is it possible that so much is erased from our history and how is it possible that I now have it all in the palm of my hand? I'll make sure to have it all written down next time I have some flimiplast_ she thought silently.

A knock on her door forced Cassandra to temporarily pause the recording her mother had left behind and she knew it was likely Leia coming by to check on her. "Yes?" she asked. She was greeted by the familiar and surprisingly maternal face of Leia who answered her question. "If it's not too much to ask of you, Mon Mothma wants a moment of your time to ask a few questions," Leia said.

"Can you tell her that I'm in the middle of celebrating-if you want to call it that-the anniversary of my mother's death and request that her questions wait until another time?" Cassandra asked. "I know, I told her that but she's most insistent that you come down and talk with her," Leia answered. "Then can you please tell her that I really can't? If she likes, I can even set an appointment to take place after I finish schooling," Cassandra replied.

"I'll see what I can do but she is the reason I have the streak of stubbornness I've got. Don't blame me if she comes marching up to your room to demand her questions answered," Leia said. "Not to worry, there's a good reason I've been working on my Force Powers lately," Cassandra joked. "Oh by the Force, don't even think about it!" Leia snapped with a smile and a wink.

Then she closed the door and went back downstairs to talk to Mon Mothma about Cassandra's offer. A few minutes later, having disposed of her trash, Cassandra answered the door a second time to see Leia accompanied by Senator Mon Mothma. "Sorry but when I extended your offer, she demanded to show her to your room," she said. "It's fine, what are you so interested in me for, Senator Mothma?

"It's very highly unlikely I'd be any good at politics even if I excel in school," Cassandra asked. "Just call me Mon and I'm interested in you because I think you might have Asperger Syndrome. If that's true then your mother could be the first potential case of it in history," Mon answered. "Why should my mental health concern the Alliance, I'm just a kid?" Cassandra inquired.

"Because to date, you're the only potential case of it that's associated in some way with a member of the Alliance government! No other can brag about that!" Mon Mothma explained. "Statistics show that for one diagnosis, there could be a hundred under the radar," Cassandra countered. Mon Mothma turned over to Leia with confusion, the reply Leia made being simple and direct.

"I too had my suspicions about her being autistic and asked her to research every detail about it in the event she encountered similarities in herself to the research. That statistic is one of the first things she paid attention to despite my best wishes for her not to," she said, admitting a little guilt. "So you're meaning to tell me you wouldn't be interested in seeing how you are at military strategy?" Mon asked. All three women paused right there and Cassandra was at a loss for words, which was an unusual thing for her.

"So basically, you're offering me a chance to find more formative and decisive ways to kill people then you've already got? No thanks, I'm not interested in staining my hands with the blood of many," she said at last. "What about a free diagnosis?" Mon replied. "You think I'm sick, Senator?

"You think I should be made into your lab rat after all my successes in school and in my relationships with Leia and her family? This is _exactly_ why I love being holed up in my room when they're are guests around more than I love being anywhere near them! Because people like you always look at me like I should be locked up or something!" Cassandra screamed. Then she slammed the door behind her and left Leia and Mothma hanging at the door.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Cassandra. Ever since we met, I've been utterly fascinated in the way your mind processes the universe around you. I just want to see what boundaries you can reach or even if there are any," Mothma replied. "Stop it, she's angry enough as it is and besides, I already got her a diagnosis while she was at school when a doctor came by to give flu shots," Leia said.

"And?" Mothma asked. "Yes, she has Asperger Syndrome but I was told that she had it so mildly that it might as well not have manifested anywhere else save in the intellect that fascinates you. Plus, I got it by requesting blood drawn under the label of checking for any present flu infection if you must know how I found out," Leia answered. "I knew it, I knew I wasn't already infected!" Cassandra interjected.

"Sweetie, just go ahead and go back to listening to that recording from your mother. I'll handle this," Leia said. Then she escorted Mon Mothma back down the stairs to join the guests, upset that Mon Mothma would go to such lengths even for her fascination with Cassandra's mind. _If there's anything I hate about the people I surround myself with, Mothma just embodied it_ Leia thought.

"She has excellent potential, Leia. Put her in the right areas and get her the right help, she could become far more powerful than anyone we know," Mon Mothma stated. "Enough already! She's just ten years old and hasn't even established any real goals except to become a Jedi!" Leia shouted.

Everyone turned towards them and Leia immediately apologized for the outburst. "Jaina, can you go see if Cassandra wants anything else to eat or drink? She may be needing it for her next session of ancient history from her mother," she added. Jaina went to obey while Jacen helped clean around the house and Anakin was placed into sleep with Han's help.

When Jaina returned, she told her mother that all Cassandra wanted was just some Jawa juice and to be left alone to cool down for a bit. "Go ahead and get her the cup then, she'll need it after what Mon Mothma pulled on her," Leia said. Jaina went and to do as was asked though she sincerely wished there was more they could do. In the meantime, Cassandra continued to listen to her mother's tale of the events surrounding the Force Wars of the Je'daii Order.**  
**

**The day of the** trial for Trill, Sek'nos, and Rhadamanthus came and went but the sentences were not all that pretty. Trill would be given back to the Rakata Infinite Empire to face their justice and Sek'nos would be disconnected from the Force and sent to the mines with his son. However, Rhadamanthus was sent to a lifetime in his brig cell, being visited only by his wife and immediate family such as his brothers, father, and grandfather. Gilgamesh, much as he wanted to see Rhadamanthus, chose to watch over Sek'nos until he got the hang of mining.

Minos, after gaining the rank of Ranger was reassigned to travel to worlds most likely to fall under Rakatan influence and negotiate a treaty or repel their forces altogether. Aeacus was asked to remain on Tython while both their Seti and Tut were made members of the Masters' Council. Unfortunately, tragedy struck as Tut finally succumbed to the unhealing wound from his duel with Sek'nos, a week later. Meanwhile, Seti was assigned the Councilman duty of preserving the histories and was never again allowed to leave the Temple of Balance, even becoming its leader.

When Tut died, he was replaced by a successor who was almost as gifted and likely would have done almost as good of a job supervising the Je'daii Academy. With all that said and done, Aeacus was the only one who visited Rhadamanthus besides Belle, assuming he wasn't on a mission. Oftentimes, it was Belle (like before) who brought Rhadamanthus news of the well-being of either Aeacus or Minos when the former was out amongst the stars. However, her love for him had diminished and it was only a matter of time before she left him to be remarried to another and taking his child.

When Aeacus did visit, after that happened, it was the most wonderful day of Rhadamanthus' day and he doubted it could get any better. "So did Belle send flowers with regards from her new husband or am I stuck with another lump of shit?" Rhadamanthus asked. "Neither, she's actually decided not to contact you ever again even negatively," Aeacus answered. "Well, I guess I couldn't say I didn't see it coming with what I did to her and all that," Rhadamanthus stated.

"It wasn't your fault, you were under the influence of the Ring of Xesh which is really locked up right now," Aeacus assured him. "And the Forcesabers?" Rhadamanthus inquired. "They were smelted down to the last molecule after your trial, the Ring is still being studied. However, my guess is that it won't be much longer before they decide to smelt it too," Aeacus replied.

"So they still hope to harness its power for intent of destroying the Rakata, eh? Why am I not surprised?" Rhadamanthus asked rhetorically. "If there is anything we can discover from it, we might postpone smelting," Aeacus replied. "No don't postpone it or study it anymore, destroy it while there's still time," Rhadamanthus warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Aeacus inquired. "It won't be long before Minos returns and he had that same temper I had when I first came under the Ring's influence when you captured me. Do you remember the way he forced me out of your arms and threw me in this brig?" Rhadamanthus explained. "How could I forget when I was wondering what the hell he did it for?" Aeacus admitted.

"The Ring will take him next if it's around when he returns, I promise you that," Rhadamanthus warned. "Then you're suggesting I destroy it before he gets his hands on it. I'll see what I can do but I make no promises: it's been Seti's obsession for a long time," Aeacus promised. "Don't count on much with that old geezer, that's for sure," Rhadamanthus joked before saying goodbye to his brother again.

**Studying the Ring and** its history had provided fascinating insights into the culture and lifestyle of the Rakata Infinite Empire and its citizens. _Maybe with this, I can find a vaccine for that plague that's claiming their lives and persuade the Council to use it for a price on their part. With the vaccine in our possession rather than theirs, we'll have the Empire on its knees_ Seti thought. Smiling, he had to admit that while he did wish that Tut was here to see this, he was glad to have Aeacus and Minos whenever both weren't on missions.

Sensing the presence of the former, Seti dropped what he was doing to greet the brother of his former Padawan. "Aeacus, it has been a while since the last time you dropped by. How is the outside universe without me?" he asked immediately. "Not in peril from the Rakata, at least but that's irrelevant to what I've come to talk to you about," Aeacus answered directly.

"And what might that be?" Seti inquired, a little surprised to hear that out of Aeacus. "Rhadamanthus says that if the Ring isn't destroyed before Minos returns, it'll take possession of him like it took possession of Rhadamanthus. He knows the Ring's machinations and its effects on one's attitude better than you and I have reason to believe him aside from us being related," Aeacus replied. Initially, Seti didn't know what to make of all that input from Aeacus though he had to admit that Rhadamanthus was at a more personable level with the Ring than he was.

"Minos will be back any day now, should we wait and see if what Rhadamanthus says is true?" he asked after a moment's pause. "I really wouldn't take the chance if I were you but if you insist, we could. Just don't blame me if Minos suddenly decides to go kill people like Rhadamanthus did," Aeacus warned bluntly. Seti thought about that carefully, wondering if he really wanted to destroy the Ring and if he was falling under its influence already just by doubting whether or not to destroy it.

"I'll need some time to meditate on this, it's going to be a heavy matter and the Ring has given me quite a bit of insight," Seti said. "Unless it's just giving you what you want to hear and stalling you until Minos returns. There's no reason to doubt that it has that kind of sentience after what happened with Rhadamanthus," Aeacus demanded.

"Maybe so but if I can just pinpoint the last thing that I want to know from this Ring then perhaps we could be set," Seti replied calmly. "And what's that? Finding a vaccine to the Rakatan plague so you can grab the Empire by the balls and make demands of it? You really think they're going to bargain if they discover that you hold the cure to a plague that's killing them?" Aeacus asked.

"I see no reason why not," Seti admitted. "These are _Rakata_ and on top of that, more inclined to chop off your head and eat your brains than bargain for a cure that'd save them," Aeacus exclaimed. "But they have a truce with us that they know they cannot break or else full-out war shall occur. Besides that, they know that a full-scale war with us and our allies isn't in their best interest," Seti replied.

"But will they care about that if you reveal this vaccine to them?" Aeacus asked. "Why should they not?" Seti countered. "Because desperation leads to stupidity, you of all people should know that thanks to your brother bringing you news of the violent atrocities the Rakata have committed. Or did you just shut out your brain when he was talking about this to you?" Aeacus explained.

"Thank you Aeacus, that will be all. I am not destroying this Ring until I isolate a potential cure for this plague going through them and sending it back to the Council. I am under their Orders, same as you," Seti said. "But you're a member, surely you could-!" Aeacus began. "That will be all, Ranger Aeacus, you are dismissed!" Seti ordered, which forced Aeacus to give up and march out angrily.

**"Minos, it looks as** though we have another planet saved from the belt of the Rakatan Empire. It'll only be a matter of time before we're on their doorstep and a new government can step in!" a soldier called out to the Je'daii Ranger known as Minos Rath. "Yes it will only be a matter of time, won't it soldier?" Minos replied gleefully. Despite the Je'daii Code forbidding it, Minos had a love for combat that knew nearly no bounds.

He wanted to plunge his sword into as much Rakatan flesh and spill as much Rakatan blood as he could. After all, he was putting them out of their misery since they were infected with the plague that killed them more than anything else. And wasn't that a Je'daii responsibility: to try and save as many as possible first than put those who couldn't be saved out of their misery? The soldier who had spoken to him was a young Je'daii who had fled his Master in favor of joining Minos' conquest.

Four months ago, the Je'daii Council had decreed that the Order would send aid to the worlds uprising against the Rakata and it was only a matter of time before the truce was at its end. After all, the Rakata were far more weak now than they had been when Minos and his brothers were born. In fact, they were so weak now that if the Je'daii united with the rebels, the Empire stood no chance. _Now if only everyone agreed that the truce needs to be dissolved and war declared_ Minos thought.

"Sir, we have had lighter casualties than before: it would seem as though the Rakata are getting more and more desperate in their attempts to crush us," another subordinate spoke up. This one was a rebel that had been friends with Minos for five months and had seen plenty of battles beside him. "Yes, it would seem as they are getting desperate; perhaps, the plague is getting to them," Minos replied. The rebel and his fellow soldiers laughed and chuckled at that comment while Minos simply smiled.

"I'll have to go back to the Temple of Balance on Tython and report my victories here. We have almost freed the system and I have no doubt you will free it by the time I return. Captain, is my ship ready for my return back to the homeland of my fellow Je'daii?" Minos asked. "Yes sir, ready whenever you are," the Captain answered.

"Perfect then let's not delay my victorious return to Tython any longer," Minos demanded. Arriving at the ship, he knew it was going to be a couple days before he returned but why delay any more than that? The last thing he needed was to miss an opportunity to report his victories and his latest findings concerning the plague to the Masters' Council itself. _I can't wait, however, to see the look on Aeacus' face when I report that we'll be ready to free ourselves from the truce!_

_What a great thing it'll be when he sees I've become more the hero in my travels than he ever was in his!_ Minos thought to himself gleefully and silently. Mostly though, he wanted to see if he could persuade Seti to give him possession of the Ring. For some reason, he found himself longing for its power more and more as each day drew to a close on his travels. And the more he thought about how much he wanted its power, the more he wanted to kill Seti and take it by force.

Even though Aeacus had left, Seti had to admit that he was beginning to wonder if he had been right about Minos and the Ring. Since the day Xesh had lost it in combat, Seti had been searching for it and curious to know why it affected the Rakatan Force-attunement the way it did. But now that it was in his possession and there was the possibility of Minos becoming possessed, did he want to? Rhadamanthus had already proven to be a formidable threat when he had used the Ring to fight against both Minos and Aeacus without prior knowledge of the Force or wielding a sword.

What would happen if the Ring were to fall into the hands of a Je'daii who couldn't resist its power and decided to use it against the rest of the Order? Could Seti bear to lose another Padawan in a similar fashion to the way he had lost Sek'nos who worked in the mines now? _Have I become stubborn and arrogant in my age and my seclusion in the Temple_? he asked himself silently. It had been eight months since the last time he had seen the outside of the Temple except via a window.

Eight months since the last time he was allowed to leave the system and conduct missions on behalf of the Order alongside Minos. But more importantly, it had been eight months since he had a chance to use his sword to the benefit of the Order and in its very name. Why was he now being denied a privilege he had since he was a boy, he wondered? Was it because he had used it too much, was it time to learn how to use it in defense of himself and the Temple rather than in genuine combat?

Having seen through the Despot War, he had to admit that his blood had curdled a bit and he had lusted to kill but wasn't that normal in wartime? Wasn't it normal to want to kill and avoid being killed in a conflict on the scale of the one he had seen, all those years ago? Was he destined to see another conflict before the end of his life and was being sheltered by the Council because they saw it? So many questions racing through Seti's mind and he honestly wished that someone could answer them for him.

_Perhaps I can help with that_ a voice called in his mind. "Who's there?" Seti asked. _You silly old fool, it's me. The guinea pig of your study, remember?_ the voice replied.

Seti turned to see the Ring glowing a cool, silver light and seemed to act as though it was speaking to him. "And what would you know of my life, artifact of the Rakata?" Seti inquired, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. _More than you'd care to have me tell you, that much is for sure. Just as you have been studying me, so too have I been studying you._

_Bear me around your finger and you shall know the answers to all your questions and have the power of the cosmos in your grasp_ the Ring replied. Seti reached out, admittedly tempted to bear the Ring around his finger. But just as quickly, he came back to his senses and clenched his fist hard to stop himself from taking it. "You almost had me, I must say I am impressed with your persuasive skills," Seti said before closing the door of his study behind him and leaving the artifact alone on a desk.


	26. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Aeacus sensed Minos' presence approaching shortly before seeing the ship that bore his brother home. He knew that if Rhadamanthus was right, then it meant trouble if Seti had not decided to destroy the Ring as he had warned. Watching as the ship landed, he had to admit that the sight of his brother returning from the interplanetary sieges was more bittersweet than anything else. On the one hand, he wished his brother all the wellness he could possibly hope to obtain but on the other...

On that second hand, because of the Ring's continued existence, he was wishing Minos had never come back just in case it needed to be destroyed still. "Brother Aeacus, I should have expected you to be the first to greet me once again!" Minos said, opening his arms for a hug. "You know I couldn't miss your melodramatic return from the planets rebelling against the Rakata," Aeacus teased. The teasing was artificial despite his sincerest attempt to enjoy his brother coming back but Aeacus just didn't have the heart in him to do so.

After all, last time he had seen him, Minos had looked on Rhadamanthus with disgust and had tried to kill him at the end of the duel they had with their possessed brother. If the Ring had not regenerated Rhadamanthus' wound, the trauma and the blood loss would surely have killed him. _What is it about that thing that bothers me so much? Does it have to do with Minos being the next possible host for it?_ Aeacus asked himself quietly.

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic because I didn't pick up the sarcasm?" Minos asked. "Yes, it was meant to be sarcastic. Sorry you didn't pick it up though," Aeacus answered. But he wasn't so sure if it was or wasn't meant to be sarcastic and if he actually was sorry that he didn't indicate it. Actually, he wasn't even sure if he was actually glad to see Minos again after what had transpired the last time they crossed paths.

"Not a problem, but to move on a bit, is my Master taking visitors?" Minos inquired. "Not at his study but I'm sure you can catch him at his chambers," Aeacus admitted. "Very well, thank you brother, your help is most appreciated," Minos said. "I'm not letting you go there alone, he still has the Ring," Aeacus warned.

"Oh please, I am not nearly as weak-minded as our little brother. I have the training of a Je'daii on my side, unlike him," Minos snapped. Then he pushed Aeacus aside and asked him to go check on their father and grandfather in the mines. _You may have the training of a Je'daii but I wonder if that will help when the Ring exploits that despicable temper of yours_ Aeacus thought silently.

**Lying in the bunk** of his cell, Rhadamanthus felt something in his gut that indicated trouble. He wasn't sure what it was or where it was coming from but he didn't like it. Could it be the Ring awakening after all these months under the watchful eye of Je'daii Master Seti? Had it found a suitable host to replace him that had arrived on Tython, once more?

Was Minos returning today and was he the chosen candidate to bear the Ring's power? _I have to warn Aeacus before Minos gets anywhere the Ring! Gotta get out of here!_ he thought to himself. Immediately, he turned on the bars of his cell and began to shake them, demanding his release from this cell as he did so.

"I have to warn my brother Aeacus, I have to tell him to be wary of Minos! The Ring has chosen Minos to take it as its next host, I know it!" he shouted. "Quiet you, we'll get your brother over here if you just keep quiet!" the guard said. Then he slammed a baton at the cell bars and Rhadamanthus was forced to let go before getting his hands hit by the metal shaft.

"That may not be soon enough, guard! I need him here now!" Rhadamanthus demanded. "We're sending a messenger to go get him right now, just keep your cool until he gets here!' the guard said thought Rhadamanthus knew he was lying through his teeth. "This is some serious stuff, Force almighty!" Rhadamanthus exclaimed.

"Keep it up and I'll see that the Boxer puts you in your place. Remember what happened the last time we had to call him up for punishing an insubordinate prisoner?" the guard warned. Rhadamanthus did remember, all too well, what the Boxer had done to the prisoner across the room from him. The Boxer was a hired hand of the Guards who was paid to beat prisoners half to death when they refused to cooperate with the guards and quiet down when they were told to.

Two weeks ago, the prisoner across from Rhadamanthus was uncooperative with the authorities to the point where the Boxer was called in to enforce order. Already weak from lack of food and drink, the prisoner was chained by his arms and beaten until his heart collapsed. A beating that would normally have only blacked out Rhadamanthus and left him with some injuries, finished off the poor man near him. So despite not wanting to have the Boxer be called in, Rhadamanthus still wanted to get his point across and that was precisely what he did.

"All right, fine but if Tython is destroyed then don't say I didn't warn you," he said, winking at the guard. The guard spat at his feet and marched off to make sure none of the other prisoners were stirred by the commotion. For those that were, he slammed his baton against the bars of their cell as a warning but for those that weren't, he passed by without a word or a sound. Rhadamanthus, meanwhile, desperately hoped that his brother would arrive soon to hear from him again.

**For the past several** months or so, Gilgamesh had to admit that he was a little on edge about having his father work with him in Rhadamanthus' place. Whether it was because of the things he had been told about his father or not, he couldn't say. He just felt uneasy about working with the man who had nearly betrayed the Order to the Rakata even if it did turn out for the better that he did. "I don't blame you for feeling uneasy around me, I left you and your mother when you were very young.

"Now look at you, a big strong man with a wonderful wife and an excellent set of triplet sons with two of them serving as members of the Je'daii Order," Sek'nos told him. "Yeah but the third one got possessed by the ring once worn by the Force Hound you fought. How does that make me feel any better about you taking his place in the mines?" Gilgamesh asked. "Maybe it doesn't but you're going to have to live without Rhadamanthus helping you for a while, maybe even forever," Sek'nos answered.

Though he hated to admit it, Gilgamesh knew that Sek'nos was probably right about that and it would serve him better to give up on hoping his son would return to work in the mines. Still, he felt like he had been cheated out of a son who loved him for a father that hadn't been there for him before. Sek'nos disappeared when Gilgamesh was still a little kid, about eight years old at the very most, and hadn't come back since. That meant that when Gilgamesh was fourteen, he needed to begin working in the mines in order to support himself and his mother since they were low on money.

It was all he had ever known after that even when his mother had died, two years later, and he was left all alone for a whole year before meeting Verinia and marrying her. Then the triplets had come into their lives and he devoted all his manpower to feeding himself and them. As if that wasn't bad enough, Aeacus and Minos proved a connection to the Force and were taken by Seti and Tut. While they became Je'daii, Gilgamesh continue to slave away in the mines until Rhadamanthus could work.

Now, Rhadamanthus had been taken into jail for crimes he had committed while possessed by Xesh's ring and Aeacus seldom ever ventured into the mines. As if that wasn't bad enough, Minos no longer made the regular visits he used to, doing more slaying of Rakata than staying at home. Gilgamesh was all alone with the very father who had left him at eight years old and basically abandoned him. How was he to feel about practically losing all three sons to the Je'daii cause while he was stuck with him?

Was he supposed to feel anything about it or was he supposed to be as mechanical about it as a Je'daii was often required to be? It wasn't easy to be them, Gilgamesh guessed that much but it still amazed him that Minos and Aeacus still felt anything for him at all. Even more amazing was that Sek'nos actually wanted to make amends for abandoning his son all those years ago.

Nonetheless, Gilgamesh taught Sek'nos how to use the tools that were at his disposal as well as how to look for ore and watched him during the first few weeks or so. When Sek'nos looked like he could take care of himself, Gilgamesh left him to mine where Rhadamanthus used to be. After finishing for the day and heading home, he began wondering to himself if the Je'daii was dividing his family. "Not to worry, if anyone has a clearer head than you then it'd be Aeacus without a doubt," Sek'nos said.

"What makes you so sure?" Gilgamesh asked. "Because even when Minos nearly killed Rhadamanthus, Aeacus kept a cool head and calmed the storm of rage within Minos. He'll know what to do about ensuring that the family isn't divided and I know it," Sek'nos answered. Gilgamesh left it at that, not wanting to argue and hoping that Sek'nos was right about Aeacus.

**"Enter," Seti said at** the sound of his door being tapped. Then Minos entered and Seti smiled at the sight of his old Padawan coming to see him. "Minos, what a surprise to see you. I didn't think you'd be back for another five months or more!" Seti exclaimed.

He meant it too: with the way the Council had barked orders at Minos before he left, Seti had little hope of seeing him again for a total of thirteen months. But it seemed as though fate was kind in that regard and allowed Minos to return after eight months of being away. "Missed me that little, eh? My brother acted similarly when I returned," Minos asked.

"Minos, you know the Je'daii way decrees that I can't 'miss' someone per se but it is good to see you again. You're turning out to be a better Je'daii Ranger than most could ever hope to be and you give hope to those who need it in their struggle against the Rakata," Seti answered. _What is it with him? Has all the fighting and the bloodshed that he must have seen really changed him so as to be like this when he comes home?_ Seti asked himself quietly.

"And it is good to see you again, Master but I'm not here to utter formalities that can be dispensed with. I am here because I have a question for you: where is the Ring?" Minos demanded. "Why, it's in my study where I've always kept it safe from prying eyes. Are the Rakata looking for it, do they know it's on Tython with the Je'daii Order?" Seti replied.

The old man knew better than to just simply let Minos ramble about the Ring at random so he asked those questions so as to get a better idea as to what he wanted with it. "They're looking for it, all right but they don't necessarily know that it's here on Tython. However, I get the feeling that it won't be long before they do which is why I need your help. I need you to give me the Ring so that I can threaten to destroy it in the event that the Empire attacks worlds that choose to be free," Minos explained.

Seti knew why that would be effective with the Rakata if it was used as a last resort: the destruction of the Ring meant a permanent loss of attunement to the Force. And without it, not only would they have trouble harnessing Force energy for their technology but the plague'd be deadlier. "Minos, you know that I need the Ring to find out a cure for the Rakatan plague and bargain for it in exchange for worlds longing for freedom to have that right," Seti said after thinking for a bit. "Yes I know but we need them to know we have it before we can truly start negotiations," Minos countered.

"Negotiations would be fruitless and any gesture toward them would be equally futile once they know we have the Ring. They'll stop at nothing to destroy us then and if it means running the entirety of their armies unto our blades, so be it! We need the vaccine before we can begin negotiations with them, let alone threaten them with the destruction of the Ring if they don't keep their terms," Seti insisted. "Then let us use the power of the Ring for the only damned thing it's good for: destroying people, destroying worlds when left unchecked," Minos ordered.

"No Minos, even the Rakatan are not such a powerful enemy as to be worth the price of millions of innocent people. This is not the Je'daii way and you know that!" Seti shouted. "In war, strength and strategy are what prevails not holding on to morals!" Minos yelled back. "What's happened to you, what did you see out there to change you so much?" Seti asked.

"I saw the way of Truth, Master, and it has told me that the Ring must either be used or destroyed. Not studied, not analyzed for vaccines that would give us negotiative power or anything you would have it be used for. Destroyed or used as a weapon against the very people who were given it, there is no other way," Minos answered. "That isn't the way of Truth, that is the way of Bogan, the way of the Voice of the Ring!" Seti hissed.

"I ask you and I won't ask you again: give me the Ring!" Minos said as he drew his sword at his former Master. "Weapons are not to be drawn in the Temple of Balance or any Tythan Temple of the Je'daii Order unless we are at war. We are not at war so please, put your weapon away around the Temple Master of the Temple of Balance," Seti begged. "Shut up!" Minos exclaimed.

Then Minos surprised his former Master by ramming the cutting tip of his blade through the old man's abdomen. He continued to push through until Seti's body came into contact with the crest of his sword then Minos leaned forward to whisper into Seti's ear. "Tell me Seti, where in your study, is the Ring?" he asked. "In the top right drawer of my desk, you'll find it in a little box," Seti answered.

"Good, was that so hard?" Minos asked rhetorically. Then he yanked the blade out of his old Master and used a cleaning spell before sheathing it once more. Since he had been here before, Minos knew where the study was and knew where Seti's desk would be in it. However, the only thing that really stood in his way were two guards that would not permit him access.

But instead of even revealing who he was, Minos used the Force to Push them against the wall and knock them cold before conjuring a crescent blade of energy from his sword to break the door. Meanwhile, Seti lied bleeding to death in his own room but instead of calling for help, he sent Aeacus a telepathic warning about Minos going for the Ring. He hoped that he would get it in time to come to the Temple and bring Minos back to his senses though Seti didn't doubt that he'd have to stall until then.

**For a brief moment,** Aeacus' head ached but he realized this was because he was receiving a telepathic message from Seti. Clearing his mind of thoughts that might interrupt interpretation of this message, Aeacus listened carefully but didn't like what he had to hear in his head._Aeacus, Minos means to steal the Ring and has already wounded me in his anger. You must stop him before he has a chance to use it for his own purposes_ Seti said.

"Son of a bitch!" Aeacus shouted aloud. "What is it, son?" Gilgamesh asked. "Minos is going for the Ring, stay here with Grandpa while I go to stop him!" Aeacus answered. Then he ran to the nearest transport that he could find and demanded to be taken to the Temple of Balance.

He knew it would be at least an hour before he was in close proximity to the Temple and a little while longer still before he arrived to the Ring's resting place within the Temple itself. Nonetheless, he was not without a plan and decided to send another telepathic message to Seti._Master, if you are not too seriously injured, do what you can to stall Minos until I arrive. Even if it means your death, I don't want him leaving until I can stop him_ Aeacus said to Seti's mind.

_Not a problem, I'm already using the Force to mend my wound and get back up for a round with Minos. I'll challenge him to single combat for possession of the Ring, he won't deny me even if he knows that he runs the risk of being destroyed_ Seti replied. _May the Force be with you, Master. If you can beat him before I arrive, I'll take the Ring and destroy it before it can destroy him_ Aeacus stated.

With that, he once again blocked telepathic messages from reaching his head and didn't doubt that Seti would not be needing to communicate again. After all, if Minos had fallen in for a lust for the Ring's power then it was likely that he would kill Seti unless the old man was blessed by the Force. Minos was younger, stronger, healthier, and had more endurance than Seti did even if Seti was somehow superior in sword skills. With all those advantages, it would be a miracle if Seti found a way to defeat him even if he wasn't fighting him for that purpose.

**Rhadamanthus developed a mild** migraine and he knew why: not only were the Ring's powers awakening again but a host was within proximity to it. In a brief moment of mystical insight, Rhadamanthus saw the face of his brother Minos approaching the Ring. With that brief vision, everything that Rhadamanthus had suspected was coming to life and it frightened him. "Guard, Minos is about to take the Ring and use its power, you gotta let me go and stop him!" he demanded passionately.

"First you were saying that you had to warn your brother of Minos doing that and now you're saying that Minos is doing it! Are you sure you're not going crazy in your solitude, Rhadamanthus?" the guard teased with a wide grin. "This isn't funny, I have to get to Aeacus and help him take in Minos before he uses the Ring's powers as I once did," Rhadamanthus warned.

"Yeah and I need to get back to my wife so I can fuck her in the ass, we're on common ground. Now shut up or I'm going to call in the Boxer," the guard, called Hannibal, replied. "All right, call him in if you really insist on doing that but I need to get to my brothers!" Rhadamanthus shouted. "You know, I have had it about up to here with your demands for your brothers and since you said so, I'll bring in the Boxer," Hannibal snapped.

Opening the cell with his key, Hannibal prepared to chain Rhadamanthus for the beating that the Boxer was sure to give upon arrival. However, Rhadamanthus had a surprise of his own and punched Hannibal in the face before grabbing his baton and knocking him cold. "Next time, remember to bring the Boxer before you decide to cuff a prisoner," he said to the unconscious guard. _Now to get to the Temple and find Aeacus unless I meet him along the way_ Rhadamanthus thought quietly.

"Halt in the name of the law!" two more guards shouted at him. Brandishing their short swords, which probably would not last long against a Je'daii katana, they charged like wild bulls after him. "Not tonight, I intend to save the galaxy even if it means being a wanted criminal!" Rhadamanthus replied. Then he bolted for his life, knowing that that was the only thing he could do now that he had struck down Hannibal and begun escaping from the prison.

At first, all seemed well and it seemed as though he might just get lucky and actually reach his brother. _And people say nobody escaped from that place, how pathetic!_ he shouted to himself proudly. However, in his pride and excitement at being able to reach his brother, he had forgotten about the archers on the prison balcony that were ordered to shoot down escapees. By the time he was nearing the edge of the bridge between the prison and the Tython town, three arrows cut into him.

Falling down just as he was reaching the edge, he continued to crawl even when four more arrows found their way into him. At that point, he simply gave up trying and in just a few minutes, the trauma and an arrow to the heart combined to kill him. Thus marked the end of the life of Rhadamanthus Rath, first host of the Ring of Xesh and the first to fall because of its power.


	27. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Aeacus kept running down the town square to reach the Temple of Balance, all the while not paying attention to his surroundings. That was, until he saw a body being carried back into the prison by the guards and demanded who it was. However, he saw it was his brother and demanded to know what happened to cause this on him. "He tried to escape and even bludgeoned one of our guards, he kept going on about Minos seeking the Ring, does that mean anything to you?" one of them asked.

"Quite a lot actually but go ahead and dump the body now that you've killed him, I'll deal with you guys later," Aeacus answered. Then he continued to run to the Temple of Balance where his brother, Seti, and the Ring awaited him. _The Ring of Xesh? More like the Ring of Bogan, if you ask me_ Aeacus thought but didn't say.

**At last, the Ring** was almost in Minos' possession, all he had to do was figure out the combination to the number lock that Seti had placed on it. But therein lied the problem, Minos just couldn't figure out what the hell the combination could possibly be. So after trying for a few minutes, he used his sword to cut the lock and get access in that fashion. "So impatient to have its power, eh?" he heard Seti ask.

"Didn't I stab you in the stomach and leave you to bleed to death?" Minos asked back. "That was your mistake, you forgot I have the ability to mend those kinds of wounds if my mind's not exerted. Apparently, you forgot that and you forgot I used that to survive one of the few encounters I had with the Rakata," Seti answered. "Oh is that so?

"Very well, I won't repeat that mistake," Minos promised. Then he readied his blade for a duel with his former Master for possession of the Ring. "Come to your senses, Minos, this isn't you," Seti begged. "Isn't it?

"I feel more powerful and alive than I have ever been in my life. It feels as though every path I have trod from the training to the wars has led to this pivotal point in my existence. I can feel myself becoming more a god, a Celestial perhaps, than ever I have felt before," Minos said. "Then perhaps you can channel some of that power to the Je'daii cause, it is where you belong," Seti suggested.

"You do not tell me where I belong, old man!" Minos said. Then he used the Force to push Seti up against a wall and crush him, only to let him go after several brief seconds. It was then that he withdrew his sword once more and absorbed his scabbard so that it didn't interfere with the combat. Seti did likewise and was the first to begin the attack on Minos rather than vice versa occurring.

Immediately, Minos noticed that Seti particularly liked to jump into the air and attack him at diagonal angles, as if aiming for his neck, assuming he didn't hack and slash directly at him. Many times, Seti nearly surprised Minos with sudden thrusts of the tip of the blade at his face but these were seldom. As the fight continued and Minos attempted to go on an offense, only to be hammered down by Seti, Minos realized something. It was a small chink that even Seti had failed to see and would pay for when he realized that it was there.

Seti's offense was only good for short bursts at a time and would wear him out rather gradually. If he wore out enough, Minos could have more offensive capacity granted to him though if he kept on the offense even at that point then Seti would tire and stop altogether. Then Minos would have so much overwhelming offense power that Seti could be destroyed with ease. Of course, what he didn't realize was that this played right into Seti's hand as it bought Aeacus more time to arrive to the Temple.

"If you're fighting to kill me, I'm afraid that you're going to find that that just won't work," Minos warned him arrogantly. "What makes you think I'm fighting to kill you?" Seti asked. "All this offensive power that you're channeling against me, for starters," Minos answered. _Wait, he's stalling for Aeacus to try and stop me or else take the Ring beyond my reach!_ Minos thought, frightened.

But what else could he do against Seti's ferocious attack except defend it and try to find the Ring? He needed to reach it before Aeacus even had a chance to touch it, let alone place it beyond his reach. "Minos, it isn't too late for you to turn from the path you are on. You don't need the Ring to be the good man that you are, don't you see that?" Seti begged.

"The only thing I see is an old Je'daii denying me the right to the power to destroy the Rakata in a single glorious stroke! You are endangering the people of Tython more than I ever would or could even with the Ring's power!" Minos replied. "Maybe so but mine is the path of the Je'daii, I will follow it with my life," Seti told him. "Then perhaps, you'd like to die by its tenets as well!" Minos hissed, kicking Seti in the jaw as he did so.

"I wouldn't like to but if I have to then I will. But not before I take you to the grave with me," Seti countered. Minos laughed and launched an offensive barrage of his own which actually gave him some ground as the two of them continued to fight in Hall of Sanctity. "Master, let us help you!" two Journeyers stated as they witnessed the duel. "No, this is something I must do by myself besides Minos was my Padawan, he is my responsibility!" Seti ordered.

"At least you are not so cowardly as to hide behind the hundreds of subordinates you have. But no worries, kill me and tens of thousands will storm the Temple of Balance before the week ends. You don't have that kind of backup on hand if I kill you, don't you?" Minos mocked. Seti sensed no lie in Minos' words even if he was mocking him which could only mean one thing.

That in order to save the Je'daii, Seti had to force Minos to kill him instead of allowing the chance that the reverse should occur. Though that would play into both Minos' hands and Aeacus', he had no choice if he valued the Je'daii way more than his own life. "Minos, what happened to you to change you so much?" Seti demanded. "If you must know, it all began during a failed rebellion on Corellia of Slave Races against their Rakatan Master.

"We were so close to success that when we failed, we failed hard. But during all that time, I had to learn how to become an executioner of prestigious Rakatan officers. When I had to leave Corellia as a result of the rebellion's failure, I had to kill many men, women, and children on my way out. I feared for my life even to the extent of using the Bogan power Force Rage to make my escape," Minos said.

"And it rolled on like a snowball until you became a bloodthirsty killer as the Council continued to assign you dangerous missions that indirectly increased your appetite for death. I am so sorry that I ever allowed you to leave Tython to go on those missions," Seti said. "Oh please don't get so sentimental, that was the most enlightening and incredible experience of my life," Minos snapped. "But a Je'daii must always be in the balance, never straying too much into Ashla or Bogan," Seti countered.

"You must be joking, the Balance you hope to achieve with the Force is overrated. It is weakening and we all must one day be forced to choose between Ashla and Bogan! We both know that that is inevitable," Minos hissed. "Then there truly is no saving you, I am so sorry that you have forced me into this, my friend," Seti stated glumly.

"The only saving that's going to be done is for me to save you from the stupidity of the Je'daii philosophy of Balance!" Minos shouted. Then the duel picked up its pace when Minos attacked with a burst of offensive power that caught Seti off guard though he easily got back on his feet. Returning the favor, Seti once again forced his old Padawan on the defensive but this time, Minos meant it to be so. Carefully, he observed the effect that making this much offense did on Seti's body and smiled at what he saw.

Slowly, Seti would begin to labor for breath as a result of the exertion and a good stab to one of the valves connecting the lungs to the heart or even a lung itself would do him in for certain. But Minos would wait until Seti was heaving air into his system to lay down such a blow or would be in defense. While he did know that time was of the essence, he sensed that Aeacus was running on foot from one tip of the village to the other whilst still having two miles to cross before reaching the Temple. It would be an hour or so before Aeacus would reach the Temple than nearly another to climb it to the Study.

As they continued their duel, Minos decided to bring it towards the Balcony that overlooked one of the pools of molten metal that was used for forging or reforging swords. Though most Je'daii forged their own swords, there were those who specialized only in blacksmithing and were assigned it. Minos knew not only this but also knew that the molten metal from which the swords were created were also hot enough to destroy one as well and wanted to destroy Seti's sword if he could. So despite his desire to have the Ring in his immediate possession, he continued to wear Seti out where possible.

Carefully, he concentrated his senses on seeing the escalation of Seti's pulse and the effort that his lungs were having to muster in order to produce enough air for the duel to continue. Then, when Minos anticipated it most, Seti stopped in the middle of the fight to take a breath. "At this pace, your heart will collapse long before you even come close to defeating me. Here, let me end the duel a little more quickly!" Minos mocked.

It was here that Minos unleashed his full offensive potential and forced Seti several steps back towards the balcony the young man had selected. Seti barely had the energy to backflip and dodge Minos' horizontal and diagonal slashes though he couldn't dodge a kick in the face. Righting himself after being sent a couple meters away from Minos and at the doorway of the balcony. Here, Minos surprised him by throwing his blade at Seti who leapt over it in a vain attempt to disarm the young man.

However, Minos surprised him by Force-Pushing him at the edge of the balcony where he landed on his back hard enough to break the rail and set him up for a fall if he wasn't careful. While he was blacked out, Minos spiraled into a Force Jump and aimed his sword to make a jab to the lungs. However, Seti rolled forward and dodged the blow before it could be inflicted upon him though he was surprisingly quick to get back on his feet and charge at his old Padawan. But Minos was ready for him, much to his surprise and the two of them exchanged blows for several seconds.

Seti briefly had an edge when he pommeled Minos in the right eye and pushed him near the edge of the balcony. But his ego and excitement got the better of him when he made to strike the killing blow, only to realize that Minos still had some fight left within him. In fact, the younger man had so much as to surprise Seti with a stab to the lung after dodging the old man's attempt to stab his jugular. When Seti had been laboring for breath before this, now it would be impossible for him to get enough air.

Minos had confirmed his doom, the moment that he had cut into his lung since Seti could only heal from non-fatal wounds. This was especially true of needing breath in order to heal from the wounds and injuries inflicted from him. "What's wrong, Seti? Can't breath?" Minos mocked, laughing as he yanked the blade out of Seti's body. As all this happened, Seti's blade had fallen out of his hand and landed in one of the pools of molten metal and thus was vaporized.

"Now, all that you love shall fall. That shall include the Je'daii Order and my brother Aeacus!" Minos vowed. As Seti fell on his back, struggling for breath, Minos used the Force to open up the drawer that the Ring was contained in and fetch it for himself. Smiling, he watched as the Ring levitated towards his hand and even positioned his index finger so that the artifact would wrap around it. Savoring the effect of his victory, he shivered as he felt the cold black metal contact his warm, white skin.

When the Ring finally came up against his knuckle, it suddenly developed a vice-like feel though this was brief. His veins popped out and turned black, his skin became even paler than it already was, and anyone who was witnessing this would have observed his eyes turning orange-yellow. From the skittish, shy, blue-eyed Je'daii warrior, came a demonic creature from the depths of darkness itself. "At last, the power of Bogan is mine to command and revenge will be mine!" Minos shouted victoriously.

**Finally arriving at the** Temple of Balance and ascending the steps toward the Study, Aeacus sensed a deep drop into the darkness of Bogan and knew that Minos had succeeded. _Seti, please don't be dead!_ Aeacus begged to himself silently. Rushing to the Study with even more velocity than he had done before, he arrived to the Study only to see Minos wearing the Ring. Seti lied behind him, a wound to the lungs visible by the blood spewing from his chest and his breath being troubled.

"Minos, what have you _done_!?" Aeacus shouted, tears rising to his eyes as he spoke. "I have done what is right in the view of truth but wrong in your point of view," Minos replied. "No!" Aeacus shouted, literally roaring the word in an almost-animal like tone. He lunged for his brother, now possessed by the Power of the Ring, and made to slice him in two.

But Minos surprised him whenas their swords collided, both full of Force power, what began as an explosion of bright light ended with Aeacus' blade reduced to dust while Minos' remained intact. "I could crush you now, brother. But I want you to live to see the fulfillment of the promise of Bogan triumphing over Ashla, throwing aside the Je'daii ideal of Balance. It's all pretty pathetic anyway and not to worry, I will execute you myself when I succeed," Minos said. Then he marched back to the balcony and leapt of its edge, using the Force to manipulate air currents in his favor.

By the time Aeacus recovered from the shock of everything that had happened, in addition to slamming against Seti's desk hard enough to cartwheel over it and split it in two, Minos was long gone. Panting, he limped back to where Seti had fallen and knelt down next to the old man that had trained Minos in the Je'daii way from a very young age. "Master, I am so sorry I failed you and I failed the Order," Aeacus cried, nearly unable to hide the full intensity of his sadness and outrage. "Do not blame yourself, you have not done what you think you have done quite yet.

"I was caught off guard, myself, when Minos demanded the Ring," Seti said between struggles for breath. "But Master, how do I beat such ferocious power as what destroyed my sword?" Aeacus demanded. "Look in the top left-hand drawer of my desk and you will see the answer in the letter I wanted to share with you when you were old enough," Seti said, again between struggles for breath. Then Seti stopped with the struggles altogether and choked to death within seconds on a combination of his blood and accumulated water in the damaged lung.

"Seti, Seti, wake up! Wake up, Force damn it!" Aeacus begged. He tried resuscitating the old man though this was to no avail and would likely have done more harm than good. After the failed effort, he stayed there sobbing beside Seti for several minutes before deciding to get the letter.

Opening the drawer, Aeacus unfolded the piece of flimiplast that was inside and began reading the content of it carefully. It began by directly stating Aeacus as a Master rather than his current rank of Ranger. _"For as long as I have known Minos, he has always looked up to you and always feared you. Try as I might to persuade him that he was his own man and not you, my efforts were in vain and your brother grew jealous of you._

_"I sheltered him from much travel until he became a Ranger because I knew that if he was exposed to too much war and bloodshed, it would have profound effects on him. If you are reading this then it means the effects have taken their fullest toll and I've been killed by Minos. Do not fret, I knew that if I were to be killed by means other than old age then it would be by your brother's blade,"_ it continued. "If you anticipated your own death by my brother's hand, why didn't you ask for him to be transferred to another Master?" Aeacus thought aloud.

But soon, that question was answered by what Seti said next in the letter. _"Even with the knowledge that Minos would one day kill me, I trained him for one reason. Sek'nos was the finest Padawan I ever had and I did not want to repeat my failure with him in Minos. I had hoped that by training your brother, I would somehow make up for the sins of the past committed by him._

_"Although it has cost me my life, I can honestly say that I was right to believe that and I feel that I am absolved. But remember always, Aeacus, that inside you is the power to change the fate of the Force and the fate of the Order itself. Minos has taken the Ring of Xesh out of fear-fueled jealousy of you and who you are. He is jealous because unlike him, you learned what usually takes even a Master of my caliber years to learn: that a Je'daii should fight to defend._

_"Not only that but you learned that the power of Je'daii was meant to be used in courage and dignity, honoring the ancient god Tython in the process. There is courage within you still, strength enough to challenge the full might of the Ring, and cunning to make it fear you. Use the power, courage, and cunning inside you to great effect and you will be a great Je'daii. Honor your family and honor yourself, only then will I know peace in death,"_ the letter concluded.

Now Aeacus knew it all: Rhadamanthus and Minos had both looked up to him because he was naturally wiser than them both combined. His mindset and the power he carried within him had earned their envy and even set Seti and Tut on edge before they knew he'd never use it to harm the Balance. Sighing, he knew that in order for there to be Balance again now that Minos had shifted the Force toward Bogan, he would have to go to the other extreme: he had to become a being of Ashla. When help arrived in the form of Seti's advisers and fellow Masters, Aeacus already had a plan formulated.

However, in order to even stand a chance of proposing his radical idea to the Masters' Council, he had to request an audience at their next meeting. "You there, are you a messenger?" Aeacus asked a young boy with a scrawny but agile build. "Yes I am, Master Aeacus. Is there a message you would like me to deliver?" the boy asked.

"Yes there is: tell all the remaining Temple Masters that my brother Minos has killed his former Master Seti and taken possession of the Ring. Tell them also that I wish to request an audience with them at their next meeting, I have an idea I'd like to share for them. If they ask what the idea is, be honest and tell them you know nothing but also that I wish to share with them personally," Aeacus said. "It shall be done, Master!" the boy exclaimed, taking off in a flash.

Aeacus calmed a little after that though he knew he would have to supervise the preparations for Seti's cremation, soon enough. Then there was the matter of his father and grandfather finding out what had become of both Minos and Rhadamanthus. For all his life, Aeacus had always been a little bit of an outcast in the eyes of his father. Minos and Rhadamanthus sucked up more of his attention even when he was around than he could ever hope to have done in the entirety of his life.

It would not surprise him, though it would disappoint him, if his father grew so angry and sad for both their fates that he decided to disown Aeacus. In fact, he'd be more surprised if Gilgamesh decided to throw a disownment at Minos in addition to Aeacus than if it had been just Aeacus alone. The reasoning for that was quite simple: Gilgamesh had grown malcontented with the Je'daii Order. Even though he'd never have the belly for outright rebellion, he did have enough of one to speak against them.

Whenever Aeacus' mother Verinia could, she would step in and stop him but there were nights when Gilgamesh yelled blasphemies against the Order in a drunken stupor. Even when he was sober, people could expect to hear him rambling about how the Je'daii had used and betrayed him. _And it all began with Rhadamanthus finding that damned little Ring in the mines_ Aeacus thought grimly. Shaking his head, he marched on to the residence of his father, mother, and grandfather guiltily.


	28. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Gilgamesh saw Aeacus through the window long before the knock on the door but it was Verinia who answered the door. The older man had been out drinking again and was half unconscious on the couch thus, he would not answer the door even if he could. "Aeacus, it's so good to see you again! How is the new rank treating you?" Verinia asked cheerfully.

"Well aside from the news I have to give you, it's treating me quite well," Aeacus answered. "Oh no, what news? Are Minos and Rhadamanthus all right?" she asked right away. _Just like Mom to ask about my brothers even if she is just doing it on my Dad's behalf_ Aeacus thought silently.

"Rhadamanthus tried to break out of prison to warn me about Minos taking the Ring but he was shot and killed in the process. But as he was trying to warn, Minos took the Ring and now has fallen down the path of Bogan. He killed Seti on his way out and destroyed my sword but I'm already formulating a plan to counter his indulgence in the Bogan ways with my own delve into Ashla," he said. "What plan is that?" Verinia asked.

Aeacus made to tell but at that moment, Gilgamesh sobered up and apparently reacted to all that Aeacus just said. "You're going to kill Minos, aren't you!?" he asked. "If I can, I will try only to destroy the Ring and help purify him but he is becoming a great threat nonetheless," Aeacus answered. "Don't you dare kill Minos, don't you dare do anything in that line to my son!" Gilgamesh shouted.

"I'm your son too, father, one of three just like Minos," Aeacus replied. "No, not just like Minos or even like Rhadamanthus for that matter! You were always away but they were there when I needed them! Where were you except across the stars, fighting Rakata when necessary and protecting swooning women from their cranky husbands?" Gilgamesh yelled.

"I have never shared a bed with a woman in my life, father. You know I never would share a bed with a woman other than the one I'm married to," Aeacus told him calmly. "Boy... that's even worse than waving around your manhood for _all_ women and sodomites to enjoy!" Gilgamesh said. "Gilgamesh, love, do not be so harsh on the boy; Seti's been our friend for as long as we can remember and now he is dead," Verinia begged.

"If Seti was killed by Minos then it means only one thing: that now that Minos is under the influence of the Ring, he must die," Sek'nos interjected. "You stay out of this!" Gilgamesh hissed at his Sith father. "Or what? By default of age, I am the man of the house and not you," Sek'nos countered.

"No he's right, grandfather. There's nothing you can do to change his mind on this matter," Aeacus admitted. "Which is precisely why I'm going to go ahead and say it: I disown you, Aeacus! I disown you and if you kill Minos, I'll come after you myself even if my father pursues!" Gilgamesh said.

"You really want to chance me hurting you, son? I have at least a century before my youthful strength starts to fade from me, you got that kind of time?" Sek'nos asked. "Enough grandfather, Gilgamesh is within the right to disown me if he wishes. Besides, I feel more at home with the Je'daii anyway but not to worry: if he does come after me for Minos, I might also be dead," Aeacus said.

"So this is the last time that we'll see you?" Verinia asked. "If it's to be war between Followers of Bogan and Ashla, most likely," Aeacus answered. "Good riddance!" Gilgamesh snapped. Sek'nos made a chopping motion to the back of his son's neck and knocked him cold instantly.

"The more time I spend with him, the more I get disgraced to call him my son. None of my Pureblood children were ever so disrespectful," Sek'nos said. "So he isn't your only child?" Aeacus asked. "One of my first but not the only one, however, that's beside the point," Sek'nos confessed.

"Don't go, Aeacus! Let someone else destroy Minos, let someone else put an end to this threat from the Ring just don't go!" Verinia begged. "Mother, I have to: Minos is my brother and Rhadamanthus gave his life in an attempt to warn me about him. Besides, I was there with Minos on the day we took Rhadamanthus to jail and saw how he attempted to kill him," Aeacus said.

"Minos tried to kill Rhadamanthus?" Sek'nos asked. Aeacus nodded and told him that his guess was that the Ring had picked Minos out the moment that Rhadamanthus had failed it. "I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, artifacts like that tend to have an intelligence of their own. But if this one is destroyed, it could stem the tide of our dealings with the Rakata quite a bit," Sek'nos stated.

"Precisely why I'm going before the Council to propose my idea of how to counter Minos' Bogan power," Aeacus replied. "You do that, then. The fate of the galaxy may just depend on the success of your idea," Sek'nos agreed. "I will and Mother... tell Father that I'm so sorry it had to come to this," Aeacus said, nodding to Sek'nos.

Then he walked out of the house in which he had been raised without more than a goodbye kiss to his mother. Closing the door as he left, he thought about his future and how he would be remembered as he continued to descend the steps that led to his former home. _Minos, if only you hadn't taken the Ring and if only Rhadamanthus hadn't found it in the mines_ Aeacus thought quietly. But he shook his head in shame for even thinking that, he was a Je'daii for Force sake.

**Escaping Tython had been** one of the most difficult things that Minos had ever done. However, after killing several Je'daii Padawans and their Master, he finally managed to get offworld. Better yet, he had gotten himself on an express ship to the moon of Ashla where Je'daii went to contemplate Bogan. _You want Bogan, I will bring it to you_ he had promised to himself.

Now he had arrived and, disguised as a prisoner, he snuck off the ship that carried the exiles to their destiny and snuck his way to where he could get as many listening as possible. Hiking up the peak of Mount Enlightenment, Minos had to fight a prisoner already there before he could gather attention. "Prisoners of Ashla, you were sent here to contemplate Bogan! You were sent here to restore the Balance within yourself and yet the Je'daii Order has left you to rot!" he began.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" a warrior nearby demanded of him. "I am Minos Rath, son of Gilgamesh and newest bearer of the Ring of Xesh! Allow me to show you the power of Bogan, you want it more than you realize!" Minos replied. Then he rose his sword into the air, its blood-red glow enticing the Je'daii surrounding him.

And from it sprung forth an ink-black fog that engulfed the warriors surrounding Minos and even taking possession of those assigned to watch them. By the time Minos was finished, the mist that the Ring created (as evidenced by its silver glow) engulfed half the moon. Then it subsided to reveal nearly four-hundred thousand black-robed warriors wielding red blades in the name of mighty Bogan. "You came desiring the power of Bogan but now, you shall leave this moon in the knowledge that you have successfully obtained it!" Minos promised.

The other warriors of Bogan turned in Minos' direction and rose their swords in his honor, shouting out utterances of encouragement and acceptance of Minos as their leader. "Now, you are children of Bogan and will soon be ready to wage war on the Je'daii who betrayed you! We will destroy them all, eat their hearts, lay waste to Tython! Then we will turn our eyes to the rest of the galaxy, to the Rakata Infinite Empire itself!" Minos declared.

Weapons clattered against armor once again and cheers of glory poured upon Minos like raindrops on his head. Smiling, he knew at last that he was ready to wage war against not only the Je'daii who had used him as their pawn but also the brother that always despised him. _Good Minos, good. Think only thoughts of destroying Aeacus and deposing the petty Order_ the Ring told him, enthusiastically.

_It will only be a matter of time, we will wait until the Je'daii challenge us to war and then we will show them the full might of Bogan. We will make them pay for what they have done to us!_ Minos said to the Ring and aloud to his soldiers. With his victory sealed, Minos decided it was best to meditate and restore the strength of the Ring whilst waiting for the Je'daii to challenge his power. It would be the last mistake they ever made, that much would be for certain now.

**The Council was unnerved** by the deep tremor of Bogan that they detected on the moon of Ashla. However, Aeacus already had a fairly good idea as to what it meant and explained as much aloud. "Minos knows the way our Orders works: he knows that those who think about Ashla too much are sent to the moon named Ashla to contemplate Bogan and vice versa. Thus, he has used the desire of the Ashla prisoners to contemplate Bogan as a means to corrupt them to his cause," he said.

"Then what do you propose that we do about this? The prisoners of Ashla number nearly four-hundred thousand while we're a pitiful fourth of that!" asked Councilman Ketu. Ketu was the Je'daii Master assigned to replace Seti but Aeacus had to admit he couldn't see why him. However, he answered the man's question as calmly and collectively as he possibly could.

"We must first become beacons of Ashla ourselves to counter the overwhelming presence of Bogan. Then the Masters' Council must go to the moon of Bogan and persuade the prisoners there to become beacons of Ashla there. If there is to be Balance even as war is waged, then we must become Followers of Ashla to counter the increasing threat of the Followers of Bogan. Not a shred of Bogan power must exist within us lest we be corrupted to its power too," Aeacus stated.

"He makes an excellent point, Balance is a must in order for any war to be truly fought. That is, should it come to war," Kora Ryo stated. _I think Kora should have replaced Seti, not Ketu_ Aeacus thought quietly. "Very well, let's say that we accept your proposal to become beacons of Ashla in order to counter the Bogan presence nearby; how do you propose to destroy the Ring?" Miarta Sek asked.

"The Ring of Xesh-in my humble opinion, we should rename it the Ring of Bogan-was created from the deepest wells of Bogan power that its original Rakata Master could conjure. More than likely, he himself fell so far into it that he literally gave a piece of his soul to creating the Ring. I will do what I can to create a sword of pure Ashla energy by the same means in order to counter it," Aeacus said.

"Then one last question for you boy, how do you propose to delve so far into Ashla that you could create a sword of that sort of power with a piece of your soul?" demanded Ruhr. "First, the Council must do something to buy me the time to do that: challenge Minos to war on Tython. He'll take the bait even with his respect for customs telling him that it will take years to destroy us, if at all. I will meditate on nothing but Ashla for up to eight years as it took eight months for Minos to fall.

"Then, when I sense it within me and am absolutely sure I am a beacon of Ashla, I will begin forging the sword," Aeacus explained. "A normal sword can take up to a year to a year and a half to forge then add your meditation years on top of that. We're talking about having to hold out for up to ten years while you create the weapon to defeat your brother and his followers!" Quan-Jang shouted. "If we're all beacons of Ashla before then, you'll make it," Aeacus said, sparking some laughter.

"If you're taking questions still, Aeacus, I've got one for you," Calleh said. "You have but to ask, Master," Aeacus replied. "A weapon of the power you're talking about might truly be able to destroy the Ring but let's say it does for argument's sake. Since a great power like that always demands an equally great price, what happens if you die when the weapon is used?" Calleh asked.

"Then the Order is to take the weapon and store it under heavy guard until such time as Bogan manifests itself again and requires a beacon of Ashla to be destroyed. As for my body, I request a simple cremation in the Je'daii custom if I should die when I use the sword," Aeacus answered. "You're a brave boy, Aeacus. May the Force be with you," Ketu said.

"I'm just simply a Je'daii Ranger with nothing left to lose, no family to return to, a brother who's out to kill me, and both my Master and my mentor are dead. How hard can it be to rake up a little courage to undergo something like this with all that said?" Aeacus replied. As he left, the Council voted for an evacuation of all non-Je'daii people into the mountains within the hour or so. _Good idea to get as many of the people who need our protection safe from my brother as possible_ he agreed quietly.

"If you make the sword, you'll only come back to your death," said a voice that was all too familiar to Aeacus. "Daegon, I'm surprised that they managed to redeem you after your time with Xesh," Aeacus replied. "Don't be, kiddo. I've survived a lot worse than that on Bogan and in the Despot War," Daegon Lok snapped. "You were the one who laid the killing blow to Queen Hadiya, how did you become corrupted to the Dark Side soon after?" Aeacus asked.

"My fascination with Bogan combined with my recklessness in my ventures to places festering with its power, to put it lightly, got the better of me. That's all I want to say except for one thing: if you're really intending to do what you say you'll do, may the Force be with you," Daegon answered. "Stay with the people, Daegon. They'll need someone to guide them to the mountains and no one knows them better than you," Aeacus said.

"Of course, nothing like helping thousands of people escape into an area that's hopefully out of the way of a big war to redeem myself even more," Daegon joked. "I'm serious, Daegon," Aeacus snapped. "I know you, boy, I know and not to worry: I will guide them," Daegon replied. Aeacus smiled, thanked the elder Je'daii, then left to make one last goodbye stop before his quest started.

**Belle and her father** had been asked to go into the mountains by the Je'daii Order only once and that was because of the upcoming war with Queen Hadiya, several years ago. Now it seemed as though the Order was asking them to leave again because yet another war was on the horizon. Her father, obedient to the Order as always, had already taken her son and fled there with their servants. As they carried everything they possessed away from their home, Belle stayed a while to aid people elsewhere.

But now, everyone in the city was almost completely evacuated and she would need to be with them if she hoped to meet up with her father and son again. Despite that, something compelled her to remain in the village just a little longer than was probably wise. Then it hit her: Aeacus was likely to be coming this way as well and in need of a lift out of the village on his way back to the Temple of Balance. When he finally did arrive, she gave the okay for the last cart to leave while she and Aeacus sat at the rear and watching as the village slowly faded from view.

"We'll receive our instructions as to where in the mountains we should go when we arrive at the Temple, yes?" Belle asked. "Your father's already waiting for you with your son at the Temple, anyone of the aristocracy will be given separate assignments in the mountains from the rest of the people. However, it doesn't mean that the classes can't mingle if they don't wish so long as no one leaves the mountains until you're sent for," Aeacus answered after nodding. "You don't sound too excited, are you all right?" Belle inquired.

"I'll admit I'm a little scared, this is my brother that I'm going to have to destroy inevitably. Who wouldn't get a jolt out of that in my place?" he replied. "But that's not bothering you nearly as much as it should, something else is troubling you," she said. There was no lying, much as Aeacus might try, and the moment he accepted that was the moment that he was actually willing to come forward and say it.

"I have been thinking about what Calleh said, about great power requiring an equally great price to be wielded. If I actually succeed in forging this sword, I wonder what price will be extracted from my using it," he confessed. "No price is too great if it means overcoming evil and you should know that," she told him. "That's what I thought when Minos and I were fighting Rhadamanthus in a vain attempt to take the Ring from him and deprive him of its power; now I'm not so sure," he said.

"You're just a little scared you'll die without having loved a woman, aren't you?" she inquired, jokingly. "What? I... no, I... uh, um..." he said, trying to reply but shaking his head to give up. She giggled at his frantic efforts and lifted his chin up when he proceeded to look down to the ground.

"Hey, even though Rhadamanthus was my husband and the father of my child, you were always the one who had my heart," she told him. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked. "I love you, I always have," she answered. Heaving a heavy breath, he admitted that he was a little surprised by the revelation.

"Don't be, I'm surprised I even had the courage to tell you that I love you. But yes, every day that you were gone was a day that I spent looking up at the stars and praying for your safe return. Yes Aeacus, Rhadamanthus was my husband but you were my obsession," she confessed. "I thought a woman was supposed to give her husband all the love, not his older brother," he stated.

"Supposed to but when your marriage is arranged from the time you're a baby, it's not exactly easy to fall in love for the spouse. Add on the trouble of meeting them only when you're getting married and you really don't stand much of a chance of ever loving them," she admitted. "Your mind was set on the marriage, thanks to your father, but your heart never was," he said, realizing the truth. "The day people like our fathers realize that is the day I have a heart attack," she said, giggling.

"I can arrange for the heart attack, if you like," he joked back. "No thanks, I got enough on my plate with my son and my father hounding on me without that," she snapped. Both started breaking into laughter after that one and it lasted for several minutes, a good time for the two of them. "Hey Belle, Aeacus, we're only about ten kilometers out from the Temple now!" the cart driver announced.

"Thanks Galahad!" Belle replied. "You know him?" Aeacus asked. "Yes and you should too, he's the village butcher when he isn't also the baker," she answered. "Ah, that explains the animal smell and the loaves of bread," he said.

"There you go, you're getting it!" she exclaimed excitedly. He smirked slightly and even chuckled though he returned to his original grim look from his thoughts about Minos. "Why are you so worried about this? You have more time than the rest of us before you need to face him," she asked.

"It's not the time that bothers me, it's the fact that I will probably have to destroy my own brother when I do return. I didn't get to know him as well as you and Rhadamanthus did but in the months since my reassignment to Tython, I have grown fond of him. He shattered my sword when we last met by simply deflecting a blow, I wonder if I'll have the strength to face him again," he answered. "Don't just wonder, keep telling yourself that you do have the strength and you will find out how to use it during your meditation on Bogan," she told him, playing with a lock of his hair as she spoke.

"For all our sakes, I hope you're right," he said. "Then how about a kiss before you leave?" she asked. "Not meaning to burst the bubble but Galahad and his wife could spot us if we did," he answered. "So what if they do; I can simply order them not to report it, if I have to," she replied.

"I hear that! But I ain't the one to stand in the way of love so go ahead, you two! My wife and I won't mind and we won't tell," Galahad promised. "See, no sweat," she told Aeacus.

"If that's so then what are you waiting for?" he inquired. Giggling, she raised her lips to meet his gently and caressed his face as she did it. For several seconds, their lips locked and they shared the kiss of the eternity of love. When they finally parted lips, Aeacus wished Belle happiness and she wished him the best while on the moon of Bogan when he had to go.


	29. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Cassandra's fascination with the story that her mother was telling her, never ceased to amaze her. The details that Arden could remember astounded even Cassandra, who was told by her teachers that she had the best memory retainment of any student they had seen before._Well, that explains where I get it from; my peers and the high schoolers never had a chance_ she thought smiling. A knock on her door compelled her to pause the recording and ask the person there to come in.

It was Leia, likely coming to apologize for Mon Mothma's intrusive antics earlier. "You see, ever since the near-loss at Endor, she's been wanting to prove she's still a competent leader. True that we won but when she thought the Emperor had made a mistake in his strategy, he proved her wrong. He even went as far as to prove that she had been the one who made the mistake about a great many things," Leia explained.

"There's no need for you to defend her or for her to be that way, Luke and I both know what that man was like firsthand. And I think we can both assure you two that he's a lot worse when he's gotten into your head than when he's playing wargames with someone like Mon Mothma. I know it sounds ridiculous to you since I'm a kid but it's true," Cassandra said. "On the contrary, you sound like more the adult than even she can be," Leia said, giggling at Cassandra's surprising maturity.

"Leia, Mon Mothma made my disorder sound like a bad thing. Is it really so bad that a diagnosis is always necessary?" Cassandra asked. "It's complicated to explain, Cassandra. You see, there are many levels of autism and thus many ways that it can affect people. In your case, you're on the Asperger part a.k.a. the mild end, and I'd dare say that that's a more beautiful thing than not having it.

"But there are those who have the disorder who are not as fortunate as you are nor are quite as developed as you. However, even these people have a special talent in at least one area and so we call them Autistic Savants," Leia answered. "A savant is someone who may be considered an 'idiot' everywhere else yet as a talent so incredible you momentarily forget they're deficient elsewhere. Is that about right, Leia?" Cassandra inquired.

"Yes and I did some time with those sorts of people. I have only one thing to say from my time with them: that despite their deficiencies, they're the most caring, loving, and adorable people ever. That's why I'm so comfortable with taking you in despite your Asperger because I know you could not only be just as caring, loving, and adorable but you also have an incredible brain in many regards. Don't ever forget that, sweetie or I might have your mom come haunt you," Leia explained, winking at the end.

"Very funny, Leia!" Cassandra replied, laughing at the last comment. "Now you try and get some sleep, that incredible brain needs its rest too," Leia said. "I think I'll just meditate for a couple hours when I'm ready. Besides, the recording my mother left is telling me a wonderful story about the ancient Force Wars," Cassandra said.

"Oh really? Well, your mother would know about all that better than we do. So whenever you're done with the historical stuff, could you do me the favor of archiving it?" Leia asked. "Not a problem, Mrs. Organa: I'll have a buttload of information ready for you!" Cassandra answered.

Leia giggled, kissed Cassandra on the forehead, and left her to continue the story that Arden was telling in her recording about the Force Wars. _Glad to see I'm not the only one with an interest in history. I'd love to help Leia get this information preserved_ she thought happily. When she resumed her position of lying down next to the hologram, she pressed the resume button again.

**It took a few** weeks, which was far less time than the Council thought that it and its subordinates would need, but soon the whole Order was thinking only thoughts of Ashla. Now, it was time to pass this light unto those imprisoned in the Bogan moon and ready them for service in War. While Aeacus remained with Daegon Lok to help lead the evacuation, prisoners were being purified and evacuated. Many were even given their swords back since most Bogan prisoners (and Ashla) had their swords confiscated when they were sentenced and banished by the order of the Masters' Council.

In the meantime, Minos and the Followers of Bogan continued to make their presence known on the moon of Ashla even going as far as to use their ships to steal supplies from passing transports. However, Aeacus had been busy writing a letter in reply to just such mockery as those attacks on the transports. "Will you read it aloud, today?" asked Calleh, when it was finished. Aeacus nodded and the Council gathered to hear what he had to say.

"Minos, for too long have the members of the Je'daii suffered your attacks on cargo ships and refuge transports for those seeking to leave Tython. For too long, have we put up with your control of the entire Ashla moon and as such, we have taken extra precautions. We have taken the prisoners of Bogan and purified them into beings of Ashla to counter the tip in the balance caused by your darkness. Therefore, on this day and on behalf of the Council, I hereby challenge you to take your followers and start a proper fight with us directly.

"Precautions have been taken to make sure that the non-Je'daii people of Tython live on even if you were to win but if you have a belly left at all, you will come here and face us directly. May the Force favor only the one who proves strongest though I wish it hadn't come to this, my brother. And if you have enough belly, you will fight us in accordance to Je'daii custom or else be dubbed a coward With scorning regards, your brother Aeacus," he announced.

"But it isn't the Je'daii way to mock people and bait them into a confrontation just so that we can cut them down!" Ketu shouted. "True but Minos is a threat that must be purged and we will do so even if we have to break a few minor rules that won't compromise our integrity and honor. Besides that, the challenge I have issued will undoubtedly bring him out to fight on our ground, our terms. Have faith in the ability of your fellow Je'daii to fight back against users of Bogan," Aeacus replied.

Half the Council started laughing at that comment but then Calleh called them back in line to get serious. "We'll have a messenger pod deliver the letter to Minos on Ashla, we'll even address it to him so that these Followers of Bogan know to give it to him. In the meantime, you have to go to the moon of Bogan and begin your own work," Calleh added. "Yes Master, you need only to hold Minos off until I have finished with the weapon and come back down to strike the final blow," Aeacus replied.

"Then this Council is adjourned until further notice. May the Force be with you, Aeacus on creating the weapon," Calleh said. "And may the Force be with you on holding out Minos and his forces until I return," Aeacus said. Then he bowed and marched out of the Temple for what he suspected would be his last time ever to do so.

**For Minos, the feeling** of power was getting better and better with each day that he remained in charge of the Followers of Bogan. None amongst them had risen against him to try and take the Ring, knowing they would be destroyed if they did but all that would change. A messenger pod from Tython crashed on the moon of Bogan and delivered a letter addressed to Minos himself from Aeacus. "Let's see what my foolish little brother has to say to me now, probably begging me to see the Light," he said.

The Followers around him laughed at that comment but when Minos unsealed the letter and began reading it, he was shocked by the tone it took. Literally, Aeacus had declared war on Minos and challenged him to come down to Tython and settle the score forevermore. _So my brother has grown a pair, after all. I must say I like this attitude improvement_ Minos thought with a smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Bogan, we have been challenged to settle the score forever on Tython itself!

"Prepare the ships, we march to war tonight!" Minos shouted. The Followers of Bogan declared their zeal by cheering at Minos and raising their weapons high in the air. For they all knew that now, they had their chance to leave their mark on the pages of history for all time. Even if they were defeated by Aeacus and the Je'daii, they would live on to haunt their future Initiates and Padawans.

_This is it, brother, the big one. The final offense before the War truly begins and now you have doomed yourself to die!_ Minos vowed to himself quietly. Readying his sword, several Bogan soldiers asked him if he was ready to rip his brother to pieces, which Minos would reply to by nodding. Much as he admired the fanaticism of his followers, he had to admit that he sometimes found it a little irritating.

But it wouldn't matter: the Je'daii would take care of the most defiant of them and maybe some of the most loyal of the flock. If he was victorious, he could reshape the Followers of Bogan in any image he desired and then expand outward to destroy the Rakata. Once he did that, he would steal their technology and expand as much as possible before his death. It would be nice to reward his troubles with the Je'daii with the entirety of the galaxy, after all.

**Aeacus had to admit** that the site before him on the moon of Bogan was incredible. It almost answered the question of why here to send exiles too delved into Bogan itself too deeply. _All the more reason that this is a good place for me to meditate until I become the ultimate beacon of Ashla. Many have contemplated Ashla here and I shall be no different from them_ Aeacus thought silently.

Remembering that he had absorbed the scabbard of his sword before his duel with Minos, he conjured it now and placed it beside the hilt of his sword. He needed an exact measure of the size of the blade that he was going to have to forge and it was a fairly large one. Though not too large as to be no longer considered a true katana, it was abnormal even so. Ahead of him, a blacksmith's forge lied and in his camping pack was all the ore he would need to forge a good sword.

Putting the hilt and scabbard in front of what used to be the fire pit where swords were heated until they were white-hot, he decided to light a small fire for warmth then begin meditating. His goal was simple: meditate on Ashla for at least half the day then take care of his needs during the rest. He wouldn't be needing the whole day to meditate and he didn't intend to do that. _I'll be doing this for five years... I hope I'm up to the task of doing so_ Aeacus warned himself quietly.

In preparation for his meditation, he decided to focus on all things that were good and beautiful in this universe. He focused on what it would be like to live in a time of peace where if the Rakata weren't dispelled permanently, at least they wouldn't be causing bloodshed. His focus soon added on the wonder of what it would be like to live your own destiny, being true to your heart as you went. Surprisingly, he found himself thinking about Belle but this was likely because being true to his heart meant that he might have had the courage to ask her to marry him long before his brother could.

He almost found himself wondering if the table might have reversed and Rhadamanthus would have been the one she secretly loved instead. However, he shook this notion out of his head since it was a Bogan thought and he needed to think only thoughts of Ashla. Even so, however, he still found himself wondering what it might have been like to have been with her instead of alone as he was. A little careful mental manipulation and he was soon turning these into powerful thoughts of Ashla that filled to his core.

_Do I even need five years?_ he asked himself quietly. Shaking his head again, he realized his ego had turned to Bogan in that brief moment and he had to turn away from it. He needed only thoughts of Ashla to enter his mind and after disposing of that last Bogan thought, that was easier. Though still a struggle, the twelve hours feeling like an eternity, Aeacus succeeded in his first meditation on Ashla.

As the hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and the weeks into months, Aeacus became progressively better in his meditations. Though there were still temptations from Bogan, these significantly lessened and were almost completely absent before even halfway through Aeacus' goal. Smiling at the progress he made, he decided that he would continue until he had completely purged away thoughts of Bogan and could make himself into a emitter of naught but Ashla energy. It took another half a year to completely eradicate thoughts of Bogan at which point, he continued with Ashla.

**For three years already,** the Masters' Council had its own Order in stalling Minos' forces while Aeacus meditated on Ashla and forged the sword that would destroy them all. So desperate were they for warriors by this year that they even recalled Daegon Lok from the mountains. As blood stained his sword and lives were taken by his hand, he couldn't help but recall the Despot War. To think that it had already been twelve years since that horrible event was almost unbelievable to him.

True that he had been the one who played the hero and slain Queen Hadiya in combat but even then, it was still a hell of a guilt-trip for him to take. Cutting down those people, let alone his own, was quite traumatic for anyone that couldn't shut off their senses. And as his katana cut through Followers of Bogan, he hoped that this would be the last time that he would ever have to fight._ I'm making a vow like Rajivari to renounce the sword if I survive this battle_ he vowed silently.

Then, in the distance, he saw a possible chance to die a warrior rather than as an old man who resigned the sword after a dreadful war. Minos was hacking down Followers of Ashla, left and right, with no remorse in his heart but perhaps a hint of sadistic joy in it. Making his way through several Followers of Bogan, Daegon rose his sword to challenge Minos in combat. "Ah, Daegon Lok the former child of Bogan, what a treat!" Minos exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up too high boy. I was the slayer of Queen Hadiya and boy was she not an easy kill," Daegon warned. "And I am the man who killed Je'daii Master Seti, arguably one of the most skillful Je'daii Masters of our time. He was not easy to destroy either, you know," Minos countered.

"Then we'll see who's kill did the better job of sharpening up sword skills, eh?" Daegon asked. "You would really risk your life for the very Order that betrayed you?" Minos inquired, raising an eyebrow. "No, the Order didn't betray me: I betrayed it when I stepped out of the Balance but the people betrayed me on my return. I won't hide that much from you since even if I did, you would point out my falsity immediately," Daegon replied.

Then their blades clashed and at first, it seemed as though they were even in skill and demeanor. But Minos made several observations for chinks in Daegon's technique that would come in handy on the next charge. "You're anticipating what to expect next for this technique that I'm using, aren't you?" Daegon asked. "What other technique is there but the one that you are using?" Minos admitted.

"A more direct but more powerful one, this I promise you," Daegon snapped. Then he rose his sword and charged as fast as his feet could carry him. Though this was an unexpected turn of events, Minos had been taught well by Seti and recognized the flaw with this technique. The most recognizable one was the fact that Daegon's abdomen and back were both exposed to damage Minos could do.

Exploiting the advantages of his training, Minos aimed his sword so that he could show Daegon his abdominal weakness by horizontally slashing across the exposed area. As if to gloat, upon the success of the initial assault, Minos then diagonally slashed his back in opposite directions. After that, he settled into a defensive position in order to see what Daegon Lok would do next. "Not bad kiddo, too bad you probably forgot I can mend wounds like these," Daegon mocked.

Sure enough, Minos saw him use the Force to heal the wounds that Minos had inflicted on him though the signs of their existence was not completely erased thanks to his clothing. "How is this possible?" Minos demanded. "That's just the beginning of it all boy, I promise that I can show you a lot more," Daegon replied. Just then, one of Minos' subordinates attempting to stem the tide in Minos' favor though Daegon sliced him in half with ease.

When more Followers of Bogan moved to protect their leader, Minos stopped them. "Go and kill other Followers of Ashla if you truly value your lives. This one is mine!" he added. The Followers who had wanted to help now nodded and proceeded to obey their Master for possibly the final time.

"So even with the Ring possessing you and controlling your every decision, you still have a sense of honor. I must say that I am genuinely impressed," Daegon Lok stated. "The Will of Bogan is respectful to those customs that serve in its favor, the rest can suck it (to use a mortal expression). Enough talk now, let us continue with our little joust!" Minos replied.

Before Daegon could state his agreement, Minos resumed his attack and the two of them clashed blades as fiercely as was possible for their opposing factions. However, Minos sensed a change in Daegon's tactic, a more defensive standpoint as far as his swordplay was concerned. At one point, it was confirmed when Daegon used the deflection spell to send Minos back several feet. Rising up quickly, Minos returned with a vengeance and a fury like he had never used before.

"I hate you, Daegon Lok! I hate all Je'daii down to my pathetic little brother who challenged me to this war yet has not turned up at all!" he shouted. "Good and no doubt, you'll want to draw upon that hate and explore the depths of the Ring's power as much as you can," Daegon mocked. _Gotta get him pissed then I've got him doomed for certain!_ Daegon hoped silently.

By using his own insights into the nature of Bogan, Daegon Lok hoped to trick Minos into making a mistake that could very well get him killed. Then he hoped to take the Ring and destroy it under the assumption that he did not succumb to its power, first. But as he thought about what the Ring's power might do to him, Minos roundhouse kicked him and sent him spiraling back a meter. However, despite the shock of the blow, Daegon recovered just in time to see Minos launch himself into the air with intent to slice his older enemy in two from above.

Low on any other options, Daegon decided to use the Force to push Minos back from him for the first time in the entirety of the duel. Minos was sent crashing into a rocky hill behind him, landing hard enough to break the stone though he soon recovered for more fighting. But instead of just a direct attack with his sword, he surprised Daegon by emitting electricity from his hands. _Last time I saw this was when I was hanging out with Xesh, I think he taught me how to counter it_ Daegon thought.

Remembering what Xesh had shown him with the spell Tutaminis and embedding it into his blade, Daegon was able to hold off Minos' red lightning. Not only that but he was also able to push his sword in the fashion of a right, horizontal slashed and pull Minos' hand with it. When Minos tried again with the lightning, Daegon simply pulled his hand in the opposite direction. He repeated this process another four times at which point he was too close for Minos to safely continue dispelling lightning.

Once again, their blades collided with Minos simply using twirls and spins with occasional slashes whilst Daegon contrasted him entirely. This continued for several minutes while the Force Wars continued all around them until at last, they actually managed to position both their blades peculiarly. Minos' blade was at Daegon's neck and Daegon's blade was at Minos' neck, a position that surprised both warriors. In that moment, however, soldiers on both sides stopped and watched in heightened suspense to see what one of the men would do next.

"Alright, for now we are at a draw," Minos said after several seconds. "Indeed but we will clash again and hopefully, on better ground," Daegon agreed with a smile. Then the fighting began once again.


	30. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

After successfully purifying himself of Bogan thoughts, Aeacus decided it was time to see if he could become the ultimate symbol of Light to counter the Darkness his brother brought. He felt the pain that the Je'daii were going through as the war continued to rage below his very feet, literally. Another four years passed before he was finally a beacon of Ashla completely. After that happened, he decided to use the bladeless hilt of his sword to make sure that his skills with a sword were still up to speed.

Over the course of another year, Aeacus imagined a blade being there since he had fought with a Forcesaber before and it had felt similar to this. Perfecting the high kicks and Force Pushes in his technique in addition to refining his more basic skills, Aeacus felt up to date before the end. And now it's time for the ultimate task and the reason why I am here. It is time to forge the sword that will counter the power of the Ring of Bogan Aeacus reminded himself.

Looking upon the hilt of his old sword, he removed the golden crest before lighting the fires and pumping fuel to them to make the forge hot enough for use. Then he threw in the last of his hilt and watched as it melted into molten ore for his use in forging the sword. While that was being performed, he slipped the mold of the sword under the pipe where the liquid would pour in and shape the blade. Lastly, he put in more ore and watched as it repeated the process that the hilt had undergone before it all.

It was a process that would take hours so why Aeacus waited, he splayed out the tools that he would use for forging the sword including the material he's use to make a new hilt. Silken cloth for soft contact between the metal and the hands, latex leather for a better grip, and the crest as a blade-guard. All these things would be used to make the hilt of the blade and to the side was the hammer that he would use to strengthen the blade as well as the cleaning and oiling kit for when it was finished. Last but not least, the adagent green crystals that he would use to augment the blade stood to the side.

Deciding that there was no reason why he couldn't do it now, he took the crystals and the hammer then proceeded to pound the crystals into dust. If anything was going to give the Sword its power, it would be the dust of these crystals, stained with his blood before they sprinkled the ore. Snapping his fingers, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten the dagger on his utility belt and unsheathed it to prepare it for the purpose it was destined for: to cut into Aeacus' hand. Paying attention back to the mold again, he saw that the blade was almost a fourth of the way completed and smiled.

While he waited on the rest, he decided it would be best to practice his martial arts while waiting for the rest of the mold to finish. It would be a while as the ore was easy to melt but took a long time when melted in great quantity as was needed to make a sword. As he positioned himself to begin the training and stretched to warm up, he sensed the blade coming to life. _Judging by the rate at which the ore is accumulating, it'll likely take me two years to complete and ready this_ Aeacus thought silently.

**For eight years, Minos** had tolerated the fighting with the Followers of Ashla and the lack of his brother's presence on the field. And ever since he met Daegon Lok on the field of combat, five years ago, the man had become a thorn in his side that needed removing. Now, Daegon challenged Minos again as he had in every one of the innumerable duels that two of them had. "It's been a month since we last fought, are you getting exhausted from all this fighting, Daegon?" Minos asked mockingly.

"No more than you are," Daegon snapped. "Then let us break the series of draws we have and settle the score forevermore!" Minos exclaimed, attacking right after. Daegon stood on a defensive stance in order to intercept the power of Minos' blows, power that would have thrown off anyone else. "You know what your problem is, Minos?" Daegon asked.

"Surprise me," Minos answered. "You're becoming too predictable, you used this offense last year at the Pass of Kaleth. Do you not recall?" Daegon mocked. Minos did recall but didn't want to give Daegon the satisfaction of knowing that he did though his face accidentally gave it away.

The battle they fought at the Pass of Kaleth had seen the most casualties on the part of the Followers of Ashla in the entire battle. Of course, the Ashla Followers would fight back at the Horranth Mountains where the refugees that didn't take part were being kept, precisely one month after Kaleth. In both incidents, Daegon and Minos would fight so fiercely that they were both very severely wounded. It took weeks for them to heal after both duels but when they did, they were back with a vengeance and seeking to kill each other and settle the unsettled scores forever.

"Or maybe I'm just saving my best material for when I understood your techniques as best I could," Minos warned him. "And why the hell would you think that?" Daegon asked. "Tell me, have you ever seen the likes of this before?" Minos replied. Then he surprised the older Je'daii warrior with an offense that was random, frantic, and bloodthirsty.

In that burst, Daegon was forced to give up a lot of ground to Minos and had to admit that he had not anticipated this. "Unrefined, amateurish, sloppy but a surprise nonetheless," Daegon said after the initial onslaught. "You dare call something as glorious as that unrefined, amateurish, and sloppy after bearing witness to its power!?" Minos demanded. "In that burst, you traded all your defense for pure offensive power.

"I, for one, prefer to go by the philosophy of defend then quickly counterattack whenever I'm engaging an opponent. This way, no matter how much I have to defend, I can still strike back when my enemy is through. No doubt, you used the same philosophy to beat Master Seti when you took the Ring from him. The man's acrobatics and agile attacks could not be overcome in any other way, to my knowledge," Daegon explained.

He proved his point with his retaliation after his long period of defense which forced Minos to retreat quite a bit though not as much as Daegon had done earlier. During this whole time, Minos focused on pure defense against Daegon's shift to pure physical prowess and power. "Pretty neat, huh? It's the style I used during my days fighting alongside Force Hound Xesh though I'm not exactly proud of those days now," Daegon said when he was through.

"Not quite so neat as this!" Minos replied. Then he lunged with a similar aggression to what he had earlier only a little more basic as though he were using a tutorial form taken to the extreme. Daegon defended once more but combined with acrobatics and agile strokes. Then Minos observed an interesting switch: Daegon went from acrobatic and agile to precise and methodical instantly.

However, Minos also made a switch from aggressive and reckless to a combination of agile, strong, and defensive. He deflected some blows and through in a mixture of agile spins and strong slashes upon the Je'daii warrior before him. The two of them would continue switching styles until at last, they were back to square one: Daegon defending and countering, Minos purely offending. It was after several minutes of this that Daegon was caught off guard by Minos using an old spell.

He fueled his sword with defensive power that deflected Daegon's blow with enough force to send him cartwheeling into the air and landing on his back hard. Then Minos successfully launched himself into the air and pinned Daegon beneath his feet. Using the Force, Minos wrenched Daegon's blade from his hand and put it into one of his own before pointing both their sharp tips at his throat. "And now I will destroy you, Daegon Lok as I destroyed Seti before you!" Minos exclaimed.

Several warriors of Ashla attempted to intervene and stop Minos before he could kill Daegon but they were all held back by warriors of Bogan. "Don't I get a few last words?" Daegon asked. Minos shrugged and urged him to speak before he had a change of heart. "When your brother finishes the weapon he's forging and puts you on the slab, I promise you'll regret all you've done," he said.

"Is that all you have to say, Daegon?" Minos inquired. "Yep, feel free to kill me now if you like," Daegon said, nodding. Minos promised that he would and raised both blades to deliver punishing blows to Daegon Lok's throat. Warriors of Ashla continued their frantic attempts to intervene and save Daegon only for the Je'daii to order them to save themselves if they could rather than him.

_I am a lost cause now anyway_ Daegon added to himself silently. Then the blows came and Minos sliced into Daegon's windpipe whilst severing blood flow to his head simultaneously. Daegon Lok, son of a line of Je'daii warriors, died within an instant of receiving his death-sentence from Minos. "Now, at last, I have defeated the most powerful of all the Followers of Ashla!

"Who now can deny my claim to eternity?" Minos asked as he stood triumphantly above Daegon's corpse. "Your brother can!" a warrior shouted back. Then another Ashla Follower surprised Minos by Force Pushing him off the body of Daegon Lok which inspired the rest to fight for it. "Even as my enemy lies dead, how could they possibly desire to defend him?" Minos demanded.

"I don't know Master but I do know that it's safe to say that now is the time for you to get out of here. It won't be long before those Je'daii scum break through our defenses and take the body. You don't want them to take you as well, do you?" fellow Follower Nero asked him. As Minos shook his head no, Nero and another nameless Follower carried Minos from the field whilst a line was held.

By the time it fell, Minos was already too far away for the Followers of Ashla to do anything other than retrieve the body of their fallen comrade. They even managed to retrieve his sword which Minos had discarded after being Force-Pushed off the corpse of his enemy. A stretcher was prepared and Daegon Lok was carried back to the mountains that he had once defended for a proper funeral. It was the least the Order could do for a man who had redeemed his honor in their eyes, after all.

**Eight years came and** went but Belle had nurtured and raised her son by Rhadamanthus in the mountains. Though not the most ideal place for a child to begin their existence, she was glad that she had a chance to be with him rather intimately. He showed no signs of Force-attunement, which was probably a good thing considering that his father's brother was the man leading the Followers of Bogan. "You keep relaxing on the subject of that boy on venturing in the mountains and I'll intervene!" her father warned.

"Father, when are you going to learn that he's better off exercising his meals and getting to know people while he's here than becoming a porkie pig like you?" Belle asked, giggling. "How dare you insult me!" he snapped. "It's true: with a belly like yours, I sometimes wonder if my mother really bore me in her stomach," Belle joked, smiling. "Just get him in here at night, it's not safe with the Followers of Bogan out and about at that time," he demanded.

"Of course father, you really think I haven't warned him about his boundaries?" she asked. "Well, ever since we brought him, you've been more lax than is normal of anyone," he answered. "These aren't exactly normal times, father. Did you think the Despot War was going to be a picnic when we had to evacuate before it began?" she countered.

He shut up at that point, knowing that if he admitted what he had thought of that would mean humiliating himself which was for the better. "Ah, speak of the devil, here comes my little Raphael now!" she exclaimed. "Mommy, mommy, check out what a Je'daii Ranger gave me!" Raphael shouted, holding a vial filled with medicinal liquid for wounds. "Did you con him out of it?" she asked.

"Of course not, he was so appreciative of my help when we went hunting that he gave it to me in gratitude!" he answered. "He went hunting with men!?" Belle's father demanded. "Of course, I make sure that a Ranger is watching him though so he doesn't get seriously hurt," Belle admitted. "It isn't right for a boy of his statue to be doing that gross, disgusting thing to get food!" Belle's father stated.

_You really are a pompous old windbag, aren't you? No wonder why mother despised you when she was alive_ Belle thought but didn't say. Aloud, she shook her head and thanked Raphael for handing it over to her. "Did he have anything else to give or was that it?" she inquired.

"Well, that's it as far as gifts unless you want to count an invitation for all three of us to come to tonight's grand feast! He told me that we're celebrating another Ashla victory today despite the price paid for it," the child explained. "Sounds good, we'll most definitely attend," Belle's father commanded. "Yes, Raphael and I will attend but someone needs to stay and keep the campfire alive," Belle replied.

Grumbling, her father went into the tent to get the material he would need and Belle asked her son if he would lead her to the location of the feast. "It's not happening yet, he also told me that we're holding a funeral for the death of Daegon Lok," Raphael admitted. _Daegon is dead? Minos finally got him?_ Belle asked herself quietly.

Sure enough, Raphael spotted the procession that carried the brave warrior on a stretcher throughout the entire camp. Several of the elders looked on as though glad to be rid of the former dreamer of Bogan but several of the younger people grieved for a fallen hero. As it was meant to be for the poor man Belle told herself as her son pulled on her arm. Whilst the procession continued along, Belle's mind began to wander and think of Aeacus.

She still very much loved him and had to admit that she saw a little bit of him in her own son. When they had grown up together, Aeacus was a very inquisitive and curious young boy who sometimes got into trouble with Belle's father though he was saved by Seti or Tut. _Are you still alive on the moon of Bogan, Aeacus? Or will you come back only to meet a similar fate to Daegon here?_ she asked herself grimly.

"Momma, what's wrong? You're crying and your hand is shaking," Raphael asked. "Is it? I'm so sorry," she answered.

"Is it Uncle Aeacus?" he inquired. "You know me too well," she admitted. "Why do you love him when you had me from another man?" he continued. Giggling, she had to admit that she sometimes did find it strange that Rhadamanthus was Raphael's father and not Aeacus.

"Well son, love is a very curious thing in terms of how it works. I loved your father too but not in the same way that I loved Aeacus and your father returned that same sort of love to me, most days. Your father and I loved each other more like siblings or really good friends would love each other but we knew that we had to conceive a son and heir to your grandfather's fortunes," she began. She knew that she was going to have to lie about the true circumstances of Raphael's conception but she did it.

"So we had you in order to please your grandfather, from both families, but he didn't mind me having a heart for your uncle," Belle said. It was only partly true as to why Raphael had to be conceived but it was better not to mention that Rhadamanthus had been under the influence of the Ring at the time. Nevertheless, it was indeed true that her husband didn't mind her having a heart for Aeacus even if she couldn't divorce Rhadamanthus and marry Aeacus instead.

"But why didn't you go with Aeacus even on the matter of having me if you loved him so much?" Raphael inquired. "I couldn't, the laws of Tython forbid me from ever leaving the side of my selected husband. Besides, your father wasn't a bad person, he was just blinded by jealousy of his brothers for their ability to become Je'daii while he couldn't," Belle explained. She did admit that he had been jealous and it was often her who soothed his raging tempers from fits of jealousy for his brothers.

_If only he could see what has become of Minos and Aeacus now, maybe he'll be glad he wasn't attuned to the Force_ Belle said to herself quietly. "Well then, someone needs to do something about the law because it's stupid," Raphael said directly. Belle laughed, admitting that she did scorn the law against a woman having the right to divorce her husband and vice versa. "Not all laws are stupid or bad, without Order we would be no better than the Followers of Bogan that we hide from," she said.

"I know, I just think that one in particular is stupid," he said. "So do I, my boy. And maybe someday, someone in power will think the same as you do and do something about it," she replied. "How long are we gonna wait before that happens?" he demanded.

"We'll wait as long as we have to and if you and I don't live to enjoy it then those who succeed us will. Do not lose hope, your uncle Aeacus will return and avenge all the bloodshed and death we've dealt with down here," she promised. _I just hope it's soon_ she thought to herself quietly.

After that, they didn't speak again as they watched the procession for Daegon's funeral and heard the speech recited in his honor. When all that was said and done with Daegon's cremation ending the funeral festivities, the feast to celebrate the victory that the man had given with his life began. Throughout all that night, Belle and Raphael danced with the populace that normally would have been banned to them by her father and her aristocratic status. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever done since the days she would watch these dances with her husband and his brothers.

**"Even as I plunged** two blades into his throat, Daegon still held hope for my brother! How in the universe is this possible!?" Minos demanded. "I don't know sir, maybe Aeacus is really forging the weapon that they say he's making," Nero suggested. "But what would be the point of spending all that time up there even for that?" Minos asked.

"I don't know but perhaps I can take two scouts to the moon of Bogan and investigate the rumors. Better to know the truth and act accordingly than to keep fighting like a bunch of blinded animals," Nero answered. "Yes, take two of the guards with you and get to the bottom of these rumors! If you don't come back in a week, I'll assume that there may yet be some truth to the rumor but otherwise I will await what you have to say," Minos ordered.

"Yes Master, we will enlighten to the truth regardless. Hail the power of Bogan!" Nero exclaimed before turning to leave. _He will select his volunteers and go to find and kill my brother! We will end the hopes of the Followers of Ashla and win this war for all time!_ Minos vowed silently. _Don't be so certain of that: even now, the ranks of Bogan begin to divide as a result of the longevity of this war whilst the Followers of Ashla remain united._

_Unless Nero and his volunteers return, I have a feeling that it won't be long before insubordination to your rule runs through the camps of Bogan_ the Ring warned. _I will crush any such insubordination and ensure my rule_! Minos hissed. _Be careful how you act in subordination does come up, division in our ranks is the last thing we need now_ the Ring replied calmly.

"Damn Aeacus to the foulest hellfires of Bogan! Maybe this was what he was counting on: the desire for individualist identity in Bogan dividing its Followers against one another!" Minos shouted. _Your arrogance and your lust for your brother's blood on your sword blinds you to the truth_ the Ring said. "So he really is forging a weapon that will destroy us all?" Minos asked it.

_What do you think, you moron? There's a reason I chose you as my next host over him!_ the Ring answered. "No, it can't be!" Minos exclaimed. No one heard him outside of his tent as Nero had selected the two guards that might have heard him.

However, Minos didn't doubt that it was only a matter of time before dissent challenged the common goal of the Followers of Bogan. But of all the times that this could have happened, why eight years after the beginning of the conflict? Did it coincide with the doom of the Bogan as he feared or not?


	31. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Having meditated after eating her desserts and consumed her Jawa juice, Cassandra had continued her mother's story only to remain awed as ever. Even back in the days of the Force Wars, those who chose the Dark Side operated better in few or one than as legion. Smiling, she was glad she remembered what her mother had told her about the Legions of Lettow before her death. _The Legions were the closest thing to a unified Force that the Dark Side could ever hope for_ she thought.

Another knock on her door persuaded her to pause the recording once again and go answer the door. To her surprise, it was Jaina as opposed to Leia this time and immediately, Cassandra asked what it was that she wished. "Just to know what's going on in here, you never tell me anything but you always tell my mom," Jaina teased. "Sorry about that, come on in," Cassandra offered.

Jaina was initially taken aback by the life-sized hologram of Cassandra's mother Arden Lyn filling the open space of Cassandra's room but Cassandra assured her it was alright. "It's just a recording that my mother left me before she died. Everything you want to know about the history of the galaxy during and after the Rakata Infinite Empire is right here, in the palm of my hand," she added. "So your mother was also a nut for history?  
"That explains where you get it from," Jaina joked. "Yes it does and if you're interested, you're welcome to listen in though you have missed a huge portion of it. But I suppose that's alright since you prefer to be around for the explosion when it's about to happen than see it escalate," Cassandra replied. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jaina asked.

"That you've inherited your father's desire for action rather than diplomacy more than you've inherited vice versa from your mother. Doesn't mean you aren't a good peacekeeper when your brother Jacen is annoying the living daylights out of me and all I want to do is strangle him," Cassandra replied. Jaina giggled, an admission that even though she wouldn't boast she could've done it very easily. Without her, Cassandra would have strangled Jacen like a hangman's noose many times over for the simple fact that he was getting on her nerves.

"So where are we at in terms of the knowledge of the once-living encyclopedia that gave birth to you?" Jaina asked after giggling. "Well, we're reaching the events of the end of the Force Wars which was the name for the first-ever recorded conflict between Light and Dark," Cassandra answered. "But weren't there conflicts before it that were like that?" Jaina inquired. "I suppose the Despot War could count but that's not the subject of today's history lesson.  
"There's also the conflict that the Rakata had with the Kwa, the beings that gave them their technology, which is even older than the Despot War itself," Cassandra explained. "The Kwa?" Jaina asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Another time and another place, it's kinda complicated to explain now but sit down and enjoy the show my mother's got now," Cassandra offered. "I think I'll just do that," Jaina replied as she sat next to her best friend, who continued Arden's lecture happily.

**Practicing his martial arts** as a blessing for the sword, Aeacus sensed three strange auras that he knew were not allies of his. _Minos has sent minions to investigate rumors of my forging of the sword, eh? Very well, I'll give them a surprise to send right back to him_ he thought with a smile. Readying the dagger that he originally designed for use in cutting his hand, he waited until he could see the trio of Bogan Followers sent to assassinate him to arrive.

However, much to his surprise, he saw only two and both of them wielded double-sided swords. Despite his disappointment at seeing only these two, he hatched up a plan that was sure to work since he knew his dagger alone was unlikely to help him kill them all. Lunging for them, he caught one of them off guard and severed a blade off the long, staff-like hilt of the warrior's weapon. Replacing the dagger in its scabbard, Aeacus took the new weapon and used it against its former owner.

The other Follower of Bogan came to the aid of his friend and initially, it looked as though their jabs and stabs at Aeacus would be enough to overwhelm him. But when they changed to overhead slashes and underhand twirls of their blades, Aeacus began gaining an upper hand. He even managed to separate the duo from fighting together and target the warrior he had stolen his blade from. However, he almost got himself impaled by only paying attention to that man as the other made his move.

Jumping up the side of a rocky hill behind them, the man bounced back down and made to pin Aeacus between the shoulder blades in a single, clean stroke. Instead, Aeacus turned just in time to see him, cut the blade aimed at him from the staff it was attached to, and use in unison with the one he had. Now, both members of the duo were reduced to using only one side while Aeacus had their extra blades and it was here that Aeacus proved himself a true case of extraordinary swordplay. Holding off the duo with ease as they resumed their first attack, Aeacus patiently waited for an opening.

An opening that came up in the form of them stabbing together with all their might, only to have their blow deflected despite it almost sending Aeacus off his feet. But rather than letting that occur, Aeacus rose back up and slung his blades at their throats, successfully lodging his blades into them. After a few seconds, he called them back into his hands with the Force and decided to search for the third individual he had sensed earlier. However, the third individual would find him sooner than he had anticipated.

"Well done, Aeacus and for once, the rumors are true: you are forging a weapon aimed at destroying us," the man said. "Nero, so you did join my brother's vain cause after all," Aeacus replied. "Don't be surprised, my faith in the Je'daii way was always weak and when Minos showed that there was another way I was more than willing to take it. This was especially true after I was banished for my fascination with Ashla and asked to contemplate Bogan on the moon named after the Light I loved.

"But no worries, after I kill you, I'll destroy this weapon and your equipment thus ensuring that this weapon never sees the light of day," Nero promised. "Not if I destroy you first," Aeacus snapped. After that, they clashed blades with Nero initially surprising Aeacus by forcing him on the defensive via a series of strokes and slashes fueled purely by physical power. However, Aeacus gained an advantage over this when he jumped over Aeacus and unleashed a barrage of agile twirls and stabs at him.

"That's the seventeenth mold in my entire time here. The weather took turns that destroyed the first twelve and four more were done in by my own incompetence. I'll not let you destroy this one and seal the fate of the Followers of Ashla without a fight!" he vowed. "That's precisely what I'm counting on," Nero countered with a hungry grin.

Then their duel continued with fluctuations between Aeacus having the edge with his new and surprising use of two blades and Nero having it with sheer power in his one blade and bloodthirst alone. It was during one of these instances where Nero had the upper hand that he roundhouse kicked Aeacus in the chest and nearly knocked the blades out of his enemy's hand. "Minos was right about you, you never really were one for the use of blades except maybe for paired blades," Nero mocked. But Aeacus ignored it and simply positioned one blade backwards to intercept Nero's next move.

When Nero made to chop Aeacus' head clean off, Aeacus struck at the last possible moment by deflecting the blow with his backward blade and using the other one to gut his enemy. Combining the Force into his attack, he pushed Nero against a nearby wall, the impact blowing out air from Nero. Then, while the Follower of Bogan recovered his breath, Aeacus struck again by pinning Nero's wrists with both of the blades he had borrowed from the duo he fought earlier. "Mercy, a Je'daii does not kill in cold blood!" Nero begged, calling to part of the Je'daii Code.

"You're right but a Je'daii does kill in self-defense or the defense of someone else. You invaded my territory, threatened to kill me, and destroy all hopes for Ashla to triumph. So I won't be killing you in cold blood, so much as in defense of the ideals of the Order and of myself," Aeacus replied. Then he called Nero's blade to his hand with the Force while the poor soul remained pinned by his wrists.

Knowing he would likely not survive the next blow to come, Nero pulled back and used his feet to intercept Aeacus' stab to the space between his chest and throat. For several minutes, they wrestled for control until Nero was finally able to push Aeacus away from him. After that, he began to wiggle his way out of the pin that Aeacus put him in earlier though before he was free, the blade impaled him. "How is it possible for you to spring back and stab me so soon after being pushed off?" Nero demanded as he bled to death.

"I was just smart in calculating how much of the blade I allowed you to grab with your feet. It was only a matter of dodging the pommel as it came back at my face after that which was very simple. Maybe I'm not as skilled a fighter as my brother but I win my fights through wits and cunning as opposed to sheer swordplay alone," Aeacus replied. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered how it was possible for Nero to keep talking but he remembered he hadn't actually stabbed him in the throat.

Though it would probably be painful to do, Nero could continue to talk to Aeacus so long as he was alive and had strength to breathe. However, it also wouldn't be long before Nero himself would perish from the shock of the blow as well as the bleeding he would sustain. Aeacus didn't even want him to wait that long, pitying his present state and pushing the blade deeper into Nero via his foot. This would end Nero's life a little quicker than the original blow would have, freeing Aeacus' time elsewhere.

_How did even the mightiest of the Ashla come so low as to kill even in the name of justice? Isn't the way of the Light not to kill but to let live, where possible?_ Aeacus asked himself. However, he shook his head and reminded himself that Nero had promised to destroy the sword after killing him and seal the fate of the Followers of Ashla in favor of Minos' blind ambition. That made Nero too dangerous to be left alive and when he did die, Aeacus piled the bodies and burned them all.

A few hours later, he returned to check on the sword to see if it was ready for the addition of the powdered adagent crystals and his blood. He was pleased to see that though the mold was complete, it had not yet solidified which allowed him just enough time to add those ingredients. Producing the dagger he had sheathed earlier, he wrapped his left hand tightly around the sharpened blade and yanked it through his hand hard enough to cut and make him bleed. Opening his hand, he was additionally happy to see his hand and fingers bleed which signalled the next stage's beginning.

Producing the powder from a pouch he had designed for it early on, he poured all the powder into his bleeding hand and recited an incantation that would transfer a fourth of his soul into it. Holding the powder and letting his blood sink into it, he sensed that sacrificed fourth of his life force ebbing. He could just feel that he would never recover those lost years and that lost power but it didn't matter. All that mattered was giving this sword the power to triumph over evil Bogan and save Tython's people.

And as he slowly sprinkled the powder over he watched as the mold of the sword took on a green fire that burned into its surface and down into its core. Aeacus knew he would never recover that lost portion of his soul but if all was well, he wouldn't need to worry about it. _A great power like this will demand a price that may be too great for me to pay except with my life_ he thought grimly. Another few minutes passed after that burst of green flame and the sword solidified enough for the real smithwork to begin.

**For Minos, time nearly** ceased to be of essence until he assigned Nero the mission to investigate the rumors circulating on Aeacus' stay on the moon of Bogan. However, now that the assignment had been given, the eight years of warfare were finally catching up to him. Even his recent victory over Daegon Lok seemed to be overshadowed by the fear of Aeacus returning and putting an end to him. _What is it about my brother that frightens me now more than any other time in my life?_ Minos demanded to himself quietly.

For as long as he remembered, Aeacus had always been a sucker for Minos pushing him aside whenever he was on Tython. It would sometimes get so bad that it was a good thing that Tut and Aeacus were frequently assigned missions offworld by order of the Council. Minos knew he didn't need to fear Aeacus fighting back because even when he did, Minos would prove himself a better warrior. But even with all that said and done, Aeacus had the one thing that Minos never seemed to quite grasp even with his sheltered existence and extensive understanding of the Je'daii Code: discipline.

Even if Minos was better than him elsewhere, Aeacus always had him trumped whenever it came to military strategy and keeping a cool head in many situations. Where Minos would have used his superior skill to wreak havoc and destruction to the Rakata, Aeacus would be pondering a better idea. Instead of mindless destruction, Aeacus would first ponder diplomacy then switch over to finding a means to end the fighting with as little bloodshed as possible. He would only turn to the destruction that Minos seemed to favor when all else failed and fountains of bloodshed could not be avoided at all.

If there was anything that had made Minos jealous of his brother other than the Council's favoritism of Aeacus' strength of mind over Minos' strength of matter, Minos hadn't found it yet. However, as if to provoke his jealousy further, now here Aeacus was on the moon of Bogan, calculating a means to bring a quick and decisive end to the war. If Nero didn't stop Aeacus from completing his weapon or proved that the rumors were not true, Minos knew the fires of dissent would be lit. Worst of all, someone would challenge him for the right to wield the Ring and he would not be able to deny it.

Already, he could think of seventeen different warriors who might have the stomach to challenge his skill which was a sign that proved the existence of the dissent all the more. _Soon, one of those rapscallions will challenge me and I will have to kill them to prove my strength. Oh, damn Aeacus to the black fires of Bogan, he sure is putting my warriors on edge_ he thought grimly. _That is where the desire for individuality fails a servant of the Darkness_ the Ring said.

"Silent when I need you yet you intrude into my head when I'm worrying about what to do about my brother and his continued existence. What do you mean this is where the desire for individuality fails a servant of Bogan?" Minos asked. _Unlike those who choose the path of Ashla or even the Balance of the Je'daii Order, the path of Bogan demands loneliness_

_As a result, those who serve it should never combine in great numbers for too long even if they are indeed bound by a common purpose. Because the lone wolf attitude of all who follow Bogan's path will eventually blind their ability to collaborate with others. If Aeacus does not bring his new blade and complete your destruction, this weakness will surely do the job. It has before and it will do it again with you and later, with the Rakata_ the Ring answered.

"So that's why you abandoned Xesh when he was captured? Because it was an opportunity for you to leave the Empire before it would collapse?" Minos inquired. _Precisely why I left it: though the plague that haunts them now is deadly, it is not even the worst of what's to come_the Ring said. Minos smiled for the Ring had confirmed that even if he was not the one to bring it down, the Rakata Empire would be doomed to destruction nonetheless.

At last, its hold over the galaxy would end and even if Minos were not around, he only prayed that a descendant of his would live to spit on their faces and laugh. _But do not get too cocky just because you know the Empire will be brought to an end regardless of your actions now. Keep your mind focused on the here and now, put down any challenges made, and keep us united. A leader is needed in order to ensure the continuation of this war for at least another year_ it said.

"Of course, pride goeth before the fall of he who envelopes himself in its arms. But if I am doomed to fall because of pride, then allow me to fall honorably," he replied. You know nothing of honor yet, that I promise you it warned him. "Lord Minos, how long should I announce a wait on Nero before we declare him dead and the rumors true?" Peleus asked, intruding into Minos' tent.

"Give him until the ninth anniversary of the day that the war began, two weeks will be more than plenty of time for him to complete the task and come back," Minos answered, grouchily. "Yes Master and further news, if you would permit me," Peleus requested. "Don't tell me, someone is wanting to challenge me to a duel," Minos interrupted. "Yes Master and it's... Atlas," Peleus admitted.

"Very well, tell him I'll meet him in the camp square at dawn. If he wins, the Ring will transfer itself unto him and he will lead the Followers of Bogan. But if he loses then it's off with his head right then and there," Minos ordered. "With due respect Master, he is asking if you would come and face him now if possible," Peleus countered.

"He is, is he? Very well then, change my first orders to suit the time of his death. I want to make sure that he understands very clearly what he's getting into," Minos replied. "Yes Master," Peleus said.

"Is there anything else you wish me to know before I go to fight him?" Minos asked. "No sir, nothing at all," Peleus answered. "Very well then and since we're at it now, spare the announcement of Nero's time limit until after this is over. That way I have something to keep us tied together even after I've defeated Atlas," Minos ordered.

Peleus bowed and trotted off to find a seat for himself near the camp square in preparation of the duel. Minos himself was ready fairly soon since the Ring rejuvenated everything about him and he made his way into the town square, greeted by the cheer of his loyalists. He was also greeted, unfortunate as it was, with the cheer of those who sided with Atlas for this challenge. "Are the bets made?" Peleus asked as soon as Minos and Atlas both entered the ring.

"Today your reign of cowardice ends and my reign of strength begins!" Atlas shouted, sword held proudly in front of him. "Tell me Atlas, do you define strength by the swing of your sword or by the thrust of your manhood into a woman's flower?" Minos mocked. Several of the men in camp laughed and Atlas' temper, easy as it was, soured too rapidly for his own good. Stupidly, the more gigantic man jabbed with his sword in a downward strike to Minos' chest that would've pierced his heart.

But instead, Minos simply jumped out of the way at the last possible moment and the sword hit the dirt beneath his feet. And seconds before Atlas could pull his sword back out, Minos was already running up the flat side of the blade and jumping off at the hilt. Along the way, he positioned his own blade to strike a solid, severing blow to Atlas' throat before landing on his feet behind him. But before anything else happened, Minos produced his scabbard and slowly sheathed his sword.

When he was at the last couple of inches, he held it there, time seeming to pause as the audience from both sides looked on in both fear and awe. Then Minos slammed it back in and Atlas' head popped off his body like a daisy head off the stem of the flower. The rest of the giant man's decapitated body fell onto its back and dozens of Followers of Bogan raced to pick up both. "Looks like I'm still the ultimate wielder of Bogan, after all.

"First order of business, Nero will have until the anniversary of the war's start to return. If he does not, we continue without him and try to destroy the enemy before my brother returns. We will act in accordance to that or what he says in the event that he does return," Minos declared. All the Followers of Bogan bowed before him and he knew that none would ever doubt his power again.


	32. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aeacus knew he didn't have much time after Nero's arrival on the moon of Bogan so he was quick about bringing out the hammer to begin the final stage of the sword's creation. Already, he could sense the result of his sacrifice to the sword swelling within every molecule of the weapon. _It's not even ready for combat and already, it feels like it's taking on a life of its own_ Aeacus thought proudly. Slamming the hammer down again and again, he felt the strength of the sword growing as though every slam of the hammer upon the hot metal brought with it strength to rejuvenate him as well.

It was this point, this feeling, that Seti taught him to strive for whenever he created a sword for use in combat. This feeling of power and control was the reason why all Je'daii were required to forge their own sword. After all, how could you feel your own power in the blade if it was forged by someone else? As the hammer continued to fall on the blade and Aeacus kept track of the strength he was giving, he could have sworn that he sensed a disturbance in the Force.

It felt as though Minos was on the move again, fighting someone that had dared to challenge him. Aeacus knew this because he had sensed all the duels Minos had had with Daegon Lok and was hit hard by the death of the latter warrior. Saddened by the reminder, Aeacus continued to slam the hammer and almost made the blade too stiff and rigid for him to use. However, he stopped just before that could happen and decided to cool the blade with the barrel of water he had while he could.

The steam that resulted hissed to life and beckoned him to pull the cooled product out of the barrel before the water boiled low enough. However, that was just what Aeacus wanted and he waited until he finally cooled it down so much as to cause the steam to die down completely. After he pulled it out, he smiled at the cooled product and sensed that it was just the right rigidity for use. He also saw that the green glow of the adagent crystals was appearing with no signs of his blood.

Nonetheless, he sensed the power that he had given it coursed within it all the same which made it of no consequence to him if there were no traces of his blood. _My blood and my soul are imbued into the blade as much as the powdered crystals I sprinkled onto the liquid mold_Aeacus thought. Smirking, he was glad to see that was the case and decided it was time to get out the cleaning kit so that it had the classic shine of all Je'daii katanas. First, the oil so that the metal appeared less gritty and more like a pristine blade to be wielded against the forces of darkness.

This would also brighten the glow until it had the classic gleam of green or blue, depending on the color of the crystals used to forge the swords. Once this was established, Aeacus proceeded to oil the blade until it also had the shine that any sword would have when oiled and cleaned. Pulling out the powder-drum that everyone used, he lightly tapped the full length of the blade until it was perfect. Then the finishing touches were made with the leather being first to go around the length of the hilt.

Once he ensured that it was tight and secured down to the metal round ball at the pommel, he began tying the silk that would soften the grip more than the leather could. Realizing what he needed to do in order to secure the silk, he removed the metal pommel and wrapped the silk around the bottom. After that, he used the pommel to tighten and seal the knots together which he reminded himself should have been done after the silk was applied and not before. Beholding the sight of the near-finished weapon, he was pleased to see that it also wouldn't need all that much sharpening.

Though the sharpening was the final step to completing the sword, Aeacus sensed that not much would be needed for this new weapon. Like his mind, it was always ready for combat, always ready to fight and defend the ideals of the Order in the name of all that he loved. Enthusiastic that the blade was already almost finished, he placed it on the wheel and began pedaling to sharpen it. Sliding the blade left and right, Aeacus felt as the blade became increasingly refined and ready for use in combat.

He felt every moment of the blade's awakening as he hastened its desire for the taste of Bogan-infected blood. After just two hours, he felt that it was just sharp enough to deliver a deathly blow to even the anvil that had helped forge it. Then it occurred to him that the anvil on which the sword was forged was often the one to be used for testing the sharpness of the blade. Carefully and with the finesse of a trained Je'daii warrior, he proportioned his sword so that the cutting edge was used.

Then quickly and with great precision, he rose up the blade then brought it back down to cut through the anvil like scissors through paper. The blade also continued to slice through the table with the same ease, a sure sign that the Sword of Ashla was now ready for combat. "A blade forged by a beacon of Ashla for the purpose of destroying all who use Bogan. This blade, this Sword of Ashla, shall now go to Tython with its Master," Aeacus thought aloud.

Sheathing the sword for the first time in its existence, Aeacus marched to the ship that he had used to get here. Beside it were the burned remains of the ship that Nero and the two other Followers of Bogan had used to pursue him. But something held him back, something that compelled him to stay and continue to contemplate Ashla when he knew he had to get going now that the weapon was made. Was it because he was the only source of light in this darkened moon and if he left, it would once again be shrouded in pitch-black darkness?

Could it have been because he was so used to being shrouded in darkness and seeing how bright he was that he was worried about looking dim when he arrived on Tython? Whatever the case, he knew only one thing for certain: that it was time to say goodbye to Bogan and its sheltering shadow. It was time to go back to Tython and serve the purpose for which the Sword of Ashla had been forged, to end the Force Wars being fought there forever. "Goodbye Bogan though it pains me to say it, I'm glad I had your shadows to protect me from my brother until Nero and his goons came," he said.

After that, he turned back into his ship and marched right up the ramp to prepare for takeoff. Aside from evicting the rats that had taken residence inside the ship, it wasn't much to ensure that the ship was travel-worthy after a decade of being sitting dust. Using the spare fuel he had stolen from Nero's ship, he made sure that it was enough to carry him home after dumping the old fuel. After all that was said and done, Aeacus ignited the engines and lifted the ship for takeoff back home to Tython, alas.

**Minos was surprised by** the sudden turn of events, shortly after Nero failed to return in time for the ninth anniversary of the war. When Nero failed, which served as confirmation of the truth of the rumors, the Followers of Ashla decided to head for the Rolling Hills and goad him to follow. "We cannot let those scumbags flee and cower in terror from us! They have to be made to pay for their cowardice and their dishonor against us!" Minos promised.

"But what about the refugees they've left wide open for us? Only a few Padawans and Initiates defend the local people of Tython when the Followers of Ashla are taken care of," Peleus asked. "Which is precisely why I demand that we go take care of the Followers of Ashla first then we'll return to deal with the Padawans and Initiates as well as the refugees when we return," Minos answered. "I see, we take care of the big fish first before dealing with the little ones afterward," Peleus stated.

"Precisely, the Followers of Ashla will be the grander feast than the little snacks they leave behind in the mountains," Minos said, nodding. "Very well then, I'll assemble the men. It'll take us four months to get down there and the letter is already another four months old as it is," Peleus warned. "Then another three months of fighting at most and they're finished; we'll take what remains and wipe out the people of Tython in time for the tenth anniversary of the War's start," Minos countered.

Suddenly, however, Minos and Peleus received a strong vision of the future that indicated a change of outcome. The vision was simple: Aeacus standing tall above the bodies of both Bogan and Ashla soldiers alike, holding a weapon that emitted a massive storm of emerald-colored electricity. _How, how is this possible for my brother to return?_ Minos asked himself. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Peleus asked aloud.

"That if we take any more than three to three and a half months to eliminate the Followers of Ashla, my brother may arrive in time to deliver the coup de grace for us. We need to act and quickly!" Minos answered, nodding before he spoke. Peleus made his rounds, demanding that everyone in the camps began taking down their tents and packing what few possessions they had. "This is going to be the final blow to the Followers of Ashla or to us if we fuck things up on our end!" Peleus shouted.

Minos was on his way faster than the rest of the crew but his armies followed soon enough which was a good thing. Because as soon as the army prepared for their inevitable final clash with the Followers of Bogan, Minos had a strong feeling that Aeacus had returned. What's more, he had done so with the weapon of pure Ashla energy that would destroy the Followers of Bogan forever. _Damn you brother, first you frighten me by stalling my forces now you have me retreating in terror._

_Make up your damned mind as to what you want me to be going through, you little bastard!_ Minos thought angrily. "Peleus, tell me if the men are ready for a four month trip," he said aloud. "More likely a five month trip, sorry. I forgot to calculate the fact that were several miles from the Ashla camp and so they need less time to get to the Rolling Hills," Peleus said.

"You... forgot... to tell calculate that?" Minos hissed. "I'm sorry, lord, it won't happen again," Peleus confessed. "Now there you are right and here's why," Minos said before gutting Peleus with his sword like he'd gut a fish with a hook.

The older man slumped down to the dirt and was dead almost upon hitting the ground. "Fail once and it shall be the last time that you ever do so. Someone collect this failure's body and burn him along with his possessions before we really move on," Minos ordered. When all that was said and done, Minos relaxed a little though he now lost a little bit of the element of surprise.

**"Wow, that guy Minos** was a real jerk," Jaina said. "Yes, yes he was. But then, so were most of those who followed the Dark Side's path," Cassandra agreed. "But your mother, didn't she follow its path?" Jaina asked.

"Not by original intention, no but that's how history has marked her for the rest of time," Cassandra answered glumly. "Well, this story is very interesting even if I missed all the suspenseful stuff," Jaina admitted. "Yes it is, isn't it? This is exactly why I love the histories, especially if my mother is telling the stories," Cassandra agreed.

Jaina inhaled and exhaled a more massive yawn than most of the ones that Cassandra had ever recalled her doing. "And you wonder why you're never allowed to stay up late," Cassandra stated. "It's true, I do wonder though!" Jaina exclaimed through another big yawn. "I think when you're older, you'll be looking back and wondering how naive you are being now," Cassandra promised.

When Jaina looked like she couldn't keep her head up anymore, Cassandra slumped her friend over her shoulder and carried her back to her room even using the Force to pull the doors open. Quietly and with neat efficiency, Cassandra tucked in Jaina right next to her brother Jacen with a big smile. After that was done, she kissed both their foreheads and said goodnight to them before checking on Anakin. The silence of the baby in his sleep confirmed that there was nothing wrong even after she used her telepathy to see if he was having any nightmares.

"You keep doing nursing duties for my children and you're going to end up making Winter and Threepio look sloppy," Leia warned. "I just want to help them look out for the children. You remember how close you were to losing Anakin to Palpatine and how I lost my mother to him," Cassandra said. Leia looked like that stung her a little bit and Cassandra quickly apologized, having not meant to offend her.

"No you didn't offend me, little sweetie. I just keep forgetting that you've had more to worry about in your short little life than I ever did in the entirety of my children's'," Leia replied. "That's not entirely true but I think I get your point," Cassandra said. "If you were my daughter, I'd say that you inherited Han's honesty and decisive nature," Leia admitted.

"Maybe that's why he and I are able to throw so much crap at each other and ask for seconds without a problem," Cassandra said with a smile. Leia chuckled and ruffled with Cassandra's hair a little bit. "C'mon Leia, you know that I hate it when you do that!" Cassandra teased. "All the more reason why you do it," Leia replied with a wink.

"I still got a lot of information left on the hologram of my mother but I promise to write down everything that she's said. You might find it very fascinating and maybe even a pint entertaining," Cassandra said. "How about you take a break from that for a little bit and go see Ken downstairs?" Leia asked. "Ken's here and you didn't tell me?" Cassandra replied.

"You were up in your room before he even arrived," Leia admitted. "Hm, I got a better idea though: I'll invite him up and let him in on what I've been watching. At least he won't fall asleep at this late hour as easily as Jaina did," Cassandra suggested. "Then what are you waiting for, go on!" Leia exclaimed.

Cassandra rushed down the stairs immediately after saying goodnight to Leia and kissing her cheek in return for a kiss of her own. Literally flying down the stairs, she was nearly out of breath as she saw Ken slouching on the couch and watching the holoscreen. "Ken, how good is it to see you!" Cassandra screamed as she leapt into his arms. Though she had only met him a couple times, she already trusted Ken as a compatriot that she could in which she could reside her secrets.

"Good to see you too, Cassandra. I overheard you saying that you had something interesting to show me?" Ken asked. "Yes, c'mon up. I'm just reaching the best part of the story of the true events of the Force Wars!" Cassandra answered. "I've been dying to know the truth behind the story of the Force Wars and if anyone knows then it's definitely your mother," he admitted.

Quickly, they ascended up the stairs while Cassandra pulled Ken by his arm and led her up to her room. Initially taken aback by the life-sized hologram of Arden Lyn, Ken realized that it was an artificial record that Arden had made of all her knowledge that just lacked a soul._Otherwise, your mother would have engineered the first holocron in the records_ he added silently. "So we're getting to the conclusion, eh?

"Care to bring me up to speed on everything your mother has said, so far?" he asked when they arrived. "Love to but it might be best to wait until some time when Jaina and Jacen aren't snoring next door if you know my meaning," Cassandra said, pointing a thumb to her right. "Good point, now let's get on with the grand finale of this brilliant tale your mother is telling," he said excitedly. With that said, Cassandra resumed playing the hologram and the story of the Force Wars continued once again.

**After crash-landing on Tython** on the last of the fuel of the ship, Aeacus spent nine months traveling on foot to the mountains. When he arrived, he was immediately greeted by the sight of several Initiates and Padawans as well as Belle and her son. "So this is the big strong man named Raphael, huh? Last time I saw you, you were an itty bitty little baby that I could hold in a single hand!" Aeacus stated.

"I'm not so little now, I'm taking care of Mommy and Grandpa while you are away!" Raphael replied proudly. "And you couldn't have done a finer job but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave again, real soon," Aeacus said grimly. "Is it the Followers of Bogan?" Belle asked. "I've seen their camps: they're deserted and I want to know why," Aeacus answered.

"The Masters' Council took all the Followers of Ashla and goaded Minos into following them to the Rolling Hills in the hope of finishing this forever," Belle explained. "Then that's where I gotta go next, get me your fastest Horranth steed," Aeacus said. "Won't you even take a little time to relax?" Belle asked. "I've already wasted a lot of time trying to get to these mountains already, I need to track him down now!" Aeacus replied firmly.

"Very well then, Father, get him the fastest steed. He's got the Sword of Ashla ready to destroy the Followers of Bogan," Belle asked her father. The steed was brought in a matter of a minutes and Aeacus thanked Belle for her help, apologizing for his firmness while he was at it. "You will come back, won't you?" Belle asked.

He paused, not knowing how to answer her because he did love her but he was not unwilling to let Minos continue committing the murders he was getting away with. It was a conflict of ideals that he had hoped to settle when he contemplated Ashla on the Tythan moon of Bogan. Reluctantly, he heaved a heavy breath and decided there was no other way to tell to her except straight. "Tell me Belle, would you rather have me not come back having save your life and your son's?

"Or would you rather have me come back to you in chains, having failed the task given me by the Order that protects you?" Aeacus asked. Belle took it hard and almost couldn't answer the question posed on her. Then she surprised Aeacus by jumping up on the steed and kissing him passionately like she was supposed to have done for her husband when he was alive but never did. "Just for good luck and my way of saying 'May the Force be with you'," she added with a wink.

"Thank you... my love. I will either fail and be humiliated or die victorious over the Followers of Bogan. But long live Ashla, long live the Sword that bears its name!" he exclaimed. He unsheathed the Sword of Ashla for emphasis and the crowd cheered as a means of encouraging him onward. Then he ordered his steed to head for the Rolling Hills and show him the meaning of haste.

In the meantime, Belle decided it was best to face a reprimand from her father although she was surprised by the fierce reaction. "You never did love Rhadamanthus like you love Aeacus, did you?" he asked. "I tried to but I just simply couldn't do it but luckily I had a very understanding husband. Not some ignoramus cow who forced his past three wives to suicide, my mother amongst them!" she said.

"How dare you blame your mother's dishonorable death on me!" he said. "Why not, fatass! You were the only one who hit her for no reason in the universe even in front of guests! She had more honor in her death than you will ever have in your life!" she screamed.

He made to slap her but she dodged and slugged a good, solid punch to his cheek which shattered a three teeth and chipped two more. "Rhadamanthus taught you well when you were his wife. At least he did something right," her father said. Then he spat blood on her face and retreated to his den in the mountains, humiliated that he had been defeated by his daughter in a fight.

Everyone else looked on at Belle and her son, impressed by their defiance of the standard designed for women and children. Some of the elders grumbled that Rhadamanthus had not given her proper discipline in moments of defiance. But the younger crowd secretly encouraged her onward and even began practicing her courage amongst themselves. A couple of the boys even went as far as to use pillows to make themselves look fat and have their sisters pretend to slug them.

By the time the camp had settled down, Aeacus was already several miles across the other side and headed for his final destiny. At last, after nearly ten years of divisive fighting, the conflict that would be known as the Force Wars would end by his hand. His only regret was that he couldn't love Belle.


	33. SW:FW:FiN: Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

For nine-going-on-ten months, Minos and the Followers of Bogan had been fighting the Followers of Ashla on the wide Rolling Hills. However, little progress had been made and very few casualties were taken by both sides much like the rest of the war. _How is this possible for neither side to have more than a few dozen casualties within a year of fighting?_ he asked himself silently. Shaking his head, he continued to dodge swords and sliced off heads wherever and whenever he could.

"This war has been dragging on for too long, it is time to end it now! Followers of Bogan, show no mercy, destroy any who can get under your blades!" Minos ordered. Then he himself continued to stab and decapitate wherever he could, even going as far as to pull a man into his blade and kill him. _This time, the war ends and it ends in the death of all Followers of Ashla!_ Minos vowed to himself.

_Be careful of what you even think, Minos. Remember that it is not your destiny to destroy these Followers of Ashla nor your destiny to survive your brother_ the Ring warned. _I will write my own destiny!_ Minos replied to it. Then the fighting continued and Minos raged on as he became more and more possessed by the power of the Ring.

**For two months, Aeacus** urged his Horranth steed on to the Rolling Hills were the final battle of the Force Wars would decide the fight of the Tythan people. However, when he was about three days out from the Hills, his Horranth collapsed and died of exhaustion. _You carried me quite a ways across to the Rolling Hills and I will be forever thankful_ Aeacus said to himself quietly. Then he kept on his approach to the site of the battle that his brother was waging with the remaining Followers of Ashla.

It was a three day run that saw him meditating for only six hours during that entire time, two hours for each day. But when he finally arrived to see the final battle of the Force Wars, he had to admit that he was a little disappointed in Minos. "All this just so you could hope to destroy me after dealing with the Followers of Ashla here. How low have you come, brother?" Aeacus thought aloud.

"You there! On the hills!" a Follower of Bogan shouted. "Aye, it is me: Aeacus Rath, brother of your leader Minos!" Aeacus replied, hoping he answered a few questions that would have been asked. "Aeacus... I'll destroy you and bring your head on a platter to my Master then he'll reward me with his place as leader of the Followers of Bogan!" the poor lost soul of Bogan vowed.

Knowing that he already won half the battle by means of the high ground advantage, Aeacus simply waited for the man to come close. In the meantime, he slowly withdrew the Sword of Ashla from its scabbard and absorbed threw the scabbard aside. When the soldier was close, Aeacus simply slashed him across the chest and watched as he was reduced to ash in an instant. Baffled and shocked to the point of letting his jaw drop, Aeacus knew he hadn't meant to kill that man, only maim him.

But instead, the sword had vaporized the Follower of Bogan to dust with a single blow. _Wait, I get it: the Sword targets any sign of Bogan and destroys the being who carries it. Even so much as a dash is enough to kill a man and reduce him to ash thanks to this sword_ he observed silently. "Aeacus, is that you!?" asked the familiar voice of Cala Brin.

"Yes Cala, it's me and I've got the weapon!" Aeacus answered. "Then bring it down here and help me out with defeating these Bogan-loving scum!" Cala shouted. "I've got a better idea, a means to end this war forever but I need to be as close to the center of this fighting as possible!" Aeacus said. "Okay, I'll help you get there but you're going to have to use that sword if you want to get there alive as well!" Cala warned.

"Count on that happening," Aeacus promised after climbing down the hill. After they began making their way through the Followers of Bogan, Aeacus demanded updates. "Well, as you can see by our present location, the previous sieges of the war hadn't gone well for either side. We hoped that by moving here, we could end this conflict once and for all.

"Now that you have the sword that vaporizes Bogan cultists with a single touch, I believe we stand a chance of being right!" Cala told him. "I don't sense Rajivari with us, is he dead?" Aeacus asked. "No, he's just chosen to stay with the Initiates and Padawans back in the Mountains. He left shortly after you came by them to pick up a steed from what we've heard," Cala answered.

"That explains why I sensed someone familiar taking another route back to the mountains while I came here," Aeacus said, thinking aloud. "You sure you want the center? I know that's where Minos is and I know that you're probably eager to face him but we'll be surrounded by his people!" she said. "That is precisely why I'm going in there, if I'm surrounded by Followers of Bogan then the spell I've got in mind will work even better!" he replied.

"Suit yourself, but I'm only getting you as far as I can go. If I can't make it to the center with you, even if I get you close, you're on your own," she warned. "So be it," he replied. "Just tell me what spell is it that you got in mind anyway?" she asked as she cut down Bogan Followers chasing her.

"One that will vaporize every last Follower of Bogan standing here and maybe even my brother if it's powerful enough," he answered as he vaporized Followers on his end. "Damn, a spell like that will be costly, are you sure you're ready to pay the piper?" she inquired. "More than you know," he replied. After that, they continued fighting on through the Followers of Bogan but it got too thick for Cala to continue though they were just meters short of reaching the very center of the fighting.

"This is where I leave you now! May the Force be with you!" she exclaimed. Then she turned around and started hacking down Followers of Bogan behind them once again. Aeacus silently thanked her and reduced the soldiers in his way to ash with just a few slashes of his sword. "Minos, I am here for you, brother!" Aeacus shouted.

**Something was wrong and** Minos felt it down to the very core of his black heart. He felt Followers of Bogan being reduced to ash as though they had been blasted with a furnace. Then the worst happened: he heard the voice of his brother calling out to him in the center of the fighting. At first, he refused to believe that Aeacus had truly returned from the moon of Bogan after all these years.

But when he saw Aeacus waving the sword that he had likely been forging and refining for use all this time, he knew that the doom of his people was imminent. "Impossible! Out of my way you, weakling scum!" he shouted. Then he cast a wave of destructive Force-energy with his sword that reduced Bogan and Ashla loyalists alike to ash, clearing a path to reach his brother.

"No, I will not have you use that weapon on my people any more than you have already!" Minos roared as he charged on through the fighting ranks. Running as fast as his feet could carry him, and cutting down an occasional Ashla straggler along the way, Minos reached his brother in minutes. "Aeacus, do not use that weapon, I command you!" Minos said immediately when he arrived. "And let you and your Followers of Bogan terrorize Tython as long as you like?

"I shall never listen to you or anyone who supports you again, brother. How I didn't realize the Ring had targeted you to be its next host after we defeated Rhadamanthus is beyond me," Aeacus said. "We both know that I'm the better swordsman and that I will kill you in fair combat anyway! Give me the sword and I might be persuaded to let you live!" Minos demanded.

"No, this Sword of Ashla belongs only to a Follower of Ashla and not in the hands of Bogan scum," Aeacus replied. It was then that Minos put diplomacy aside and fought his brother head-on. Compared to their previous sparring sessions, this was much shorter but much deadlier since both were aiming to kill each other.

However, Minos quickly gained the edge and proved his superior edge and how much he had refining his skills during his duels with Daegon Lok. Nonetheless, Aeacus did not once lose his grip on his weapon even as Minos kicked him and forced him on his back. "Give up brother, you have failed!" Minos commanded. "On the contrary, I've already won," Aeacus said.

Before Minos could ask him what he was talking about Aeacus used a burst of Pyrokinesis, something he rarely did though he had the capacity, and through Minos off him. While Minos struggled to recover from the surprise burst of fire, Aeacus rose up and reversed his sword grip. In this fashion, the blade was pointing up as if ready to stab someone from behind or even the ground below. "If no Follower of Bogan will repent for their actions now then they shall be destroyed!" Aeacus shouted.

The fighting stopped right there and even though Aeacus had given the Followers of Bogan a chance to repent, Minos thwarted it all. "Do not listen to him, you joined me for power and I gave it to you! He only offers you repentance so he and the Ashla scum can kill you in your sleep!" he shouted. But even without that, Aeacus had had very little hope that they actually would repent for their actions after nearly ten years of fighting against the Followers of Ashla.

Unfortunately, they confirmed this when they laughed at him and turned their blades back on the Followers of Ashla. Minos smiled and prepared to move in for the kill on his brother but Aeacus had just one final surprise. "Then you all leave me no choice: I hereby banish your souls across the fabric of space and time!" he shouted. After that, he rose his sword up to stab at the ground then plunged it into the soft soil beneath his feet with a tremble of the earth occurring upon entry.

For a few seconds, nothing happened but then suddenly green tentacles of energy began to rise to the skies and connect with the rain clouds passing over the warring factions. At first, nothing else happened save for the energy gathering in maelstrom in the clouds above and even disappearing. Then all of that energy came back in a single beam that hit on the pommel of Aeacus' sword and spread. Long tendrils of emerald-green electricity rapidly seep through the ranks of the Followers of Bogan and Minos used the power of the Ring to deflect it off him.

But so powerful was this lightning that he even sensed the spirit of the Ring being strained to control this pure Ashla energy that was ripping his soldiers' souls and scattering them across time. While their bodies reduced to ash seconds after that, Minos engulfed him in the power of the Ring of Bogan. However, as he continued to do so and as the emerald lightning spread to eventually cover half of the entire planet, he sensed the Ring's strain becoming nearly unbearable and felt it for himself. "No, I must not lose the power of the Ring now!" Minos shouted.

But his pleas were in vain as the metal of the Ring began to heat up and cook its way into his finger where it had laid all this time. Snarling in pain, Minos continued to draw upon it to sustain his barrier against the wave of pure Ashla energy that had already destroyed all his soldiers. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Followers of Ashla remained unscathed though bearing witness to Minos. However, Minos also sensed that as the souls of the Followers of Bogan were being ripped and scattered across the cosmos so too was Aeacus' soul being ripped from his body and destroyed.

_Aeacus is dying, the price of using all that power was too great on him and now it will not be long before I'm free from this misery!_ Minos exclaimed in silent cheering. But just as he was about to laugh and gloat in victory over his brother, the Ring cracked in four places and shattered. "No!" Minos shouted as he watched the hot pieces of metal fall and liquidate into the ground below. Then he shifted into relying on his own inner power before his barrier could fail and held out for several seconds.

It was all he needed to see the Ashla energy from the sword finally die down and allow the now-deceased Aeacus to slump over and roll down the hill he was standing on. The backlash of the energy dissipating was enough to shatter Minos' barrier and throw him unto his back. But he quick to get up though he was surprised to see that the red glow of his sword was now absent in the blade. "What's happened?" he asked.

"You've been disconnected from the Force, the price you pay for your own survival," said Garon Jard from behind him. "No it's not possible, I will still be powerful enough to kill you all!" Minos hissed. "Sorry Minos, much as it pains me to do so, it is you who must be executed for your actions today. We will live on to found a new Order from the ashes of the Je'daii Order that you've helped destroy," Garon told him.  
"Stay back!" Minos roared. He raised his hand and tried to call up the red electricity that he had used against Daegon several times. But unlike those other times, no lightning came and he couldn't even do so much as use telekinesis to lift pebbles either. "Your power has been stripped from you and now you must pay the final price," Garon said.

Minos panicked at that point and rose his sword to charge right at Garon in the hopes that he could still fight him. But with a shake of his head and a thrust of his blade point, Garon impaled Minos in the abdomen before he could even get in a single blow. "You are so desperate to evade death that you have delivered yourself right into its hands, all the same," Garon said. Then, not too long after Minos had let go of his own blade and let it bang on the ground, Garon yanked his own blade out.

Minos grew weak from the blow and watched as Garon Jard turned his attention to giving out orders, including the collection of Aeacus' sword and body. "We'll give him a funeral and save the sword. Its power may yet come in handy again," he added. Knowing that his brother would live on as the legend that he wanted to be, knowing that he failed his family, Minos finally faced death and failed.

**It would have been** ten years exactly to the day since the war began, had the trumpets of victory for the Followers of Ashla sounded four weeks later. As Raphael jumped from bed and raced half-naked to see the arrival of the warriors, Belle rose up slowly and dressed herself for it. After all, if Aeacus had brought them victory at the price of his life, she wanted to look gracious for his corpse. _True that he won't pay attention now that he is dead but I'd like to look beautiful for him as his body is cremated nonetheless_ Belle told herself silently.

"Mommy, mommy, look! The Followers of Ashla are coming home!" Raphael screamed when she arrived. "Yes, I see them, son. But look over there, see that stretcher they have with them?" she asked.

Raphael squinted a little but he did see the stretcher she was talking about but he was also able to tell that his uncle was the man on it. "No, no, not Uncle Aeacus!" Raphael shouted. He leapt into his mother's chest and began sobbing though he hadn't known Aeacus that long. "I know son, I will miss him too," Belle told him, trying to reassure him that she too was pained to see him gone.

As the procession marched slowly by, another boy who looked older than Raphael popped up on the opposite side of him. "What is your name, child?" Belle asked him after she noticed him. "Daniel, son of Daegon, ma'am," the boy replied. "As in the Daegon Lok who died and was brought here a while back?" Belle inquired.

"Yes ma'am, my mother was there for that funeral but took her own life soon afterward. I have been on my own since," Daniel replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, I too have lost someone dear to me and you're welcome to live with us if you wish unless you're not alone," she said. "Just me and my two younger sisters but I can barely fend for them," he admitted.

"Then bring them and yourself into my camp, my son Raphael will guide you there after the funeral of Aeacus Rath. If there's anything three children of Daegon need then it's a family," she insisted. "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," he said, smiling. When the funeral procession that included Rajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin, and Ters Serdon arrived, they asked for a volunteer to light the pyre. Immediately, Belle rose her hand and was given a torch by Rajivari to light the funeral pyre of Aeacus Rath.

"I hereby commend Aeacus Rath, son of Gilgamesh Rath and grandson of Je'daii warrior Sek'nos Rath, to the flames. May his ashes be blessed by the Force and his soul sent to the protection of us all," she said. Then she dropped the torch and simply let the fire race across the entire length of the funeral pyre that held the only man she had ever truly loved. Placing her hands on the shoulder of both her son and the boy she meant to adopt, tears fell from her eyes as she watched Aeacus' body burn.

Unbeknownst to her, however, her adoption of Daniel meant the birth of a new line of warriors as the members of Aeacus' funeral procession created a new Order from the ashes of the Je'daii. They called it the Jedi Order and declared it best if they left Tython and colonized other worlds. Since their new duties decreed that they protect those who couldn't protect themselves, they believed this essential. "Our sole presence here could be a danger to the people of Tython as there are sure to be future masters of the Dark Side who would come here to destroy us even if through you," Rajivari said.

Seven hundred and thirty years would pass after that and the children of Daniel would become important members of the new Order. As it formed, the Rakata Infinite Empire ran into trouble with the Ring's destruction eventually meaning the birth of a plague that disconnected them from the Force. Unable to harness the power of their own technology, let alone use it, Slave Species of the Rakata revolted and helped drive the Empire back to its doorstep of Lehon. But as the Empire collapsed during what would be known as the Rakatan Civil War, a new government rose in its place.

A government where the leader was elected by the people rather than appointed by blood right to succeed the predecessor. An organization dedicated to protecting those who were out of the reach of the Jedi and ensuring that potential replacements for the Rakata were put down. This new government body would eventually become known as the Galactic Republic and an ally of the Jedi Order. But even as this new government formed beside the Jedi, the seeds for future war were sown.

Seven-hundred and thirty years after the Force Wars, the birth of a new threat took place and would culminate in the First Great Schism of the Order. This was the birth Xendor Kashi Mer, last prince of the Kashi Mer Dynasty and five years later, the birth of his wife and lover Arden Lyn. Through their differences with the Jedi Order, Xendor and Arden would put the Republic in its first true strain. Not since their efforts to help Slave Species repel the Rakatan Infinite Empire had the Republic suffered a threat quite like Xendor and Arden's Legions of Lettow but that would be another story.

**"And we already know** about your mother's struggles or at least, you do," Ken said with a smile. Cassandra nodded, half-smiled though she wasn't entirely proud to say that Arden Lyn was her mother. _Who can blame you? She terrorized the galaxy in the First Great Schism and was deemed a traitor by my grandfather_ Ken thought but didn't say.

"So ends this record of the Force Wars and the events that occurred in it," the hologram of Arden told them. Then the amulet closed itself and reconfigured so that it would be ready to deliver more information on a different subject: her knowledge of Terras Kasi martial arts. "Ken, do you think there might be a way that I can get out from my mother's shadow?" she asked. "I don't know but I do know that training you as a Jedi might help," he answered.

"You mean..." she began. "I've already volunteered to be your mentor and Leia has endorsed your induction to Luke," he said. Hugging him, she thanked him and bade him good night happily.


	34. SW:FW:FiN: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You do know what you might be doing by taking her as your Padawan, do you not?" Luke asked his former protege Ken. "Yes, I accept the dangers and the possible benefits of training a woman as powerful as her," Ken answered. Cassandra watched, Ken's hands on her shoulders as though he were her guardian angel (in some ways, he was) and stood attentively but excitedly. It was her dream and the dream of her mother for Cassandra to become a Jedi and now it was beginning to happen.

"Then on this day, I hereby declare that Cassandra Lyn be given the status of Jedi Padawan and is to stay with her teacher until he deems her ready to become a Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you, Jedi Knight Ken, as you guide her towards becoming an equal to us all," Luke declared. Lightsabers were risen to the air in honor of Cassandra's induction into the Order and the beginning of her training as a Knight. "Until you are able to either make your own lightsaber or find a lost lightsaber to use, you will be given a training saber with which to practice alongside your Master," Luke added.

Then he told her to use it well and within the laws of the Jedi Order to which she replied that she would. "Now, there is nothing else for us to do here. This ceremony is adjourned and the two of you may feel free to begin training whenever you wish," Luke said. Cassandra could barely contain her excitement from the moment she asked if she would accept Ken as her Jedi Master.

Now, away from the prying eyes of their superiors, Cassandra began to laugh and cry at the same time. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, you're the first Padawan that I've ever had to train so I'll be making up much of what I teach you on the fly," Ken admitted. "But weren't you trained by a wise Jedi, yourself?" Cassandra asked. "Yes, I was trained by none other than Leia but even she needed to sometimes be intuitive in her instruction as well," he answered.

"In that case, maybe I can help you set up an approach by which to begin teaching me," she suggested. "I'm listening," he said. "Has there ever been a saber form invented where all the advantages of the traditional forms were combined into one mega form, as my mother did with Terras Kasi? If that's not specific enough, how about one where they combined so that the advantages of one compensated for the weaknesses of up to other forms and vice versa?" she asked.

"I've never heard of that but it isn't uncommon for Jedi to combine bits of other forms into their form of choice in order to improve their skills. Where would you suggest that we start in developing this if I approved of developing it?" he answered. "How about with training me in Niman? It already combines the basics of all other combat forms with none of their strengths or flaws," she said.

"A good idea, you will need a means by which to understand the basics of all combat forms before you start exploring their advantages for that super form, you speak of," he agreed. "Can you do it?" she asked. "Yes I can, I already use Niman as a base for Jar'Kai, Vaapad, and Soresu. That is, when I'm not wielding my specialty weapon, the single-bladed lightsaber lance, of course," he answered.

"Then let's begin there, shall we?" she asked with an enthusiastic smile. "Not a problem, I've got your training saber here and my own blade with which to begin training," he answered. Then they marched out of the temple and into the jungles that led to Ken's hut where her destiny truly began.

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for this edition taking as long to be completed as it did. School's been a killer and I've been doing what I can to get work done both on my Cassandra Lyn novel and this. But speaking of the former, please know that I'm making good progress and I should have it ready for viewing _very _soon. So please, continue being on the hunt for _Star Wars: Cassandra Lyn: Dance With The Past_! Thanks for your patience and your time!**


End file.
